Tears from Heaven
by TravelingSue
Summary: In a perfect world, true love triumphs over all challenges. But the world is not perfect and some obstacles could be insurmountable. Can their once-in-a-lifetime love overcome everything in the way and come out stronger on the other side?
1. Stakeout

**A/N: "Tears from Heaven"**

**In a perfect world, true love triumphs over all challenges. But the world is not perfect and some obstacles could be insurmountable. Can their once-in-a-lifetime love overcome everything in the way and come out stronger on the other side? Laughter, tears, pain, and adventure - this story has it all."**

**Story begins after Proof in the Pudding - this is my first non-crossover Bones fic. If you like Castle/Bones crossovers, check out my profile - crime and fluff abound!**

**My usual practice is to post twice weekly thought I won't be 100% consistent but it's a good guideline, but in opening this story I will post 4 chapters the first week, one every other day and then return to my twice weekly updates.**

**Huge virtual hug to my Betas '_Terri1_' and "_Nyre The Black Rose_" without them this story would not have been written. Their input, encouragement and suggestions make all the difference. So when you are reviewing this story for me, I consider this a review for all of us.**

**My caution to you is not all is as it seems to be, so without further delay I present to you "Tears from Heaven."**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Stakeout**

* * *

"Bones, will you stop eating all the satay noodles, I want some of that!" Exasperated, Booth made a playful grab for the carton they were sharing. The stakeout was already hours longer than either expected and he was starved.

"Booth, you're always telling me I should eat. Are you now rescinding your advice?" Bones teased, holding the container away from his reach, adding with a deadpan look, "And what will I get in return for sharing?"

His hunger getting the better of him Booth offered the one thing he most wanted. "I'm sure I can make it up to you," he murmured suggestively give her the full wattage of his smile. "How about I buy you dinner after we're done and a piece of hot apple pie?"

"Booth, no amount of charm is going to convince me that's the best you can do. I hate pie, you know that!" Bones scoffed, continuing the playful fight for dominance of the take-out carton.

"Okay, okay. How about I rub your feet later?" Booth pleaded.

"Now that sounds like a deal. These shoes are killing me." She handed him the carton and a new pair of chopsticks with a grin. "I have no idea how you can continue with your current calorie intake and not gain weight," she added in a mildly indignant tone.

Using his free hand Booth patted his six-pack and retorted with a laugh. "Oh Bones, I pay. Believe me every year I have to add ten pushups to my regime! At the rate I'm going I'll probably be doing 400 pushups a day soon." Booth's laughter trailed off as he caught movement about 50 yards in front of his SUV, which had been parked deep in the shadows of an old warehouse. Bones noticed Booth's change in demeanor, looked in the direction of his focus, and whispered, "Booth, do you see something?"

Putting down the carton, Booth's eyes never veered from his intended target. He leaned forward, taking his spare weapon from his ankle holster and handing it to Bones. "Bones, you go to the right of that storage container and I'll take the left." Glancing back at her he instructed tightly, "Be careful. Don't go all Wonder Woman on me."

"I don't have super speed or strength so I'm sure I'll just stay plain Bones," she replied calmly as she took the weapon from Booth.

Glancing one last time before he opened the door of the SUV, Booth murmured, "Nothing plain about you, Bones."

Both exited the vehicle quietly. Bones whispered urgently, "Booth, be careful. Promise me you'll be careful."

Catching her eye Booth smiled and whispered, "You too, I don't need a trip to the hospital tonight."

The moved stealthily together, each aware of the other's position instinctively.

Booth's sniper sense in high gear, he quietly made his way down the left of the storage container, his ears strained for any noise. His gut is clenched and he trusted those instincts, stopping for a long moment to listen and get a more careful feel for the area. They were, after all, taking down the country's most nefarious serial killer, dubbed "Jack-Jack" by the serial killer task force. He and Bones caught the case after the latest victims were all in an advanced stage of decomp, when victim identification was no longer a certainty except through the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab.

Booth suddenly heard footsteps pounding away from the storage container. Quickly he ran in the direction of the noise, spying Bones close to an adjacent storage container as he rounded the corner. He spotted the target running in the opposite direction.

As though in slow motion, Booth's mind processed the information and he shouted, "Bones! It's a trap!"

Startled, Bones froze in position, turning her head to look back.

A brilliant fireball lit up the night sky, its blast wave throwing both of them violently back . Her eyes were the last thing he saw, terror for her his last conscious thought as his body slid down the container wall behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short, but have I caught your attention? Let me know what you think and as Dr. Wyatt prescribed, have 'Hope and Patience'.**_

_**Read and Review is ALWAYS appreciated!**_


	2. No, no it can't be true!

**A/N: I extend my thanks and gratitude to my Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose", this story was too important to me not to have a beta and I've been blessed with two. So when reviewing, you are truly extending your thanks to my beta's as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – No, no it can't be true!**

* * *

Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets gathered in the ER waiting room, pacing and waiting for word on Booth and Dr. Brennan. No one could give them any details, only that there had been an explosion. Because the call came from Deputy Director Cullen himself, the seriousness wasn't lost on the group. They were accustomed to Hacker providing any updates from the Bureau.

"Cam, what could be taking so long? Shouldn't they have updated us by now?" Angela was nearly hysterical but holding on to her sanity somehow.

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "Angela, we need to let them work. We need the staff to put all of their attention on Booth and Brennan right now. All we can do is pray."

Hodgins wrapped a supporting arm around Angela's shoulders and asked, "Has anyone called Max or Rebecca?"

Cam nodded. "Cullen informed me he'd be making those calls, so I'm sure we can expect to see them shortly." Even as she said the words, Max flew through the entrance, wildly looking for anyone who might have information. He ran up to the reception desk. "My daughter Temperance Brennan has been admitted to the ER, do you have any information for me?"

The nurse, used to people in Max's desperate state, looked up the information quickly. Her expression remained calm. "Sir, your name please?"

"Max Keenan. My daughter is Temperance Brennan and I demand to know what's going on!" Max was annoyed at the lack of information. Coming forward Cam placed a hand on his arm, and he turned and hugged her tight, murmured into her shoulder, "Tell me Tempe's okay? Please tell me they're both okay?"

Cam hugged Max tight. "No updates. The ER staff is working on both of them." Turning toward the receptionist, Cam asked "Do you have an update for Mr. Keenan on his daughter?"

The nurse looked up; Cam read something she'd hoped never to see - defeat. The woman's eyes cleared quickly though. "Dr. Maxwell will be out shortly with an update. Please take a seat? I'm sure it won't be much longer."

Taking Max's arm, Cam led him to where Hodgins, Sweets, and Angela were seated. Each was lost in their own thoughts, but Cam's mind already swirled with the possibilities.

The ER doors flew open. "Can I please speak to the family of Temperance Brennan?"

Max stood up quickly and the doctor greeted him quietly. "I'm Dr. Maxwell; may I ask who I'm speaking too?"

"I'm her father, Max Keenan, and these are her closest associates. Anything you have to tell me they can hear."

Nodding Dr. Maxwell drew in a breath. "Mr. Keenan, I'm sorry—" Dr. Maxwell's update was cut short when Angela interrupted her voice nearly hysterical asked, "She's dead, isn't she?"

Dr. Maxwell swallowed hard. "Yes," he said gently.

Immediately Dr. Maxwell saw their faces change from hope to despair, a moment he had seen far too often in his life as a doctor. The beautiful brunette who'd demanded answers was now weeping in the arms of a curly haired man. The woman with the no nonsense bun but amazing eyes held firm. Her eyes momentarily became glassy but after a few calming breaths had herself under control.

Dr. Maxwell's eyes once again rested on Max Keenan, seeing the man sag heavily under the news.

For a moment Max thought his heart had stopped, his hands shook as he raked them threw his hair and across his suddenly aged face. It couldn't be true, his baby girl was a fighter. It just couldn't be true. "What happened, how badly was she hurt?" Max's voice was a harsh, demanding rasp in his need for answers.

"She was unresponsive when she arrived. We tried everything to resuscitate her to no avail. She had burns over 90 percent of her body; it was just too much damage." There was sincere regret and pain for them in the doctor's eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Are you absolutely sure it's her? You said the body had 90 percent burns," Max asked in a desperate bid to deny that it was his Tempe.

Dr. Maxwell then removed from his pocket an heirloom ring stained dark from the fire and handed it to Max. He asked softly, "This was found on her right hand, does it look familiar to you, Mr. Keenan?"

"Oh god!" Max whispered, taking the ring with a shaking hand. "Oh god! It's really her." He sank into a hard yellow plastic chair and simply covered his face with his hands and sobbed from a broken heart.

Dr. Maxwell started to turn away from the distraught group, but a firm hand stopped him. His eyes traveled to the face of an angel, an angel with a purpose. "Dr. Maxwell? How's Seeley Booth? We were waiting for word on two patients," Cam asked quietly.

Dr. Maxwell looked into Cam's eyes. He saw the anguish in them and murmured, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'll get an update for you. I believe he has minor injuries with the exception of what we believe is a grade III concussion and a broken forearm." Dr. Maxwell strode away intending to get the latest information.

Cam watched the ER door close behind Dr. Maxwell. She sighed. It was up to her to keep the team together knowing Booth and Dr. Brennan would prefer it that way. With a heavy heart she turned back to support her team and surrogate family.

Cam walked directly to Angela, huddled in Jack's embrace. Cam squatted down in front of her, took the artist's hand, and softly asked, "Angela, is there anything we can do for you?"

Shaking her head, she continued to sob into Jack shoulder unencumbered by the sea of humanity waiting their turn for an ER doctor.

Cam then walked to Max and surprised him by hugging him hard to her chest. "Hey Max? How are you doing?"

He hugged her equally hard and murmured, "I don't know what we'll do without her. We only just started to be a family again – Tempe, Russ, and me — and now it's all gone." Max's tears flowed unchecked as he stared unseeing at the yellow walls across from him. Cam simply rested her hand on his and whispered, "Max, remember she died knowing where her family was and that they loved her. She spent half her adult life not knowing that. She had your love in the end and you had hers." Max took a calming breath, then took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face in an attempt to regain his composure.

Another thought occurred to him, his voice raw from tears murmured, "I don't know how we'll tell Booth. He loved her."

Cam thought back to all the shared moments and silent communication the couple had participated in. She squeezed his hand then murmured, "All we can do is be there for him."

Cam sat heavily in the chair next to Max and waited for news of her friend and former lover.

* * *

Jack continued to hold Angela close as she cried over the loss of her best friend. He rubbed her back in an attempt to provide the comfort she craved. He thought to the friend he'd lost this night, the wonderful strong woman Dr. B was, and choked back a sob of his own. Hiding his face in the mane of Angela's hair, he hugged her as much for his own sake as he for hers.

Jack had lost a great friend and mentor in Dr. B. She had seen the potential for his chosen science as few others would have and he was extremely grateful to have worked for such a woman. He remembered her bravery and intelligence when they were both trapped in the car; he had started to give up hope. _Not Dr. B.,_ he thought. No sirree, she had the strength of ten men that day. She never gave up that Booth would find them in time, she had performed surgery under the crudest conditions to save him, and her courage had spurned him to add his own talents to extend the precious time they had left. He was alive holding the woman he loved because of one brave woman.

* * *

Sweets sat in his own corner of the room and wondered how Booth would be after losing the love of his life. He steeled his resolve, determined to be there for Booth as a friend and as a councilor if Booth allowed it.

* * *

Rebecca barreled through the ER entrance, looked anxiously around for anyone with answers and, spying Cam, ran toward her. Cam stood to give Rebecca the latest.

"Cam, how's Seeley? Is he okay?" Rebecca asked, her voice nearing a hysterical pitch.

"He's having tests done, he has a grade III concussion and has a broken forearm, we're waiting for an update," Cam answered, calming Rebecca with her tone.

"Oh thank god! I got the call 20 minutes ago and rushed right over here. Parker's with Brett right now and we haven't told him a thing," Rebecca added, her voice reflected her relief.

"How's Dr. Brennan? Is she alright?" Rebecca asked, realizing the grim demeanor of the others in the room didn't bode well. Angela soft sobs gave her the answer before Cam actually said the words.

"Dr. Brennan didn't make it," Cam told her bluntly if not unkindly.

"Oh my god," Rebecca whispered, pained. "Seeley will go out of his mind. Does he know?"

Cam shook her head. "I don't think so, and we'll have to ask the doctor if we can break it to him once he gets settled into a room."

Just as Cam spoke Dr. Maxwell came through the door and headed for Cam. "Is anyone in your group actually family to Agent Booth?" he asked quietly.

Rebecca spoke up. "I am. Please, go ahead and tell everyone."

"Agent Booth is now resting comfortably in his own room. His condition is no longer critical, but we want to keep him overnight for observation and an assessment on his short term memory. He took quite the blow to his head and we just want to make sure it's not impaired."

Cam asked, "Dr. Maxwell, Dr. Brennan was Booth's partner. Can we tell him?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, but I'd like someone in the room with medical training to be there. I just don't want any setbacks, and if need be we can give him a sedative."

"I'm a coroner and I keep my license to practice current, will that do?" Cam asked, knowing she'd be able to assess the signs as well as any medical practitioner.

Dr. Maxwell nodded. "Absolutely. If you don't mind, I have a break in about 20 minutes and you'll be able to see Agent Booth about that time. I'd like to be there just in case," Dr. Maxwell replied. He saw the strong woman in front of him clearly needed a hand in dealing with the unenviable task of telling Agent Booth his partner had passed. Cam nodded her head in agreement.

Cam turned to the others and spoke. "Okay everyone, we need to be strong for Booth. He's going to need us, so let's do what we do best, let's be the family Booth needs right now." Cam looked at each of them as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Cam had taken her seat next to Max, absently picked up his hand gently rubbing any comfort she could. After a few moments Max murmured softly, "Cam, I think I should tell Booth Tempe's gone."

Cam looked at Max curiously, "Max, you and Booth are from opposite sides of the law; your only point of agreement was Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry, but right now I think he needs to hear this news from his oldest and most loyal friend," Cam added firmly. "Though at this moment, I wish I were anyone else," she admitted. "But Booth deserves my best."

This time Max reached over and squeezed her hand gently. "Then I'll be there to help you both."

* * *

Quietly they filed into Booth's room. The agent was still medicated from the painkillers the hospital had provided to set his arm and didn't notice them at first.

When he turned to them and nearly jumped out of the bed in his anxiety, Hodgins leaned forward and gently but firmly pushed him back onto the bed. "Hey big guy, you don't want the doctors throwing us out the first chance they get, do you?"

"Bones, is she all right? She was right next to the blast, is she still in the ER?" Booth's rapid-fire questions flew even as he threw back the sheet with the intention of getting off the bed to go to his partner. Cam quickly moved forward and pushed him back onto the bed again.

Not knowing how to break it to him more gently but knowing the delay was fruitless, Cam took Seeley's hand into her own and looked into Booth's eyes. "Seeley, she didn't make it."

He stared at her, uncomprehending. "No," he whispered. Shaking his head, he murmured at first quietly but with each syllable his voice grew louder, "No! No! No! We were just sharing take-out. She can't be dead. You're wrong Camille. You're wrong!"

"Booth, I wish to God I was," Cam spoke softly but firmly. She heard Angela's strangled cry as the artist rushed out of the room with Hodgins right behind her.

Booth closed his eyes, shutting out the pain of the concussion and Cam's words. He couldn't think. Couldn't respond to the sympathy or the others' pain.

When he opened his eyes again, heedless of the tears that trickled silently down his face, he sought the gaze of the one person in the room who would understand. "What do I do?" he asked brokenly of Max Keenan. "I . . . don't know what to do."

Max moved to the side of the bed and he put his hand on Booth's shoulder, tears in his own eyes. "You put one foot in front of the other, son, and you keep going. And we get the bastard who did this." Because if Booth didn't bring him in, Max sure as hell would take care of the problem.

* * *

**A/N: So should I continue? I'm sure you all noticed the prominence I placed on Cam in this chapter, on the show she strikes me as the rock, so sure and capable, yet with a heart. Initially like most I didn't like Cam (i.e. relationship with Booth Season 2), but I've come to love her and her wicked sense of humor.**

**I'm hoping for a review, even if you plan to burn me at the stake... I do live somewhat near Salem Massachusetts so it can be arranged *grin***


	3. Dr Bones' I'll miss you

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except my imagination, action and ability to entertain. I only wish I owned Fox or Bones.**

**A/N: Round of applause for my Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" without them, I'm not sure I would have written this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dr. Bones' I'll miss you**

* * *

Booth stood by the casket dry eyed, his face devoid of emotion though his heart was in a billion shards of pain. He had railed against the unfairness for days prior to the service, cried till there were no more tears, but now he would give Bones the dignity she deserved.

A huge bouquet of daffodils graced the mahogany cover of her casket; Booth had chosen it knowing she loved the sunny flowers. He thought had she been here she would have scoffed at all the attention shown on a body devoid of life, but Booth knew she'd also be touched by the outpouring of emotion.

Families of many of the victims they had brought justice to stood rows deep behind the Brennan family and the Jeffersonian staff. Many members of the FBI were also in attendance. Cullen, Hacker, Charlie, Sweets, and Caroline, all wearing the standard issue FBI black. More as a salute to their fallen comrade then an attempt to conform. She had proven herself more than capable as a partner and all were saddened by her loss.

He could see the tears in Angela and Cam's eyes, the overly bright eyes of Sweets and Hodgins. Max was beside himself, sobbing at the loss of his little girl. Russ looked shell-shocked but his eyes shot daggers at Booth each time they met. The accusation was clear; Russ blamed Booth for Tempe's death. Looking down at the casket Booth thought, no matter how much Russ blamed him, he blamed himself more. Looking directly at Russ, he nodded and accepted the burden. Surprised, Russ returned the nod, slowly understanding that Booth was taking the blame.

Booth took his seat next to Parker, his focus still on the casket, but his thoughts flew back to his conversation with Max a few days before the service. Booth had wanted a Catholic ceremony even though Bones was an atheist. He couldn't allow her to be buried without a proper blessing. Sure, he knew she'd scoff but as a devout Catholic, he couldn't allow anything less. And funerals weren't really for the dead anyway.

* * *

_They had sat at the diner, at his and Bones' table, each nursing a cup of coffee and two broken hearts._

"_Max, I want Bones__'__ to be buried with a priest officiating." Booth asked._

_Max looked at Booth surprised, "Tempe was an atheist. Do you really think she'd appreciate it?" _

"_Max, I know she didn't believe in God and only worshiped her god of science, but I need this!" Booth asked nearly pleading; he knew he didn't have the right to request what he had._

"_Why Booth? Why is this so important to you?" Max asked patiently, picking up his coffee he drank and waited for Booth's answer._

_Sighing, his voice softened, "I need to know I'll see her one day. I can't move forward if I have nothing to look forward to," Booth said quietly, "Do you understand?"_

_Max reached across the table extended his right hand and rubbed Booth's shoulder firmly with his left. "Yes, son, I understand. It's how I felt about my Ruthie."_

_Booth shook Max's hand firmly. "Thanks Max. You don't know what this means to me."_

_Looking into Booth's despair-filled eyes, Max murmured, "I believe I do."_

* * *

Feeling a tug at his hand, Booth came back to the present and focused on Parker. He and Rebecca had debated long and hard about allowing Parker to attend. Ultimately they both agreed Parker needed closure, he needed to say his own goodbyes to his Dr. Bones.

Looking up absently, he noticed the priest had stopped his sermon and had beckoned Booth to move forward and speak; it was time to give the eulogy. He had thought about that as well; he knew how difficult this was going to be, but Bones deserved his best. So he ultimately agreed to Max's request.

Booth stepped forward. His eyes took in the downcast faces of friends, family, and strangers, all there to honor his Bones. He drew a breath and began.

"Bones and I had a unique relationship. She was my partner and best friend these past five years. She often said she didn't understand love and that she didn't have a giving heart. I think all of you gathered here today would dispute Dr. Brennan's assessment. Whether it was being a friend, a partner, a means to giving victims their identities, or providing justice to those cruelly taken from this earth before their time—" He choked on the words and paused in an attempt his composure. Taking a deep breath, he finished, "Dr. Brennan had a bigger heart than anyone I've ever known. If I have only one wish, it would be that this day had never come. I along with many of you will never forget Temperance Brennan and I am forever changed having known her."

Booth took a daffodil from the vase directly in front of the casket, placed it gently on the cover, pressed his lips to the smooth mahogany and whispered, "I love you, Temperance, and I miss you."

Parker followed closely behind and following his father's example reached up to place the daffodil on the casket cover. He could be heard to say, "Daddy and I miss you, Dr. Bones. Please watch over my Daddy and protect him. He loves you and I do too." Leaning forward Parker pressed his lips to the side of the casket.

One by one the mourners placed a flower, a memento, a photograph, each with meaning, on the casket of Dr. Temperance Brennan; all wished the brave young woman a safe journey to the gates of heaven.

* * *

After the service, Booth didn't go to the gathering for mourners at Jack's house. He couldn't do it. He'd had enough of being strong. Instead, he walked quietly with his son through the trails of Rock Creek Park, both lost in their own thoughts. Booth paused to admire the flowering dogwood knowing Bones would have enjoyed it.

Leading Parker to a bench warmed by the early spring sun, they sat to admire the view of the old Civil War bridge. Its strength and beauty soothed his ravaged heart.

Parker looked up at his father and asked, "Daddy, is Dr. Bones in heaven?"

Booth thought for a moment, sincerely hoping what he said was true. "I think so, Parker. I know of few other people who have done as much good as Dr. Bones. That's got to count for a lot, don't you think?"

Parker nodded sadly. "Yeah, Dr. Bones was the best, Dad, and it makes me sad to think I won't see her again. I'm going to miss her."

He gathered his son into his embrace, buried his head in the boy's soft neck, and whispered, "Me too, buddy. Me too."

* * *

Booth brought Parker back to Rebecca's house. He paused for a moment in Rebecca's driveway letting the spring sun warm him. He sat unfocused and dazed, not knowing what he should do next. A dogwood petal drifted silently into his open window and landed on his lapel. Touching it lightly, he held it and let the sweet fragrance lift some of the ache from his heart. His eyes focused on Rebecca's flowering dogwood its branches swaying with the spring breeze. Even the weather was saying goodbye to Bones in its own way. He wondered if Mother Nature knew the loss he felt.

Shaking off the flighty thought, Booth started the SUV and drove to Jack's house. The reading of the will was to start in 20 minutes and he was instructed to be there by 4 o'clock.

* * *

Caroline Julian had taken over Jack Hodgins' study. In front of her were Seeley Joseph Booth, Maxwell Keenan, Camille Saroyen, Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro, Russell and Amy Brennan, and finally Jack Stanley Hodgins.

Caroline, having already read the Will, knew she would be providing a few shocks as well as a few cherished memories. She cleared her throat and brought the reading of the will to order. She just hoped she'd do Dr. Brennan justice.

Having read through the preliminaries, Caroline was now at the crux of the matter, bequests.

"I, Temperance Brennan, being of sound mind bequeath my Mercedes and the cost of a townhouse to my father Maxwell Keenan. Max, in my life you caused me undeniable pain, but you also provided your keen intellect. I also credit you with my ability to think out a rational solution regardless of circumstance. I may have not said it often, but I loved you. Even when I was attempting not to, I love you, Dad, be well." Pausing Caroline raised her eyes to Max's face and noticed the tears shinning in his eyes.

"To my brother Russell Brennan and his wife Amy, I bequeath my Prius and the cost to pay off your remaining mortgage on your current home. I also bequeath to each of my nieces Hayley and Emma a trust to be held in their names and to be used only for their education. I love you Russ. As a child no one could outdo my big brother; as an adult I learned to love you again as I did as a child. I want the girls to have all the advantages of education and want to see the best for my nieces. If not used for education the trust has strict instructions to revert to the Jeffersonian trustees to invest in scholarships. Upon the completion of their undergraduate degrees I have provided a trust in each of their names which they may use as they wish. Know I love them and you and only want the best for them." Pausing again, Caroline noted Amy and Russ sharing a sad smile.

"To my colleagues Dr. Camille Saroyen and Dr. Jack Hodgins I bequeath all royalties and dividends of any scientific patents and copyrighted journals I have held, this including my share as primary investor of the Angelator.

Jack, I struggled with what to leave you and decided nothing made sense, so instead I'll leave you to safeguard my inventions, patents, and methodologies. Know my own abilities were greatly enhanced by yours; you were a loyal friend and a credit to the scientific community.

Dr. Saroyen with Dr. Hodgins's assistance I know you'll safeguard the assets of the Jeffersonian, my respect has never been greater for you as a person or as a friend, in writing this I know I will miss you." Cam sniffled trying to hold back a sob.

Jack smiled sadly remembering how the group had started so dysfunctionally but had grown into a world-renowned team under Cam and Dr. B's guidance. He'd miss his friend and mentor.

"To my dearest and oldest friend, Angela Montenegro, I bequeath one quarter of the royalties of my published fictional works as well as my own small but personal art collection. Angela, you were my best friend, my sounding board, and the woman who would tell me the thoughts of my heart before I even knew them. You were a treasure to me. My life was better for having had you as a friend." Angela was quietly sobbing, clearly distressed.

"To Parker Joseph Booth, I bequeath the sum of 200,000 dollars to be put in trust to be used for his education or granted to him on his twenty-fifth birthday. Upon reaching his twenty-fifth year, he will be presented with a private letter I wrote for this occasion. I love Parker as though he was my own and hope this helps him on his way." Booth sat up quickly upon hearing Parker's name and his inheritance. Shock didn't even begin to cover it.

"In closing, all remaining assets are bequeathed to my partner and Andy's inspiration, Seeley Joseph Booth. Seeley, I actually wish I could see the shock on your face. I wonder if it's my admission to you being Andy or if it'll be the wealth I want you to have. You have been my rock, my courage, and my inspiration to change. Caroline has a letter from me to be read privately. I hope it answers many questions. Just know I valued your friendship more than anything in my life. Take care and be well. I'll miss you Seeley. Always yours, Temperance."

Caroline raised her eyes, taking in the tears and the disbelief for the woman they had all come to admire and in some cases love. A woman who had always declared her inability to love had shown the love of a lifetime that very afternoon.

Caroline cleared her throat loudly and then spoke. "Now if you folks will excuse me, I need to go find some scotch and drown my sorrows for a while. Anyone wants to join me? Jack's buying!"

Everyone left the room except Booth. His mind reeled. He fingered the letter Bones had left him and stared at the beautiful script she used, bringing the envelop to his nose to smell the faint scent of lavender and vanilla. He smiled slightly then decided he'd join his friends and get himself blind drunk. Tucking the letter lovingly into the inside pocket of his suit, he rose to follow them.

* * *

**A/N: Folks I know it's tough to leave our dearest Bones but have faith! I promise it'll be worth it. Let me know what you thought of the eulogy and bequests (more the personal notes Tempe added). I'd love to hear from you.**

**My apologies, I know I bent the rules on the Catholic ceremony (i.e. you need to be Catholic to have a priest officiate) but in this case I fictionalized it to fit the story only.**

**…. The letter is for later, and I promise it'll be worth the wait.**

**Read and Review is ALWAYS appreciated, wanted, loved and fuel to my writers soul!**


	4. JeffersonianBrennan Medico Legal Lab

**A/N: Many, many thanks to the patience and talent of my Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Disclaimer... I own nothing but my imagination, actions and ability to entertain... I only wished I owned Bones/Fox.**

**_Folks - Please consider leaving a review I have thousands of hits on this story a few more reviews would make my day!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Jeffersonian-Brennan Medico Legal Lab**

* * *

Dr. Camille Saroyan stood in the Jeffersonian gardens surrounded by patrons and colleagues alike. Standing on a slightly raised stage set before the Jefferson memorial, she gazed at the large crowd gathered for the re-dedication of the Medico Legal lab. She knew Brennan had many powerful supporters and it had taken all of their determination to make the day possible.

Dr. Goodman stood before the crowd having just come back from his Egyptian dig. He had requested a few moments to speak at the dedication, and Camille had inserted him as the opening speaker, knowing what a mesmerizing speaker Dr. Goodman was. His voice carried power and persuasion with every syllable.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to welcome you to the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab's re-dedication. Before we start, I'd like to share a short story concerning my past dealings with Dr. Brennan. She was the youngest professor ever employed by the Medico Legal lab in a lead capacity. I chose her over thousands of qualified applicants for three reasons' her intellect, her burning desire for the truth and most importantly her heart. Though she'd deny its very existence other than a means to pump blood thru out the body, I think we'd all agree Dr. Brennan was indeed the best the Jeffersonian had to offer. So with no further delay please welcome Dr. Camille Saroyan, Director of the Medico-Legal Lab."

The applause was polite, but well intentioned, Cam hadn't expected anything else.

Cam smiled at the crowd and began, "Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like you to join us in remembering the great Dr. Temperance Brennan, our world renowned forensic anthropologist who was taken from us far too young. My memories of Dr. Brennan were in the beginning rocky, considering we were both strong women it took time and diplomacy to build a partnership. Thankfully, I can say we developed a winning team as investigators and a winning combination in developing talented forensic anthropologists of the future."

"Her internship program turned out brilliant students who are all currently leading large institutions of their own; her impact on this field is nearly unsurpassed. Her research journals continue to be relevant and taught, her patents and copyrighted materials are still part of the Jeffersonian assets which she bequeathed upon her death 2 years ago."

"With her gift the Jeffersonian established the Brennan Scholarship for advanced studies in Forensic Anthropology, two scholarships are awarded annually. These scholarships reflect Dr. Brennan's value in education and we will be awarding the second set of scholarships later this month."

Pausing Cam took a moment to scan the crowd, "The Jeffersonian was her home for many years and in deference to that we want to pay our respects to our fallen colleague."

Cam raised an object for the crowd to see, "This plaque I'm reading to you will be placed just inside the doors of the Medico-Legal lab, but I have it here so I can read the inscription to you."

"Dedicated to the exploration of truth, justice and knowledge, the Jeffersonian-Brennan Medico Legal lab is a place of knowledge and heart. The Jeffersonian has produced some of the finest minds the world has ever known. One of its greatest minds was that of that of Dr. Temperance Brennan, for whom this lab is named in memory of. We consider her the best the Jeffersonian had ever produced and are proud the Medico Legal Lab now bears' her name."

The crowd applauded its approval, their collective work had paid off the lab would now bare Dr. Brennan's name.

Once the applause died down Cam added, "I want to thank all the supporters of this cause, a cause very close to my heart, please be sure enjoy the refreshments and tours of the lab are available upon request, thank you."

Cam stepped off the stage barely hearing the applause, right into Paul's arms. Grateful to have his strength if only for the moment, "Paul, I have no idea how Dr. Brennan did all the public speaking she did I shrivel up like grape in the sun for too long."

Paul reached up gently and tweaked her nose lightly, and laughed, "It's called a raisin Cam? You remember those things right?"

"Dr. Maxwell behave or I'll have security escort you away," Cam winked as she looped her arm thru his, she thought one of the most horrific days she had every experienced has also been the day she had met Paul. She knew she had a quick wit and sarcasm to boot, but she had met her match with the fates. She forced a smile back on her face and moved thru the crowd to greet patrons and dignitaries alike.

* * *

"Booth, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the re-dedication?" Angela asked, dropping to sit beside Booth on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.

"I couldn't, it brings back too many memories that I can't seem to bury," Booth's eyes reflecting his pain, the wound still fresh. "I can't go to the Diner or to the Founding Fathers, every day I come to the lab I expect to see her and every dam day I'm disappointed. I just couldn't add the re-dedication to the list," Booth added his head dropped onto Angela's shoulder.

The sun had begun to set; its glow illuminated the Washington Monument and the reflecting pool with its quiet touch. Angela sighed, such a beautiful spot, yet so much pain. She smiled slightly and tried to lighten the mood, "Booth, I see why Bren use to find you here when you had to think, it's a lovely spot."

"Did she tell you I got drunk on these steps once?" Booth asked smiling at the memory.

Angela's jaw dropped playfully, "Really Booth, you're practically a walking billboard for Patriotic Pride and you got drunk on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial."

"I did, Bones got me home before the park police could pick up on my condition," he smiled at the memory. "Yep, and Bones practically dragged me down the steps to her car, making noise about me having forgotten my medication."

"Bren lied?" Angela had never known Bren to lie; this was a new one on her.

"Yup, she never lied, but she lied for me," Booth murmured his voice trailing away.

"Booth, you know she loved you right?" Angela asked hoping he trusted this to be true.

"I know she did and I loved her to. My only regret is we didn't have enough time together," Booth paused leaving the rest unsaid it was too painful to share.

"Booth I know you don't want to hear this, but Bren would have wanted you to lead a happy life, from what I can see your all work and no play Agent Booth," Angela added a bit playfully but still meant what she said.

Angrily Booth stood, his profile illuminated by the final glow of the waning sunset, his face carved in grief. "So I'm just suppose to cut my heart out, is that what you suggest Ang, I loved her, I loved her with the kind of love that would last an eternity," his outburst over he lowered himself in defeat back to the steps. He murmured, "You know I wish I could cut my heart out, it died the day she did," he dropped his head back down onto Angela's shoulder.

Booth and Angela watched the sunset ignite the Washington Monument cap stone and just as quickly it was gone. Booth murmured, "Just like a sunset, the light went out of my life the day she died."

"Booth, I lost my best friend that day, the woman who brought me to the Jeffersonian, gave my art a purpose and introduced me to my husband," Angela replied. "There isn't a day I don't want to rush into her office to tell her the latest, or to harass her into using her heart more than her head, I miss her too Booth."

Patting her hand, Booth murmured, "You'd think after 2 years we'd have healed some don't you think?"

Smiling sadly, Angela replied "Bren was unique, she was childlike yet worldly, brilliant yet foolish, rational yet emotional, and I for one have met my own personal "Most Inspirational" person I will ever meet."

The lights thru out the mall had come on as they spoke, the Lincoln Memorial was a glowing beacon for democracy, and Booth looked back one final time then rose to his feet. He extended a hand to Angela and pulled her into a hug, they walked silently down the steps of the memorial making their way back to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

"Hi Ya Bones'," Booth leaned down to place fresh flowers on her grave; he stopped long enough to pick up the flowers that had died during the previous week. "Daffodils today, thought you might like a change from the Daisies."

As was his practice after bring Parker home after church, he had come to visit his Bones. His hand rubbed the granite stone, unexpectedly laughter erupts from his chest, "I know, I know, you're making fun of me right now because I'm talking to a pile of bones and a granite headstone," he smiled and added "Humor me Bones, I have something I need to say."

Booth's expression moved from laughter to heart ache in moments, "I miss you, I miss what we had, I miss what we could have become," he pleaded," I need you to understand, I'm only half alive with you gone, pie isn't as sweet, coffee is bitter and Thai has no flavor."

Booth paused and took a calming breath before he continued, "Parker's doing well, and he's the only reason why I get up every day. Every morning, my thoughts are of you, and in my sleep we make love. It's you who pushes me to be the best because it's what you'd have expected from me," his voice cracks with emotion.

"I can't survive like this much longer, so it's going be a while before I come to visit again, but I will be back. I've got to try to be the man you loved and I can't do that while I continue to grieve for you. I'll always miss you, but I need to find some happiness out there, it's just too hard to be this miserable all the time, I hope you can understand."

Booth sat down quietly on the grass in front of her headstone, absently plucking at the grass not trimmed well around her stone. Quietly reflecting on the sway of the dogwoods gracefully lending its shade to her grave, he watched how several of the blooms floated down on the breeze before finally resting quietly on her stone.

"Hodgins and I have managed to double your wealth and have devised a plan on how to spend some of it. I've decided to open a series of "Brennan Foster Families Group Homes" over the next year." Booth spoke wanting to share the news, hoping she'd have approved. "I know you wanted me to spend the money on myself, but I don't need it, I do fine. But, I did buy one thing for myself and I hope you approve, it's a beautiful Colonial in Georgetown." He chuckled and added, "It wasn't the same buying my first home without you, you would have driven the broker and the home inspector crazy, but it's nice." He continued quietly, "It has a decent yard with a pool which Parker is over the moon for, so thank you Bones' but that's probably the only part of the inheritance I plan to keep, I just wished I could have shared it with you."

Standing again his callused fingers rubbed lightly the etching of her name, he bowed his head in a silent prayer that'd he'd see his Bones' once again. Sighing, Booth murmured, "I love you, I'll see you next month," knowing he needed to start distancing himself from his broken heart he walked slowly back to his vehicle.

* * *

**A/N: Stay with me folks, I promise… I'll make it worthwhile. By the way anyone recognize Dr. Maxwell? Let me know if you want me to explore his and Cam's relationship further.**

**Reviews feed my writers soul… please consider leaving one**

**_Folks - Please consider leaving a review I have thousands of hits on this story a few more reviews would make my day!_**


	5. HP McKeenan

**A/N: Round of applause for my Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" without their encouragement and assistance I don't know where I'd be. Please be sure to check out their work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination, my ability to entertain and my actions. Fox/Bones owns everything else *grin***

**Special thanks to everyone reviewing so far, you fuel my desire to write... believe me you do! Special call out to _Lady-Josie _who has been with me since the beginning (1st story), and so many honorable mentions... all my Castle/Bones fans you know who you are :) and I want to welcome my newcomers to my first Bones' pure fan-fic. **_**Iluvparker, Your Worst Nightmare –x-, stephaniew, neela dragon of rogue, thatistheburden, daffodil7511, KatBonesCrazy, SouthunLady, bones35, jsiebert, boneslover, Bella Paige, Brenth204, BoothyBones – Lisa, Pacicos, ladybard327, beckettcastle and Skole.**_

**_Thank you everyone who follow the story using Story Alerts, Favorites and/or Author Alerts, as well I absolutely love knowing your waiting for another update._**

**_Now let's see what I can do... no tears today :)_**

**_Question to fellow writers: I've noticed the standard/Advanced search I cannot find this story only if I search under Author name... does anyone have any insight on this? Makes it difficult to find if you haven't alerted the story, please PM me or include a note in a review... pick your poison._**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – H.P. McKeenan**

* * *

Booth browsed the Barnes & Noble Best Sellers rack looking for something to keep him busy on his flight to Chicago. He was opening the third and last of the group homes, the first here in Washington, the second in LA, and finally the third in Chicago. It had been a year since he had begun to execute his plan, and with the help of the Cantilever advisors it had gone off without a hitch. Three group homes, hundreds of families assisted. He smiled; he knew Bones would have appreciated the support her wealth had given to so many in the three years since her death.

A woman approached, browsing the books alongside Booth. He noticed the glances at his left hand, and internally he smirked and wondered if she was going to hit on him. It had a been a long time since Booth had noticed such things. Eight years to be exact. But it was coming back to him. Unfortunately he could barely muster any enthusiasm for the game.

The woman picked up a H.P. McKeenan book and turned to Booth as though they were traveling companions. "Have you read this?"

"No, but it's on the bestseller's list. Probably pretty good," Booth commented, his eyes skirting back to the rack.

"Well if you don't find anything catching your eye," she said, waving the book around, "it's fantastic. It reminded me of the Temperance Brennan series. You know, the one focusing on Kathy and Andy," the brunette enthusiastically added, not aware of the sore spot she had just kicked.

She handed him the book but she quickly assessed his lack of interest in continuing their conversation and added, "Well take my advice, read the book." With that she walked away, her case trailing behind.

Booth turned the book over, saw a beautiful blond on the back cover. She reminded him of Tessa, the woman who balked in his last serious relationship before Bones'. Eh, it was better than nothing. Shaking his head he walked to the register to pay for his purchase.

* * *

In deference to Bones's wishes, he now flew First Class only. Settling back in his seat he ordered a scotch and water, sipping his drink slowly he thought of his recent relationship with Jenny. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out. Almost the polar opposite of Bones. She was a petite blond with lots of curves and a charming personality, more along the lines of Rebecca than Tessa. Booth sipped his scotch again and he wondered if he was being fair to her. He knew he liked her, liked the outgoing easy personality, but was it really going anywhere?

Thinking back over what the last year had brought, Booth sighed. Yes, he was finally promoted to Assistant Deputy Director, replacing Hacker in the Washington Bureau when the other man had been transferred to Los Angeles. Reaching forward to turn on his seat massager he settled back, enjoying the heat. He thought it had been long overdue. He had worked his butt off the past three years without Bones. Solving crimes was doubly hard without his partner. Smiling, he thought of his team back at the Jeffersonian. He'd have floundered without them. Raising his glass in a silent salute, Booth finished his drink and prepared for takeoff.

* * *

The flight was minutes old as he adjusted his seat back to his preferred reclining position and decided to crack open the H.P. McKeenan book he had been persuaded to purchase.

Noticing the title for the first time, "Flesh and Bone," he thought it was a title Bones would have approved of. As was his practice he flipped to the dedication page. "To SB, the love of my life, soul mate, and inspiration... H.P. McKeenen." His eyes lost focus for a moment, sadness clouding his face, and thought that was one lucky bastard. Booth shook his head and flipped to Chapter 1, though his eyes slowly closed as he allowed sleep to bring him peace.

* * *

Several hours later, Booth glanced at his watch and noted the arrival was on time. Sighing in relief he grabbed his overnight bag and quickly moved off the plane. His hotel choice had more to do with the fact that it was run by the notorious gangster Al Capone in the 1930s, rather than the fact that it was also a four-star hotel. The irony of his choice made him chuckle as he made his way to the taxi stand out front of the airport.

While the taxi ferried him to his hotel he checked his messages. Noting three from Jenny, he sighed and decided he just wasn't into playing cheerful. He decided to text her that he had arrived safely.

After checking in, he realized it was late. He really wasn't hungry and picking up the remote he browsed the movies available, coming to a section titled Gangsters. He chuckled at the hotel's ability to poke fun at its past, then he stripped down to just his boxers, climbed into bed, and began to watch _Goodfellas_.

* * *

Sometime during the movie, Booth fell asleep. His mind floated. He felt free of pain, fear, and more importantly grief. Booth's rational mind knew he was dreaming but decided to go along for the ride. Sometimes his dreams ended with Bones' in his arms—a personal favorite.

_His vision cleared, as though he was having an out of body experience. Booth looked around. He felt as if he had stepped straight onto the set of Field of Dreams. Except instead of a ball field sitting in front of an old Victorian farm house, it was acres of freshly plowed fields for as far as the eye could see. To the left was a huge red barn with horses penned up in a corral, a small structure behind it holding chickens and two outdated cars. The house drew him in. He walked quietly forward intending to walk up to the front door to announce his presence, but something told him not to. Instead he walked around to the back, peering into a window. The scene inside was idyllic. He watched silently feeling a bit like a voyeur. A beautiful toddler sat in a high chair, scooping up pancake pieces with her fingers, deciding the silverware was too bothersome to deal with. She giggled, her dimples sparkling, auburn curls bounced, chocolate brown eyes rose as she watched someone out of his view. The moppet spoke. "Mama, more pancakes! Issie wants more pancakes."_

_"Issie, what do we say when we want more pancakes?" Booth's jaw dropped. He knew that voice._

Booth woke up with a start, his heart beating wildly. He knew that voice!

* * *

**A/N: Dream, reality? There's a clue in the story and it's not anything obvious, next few chapters I'll be supply hints.**

**Read and Review, it's always appreciated and definitely wanted...suggestions are always appreciated!**


	6. On the wings of an Eagle

**A/N: Hip-Hip Hooray for my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" they have taught me well and continue to help push my story along in the right direction, thank you!**

_**Many thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but I know your there and it makes all the difference.**_

_**To those of you who review, my undying gratitude… I have an amazing amount of respect for folks working on their first novels with little feedback. Feedback definitely equals excitement and continuance of stories… without it …. It's difficult to remain motivated. So thank you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – On the wings of an Eagle**

* * *

As Booth settled into his first class seat, he thought back to the dedication of the new group home. A smile twitched his lips. He wondered what Bones would have thought about all the fuss.

The flight attendant brought him is scotch, straight up this time. He sipped it slowly, enjoying the taste. His eyes followed the swirling amber liquid, his mind a thousand miles away.

He thought of Jenny. She was a great surgeon with a gift for healing. She was the complete opposite of Bones in regard to feelings needing to be explained and interpreted. With Jenny, she just always knew. She'd know if he needed space, a hug, or even a warm body in his bed. Refocusing on the liquid, he tipped the glass back and savored the burn.

Jenny had all the attributes for a long-term relationship, he knew he could love her with time. He sighed heavily, unfortunately he compared everyone to Bones'. Jenny only knew him as an affable guy who worked for the FBI, had a few past serious relationships, and had an eight year old son. She had no idea how broken-hearted he still was over his partner's death or even that he'd been in love with her. He knew he had to try to connect more, give more of himself if a long-term relationship had any chance, but he wasn't sure he could.

He grabbed his book in attempt to divert his mind from its current train of thought and began to read.

* * *

Several hours later, the attendant came by asking them to adjust their seats back to the upright position for landing. Closing his book reluctantly, sliding it into to his messenger bag, he noticed absently it was Bones's publisher who was now publishing books for H.P. McKeenan. Not that it was important—mysteries were their stock in trade.

The plot was excellent—a serial killer in New York preying on innocent couples whose hobbies weren't so innocent. Apparently the couples engaged in direct-to-video porn. The stalker would pick his victims from watching a web feed of the couples (1). Very inventive, but he particularly liked the author's treatment of Det. Rick Henley and his forensic scientist–slash–paramour, Dr. Diana Fox. Great tension between the two of them and lots of steamy sex. If he didn't know better he'd think Angela was the collaborator.

He looked forward to finishing the book.

* * *

Booth made his way down the concourse, once again glad to be off the flying bus. He hated flying, not because he was worried about crashing but because he simply thought it was a boring way to travel. Nothing to see crammed into a flying tube with hundreds of other passengers.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he spied his ride. A tall beautiful brunette with laughing brown eyes welcomed him home. He hugged Angela. "Thanks for picking me up, Ang, you didn't need to. I could have grabbed a cab."

"What, and have you come home with no welcoming committee?" Angela winked and added, "Unless of course you wanted Jenny to pick you up."

He had no answer to that as Angela led him away to her minivan. He'd always thought it odd that Angela had one. But she claimed it was good for carrying around her art and supplies, so who was he to argue?

After stowing his bag in the back, he slipped into the passenger seat.

"Booth, I can tell you're thinking of breaking up with Jenny, aren't you?" Angela asked, her voice softening with the question.

"How do you do that? I don't even know what I'm thinking and you're already jumping the line to the end?" Booth asked, amazed at her ability to read him.

"I know you Booth. You get to close and you run. Remind you of anyone?" Angela asked drily, glancing his way.

Booth answered softly, "Bones didn't run."

Angela gawked and then pulled to the side of the access road that led away from the airport and turned to Booth. "What do you mean she didn't run?"

Booth gazed out the windshield away from Angela's prying eyes. "We were a couple the last few months before she died."

She shook her head, astonished. "I would have known. There is no way I would have missed all that sexual tension disappearing overnight."

"Well, we kept our relationship a secret. Bones wanted to keep it quiet; she was still worried about the FBI splitting us up," Booth answered, his gaze on the planes taking off.

"Booth, look at me," Angela demanded.

Booth complied reluctantly and focused on Angela. The truth in his eyes along with a few unshed tears convinced her. She unsnapped her seatbelt and leaned forward, hugged Booth to her chest as though he was a small boy whose dog had just died. She murmured softly, "I'm glad Booth. I'm really glad. At least I know she was happy before she died." She pulled away from him and added with confidence, "I know you made her happy."

* * *

Angela pulled up in front of Booth's house and asked, "How about you and Jenny come by Friday night, and we'll watch some movies, play in the pool, and have a barbeque. It'll be fun." She tapped his chin and added, "And we can all use some fun right about now."

"We'll see, Ang. I'll let you know tomorrow, I have some hard thinking to do about Jenny and me. I don't want to string her along. it just wouldn't be fair to her," Booth answered, reaching back to grab his bag.

"Well, I won't take no for an answer. Jenny's good for you, Booth. you need to let Bren go. She wouldn't want you to be alone and miserable." She paused then added firmly, "So I'll be seeing you Friday night." It was a direct order. Angela gave him a wink and with a squeal of tires she pulled away from the house. A smirk tilted his lips. Angela was one of a kind. He grabbed his bag and made his way down the walk.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**(1) I wrote this story; it's the plot for Bones for Hire, just a plug for my first story *grin***_

**Word Challenge, what would H.P. stand for in the Bones' world? ... carry over from the prior chapter... hint "Advice", PM me with your answers.**

_**But, please remember to review it feeds my soul, and I'm very hungry today :0**_


	7. Laughter and Tears

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" they have taught me well and continue to help push my story along in the right direction, thank you!**

**To those of you who review, my undying gratitude… I have an amazing amount of respect for folks working on their first novels with little feedback. Feedback definitely equals excitement and continuance of stories… without it …. It's difficult to remain motivated. So thank you!**

**I've had a lot of PM's on the meaning of H.P. - In the bones world what would it mean? Three hints - Advice, GG, Dirt in the Dwarf... PM me with you guess :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Laughter and Tears**

* * *

Booth leaned back on his lounger. The late afternoon sun warmed his skin and the cold beer in the frosted mug Ang had handed him certainly convinced him he had made the right decision in coming. But, more important, he had decided that he'd try to be more open with Jenny in hopes that it could grow into a real relationship. He knew he owed it to himself and Bones, she'd have wanted him happy and he had to try.

Booth felt her presence even before the water hit his face. He sat up sputtering, glaring at her with a fake menace, and growled, "I'll get you for that!"

He leaped up and raced after Jenny as she rounded the edge of Hodgins's pool. He grabbed her about the waist and lifted her into his arms. Hers snaked about his neck and she giggled, "Seeley, I go you go."

"We'll see about that!" Booth hooted with a laugh.

Just then Hodgins darted around from one side and Angela darted around the other, both reached Booth at the same time. Booth shouted, "Hey two against one, no fair!" Each reached out and pushed their FBI guy right straight to the bottom of the pool.

Jack and Angela laughed, glad to see their friend really having fun even if it was at his own expense.

Booth speared through to the surface of the water, bringing a sputtering Jenny back up with him. He gently guided her to the edge of the pool as she caught her breath. Booth eyed Jack and warned, "You do remember I have a gun, right, Jack? You do remember I'm an expert shot, right, Jack?"

Jack laughed. "You don't have one here, Booth, so I'd say I'm safe for now," he said as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

Booth turned to Jenny with the first genuine smile of the day. Kissing the tip of her nose, he said, "You did that on purpose?"

"So what if I did, Agent Booth?" Lowering her voice, she asked suggestively, "Will I be punished later?"

Grabbing her about the waist, Booth hugged her close, his body telling her without words that she was indeed to be punished later.

"Hey, you two, no necking in the pool! We have neighbors," Angela said with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss her husband's lips.

Booth decided payback was a bitch and started to pelt Angela and Hodgins mercilessly with splashes from the pool. Booth's wide hands scooped huge amounts of water at one time, effectively drenching Angela and Jack with a few strong strokes.

"Hey, Hey, Booth, cut that out! I have Cubans I was going to share in my back pocket," Jack complained.

Hearing the words "Cubans" Booth immediately stopped his splashing, then added, "Well why you didn't say so?" He pulled himself over the side of the pool, water running down his tanned Adonis body. That he looked like a model straight from a GQ shoot didn't go unnoticed by Angela or Jenny.

Fanning herself, Angela chuckled, "Booth, I wouldn't do that around me too much, I may have to jump you and Jack would definitely not appreciate it." She paused then added with a smirk, "But I have a photographic memory when it comes to beautiful pieces of art. I'm sure I'll be able to paint you from memory."

Jenny piped up, equally impressed. "Paint two. I'm sure I can find a nice spot to hang it. I'm thinking over the mantle," she teased.

Jack glowered at Angela's good-natured ribbing. "Enough ogling our guest, Angela, it's time to barbeque. And you do know how I love your ribs." Guiding his wife back to the outdoor kitchen, Angela could be heard saying, "Well if Jenny doesn't jump him, then I have no faith left in this world."

Hearing the last Booth blushed and ducked his head, grabbing for the nearest towel.

Jenny padded up to him, took the towel from him, and started to dry him, rubbing every piece of exposed flesh as though she was polishing a trophy. Grinning, Booth took the towel from her and returned the favor.

* * *

"Delicious, Ang. You could open your own franchise with these ribs alone. What's your secret?" Booth asked.

"Now Booth, how would I create a franchise if I shared my secrets?" Angela asked.

"Really Angela, these are wonderful. And messy! Just how I like them," Jenny added, licking her fingers clean. Booth watched Jenny licking her fingers and thought if they were alone, he would have enjoyed doing it for her.

As though reading his thoughts, Jenny turned a knowing look at him and winked. Laughing Booth kissed her on the lips playfully, knowing he had been caught.

"Hey I was thinking about breaking out a bottle of tequila and we'd play truth or dare," Jack said.

"Great idea Jack! I love that game," Angela squealed, grabbing his face and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Booth stood and smirked at the antics of his friends, heading inside to get the tequila and glasses.

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Booth?" Hodgins asked, as he leaned drunkenly on the table.

"Dare," Booth slurred back.

"I dare you to take your swim trunks off in front of all of us and swing them over your head and yell "Commando,"" Hodgins dared, smirking at cornering his tough but shy friend.

"No fair! I just asked you to shave off half your beard," Booth grinned, looking at Jack's half-grizzled face.

"Yeah, but other than Ang you picked my next favorite personal asset, so I'm picking yours. You value your privacy, so I'm targeting it, baby," Hodgins hooted.

Angela looked up as she raised a questioning eyebrow and smirked, "I'm an asset now?"

Hodgins hugged her close and whispered, "Only the best kind, Ang, only the best kind."

Booth laughed, already formulated a plan. "Okay Hodgins, but I do promise you'll pay the next time," he said with mock menace.

Booth quickly jumped from the table, dove into the pool, and took his swim trunks off. Breaking the surface of the pool, he swung his swim trunks above his head and yelled, "Commando!"

Hodgins's jaw dropped as Jenny and Angela nearly fell over themselves with laughter. Even drunk Booth had outmaneuvered Hodgins.

* * *

A while later, after more tequila and fun, Booth caught Jenny when she nearly face-planted on the patio. He scooped her up in his arms and asked, "Jack, you have a room at the inn tonight?"

Jack nodded as he staggered to his feet and gave directions to Booth's retreating back. "Yeah, top of the stairs second door on your right. Yell if you need anything, and Inga will be making waffles in the morning."

Having watched Booth climb the stairs, he slid an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer. Pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, he asked, "How about we make some beautiful music tonight and work on our little family, babe?"

Turning her lips to his, she proceeded to show him how much she agreed with his suggestion.

* * *

Jenny was nearly passed out when Booth placed her on the bed. He opened the drawers, finding spare T-shirts and sleep pants.

Stripping Jenny out of her bikini was something he would have enjoyed had she been sober. Instead he simply did the task as he would for any person under his protection; he slipped a T-shirt over her head. Carefully he laid her under the covers, kissing her forehead lightly before making sure he had placed a bottle of water and aspirin on her night stand.

Then Booth stepped quietly out onto the room's balcony to take the night air. He looked up and saw Delphinus just above the horizon. He whispered softly, "Oh, Bones, why aren't you here?"

Later that night he dreamt of her. They were making love. She moaned her approval huskily. He buried himself deep within her, driving into her, so deep her moans became whimpers of pleasure. He could feel her pulsing around him. Suddenly she clenched him tightly and her orgasm rolled over them, shaking him to the very core. His own slammed through his body nearly stopping his heart. Nuzzling her neck, spooning against her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. He whispered drowsily, never coming fully awake, "I love you, Tempe."

A silent tear ran down Jenny's cheek. She heard his whispered declaration and knew in that unguarded moment he'd explained the distance she couldn't seem to breach between them.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't stone me, but reality says…. A handsome, brave, honest, wonderful man must have an equally wonderful woman by his side. Jenny's sweet, funny, and sexy, everything we'd wish Booth to have if Bones never existed. It goes without saying we'd be the first choice! But, I think my final scene shows you were Booth is.**

**Remember folks, your patience will be amply rewarded I promise… scout's honor.**


	8. Who's Tempe?

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Many thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Who's Tempe?**

* * *

Her head ached. Jenny rubbed her temples and she pushed herself up to the headboard, sinking against it with a sigh. She reached for the aspirin and water Seeley had thoughtfully left for her. She sipped the water as she watched him sleep and blushed lightly when she thought of their lovemaking the night before. Then her heart and head started to pound in sync, she remembered his hurtful whisper after they had made love.

Rationally she wondered who Tempe was. She knew of his son Parker's mother Rebecca, she even knew of Catherine and Tessa, but he never mentioned Tempe. She shook her head then groaned softly, pressing a hand to her temple to alleviate the pain. She'd have remembered a unique name like that. She tapped the plastic bottle lightly with her short nails and thought through what she knew of Seeley. He'd been alone for several years. She knew that from the first. He'd been so out of practice when he initially asked her out, he'd become nearly tongue-tied. She wondered if Tempe was his last relationship and if the woman had really damaged him and if he had ever got over her. She raised the bottle in mock salute to herself. She certainly knew how to pick the broken ones.

Jenny swung her legs from the bed deciding she needed answers more than rest. Just as she walked towards the bath, she realized she had no clothes other than the bikini bits strewed about the floor. Taking a chance she cracked open the bedroom door. Thankfully placed directly in front of the door were their overnight bags. Grabbing both, she dropped them quietly on the luggage bench and got out what she needed to make herself presentable.

* * *

Jenny swung through the kitchen door and smiled at the scene before her. Angela was feeding waffles and strawberries to Jack and his half-bearded face. They were a wonderful couple—she was envious of the love they shared.

Grabbing a cup off the counter, Jenny filled it with sweet Columbian goodness. If inhaling caffeine became illegal she would be jailed for life.

"Morning, you two. Sleep well?" Jenny asked.

"Jack, did we actually sleep last night?" Angela asked with a smirk.

"I seem to remember falling asleep around 4, but it could have been 5. Not sure," Jack teased.

"Okay, okay, no need to rub it in that I was passed out when Booth brought me to bed," Jenny answered with a pleading whine.

"So where's Booth?" Jack looked toward the kitchen door expecting Booth to enter at any moment.

"I let him sleep. From what I can tell of his schedule he rarely sleeps late. I thought it might be a nice change for him," Jenny added with a smile, a smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Angela's ability to notice the little things had gone unchanged over the years. She still picked up on the subtle hints. Wanting to get to the bottom of it but knowing she couldn't with Jack in the room, she suggested, "Jack, why don't you go shower and shave off the rest of that beard while you're at it. You'll scare the help away the way you look right now."

Jack rubbed the bare side of his face, mumbling something about getting a hit out on Booth before disappearing through the kitchen door.

Angela reached for the coffee pot, refilled her own and silently gestured to Jenny to see if she wanted a refill. Once done she asked, "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Jenny's fingers had been folding and unfolding her napkin for the last five minutes. She raised her eyes to Angela, tears sparkling in them, and asked, "Who's Tempe?"

Sucking in a shocked breath, Angela asked, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Considering you're nearly in tears, yes I think it matters, Jenny" Angela said softly. Covering Jenny's free hand she squeezed it lightly, adding the little comfort she could.

"Seeley and I made love last night, it was different from any other time we've made love. It was wonderful. I felt as though I meant everything to him. If it were possible for two bodies to exist in one space, we might have achieved it last night." Her smile turned wistful. She continued, "Only just as we were drifting off to sleep, he pulled me close and whispered, "I love you Tempe.""

"Oh my god. Jenny, I'm so sorry," Angela murmured, knowing she had to explain, but before she could Jenny interrupted. "So who is she? His wife, his former lover, what is she to him?" Her voice cracking with anxiety.

"Jenny, Tempe was Booth's partner with the Jeffersonian. They worked together catching killers for nearly six years. He loved her and she loved him." Pausing she added, "Until you, Booth hadn't looked at another woman since she died three years ago. Something about you touched him." Placing a warm hand over Jenny's Angela implored, "Don't give up on him Jenny, he needs you."

As Angela explained, Jenny's mind whirled. It all made sense. His reluctance to have a relationship, even having sex had been more initiated on her part at first. He was still in love with his partner.

"Angela, I really don't know what I'm going to do, but I will talk to Seeley about it before making a decision," she promised.

"That's all anyone can ask," Angela replied.

* * *

Booth slept peacefully, not knowing his relationship with Jenny was hanging on by a thread. His face relaxed as his dreams brought him peace.

As dreams do, he found himself standing on the side of a dirt road, surrounded by beautiful cottonwood trees with a small pickup up truck in the distance running. He noticed the truck's lights were off and that it faced the opposite direction from him. He could make out a woman holding a toddler, running toward the truck frantically trying to open the door. It was too dark to make out her face, but he could hear the anxiety in her voice. "John, quick, get out of here! He's after us!" Just after the door slammed, Booth sat up wide awake with his heart thumping wildly. He knew that voice.

He rubbed his face as his heart rate slowed and wondered what his recent dreams of Bones could mean? He wondered if maybe he should talk to Sweets about it.

* * *

Later that morning, Booth slowed his SUV and stopped at the curb just outside of Jenny's apartment. He turned to open his door and Jenny's hand stopped him. He looked toward her questioningly and saw the tears in her eyes, one spilling onto her cheek. He raised a finger to gently wipe it away and asked, "Jenny what's the matter? Are you okay, are you sick?" He wasn't sure why Jenny was upset but he was pretty sure he had caused it.

"Seeley, Angela told me about Tempe," Jenny started. She saw and felt Seeley withdraw from her confirming her suspicions. "How you had been in love with your partner for years and that when you had finally decided you were meant to be she was killed." She gently rubbed her fingers against his cheek, he leaned into her closing his eyes welcoming the comfort they brought.

"You're not over her, Seeley," she said sadly. Taking a calming breath, she added, "And I can't fight a ghost. I deserve more." Her voice was stronger at the end, though regret colored her expression. It hurt to know she was going to have to let him go.

Booth knew she was right. Whatever had brought Tempe's name up, Jenny did deserve better. "I never meant to hurt you Jenny," he said softly, dropping his eyes from her gaze. He added, "I really did try to move on. But I still think about her every damn day. I dream about her, I make love to her in my dreams." He winced as he realized suddenly what must have happened to even make Jenny hear the name. He whispered, eye imploring her to understand, "She was my reason for being, my other half, the completion of my soul. My body and mind know how to get through every day, but my heart struggles every second."

Jenny hugged him close, resting her cheek against his. "Seeley, God will smile on you. I promise you just need to have some hope and patience."

"What did you say?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Hope and patience. Why?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, just something a friend of mine told me many years ago, and it was my motto for a long time," Booth replied as he thought back to Bones and Dr. Wyatt.

Jenny kissed his lips softly, then whispered, "I wish you happiness Seeley Booth, because you absolutely deserve it."

Booth hugged her close. "Jenny, you're an amazing woman and I just wish we had met at another time in our lives. But for now, just know if you need me you can call."

Jenny nodded, eyes sparkled with her unshed tears. She climbed out of the car and walked to her apartment door without ever turning back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**See no need to get upset with Jenny, she may have had Booth for a while, but we all know where his heart was.**

**Let me know what you thought of the whole realization, explanation and breakup? I'd love your input.**

**Those of you still on the hunt for the H.P. clue in the bones world... it's right in front of you.**

**R&R is always, appreciated. Remember when you review for me your also reviewing for my Beta's, without their efforts I would be lost.**


	9. The Letter

**A/N: This is a short but emotionally charged chapter, I thought it deserved to be read and processed on its own.**

**Once again many thanks to my talented Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Some of you may have guessed, at the causually dropped hints I left behind... see how close you came.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Letter**

* * *

Rather than drive back to his empty apartment Booth instead chose to drive to nearby Rock Creek Park. He grabbed a blanket from the back of his SUV and wandered the paths until he reached the spot of his happiest memories.

Spreading the blanket in the shade of a magnolia tree, he sat with his back resting against the tree and reached into his back pocket, dragging out his wallet. There he reached for a well worn envelope containing the last words Bones had shared with him.

He'd received the letter the day of her funeral and often read it when he was down, always coming to the same place. He glanced about. This was a magical place for him; the memories it held were his most precious.

His fingers touched the script Bones had used, strong and beautiful just like the woman he had loved. Opening the letter, he read it even though he knew every word by heart. He preferred to read her words rather than rely on his memory.

Over the years the letter was showing its wear from frequent reading, but the memories it held were just as fresh.

"April 25, 2010," he again noted the date. Did she know something was going to happen to her? She had written it just two weeks before she died. She had also amended her will at that time. Though he later learned the amendments had more to do with Russ and Max than they had for his own inheritance, it had always bothered Booth that she may have had a premonition she didn't acknowledge except in her legal documents and the letter he held.

Distracted, his eyes followed the noise of children laughing down by the edge of the creek and feeding the ducks as parents and grandparents watched. He wondered how he was still in such pain while life continued all around him.

_Seeley,_

_If you're reading this letter, it's because I have died. I'm sorry. I know you'll feel guilty, it's your nature. But you have to promise me to cast your guilt aside. I'm sure you did everything you could to protect me._

_The times we shared are the most precious moments of my life. The love you gifted me I consider my most valuable possession if that could even be quantified. _

_Know I loved you equally, though admittedly it's an emotion I never thought existed, never imagined I would actually feel. My days begin with thoughts of you, my body craves your touch with each breath I take and the life that grows within me is a product of our love that I will always treasure._

Pausing Booth's eyes swam, once again feeling the full agony of his loss. Not only of his lover and friend but of the child they had created. His vision cleared and he continued to read.

_In closing, I've added a photo that was taken of us by an elderly couple while we picnicked at Rock Creek Park. You remember the spot. The photo was taken the day I told you I was expecting. I remember feeling uneasy telling you, but the joy of the day far exceeded any expectation I may have had. It was the day I truly felt, for once in my life, at home. The expression has changed for me since that day. Before I considered home to be a place where my belongings and collectibles were held, but it changed. I knew home for me equaled family and you and our unborn child are now my family._

_Know I did not choose to leave your life willingly, and I will always regret the pain you felt on my passing. I loved you, our child, and Parker. He inspired me. I knew with our superior genetics and with Parker as a role model the baby would be gifted. I know you'll visit my grave, which is quite irrational I'd like to remind you, but I know you'll visit none the less. Each time you do, metaphorically I know my presence will be nearby._

_All my love,_

_Bones (Tempe)_

* * *

**A/N: The emotions I felt while writing this chapter were as real as Booth's, I hope you enjoy it. And please follow Dr. Wyatt's advice, Hope and Patience will indeed make an appearance.**

**R&R is always appreciated.**


	10. Memories and Daydreams

**A/N: Once again I have to thank my patient and wonderful Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" without their help I'm not sure this story would be finished.**

**Many thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but I know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**Added a review note to the end... only change**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Memories and Daydreams**

* * *

Booth quietly looked at the worn photograph. Tempe's eyes sparkled, her head had nestled into the crook of his neck, her back pressed into his chest, both smiling into the camera. It was photographic evidence of their love. Looking at it one last time, he placed the letter and photograph back into the well worn envelope and put it back in his wallet, metaphorically keeping her close.

He then took his jacket and made a pillow of it and moved to lie down on the shaded blanket, hoping to calm his breaking heart.

He willed the frequently visited memory back to the forefront, as though it was a treasure. He anticipated visiting those moments and sighed as his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

_Tempe had just finished packing up the remains of their picnic and went to lie down next to him in the shade of the magnolia tree. Spring had warmed the soil and the bright sunshine had beckoned them to the park that lovely Sunday afternoon._

_Booth had wrapped a protective arm about her and pulled the reluctant Tempe into his embrace. Her giggle brought a smile to his lips. Leaning forward he kissed her, nibbling on her lips. She tipped her head exposing more of her creamy neck, unconsciously asking him to move his lips to her neck. Booth, always willing to oblige, rained butterfly kisses along her magnificent jaw, trailing them up to her equally sensitive ear. Moaning, Tempe's hands had been equally busy. She had slipped her hands under his favorite Foreigner T-shirt. He felt the soft sensitive hands roaming his back vying to dip under the waist band of his jeans. Knowing she was never inhibited in showing her desire, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips, drinking from her a taste that was uniquely hers. He pulled away kissing her nose playfully, then added in a teasing laugh, "Tempe, I don't think I'm ready to be ogled by the people of Rock Creek Park." Playfully Tempe pulled his T-shirt over his head, placing a wandering hand on his chest and asked archly, "Who said they'd be watching you, Agent Booth?"_

_Pulling her close as they laid back down, he kissed the top of her head, sighing in the contentment of the moment._

_Pulling herself into a sitting position, she looked into Seeley's chocolate brown eyes, her eyes a bit anxious. Reading the signs well Booth pulled himself into a semi-reclining position and asked, "What is it, Tempe?"_

_Ducking her head, she played with the loops of his waist band, taking a deep breath. She raised them and asked, "What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?"_

_Never expecting that, Booth sucked in a sharp breath. His mind whirled. Should he jump for joy, following his heart, or should he play it cautious? Knowing he was dealing an emotionally fragile Temperance Brennan, he chose caution._

_"I'd be thrilled, Tempe. I've known you wanted a child for a long time even if you haven't mentioned it for a while." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. "But I'd like to know how you feel about it."_

_She raised her eyes to his, her smile radiant. "I feel grateful somehow.," She paused, then added, "It's no secret I wanted your child, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel." Her voice still held a bit of anxiety but not as much as before._

_He pulled her into his embrace then gently guided her onto the blanket. His chest pillowed her cheek and he murmured, "Tempe, I love you and nothing in this world would make me happier than you having our child." He kissed the top of her head then added, "I hope that answers your question."_

_He could feel the smile on her face, even though he couldn't see it. She giggled. "I'm going to be a mother, Seeley! Can you believe it?"_

_"You're going to be a wonderful mother, Tempe. I know it." He snuggled her close to his chest then asked, "other than having a healthy baby, what do you want? A girl or a boy?"_

_"I find myself ambivalent about the sex; either would be wonderful. You?" she asked._

_"Well if I had my way," he leaned forwarding to kiss her lips, then moved his way along her beautiful jaw back to her ear and whispered, "I want a little girl. Someone who would look to me for guidance, protection, and unconditional love. Don't get me wrong; Parker means everything to me, but I really think I'd like a little girl." He leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "And I'd like her to look just like you."_

_Giggling, she pulled Seeley's lips to her own, murmuring against them, "Well, Agent Booth, you certainly have proven yourself virile." She laughed, adding, "You know the first night we made love, right after the Kennedy case?" She smirked. "By my calculations, that's when the deed was done."_

_"Wow, I guess I do have world class swimmers," he retorted with a chuckle. He thought back and wondered, "We used condoms that night and every night since."_

_"Well you know condoms aren't foolproof." Leaning over his lips, she whispered, "And as an anthropologist, I definitely noticed how possessively you took what I gave, marking me as your own so to speak. Who'd have thought you would have succeeded as well as you did," she quipped, kisses trailing along his jaw._

_He pulled her close and leaned back on the magnolia tree, both enjoying the quiet of the afternoon. They watched as children played, the sounds of nature balanced perfectly with their laughter. Seeley could feel Tempe's mind churning out thoughts. He chuckled lightly kissing the top of her head. "Bones, that brain of yours is disturbing a perfectly peaceful afternoon," he commented with a laugh._

_Shifting slightly Tempe angled her face to his. "How do you do that?"_

_He kissed her lips lightly. "I know you, and that genius brain of your never rests for long."_

_Tempe raised herself on her elbow as her other hand rested lightly on his chest, her fingers unconsciously trailing along his abdomen. "I've been thinking that anthropologically children who have a committed family environment flourish when supported by two parents," she started._

_Seeley's thoughts jumped ahead and he smiled thinking she was going to ask him to move in with her._

_Tempe continued, dropping her bombshell as though she was ordering lunch at the diner. "So I think we should get married."_

_He sat up quickly. Had he heard correctly? "Tempe, you don't believe in marriage. What made you change your mind?"_

_She raised her eyes to Booth's, letting him see the truth in them. "Though it's true I still don't believe in marriage, it's equally true I love you. I believe in you and the baby we'll have." She paused, suddenly anxious for his answer._

_It took all of a millisecond to pull her into his chest. He hugged her close as a quiet chuckle escaped. "And here I thought I'd be years trying to convince you." He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" He leaned forward capturing her lips, tasting them, his tongue dueling for dominance in his desire for her to feel the moment as he did. Breathlessly they pulled away from each other, eyes shining with happiness._

_Kissing her lips one last time, he laughed. "Wait till Angela hears. She's gonna break glass with her squeals."_

_Tempe tipped her head and kissed his lips lightly, then suddenly anxious pulled away and asked, "Booth, is the FBI going to break up our partnership? We're no longer just dating—we're getting married and having a baby."_

_"Well, in a few months, you'll be restricted to lab work anyway, so their concerns will be minimized. And we'll have time after the baby to convince them to keep the best crime-solving team in DC together." He leaned forward, kissing her lips once again._

_"Then if it's okay with you I'd like to wait a few months before announcing anything, that way we can keep working cases together," she asked, imploring him to understand her need to stay in the field._

_He stood and extended his hand, pulling her into his embrace. "Okay, but just until your first trimester is over. After that I'm not taking any chances with my unborn son or daughter." He kissed her lips then, smacking her butt playfully, added, "Okay woman,. It's time to go. Parker has a game at 4 and I'm coaching."_

_Helping Seeley pick up the blanket, they folded it together. She added with a giggle, "I really do enjoy watching you coach Parker. It's fun to watch all the mothers pant over you and then I get to claim you at the end of the game." She paused, adding a smirk, "I find it quite satisfying."_

_Booth laughed. "Tempe, that's "drool over you." And who is the alpha female here?"_

_Nodding sharply, Tempe answered, "I am Booth. I never denied it. You, on the other hand, think of it as an insult. I find myself very possessive of you," she added with a laugh._

_Having packed everything up, Booth took the picnic basket with one hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. He gently guided her along the path back to his SUV._

* * *

Booth's eyes remained closed, his mind shifted to another precious memory.

_Booth had walked into Bones's office at the lab and closed the door quietly, just observing the woman he loved and the mother of his unborn child. His fingers played with a jeweler's box in his pocket. It had been three days since they had decided to wed and it had taken him two to find the right ring._

_Using his sniper training, he quietly made his way to the back of Tempe's chair and kissed her neck. He murmurred softly, "How's my baby mama?"_

_She had jumped slightly when she had felt his lips against the nape of her neck but then closed her eyes enjoying the feel of them against her flesh. She murmured, "Booth, what kind of expression is that?"_

_Standing, she laughed into his eyes. "I'm having a baby but I'm not a baby mama, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that."_

_Tugging her to the couch, he sat and pulled her down with him. She was still laughing. "I have work to do. We can't be necking in the middle of the day!" She added seriously, "We agreed to be professional at work."_

_Glancing at his watch, Booth was thankful to note it was nearly lunch time and quipped, "Well we didn't say anything about when we're at lunch!" He leaned in kissing her lips hungrily. Pulling back slightly, Tempe nodded. Kissing his lips lightly in return she asked, "My place or yours?"_

_He kissed her lips warmly one last time. Booth pulled back and reached into his pocket. "Tempe, I know Sunday was huge for us, but I wanted you to have a symbol of my undying devotion." Snapping the lid open where a beautiful channel cut ring embedded with sapphires and diamonds gleamed, he asked, "I love you. Will you marry me, Tempe?"_

_Tempe's hand moved to gently touch his face, her eyes mesmerizing as they sparkled with unshed tears. She whispered, "Yes, Seeley. I love you too and would love to be your wife and share the rest of my life with you." She raised her hand as Seeley slipped the ring onto her finger._

_He added with a grin, "And don't worry your gloves will slip right over the ring, so you don't have to worry about contaminating any evidence."_

_Tempe marveled at the ring, raising her lips to his as she murmured, "You do think of everything, Agent Booth."_

* * *

Booth sat up slowly and watched how the children played in the park and the lovers hid under the shade of the trees, never feeling more alone in his life. He stood, gathered his blanket and jacket, and made his way back to his SUV.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it, for me it was a labor of love.**

**I am a little disappointed with so many people actively tracking this story, I feel as though my review total should be higher. It's an observation, remember no one gets paid here to entertain, our payment actually comes in the form of reviews, so please consider leaving one, it would mean a great deal to me.**

**To those of you who review, my undying gratitude… Feedback definitely equals excitement and continuance of stories… without it …. It's difficult to remain motivated. So thank you!**

_**Note to "Confused an anonymous reviewer" unfortunately I couldn't respond to your review, but I thought I should explain. When Tempe (Bones) and Seeley (Booth), talk to each other outside the office, it's a conscious act, it's as though they're mentally separating themselves from their work (my interpretation of course). Whenever Booth tried to reach out to Temperance on a sincere personal level (Limbo ep for example) he'd switch to her given name. Sorry you won't be continuing because a large shift in plot line is coming up shortly.**_

**TravelingSue**


	11. Tempe's Place

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my patient and wonderful Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" without their help and encouragement I would not have attempted to write this story.**

**Many thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but I know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**Those of you who have reviewed my many thanks, you make a difference.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Tempe's Place**

* * *

Booth drove on autopilot, not realizing until he pulled into a familiar parking spot where he was; he came here often but not as often as he once had. Putting his vehicle in park, he rested his head against the steering wheel wondering how he'd get through the rest of this day, never mind the next.

Without stopping to pause, he called the one person who would make him feel better no matter how down her was.

The phone rang three times before a child's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Parker, how'd the birthday party go, buddy?" Booth asked with forced enthusiasm.

"Dad, it was awesome! We played all sorts of games in the pool - freeze tag, Marco Polo, and Volleyball," Parker paused to suck in a much needed breathe, but only for a moment. "Dad, it was so much fun! Tony got a new Xbox and a whole bunch of games for his birthday," Parker added, clearly excited for his friend.

"Did he get the new Avatar game?" Booth asked, knowing his son's obsession.

"Yeah, he invited me to come over after school on Wednesday to play. Mom already said I could, is that okay, Dad?" Parker asked his father. He was quite proud to have been asked to play.

"Absolutely! Your mom and I are a team. She says its okay, then I'm fine with it," Booth answered honestly. No matter what problems he and Rebecca had in the past, they had always managed to set it aside to be the best parents they could for their son.

"Dad, Brett is taking Mom and me to the movies, I have to go," Parker said regretfully.

"Love you, Parker. Have a good time," Booth responded.

"Love you too, Dad," Parker replied, and then Booth heard the line disconnect. Slowly he closed his phone and pocketed it.

Booth looked around then shrugged his shoulders and decided this was as good as any place to crash for the night. He opened the door and grabbed his always packed overnight bag and walked to the door of Tempe's building. Once inside, Carlton the doorman greeted him warmly. "Nice to see you, Agent Booth. It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." Booth shook his hand warmly then asked, "No alarms, no break-ins, Carlton?"

"Nah, it's been quiet. Cleaning ladies come every other week, as always. They were just here on Friday. As for break-ins or alarms, we'd have called you. I hope you know you can depend on us." Carlton nodded his head sharply, one former military man to another.

Booth returned the nod then added sincerely, "Thanks Carlton. I appreciate you and the others keeping an eye on things for me."

Booth decided to take the stairs, thinking the workout would do him good. He sprinted up all six flights barely breaking a sweat. He walked to the door and his hand rose automatically to knock as though knocking would allow him entry. Shaking his head he fished out his keys and inserted the right one in the lock.

As he swung the door open he was struck by the subtle scent that even two years later still permeated the apartment. Vanilla and lavender. He closed his eyes immersing himself fully in the memory of the person who wore it faithfully. He entered the apartment silently and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Booth settled down for the night but before switching off the lamp he leaned back against the headboard. Then he picked up the silver-framed photograph he had placed on her night stand nearly three years ago, his fingers gently stroked her face. It was the same photo that sat on his bedside table at home, in his office, and in his wallet. He looked at her happy expression and sighed. "Bones, I wish things could have different. I miss you."

He reflected on his need to maintain her apartment, which was admittedly irrational. Smiling to himself he thought if Bones were here she'd have laughed at his sentimental side. But he made the decision years ago; he had wanted to keep the place for a while. He knew at some point he would sublet it but couldn't quite convince himself to do it yet.

Occasionally when the pain had been too great, he found himself staying the night in her apartment. He always felt better for it and he knew he'd need his wits about him; the Jeffersonian had a body that was suspected to be another Jack-Jack victim. It was the first they'd received in three years and he wanted to catch the bastard he blamed for Tempe's death.

His thoughts were interrupted by the low rumble of thunder in the distance; darkly he thought it matched his mood perfectly. Sighing, he set the picture back on the night table, switched off the light, and laid his head on her pillow. He imagined he felt her welcoming him as once she had to her bed. He sent out a silent prayer of protection for his son and a request for some relief from his constant pain as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

A huge crash of thunder woke Booth from his slumber. He bolted into an upright position and reached for the light switch. Nothing. His eyes quickly moved to where he knew the alarm clock was and found the space dark. He groped for his phone to set the alarm on it, not knowing when the power would be back on.

As his hand closed over his phone, he felt rather than heard the apartment door open. Booth quickly changed from reaching for his phone to reaching for his firearm. Quietly he eased himself from the bed, grateful Tempe's bed didn't squeak, and silently padded across the carpeted floor. His sight was already adjusted to the scant light being provided by the near-constant heat lightning. Though the flashes were helpful in some ways they certainly didn't provide much in the way of cover.

Carefully he eased the bedroom door open and edged silently along the hallway wall, clinging to the shadows as he had as a sniper. He could just see a shadowy figure holding a bundle. It was walking toward him but paused outside the guest bedroom. The figure hesitated for a moment, turned in his direction, and peered into the darkness as if sensing Booth's eyes. Apparently finding nothing, the person turned the guest room handle and opened the door.

Booth moved swiftly, crossing the remaining floor space and silently easing into the doorway. He stopped directly across from the intruder, partially covered by the door's frame, and silently clicked off the safety on his weapon. He watched as the intruder pulled down the comforter and laid the bundle down carefully then gently tucked it around the bundle. Booth couldn't think what the intruder was doing in Tempe's apartment but decided to wait until the intruder turned to face him. He didn't have to wait long he held his weapon trained ready to act.

The intruder turned just as a large bolt of lightning cracked the sky, its brilliance lighting the room. What he saw nearly made his heart stop. "Bones?"

* * *

**A/N: So is it Bones? If you think it is sound off, I have it seems lots of lurkers waiting for something big *smirk***

**Read and Review it's always appreciated, I write faster with encouragement.**


	12. Thanks and Anger

**A/N: Special thanks to my Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose", each bring a unique perspective and keep me honest with the tone of the story, also I'd like to extend a special thanks to 'Terri1' for all the suggestions and wonderful edits as well.**

**Many thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but I know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**Those of you who have reviewed my many thanks, you make a difference.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Thanks and Anger**

* * *

Booth closed the space between them as though it didn't exist. With no thought to the possibility that this person could potentially simply kill him where he stood, he reached for her. His gun hand went around her waist, pulling her into his embrace, while the other cupped the back of her neck. Then he kissed her as though he was a man dying of thirst and she was his oasis. His lips crushed hers, his tongue demanding entry that was granted when a small moan escaped from her. All his pent-up grief overwhelmed him and his mind whirled. He must be dreaming. He'd dreamt this moment nearly every night but her lips felt so real, her taste never sweeter. But he tasted tears, and her face was wet too. Sighing softly, he broke off the kiss when the need for oxygen became urgent.

Resting his forehead against hers, he murmured, "I must be dreaming."

Bones leaned into him, breathing his scent while attempting to catch her breath. She whispered with a hint of amusement, "Booth, I'm going to be concerned if you're dreaming and walking around with a gun. Incidentally it's digging into my back."

Chuckling lightly Booth replied, "Some things never do change, do they, Bones?"

Bones glanced to the bed the indicated he should follow her. She closed the door lightly and whispered, "Booth, we need to talk."

Quirking an eyebrow in her direction, though she couldn't see it in the darkness, Booth retorted dryly, "I'd say that's an understatement Bones. Give me a minute and I'll put this away." He needed a few moments to pull himself together anyway. He was shaking with joy, but he could feel the undercurrent of rage too. Where had she been for three years? He needed to be calm while she talked. Booth walked down the hall as Bones made her way to the kitchen.

She reached up in the cabinet over the stove and found the candles she'd been looking for, still stored where she had always kept them. She took three votives out, lit them, and placed them at intervals on the kitchen island. She spotted the half-empty bottle of scotch and the empty glass. She figured they would both need a drink to get them through the next few hours. Reaching into the cabinet she got out two tumblers, filled them with ice and poured the aged scotch over it.

Booth hadn't taken long to pull on some jeans and a t-shirt and stow his firearm. He reached the kitchen just as she was pouring the scotch.

Leaning his hip into the counter, he took the tumbler from her and murmured softly, "If I'm dreaming I really, really don't want to wake up." Taking a slow sip from his tumbler, he leaned back on the counter and asked, "You want to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Bones knew this moment would come some day, she just never expected it today. Her handler had informed her that Booth had kept the apartment almost as a memorial to her and that it stood empty months at a time. Yet the night she chose to come back, he was there. She shook her head when she considered the irony of the moment.

Looking into the dark chocolate brown of his eyes, she took a moment to really look at his face. He'd aged a little, and she wasn't surprised that he'd aged well—Booth had always kept himself physically fit. But looking at the lines around his eyes, she saw that grief had taken its toll.

She took responsibility for that; she'd made a decision that she hoped he'd understand. All the years apart and she loved him as much as she had three years ago. She wondered, did he?

Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's a long story, Booth." She settled on a stool facing him. Resting her elbows on the counter, she picked up her glass and sipped it slowly, savoring the burn.

"Well, why don't you start with the fact that you're not dead, and then you can explain to me who that child is in the other room." Booth's voice was soft but there was a bite of suppressed anger to it. He knew he'd get nothing if they got into a shouting match, and he was doing his best not to jump to the obvious conclusion and scream at her for keeping both herself and his child from him.

Taking another sip of the scotch, Bones felt the liquid courage run through her veins, giving her the strength to start again. "I've been in Witness Protection for the last three years." She couldn't look at him and spoke quickly, sensing his pent-up emotions. "The night I died, it was staged. I didn't know until I woke up in the hospital that it would be that night." Her eyes implored him to listen though she could see the tension building in his posture.

"The explosion was planned, but they didn't expect that you'd let me actually come in with you. I was supposed to be grabbed from the car. Instead, they had to improvise. Agents on the scene were able to shield me from the explosion just as you went down. The body they left was a woman of my approximate height, weight, and facial features they had procured from the morgue and left for the EMTs to find."

Downing the last of the scotch, she waited. She knew exactly how he had felt if only for a few weeks. She remembered how she had coped using anger and logic. Booth would have used guilt and responsibility.

When she went into the program, she knew he was alive—she'd verified that herself before allowing the agents to pull her away—but that he and everyone she loved would consider her dead. She'd felt dead. For a long time only thoughts of the baby had kept her sane.

They were now sitting facing each other, their hands nearly touching but not. She tentatively reached across, hoping to feel his warmth if only for a moment. Even as she lifted her hand to rest it on his forearm, he sat back abruptly, effectively pulling himself away from her. Her hand dropped. Her heart did as well.

"So you planned this? You knew and you didn't think to tell me? Did I mean that little to you, did depriving our child its father mean nothing to you? Did your family and friends mean anything at all?" Bones felt the words deeply, though only a pained whisper could be heard. Booth had gone back to leaning against the counter as far as away as he could without actually leaving.

She'd known he'd view it as a betrayal. How could he not? But she also couldn't help her own visceral reaction to the accusation. Bones bolted up from her seat, nearly knocking the stool down as she struggled to contain her own anger. She stood in front of him, her face inches from his own. Her whispered reply was equally pained as she demanded, "You really think it was _easy_? I was leaving everyone I loved. Everyone! You, my father, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, … everyone. You think it was _easy_ to be alone having morning sickness with no one to care, no one to rub my back, nag me to eat. No one to make sure I took my vitamins or when I got so big, no one to help me get out of bed in the morning."

Her voice cracked. "No one but me to welcome our child, I feel cheated Booth!" Her voice rose in anger. "And what thanks do I get for doing the only thing I could to _protect_ our child? I get accused of causing unnecessary pain!" Her voice was nearly inaudible. "It was necessary. If I didn't go everyone I loved was in danger. I couldn't let you get hurt. I couldn't let our baby be hurt." She leaned in resting her check against his chest. Her anger quickly evaporated her arms circled his waist.

But Booth wasn't quite ready to forgive and forget, his stayed with his back to the counter. He held his body stiff. Normally he would have wrapped her in his arms and hugged her close when she was this upset. He _wanted_ to do exactly that, but he was still too angry.

Booth wanted nothing to do with forgiveness just yet. "What about me? You died! Do you realize when you died, I died. When we buried you, I just wanted to jump off the nearest bridge—I'd lost you, the baby, everything that mattered! If it wasn't for Parker I would have done it Tempe! Don't you get it?" The anguish of his voice was more revealing even than the words he'd uttered.

Pushing her off of him, albeit gently, and moving away from her, he refilled his scotch glass and motioned to Bones questioningly. She shook her head mutely. Shrugging he tossed it back. Feeling the burn helped to take way the pain of her betrayal.

"Now you're telling me your back. Great! Let's throw a party for the great newly undead Dr. Temperance Brennan," he said, voice dripping with disdain. "Yes, let's all do that and wash away all the pain her death caused." Having paced around the room, he found himself in front of Bones once more. He placed a hand on either side of her, trapping her between his body and the counter. His short harsh breaths mingling with hers, he demanded, "Why were you in danger? You knew I'd do anything to protect you." His voice dropped and his jaw clenched. "Didn't you trust me to protect you and the baby?"

Her hands moved to cup his face momentarily. For a moment he took in the softness of her touch, his face turning into the cradle of her hands, but then jerked back quickly and growled, "Answer me!"

"Booth, I will not be intimidated and I will answer all your questions when you calm down," she said quietly. She threw him an icy stare and slipped away from him, intent on putting some distance between them.

She'd turned the corner down the hall but didn't get two feet when Booth had grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall holding her arms on either side of her head, he braced his thighs against hers. His face merely inches from hers she couldn't miss the pain, hurt, and confusion racing across. As though he had no control, his lips crushed hers. His hands released hers, instead roughly grabbing her hips and grinding them into his own. A moan escaped, from whom neither knew. He moved his lips from hers and moved to the soft flesh of her neck, not soft nibbles but bites, and instead of dulling her arousal the pain awakened it. It had been so long, and she'd missed him _so_ much. Bones pulled at Booth's T-shirt until the offending item was thrown to the floor, her hands everywhere—his chest, his back, dipping below the waistband of his jeans, cupping his ass as she pulled him tighter, causing them both to moan.

His lips had moved from her neck to the cleavage her low-cut blouse provided. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts. Her back arched invitingly, her breasts begged for his touch. Her whimpers drove him wild to possess her. His fingers fumbled with the buttons, and Tempe's voice was hoarse with desire as she demanded, "Booth god damn it, rip it off."

Needing no other encouragement, buttons flew as the material tore, leaving her breasts only encased in black lace there for the taking. Grabbing her hips, he hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped themselves around him in a vice-like grip and she arched. He leaned to take one nipple using his tongue to expertly swirl the tip into a near frenzy. Tempe whispered, "Booth, bite me, god I want you to bite me, I need you to bite me," she groaned. His tongue froze on her words, and instead he took her nipple and began to bite lightly and tug, sending sensations straight to her uterus. Her mind whirled. Only he existed, only he mattered. "Booth, take me to bed please," she begged.

Those words had the effect of throwing cold water on him. God, he wanted her. With a violence that was barely contained. But he lowered her legs slowly back to the floor and pulled her close, still kissing her lips passionately. Gently bringing them both down with kisses that grew softer instead of wilder, he whispered, "Tempe, I love you. More than my own life. But we can't do this. Not until we've talked." Feeling the refusal on her lips, he kissed them tenderly one more time and held out a hand to her. "Let's get some sleep, okay? We'll finish discussing this in the morning." He was already kicking himself, but if he made love to her now, while he was still pissed, it would solve nothing. And it might hurt both of them even worse.

She looked into his eyes and saw the exhaustion, the suppressed rage and desire warring for dominance, and knew it was the right thing to do. She took his hand and offered a shy smile. "You're right. But before we do that I have someone you need to meet."

Gently guiding him back to the guest bedroom, she switched the hall light on. Somewhere unnoticed in the middle of their argument, the power had come back. Tempe turned to Booth and whispered, "Seeley, this is your daughter, Isabelle Seeley McKeenan. She'll be a Booth when this is all over." Leaning over, she gently lowered the covers from her daughter's face.

Booth stood transfixed. He saw the auburn curls spilling around her cherub face flushed pink with sleep, her mouth pursed, her lashes long and soft. His hand rose involuntarily, and he glanced at Bones. "Go ahead, Booth. She's your daughter," she encouraged. His hand brushed the soft curls from her cheek. His finger softly traced the outline of her face, and his eyes filled with tears. Wrapping Tempe in a hug, he whispered, "She's beautiful, Tempe."

* * *

**A/N: Not quite sunshine and daffodils, but would have expected that, anything else would have been out of character.**

**Those of you who stuck around to this point aren't you glad, as I promised there was a rainbow at the end of all this gloom, wonder where I'm going…. Read on…. And see if you enjoy the rest... remember only 20-25% of this story is complete... long way to go everyone... ****, so be sure to tell them what you learned in this chapter... i.e the key point!**

**Thank you**

**TravelingSue**


	13. Morning Pumpkin

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my patient and wonderful Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" without their help and encouragement I would be lost.**

**Many thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but I know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**Those of you who have reviewed my many thanks, you make a difference.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Morning Pumpkin**

* * *

Booth and Bones went to bed shortly after tucking Issie in for the night. Just as Bones' had suspected Booth had kept all her things as she had them. She was touched that he had. Her favorite shampoo was still in the shower, her creams were on the shelves, her hair dryer even still sat in its holder.

Having grabbed a T-shirt and sleep shorts, Bones decided a quick shower would feel wonderful after hours of travel. Stepping into the shower, she wondered what Booth was thinking.

* * *

Booth heard the shower. The sound triggered the pleasant memory of all the times he sat in this very bed and waited for her to finish her shower, sometimes joining her. He smiled and sent a silent prayer of thanks for bringing her home to him. He was still upset at the lies but knew he'd end up forgiving her; he loved her. The answer was as simple as the air he breathed.

He felt his heart thawing out from the deep freeze it had been during the last three years. He knew he had simply been existing until the day he'd see her again, though admittedly he thought that day would be after he'd left this life. God had granted him a second chance and he had no intentions of wasting it.

Booth stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers, waiting for Bones to join him as she had so many times. He heard the shower shut off; a few moments later his Bones appeared. She walked out as she had so many times before, completely unaware of how beautiful she was, brushing her hair a few final strokes before replacing the brush and shutting off the light.

He decided he just couldn't remain angry any longer. She was his heart. There were still hurdles in front of them. Explanations that had to be made. But they could wait. He turned down the cover of her side of the bed and smiled a welcome.

Sighing, she slid between the sheets and snuggled to his chest just as she had so many times before. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Before they both fell under the spell of sleep, he breathed her scent once more and murmured, "I've missed you, Tempe." Her reply was a soft whisper. "I've missed you, too, Seeley."

* * *

Booth heard the bedroom door creak open. Instantly alert he listened to the running of little feet and knew who was there. He decided to stay quiet and see what she would do.

He felt a small hand pat his cheek, then she whispered, "Mama asleep?"

Booth opened his eyes slowing and looked into brown eyes as familiar as his own. She smiled her happiness that she had gotten his attention; her smile reminded him of Parker's. She whispered again, "Mama asleep?"

Booth nodded, then asked softly, "You hungry, pumpkin?"

Standing straight, she stuck a thumb back at herself indignantly. "I'm not a pumpkin, I'm a little girl."

Chuckling softly, Booth thought, _So this was what Bones was like when she was little_. He apologized with a grin. "I'm sorry your PJs are orange, so I thought you were a pumpkin, but I can see you're a big girl."

Proudly she smiled a bright smile. "I'm Mama's big girl!" She reached up her arms in the universal language of children wanting to be picked up.

Booth obliged, and she crawled over to snuggle against his chest while her mama was snuggled against him on the other side, completely oblivious to the company he was now keeping.

"My name is Issie, what's yours?" she demanded, her curious nature winning out.

"My name is Booth. Issie, are you hungry?" Booth knew Bones was hungry from the moment she rolled out of bed; he figured Issie would be too.

Nodding, she answered, "Issie hungry, want pancakes."

Booth's mind immediately thought back to his dream in Chicago and wondered if it had been a dream or a vision. He didn't think in terms of being psychic but a chill ran up his spine none the less. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "Okay, Issie, let's go make pancakes for you and Mama." He lowered her back onto her feet.

Turning to ease himself out of Tempe's embrace, he chuckled slightly when she made a grab for him in her sleep. He kissed her cheek, which seemed to smooth out the lines on her forehead, as she settled back down to sleep.

Booth got out of bed, picked up his jeans, and put them on to follow his little girl into the kitchen.

* * *

As they walked into the kitchen Booth asked, "Issie, do you want to help?"

Nodding quickly, this made her curls bounce vigorously. "Issie help?"

Picking her up he set her on the wide island counter. Smiling he added, "I'll get everything we need and you can help mix the batter, how's that?" He leaned in close enough for her to touch his face. She laughed, "Boo, Issie likes you."

He smiled. "Boo knows he already loves you, Issie."

"You do?" Her eyes mischievous, she spread her arms wide and asked, "This much?"

Shaking his head he extended his own arms wide. "No, this much, Issie." Her eyes grew big, and she whispered, "Do you love Mama that much?"

Leaning in closer, Booth replied softly, "I love Mama just as much as I love you. Can Boo have a kiss?"

When she wrapped her little arms tight around his neck, he picked her up and hugged his daughter for the first time savoring the moment as he felt her lips kiss his cheek. "Issie loves Boo too." Knowing his daughter was more in love with having pancakes than with him at this point, he was satisfied with the start.

Chuckling, he set her back on the counter and started to pull a pan from a cabinet. He moved to the pantry and pulled out a box of add-water pancake mix he always kept stocked—he didn't need to buy anything fresh to have breakfast the times he did decide to stay over on the spur of the moment. He moved to the fridge and removed the butter and syrup he always had a supply of, putting all the ingredients on the counter; he reached into another cabinet and took out a bowl and a whisk.

Issie had been watching him intently. He'd almost say she was studying him, following every move he made with her big brown eyes. He smiled a little at the thought—his own little Bones.

After measuring out the ingredients, he winked at her and asked, "Does Issie want to stir the batter?"

Nodding vigorously, she scooted closer to the bowl, her knees under her. She sat back on her ankles and made a hesitant grab for the whisk, her eyes asking permission. Booth nodded, handing it to her. "Okay honey, I'll hold the bowl and you stir the batter. Just do it slow so we don't make a mess."

Nodding seriously, Issie did as instructed. "Boo, like this?" She continued to stir the batter slower than a snail.

"You can go a little faster, Issie. You can't hurt it we just don't want to make a big mess."

Issie smiled. "Mama doesn't like messes."

"Yeah, that's what I remember too." Booth smiled, remembering how precise his girlfriend was.

* * *

Her hand stretched out reaching out for Booth. She woke with a start, confused. Bones looked around the room and sighed with relief. She was in her own home and her own bed.

Faintly she could hear voices coming from the kitchen, knowing Issie had probably found Booth. She was looking forward to seeing them together. She knew how terrible it was for Booth to have another child he was separated from. She wasn't vindictive like Rebecca had been originally but she had essentially done the same thing. She sighed; guilt was going to be her companion for a very long time.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that her last meal was on the plane somewhere over Chicago. She decided to get dressed and see her family.

* * *

Dressed in jeans and a Goo Goo Dolls T-shirt, Bones made her way into the kitchen. She stopped short at the sight before her. A shirtless Booth and her daughter working over a bowl of pancake batter. She knew if Angela was here she'd have squealed at the sight. Instead she smiled, skimming a hand around Booth's waist enjoying the feel and scent of his skin. She leaned in looked into his eyes and, seeing the welcome, she chanced pressing a quick kiss on his lips. She then turned to her daughter, "So what are you and Booth up to?"

"Mama, Boo and I are making pancakes," Issie said as though it was obvious.

Tempe's trademark deep chuckle erupted. "So I see." Smirking slightly, she asked, "So how is Boo this morning?"

"Hungry is what Boo is this morning," Booth retorted. Looking down at the munchkin he added, "Okay, Issie time for Boo to make the pancakes!" He stroked her hair. "Thank you for helping me."

Issie beamed, leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly. "Issie hungry."

Booth chuckled, taking the batter to the stove. "She took after you with needing to eat within minutes of waking up, I see."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to have breakfast first thing in the morning, Booth. The Department of Health and Human Services says so," Bones added with a pout.

"Aw, I just think it's cute," he said, whistling softly as he began pouring the batter into the pan.

* * *

"Delicious, Booth. I forgot how good your pancakes were," Bones said, wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Mama, I made them too!" an indignant small voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I did see you helping Da.. Boo. Thank you Issie," Bones stumbled over the words. She looked up with apologetic eyes into Booth's knowing this had to be crushing his heart. He looked into hers; the hurt was there but confusion as well.

Reaching for her daughter, Bones said softly, "Okay, Issie, now that you've finished your pancakes, how about we get you cleanup and dressed for the day?"

* * *

Booth and Issie enjoyed the morning. Booth gave her piggy back rides throughout the apartment and enjoyed a tea party with his daughter as well. Bones watched from a distance and busied herself unpacking the two small overnight bags she brought for her daughter, putting away the small amount of clothes she had managed to get out of Texas when she was forced to leave. Luckily she had counted on Booth keeping her things and he hadn't disappointed her.

Their laughter could be heard throughout the apartment as she performed the small chores.

At one point John called to check in with her. The burn phone always on her, she picked it up on the first ring. "McKeenan," she answered.

"Hope, how are you holding up?" John asked. Hearing male laughter in the background, John immediately demanded anxiously, "Who's there? You weren't supposed to tell anyone you were back in DC?"

"John, we're fine. Booth was here when I brought Issie home."

Bones added, "John … you might as well get started on a new alias, Hope McKeenan is dead."

Booth had heard the phone ring and walked out to the kitchen, he fully intended to take part in this conversation. When he took the phone from Bones her eyebrows rose, nearly touching her bangs with annoyance. He ignored it. "Hello, this is Assistant Deputy Director Seeley Booth, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Agent John Keller from Witness Protection. Hope is my charge." The name confused Booth, but he shrugged.

"John, why don't you stop by about 4 o'clock this afternoon? I intend to be part of Dr. Brennan's protection and I expect you to respect that," Booth said, his voice brooked no argument.

"I'll be there at four," John replied quickly ending the call.

Meanwhile Tempe was truly annoyed with Booth's alpha male display. She leaned against the kitchen counter, her hands on her hips she bided her time until the call was concluded.

Booth snapped the phone shut and handed it back over to Bones.

"Before you lay into me I will not be excluded from protecting you and Issie, so you might as well accept it." Booth leaned against the island mirroring Bones' stance.

Bones asked, "So this is what you'd call a Mexican standoff, wouldn't you say?"

"You know what that means?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Not much to do on a farm in Texas other than chores, watch TV, go to church, read books from the local library, visit the neighbors, attend dances at the Elks Club, or go to the movies," she said on a shrug and added, "So I picked up a few things."

Booth didn't know what surprised him more—Bones going to church voluntarily or that she had lived on a farm in Texas for the last three years. So he started with the most shocking admission. "You went to church? Willingly?" Booth asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Booth, I went willingly." Bones rolled her eyes. "Farmers are very religious and it would have been suspicious if we hadn't attended."

"Who's we?" Booth asked, though he had his suspicions. His alpha male radar was on full alert now.

"Issie, John, and me," Bones answered, not thinking much of the question.

Booth leaned back against the counter. "So how does John fit in?"

"In light of my pregnancy WitSec thought it best if my cover included a husband," Bones answered.

"Husband?" Booth nearly choked on the word. "Your husband?" His voice raised as he demanded, "Even though you had a fiancé who thought you had died?"

Reaching forward Bones pressed a hand to his chest and turned toward Issie's room. "Booth, let's discuss this after I get Issie down for her nap, okay? She doesn't need to hear us arguing. It'll only confuse her."

Nodding tightly, Booth agreed. He was fighting so many emotions in the last 24 hours, he could barely keep up. First grief, then shock, relief, anger, lust, joy, and now jealously. Booth decided she was right, he needed to calm down. While Bones got Issie to bed, he decided to make them coffee, giving him something to do with his hands while he waited.

* * *

**A/N: All is not well in paradise, now if I could just get Booth to listen to reason. Hopefully Bones will have better luck in the next chapter.**

**If you're enjoying the story, drop a note I'd really love to hear from you!**

**TravelingSue**


	14. Why, Bones?

**A/N: A round of applause for my wonderful betas (Please take a bow ladies you deserve it), 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Many thanks to everyone who added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but I know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**Those of you who have reviewed my many thanks, you make a difference.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Why, Bones?**

* * *

Shutting the door quietly, Bones noticed Booth was no longer in the kitchen. Sitting instead at the dining room table, he had poured them both coffees. Taking that as a sign he was willing to listen she sat across from him holding her mug, warming her suddenly cold hands.

"Did she go down all right?" Booth asked.

"Yes. She still enjoys her naps," she smirked. "Almost as much as her mother does."

"So it's been tough on you?" Booth asked, his hand reaching out to hold hers.

"She's been my sanity, Booth. I don't know what I would have done without her. She's the only joy I had in my life," Bones replied softly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Sighing heavily Booth squeezed her hand. "That's how I felt about Parker. There were days he was the only reason why I didn't drive into the Potomac."

Both quietly sipped their coffee, each contemplating the pain they had suffered.

Bones knew she had to tell Booth everything and the sooner she did the sooner they'd heal. Taking his hand she squeezed it and began. "Booth, I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt and if you'd hold all your questions until the end. This is difficult for me to tell you and it'll be equally difficult for you to hear." Her crystal blue eyes looked for his understanding and, drawing a deep breath, she began.

"Two weeks before the explosion I was contacted by FBI Director Harris, I was summoned to his office and assumed you had been contacted as well. When I arrived I was informed that there was a viable threat against the entire Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab staff as well as against you and Parker." Booth drew a breath to ask a question, Bones leaned over and placed the tips of her fingers on his lips. "You promised." Booth nodded and she continued.

"Director Harris informed me that to neutralize the threat it would be best if they staged my death, they had determined the threat was coming from the serial killer we were closing in on." She paused and asked, "You remember Jack-Jack, we knew he had killed at least 30 to 40 victims over the last two decades, the serial killer task force was getting nowhere, but apparently we were."

Her eyes took on a sad faraway look to them as she thought over how a killer had chased her underground when she had spent the prior five years doing the same to them. She shook her head slightly to refocus, and then added, "So I was given two weeks to straighten out my affairs and my death was staged."

Her eyes never left his warm brown ones, imploring him to understand as she reached to squeeze his hand. "Booth, you have to believe me—the night I died, I had no idea it was set for that night. WitSec had provided the tip we followed up on."

She paused then said, "Do you remember when Pam shot you and I was told you died?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I knew exactly how you felt that night." She reached out again; this time her fingers trailing against his cheek. With a touch she conveyed how much she knew she had hurt him with her death.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves even to finish, she continued. "I was then taken to Texas under the alias of Hope Patience McKeenan, married to John McKeenan and we were expecting our first child seven months later." Bones's voice trailed off as the tears that threatened to choke her became overwhelming and she began to sob in earnest.

Booth sat stunned for a moment at what Tempe had just revealed. He honestly didn't know what he was feeling—anger, hurt, betrayal, love, patience, and joy all combined in a confusing cauldron of emotions. Her sobs slowly began to register. He rose from the table, took her hand, and led her to the overstuffed recliner Tempe had purchased just for him so long ago. He sat and guided her to sit on his lap. Her tears overwhelmed them both as they both clung together. Tears of regret for time lost wet both of their faces. When the tears stopped, Booth held her close and Tempe sighed and curled into him further.

Booth whispered, "I love you and I missed you so damn much it hurt just to breathe all the time, even though I'm a little nuts right now. Just know I'm so relieved you're both alive, I feel like God's given me a second chance."

After the emotional storm had passed, Booth asked, "Bones, can I ask you a few questions?"

Bones raised her face to his and kissed his lips lightly, smiling a beautiful radiant smile. "I was wondering how long I'd keep you from asking questions." Glancing at her watch she smiled. "45 minutes, I think I've set a new record."

"Funny, ha ha Bones," Booth laughed. "Okay seriously, why are you here?"

Seeing hurt in her face, Booth quickly added, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you and have Issie here, but something made you come back to DC. Are you in danger?"

Nodding, Tempe curled back into Booth's body. Her fingers played with the short hairs at the base of his neck sending shivers down Booth's spine. Smirking, he reached back and brought her hand back to his chest. "I can't concentrate when you do that and," glancing at his watch he added, "John will be here in two hours and I need to know a lot more between now and then."

"It was my fault." Bones' voice was subdued. "I published a book under my alias. Apparently I didn't disguise my writing style well enough and Jack-Jack tracked me down to the farm in Texas. We just got away." Tempe shivered at the memory.

Booth looked up suddenly. "You're H.P. McKeenan?" he asked, stunned.

Nodding, she said, "I wrote the book in the last few months of my pregnancy when I was bed ridden and it was that or drive John insane, so I wrote."

"Then why is it only out now?" Booth asked curiously.

"WitSec wouldn't allow me to publish it till recently. They finally felt comfortable I was sufficiently out of danger. As long as I had a fake photo on the jacket, they felt the risk was minimal." Sighing she added, "It's all my fault our cover was blown."

Bones felt Booth stiffen. She looked into his eyes and saw him withdrawing from her. Taking his face into her hands, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "I only meant, I put Issie in danger when I blew our cover. Now that we're safe, I'm glad I did," she whispered as she nibbled on his lips. Booth moaned and pulled Tempe close, the passion of that kiss nearly overwhelming them, each wanting to be closer, tongues swirled each fought for dominance. Finally a lack of oxygen forced them to part. Booth rested his forehead on hers and asked reluctantly, "So you're married now?"

* * *

**A/N: I believe I can hear a pin drop ….. just kidding… wonder what Tempe's answer will be and how Booth will react.**

**Read and Review… I love it…**


	15. So you're married now?

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – So you're married now?**

* * *

Startled Tempe pulled back, "No Booth, we were never legally married Witness Protection simply provided us with documents that H.P. McKeenan and John McKeenan are married," she added with a smile as she raised her hand for him to see. "I refused to give up my ring when I left." The beautiful channel cut diamond and sapphire ring was still on her hand, and she leaned forward, kissed his lips softly, and whispered, "I only want to marry you Booth."

Relaxing, Booth took her hand and kissed her fingertips lightly. "Thank God. I don't think I could have stood it if you belonged to another man." Booth's relief was clear as he leaned in to claim another kiss.

Breaking off the kiss Booth looked back into those beautiful blue eyes and asked, "Bones I'm still not clear… why are you back in D.C.?"

Bones grinned, "Because I refused to go back into hiding. I came back here to catch Jack-Jack," she added seriously. "I'm tired of running, of looking over my shoulder. It's no way to live. I wanted Issie to have her real father and I was tired of living without the man I loved." She paused and added with a smirk, "Booth I threatened the media and it worked."

Booth's laughter rolled from his chest. "You did, I do love a woman who can kick some ass." His laughter died out and he pulled her close, resting his head atop hers. "Then we're going to make damn sure you and Issie are safe while we catch the bastard. I'm assuming you have a plan, Bones." She'd had years already to think about a plan.

Again she smiled then nodded. "Yes, I have but I'm going to need your help. I thought you could bring me in as an FBI contractor specifically assigned to the Jack-Jack murders." She grinned then added, "See? I do pay attention to those undercover assignments you occasionally have without me."

"So, Dr. Brennan, who will you be?" he asked, his concern evident "There's not a lot of forensic anthropologists out there. It'll be hard to get an identity that would fool the Jeffersonian and the FBI."

"I've given that some thought. I'm going to be Dr. Patricia Addison from Texas, she and I both studied under Professor Stires. We both have similar builds but her coloring is darker and her eyes are green. She's been on a dig for several years in Thailand. I think that'll be a solid cover; John is discreetly verifying if we can make it work."

Booth decided it was plausible except for one minor detail. "Bones, as soon as you open your mouth they're all going to know it's you. You can cut your hair, color it, wear colored contacts, and change your style of clothing, but your voice is distinctive. They'll know it's you."

Her mouth twitched as she replied with a slow TEXAS drawl, "Bless your heart, you dear man, for thinking of Issie and me when you should be thinking of yourself, darlin."

Booth's jaw dropped, then he threw his head back and a deep laugh escaped him. "Where did you ever pick that up?"

"Millis Pond, TEXAS, Mr. Booth. That's where Issie and I were living until two days ago. We'd love it if you'd come by and sit a spell with us and visit. I'll be sure and fix Nana's Blue Ribbon Apple Pie," Bones finished with a flourish.

Booth chuckled then asked, "Seriously, are you sure you can keep that up even when you're on the platform doing your squint talk?"

"For our cover, I had to talk like that whenever we went into town, so it shouldn't be a problem. As for the platform… I'll have to be more careful. Squint is a universal language, but it's the accent I'll have to watch," she added seriously.

From the guest room, Booth and Bones both heard Issie calling out. Reluctantly Booth let her go and she left him to retrieve their daughter.

* * *

After spending the afternoon with Issie and Bones, Booth was even more determined to protect them. Bones had put Issie down for afternoon nap and John Keller would be arriving soon.

Bones was in the kitchen making coffee, needing something to distract herself. She knew Booth wouldn't appreciate John's overly solicitous attitudes. She found John to be a comfort, but she never loved him. She only loved one man. Her eyes involuntarily rose to watch Booth as he tried to relax in front of the Phillies game. His knee jumped continually as though his anxiety was being transferred to the joint. Every few seconds he'd glance at the door.

Sighing she poured both of them coffee and joined him on the sofa, reaching over to take away the remote. She shut off the television.

"Hey, I was watching that," Booth complained.

"No, you were trying to distract yourself until John gets here." She handed him a coffee then added, "Booth, you know there's no need to be upset John played the role of my husband. We never had that kind of relationship, but he is a good friend and helped me through a lot of tough times." She raised her coffee and took a tentative sip. She hoped Booth understood she hadn't been disloyal to him; she simply coped as best she could under the circumstances.

Booth logically took the words and processed them as an agent properly, but as a man he struggled. He still didn't agree with her decision to go into witness protection and have them thinking the worst. Then to top it all off, John had played her husband for the last three years. Suddenly a thought broke through all the others. "Bones, Issie thinks John is her father, right?" He couldn't imagine the child living with John for three years and _not_ thinking that.

"Yes, of course she does Booth. I'm so sorry I know how that has to hurt. We had no choice; I had to protector her." Bones eyes were wet with unshed tears knowing the pain she was inflicting on him.

Pulling her close he murmured into her hair, "I know baby. You did what you thought best, I just wish you'd talked to me. I think that's what hurts the most." Bones made to interrupt him, and he shushed her and asked, "Just promise me, if you have to go into witness protection again that I'm coming with you? I can't lose you twice Bones."

Lifting her face to his she nodded and added, "I promise, Booth, never again without you." Curling a hand around his neck she pulled his lips to hers sealing their bargain with a heartfelt kiss. Moments later the door bell rang.

* * *

After Bones had confirmed it was Agent Keller at the door using the peep hole, Booth swung the door open. Up until the moment he opened the door, Booth didn't know how he'd handle meeting Bones's fake husband. Once the door was open Booth had on his professional face with Keller, feeling any more emotions this afternoon would only make the situation worse.

He smiled a bit to himself. And Tempe thought she could compartmentalize, he thought wryly. He could give her a run for her money.

Putting his hand out to John, he said, "ADD Booth – FBI. Agent Keller I can't thank you enough for keeping my family safe. Please come in." Booth gestured for the agent to enter, as he effectively took the sting out of the introduction but staked his claim at the same time.

Keller entered the apartment slowly, his eyes scanning. They lit up when they rested on Tempe, and he stepped forward, picked up her hand, and squeezed it. "Hope, glad you made it here all right I was worried."

"John, Booth was here. I'm perfectly safe with him no need to fuss." She squeezed his hand and led him to the dining room table. She walked away, looking to Booth and John. "Coffee?" she asked as she held the pot aloft for them to reply.

"That would be great, Hope," John replied.

Booth sat quietly observing John's behavior toward Tempe. He was fairly certain John had deep feelings for her. Keller was an attractive man 6'2", blue eyes, sandy brown wavy hair and built like a linebacker not exactly a pencil pusher. But Bones, being Bones, hadn't picked up on the cues herself. He was silently very glad she hadn't. Being in love with him was now part of the accepted facts of her life. It had taken him 6 long years to get her to that point. Still her view of satisfying biological urges made him uneasy to say the least.

After they were all seated, Booth decided to take the lead.

"Keller, what plan does witness protection have in place to protect Dr. Brennan and our daughter?" Booth asked patiently. He wanted to assess what kind of agent Keller was.

"As you know, Director, Hope was insistent that she come back to D.C., which is definitely going to make it more difficult to protect her and Issie but not impossible."

Bones interrupted, "John, I'm no longer Hope McKeenan. I'm hoping I'm now Patricia Addison, so you might as well get use to calling me Patty."

The briefest emotion flickered in his eyes though just as quickly his expression returned to professional, which left Booth wondering if John was going to be able to compartmentalize his own feelings toward Bones.

John continued in a businesslike tone, "Okay, let's get to that then. Dr. Brennan, you are now Dr. Patricia Addison, educated in Chicago, worked until recently on a dig in Thailand. You are originally from Ft. Worth, Texas, being a child born of a military father. You moved around a lot as a child so your accent will not be perfect." Looking up John added, "Use that bit of information to your advantage if your accent slips."

Glancing down at his notes, John said, "Based on my briefing, Angela's father is from Texas, so she'll be the toughest to convince. Make sure you play up that you moved around a lot as a child and you should be fine." John encouraged her with a small smile.

"Now, I've called several of my contacts with witness protection. Tomorrow morning your transformation begins, I'll have a stylist over to make the cosmetic changes and we'll have a wardrobe delivered with a western flair to it. Your hair will be dyed black and it will be cut, you'll be fitted with color contacts and you'll have glasses." Pausing he added with a laugh, "hopefully with those changes will draw attention away from your jawline and your eyes."

Realizing how personal he had just sounded, John cleared his throat and continued, "As for where you'll live, I don't see any reason why you can't live here. I noticed the apartment next door is vacant. After this meeting I'm going to contact the landlord and see about renting it. We'll retrofit a door connecting these two apartments together that way Issie and," pausing slightly, "Patty have an escape hatch," John finished.

Booth nodded, finding no fault in John's plan except one. "Okay. How do I fit in this?"

John met Booth's eyes dead on asked, "I need you to get Dr. Addison back in the lab and to get it authorized with minimal fuss. I need you to protect her while she's there. Will that be a problem, Director Booth?" John's tone challenged Booth each sizing up the other

Leaning forward and not taking his eyes off John, Booth's tone was quiet but equally serious. "I think you'll find I'm more than up to the task of protecting my family." Booth added a little added emphasis on family, leaving Keller no doubt who Tempe and Issie belonged to.

Nodding sharply, John relaxed against the chair, partially relieved that Booth appeared to be more than capable of protecting Dr. Brennan. "I'll remain next door and provide Issie's care and protection daily while Patty is at the lab. She's too young to understand the transitions that we're making in her life, so she needs as much stability as possible until the situation is resolved," John added, his heart breaking a little. Issie, the daughter who'd been his for two years was back to simply being his charge.

Booth nodded immediately, entirely on board with the plan. In spite of the fact that Issie wasn't John's by blood, he understood the man's position.

Bones saw the flicker of pain in John's eyes, reached across the table to take his hand. "John, I'm grateful you'll be protecting her." Her eyes moved to Booth's while still holding John's hand.

John continued his briefing, choosing to ignore the emotions in the room. "I'll be Patty's brother just back from tour of duty in Afghanistan, on leave for three months. The real Dr. Addison has a 3 year old and is divorced." He paused then looked back to Tempe. "I'll start having her call me Uncle Jay." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll make it a game and she'll think it's fun, then after a while she'll stop calling me," he paused slightly his eyes flickered toward Booth, "Pa."

Booth knew it was coming but it still hit him hard. Booth looked at Keller, for the first time able to be truly grateful the man had protected his family. He remained silent for the time being, allowing Keller to finish.

"Director, do you think you could make those arrangements?" Keller asked.

"Yeah, let me call Cam and Charlie and we'll have Tempe set by Tuesday." He paused before adding, "I'll make noise about her flying in tomorrow and that I've sublet Bones's apartment to her to explain why I'll be off tomorrow."

"But before I do that, I want to know who at the FBI other than the Director knew about Tempe and Witness Protection." Booth leaned into Keller, the easy bond they were forming quickly evaporating with the question.

Keller looked into the agent's eyes, clearly seeing his distrust of the decision to put Bones into witness protection. "Only the Director knew of the threat. I'm not privileged to the source of the information, you'll need to take that up with him."

Booth nodded sharply and replied, "Okay, I'll accept that and talk to the Director myself. I believe he's been informed of Tempe's witness protection status change?"

John laughed. "Oh yeah, he's been informed. That's who Dr. Brennan threatened with the media."

Booth's eyes widened as he looked at Tempe his admiration clear. "That's my girl."

A light blush colored Tempe's cheeks as she defended with a huff, "Well, they weren't getting anywhere on the case and I was tired of hiding!"

A short while later Booth and Bones led Keller to the door. Booth reached out, though uneasy about his relationship with Bones, shook Keller's hand firmly. "Keller, thank you for taking care of my family. I'll never forget what you did for them."

Keller's eyes flickered toward Tempe, then he looked Booth in the eye and replied, "It was my sincere pleasure to protect them, Director Booth. I'm just glad they're back in D.C. where they belong."

Booth thought, Keller was a good agent who unfortunately may have developed feelings for his charge. All he knew was Bones never lied, if she said nothing happened it didn't. He wasn't going to have a green eyed monster ruin his reunion with Bones. Closing the door on Keller and his jealous thoughts, Booth turned back to Bones and asked, "Okay, Bones. How about Thai for dinner tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, lots of answer and ground work laid out.**

**Let me know your thoughts, can Bones pull it off? Can Booth protect his family and solve a murder? Time will tell. Sound off let me know what you're thinking, believe me your THOUGHTS impacted this chapter, I hope you recognize the signs.**


	16. Morning kisses and French toast

**A/N: Round of applause for my Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" without them this work would be so much less, please be sure to check out their work.**

**A little bit of fluffy filler this morning, I'll be posting 3 times this week 1 weekend post and 2 mid-week posts (Mirrors of time). Hope you enjoy them all.**

**For all the annonymous reviews - My deep felt thanks... you'd find that I'm quite chatty if you like to review (and disclose who your are - LOL), rarely do I spoil... but I do often confirm thoughts... see it's a benefit to reviewing.**

_**And to all those that favorite and/or alert this story, please consider leaving a review, I'd love to hear from you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Morning kisses and French toast**

* * *

The next morning Booth woke up slowly, his body already responding to her presence. Her scent enveloped him in a mixture of lavender, vanilla, and something uniquely hers. Touch came next. He enjoyed the feel of Tempe's warm body curling into his side, her head pillowed on his chest, her leg thrown over his, and her hand resting on his abdomen. His own arm wrapped around her waist and held her close. He thought if she were any closer she'd be on top of him. His calloused hand moved along her side of its own volition. Rolling slightly toward her, he couldn't resist tasting the soft flesh of her throat, his lips tasting and sucking gently, moving from her jaw to her earlobe. So sweet, so beautiful.

"Oh, that feels delicious," she purred, a beautiful throaty sounding coming from her aroused body. Her own hands skimmed his back, with each moan her hands inched further and further down. Reaching down to the top of his waist band, she moaned, "Make love to me, Seeley? It's been too long, I need you."

Since she'd been back they hadn't made love, at first because so much emotional baggage had to be dealt with, then exhaustion over the emotions had driven them to sleep. Obviously Booth had other ideas this morning, and Tempe wholeheartedly agreed with him. As his hand slipped to the waist of her panties, his intention clear, he paused and whispered, "Did you lock the door? We have a very curious daughter and I'm not in the mood to teach her the birds and bees. I have much better things I'd rather be doing."

Tempe's eyes flew open. "Oh god, no! I hadn't thought of that."

As if on cue, Booth and Tempe heard the running of little feet in the hallway, Booth rolled off Tempe and pulled the covers up just before the door sprang open.

"Mama, Issie hungry!" Issie stood at the end of the bed, her auburn curls bounced, her brown eyes wide and pleading.

Booth looked into Tempe's eyes. The desire in hers nearly undid his good intentions, but then again he had a 2 year old who'd decided she was hungry. He murmured in a husky tone, "We'll finish this later."

"Oh, I couldn't agree with you more, Agent Booth. We will definitely be finishing this later." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"Mama, hurry! Issie starving!" Her exasperation for having to wait had gotten to her.

"Issie, what did mama say? It takes 4 to 6 weeks to starve. Now if you said you were thirsty, that would make more sense. Without water you could die within a week," Bones added.

Shocked, Booth looked at her. "You really think you should be talking to Issie about death?"

"Booth, Issie has lived on a farm her entire life. She's seen her share of livestock die and born in her time, she understands more than you know." Bones was puzzled why he'd have a problem with providing his daughter facts.

Shrugging, he sighed. "I guess. Just don't go into any horrific details, she needs to believe in fairytales too, Bones.

Nodding, Tempe leaned into Booth. She kissed his lips softly, nibbling his lip, and murmured, "I have my own knight in shining FBI-issued armor; Issie needs to know fairytales can indeed come true."

Bones pulled away, then swung her legs from the bed and stood. She turned to her daughter and opened her arms wide, "Coming, Issie?"

"Mama, can we have pancakes again?" Issie asked, her voice pleading. Booth heard them, their voices slowly fading as they walked further down the hall. "Mama's going to make French toast and bacon today."

"Bacon? What's bacon?" Curiosity got the better of her, her eyes looked into her mama's blue eyes looking for answers.

"Booth likes bacon, Issie, so Mama's going to make him some and you can try a small piece to see if you like it." Bones laughed. The child would probably love it, but she was determined to keep poor food choices to a minimum when it came to Issie.

Booth, having heard bacon, smiled. Rather than fall back to sleep he decided to roll off the bed and into the shower. He definitely liked his bacon hot.

* * *

Booth walked into the kitchen and grabbed Tempe about the waist. He pulled her close just as she was getting ready to put a piece of finished French toast on a plate. His action caught Tempe by surprise and nearly caused her to drop the French toast along with the spatula. She admonished, "Booth, I nearly dropped your French toast. You might warn me in the future." Her eyes closed momentarily over as shivers of anticipation road hard on her libido.

She turned into his embrace and kissed his lips softly, letting her actions show him just how much she wanted him.

Two-year-olds rarely liked to be ignored, and Issie was no exception. "Mama, want French toast!"

Booth broke off the kiss reluctantly, already recognizing the signs of a pint-size tantrum ready to explode. Resting his forehead against Tempe's, he teased, "You heard her mama; you better get her that French toast."

Tempe turned to the counter and proceeded to cut Issie's French toast into finger-size pieces, having already placed a shallow dish of maple syrup on her plate for dipping.

Booth moved to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee, then moved to the kitchen island and sat facing Issie. Taking a sip he asked, "Issie, how about the two of us take a ride today? Boo needs more clothes and I bet you'd like to go to the park too."

Setting Issie's plate before her, Bones quietly asked Booth, "Don't you think we should have talked about that first?" She was a little irked at Booth's assumptions.

Glancing down at his plate filled with French toast and bacon, he smiled his thanks but replied firmly. "She's my daughter too Bones." Then he changed tactics just as quickly and sent her his best charm smile. "Plus you're going to be busy all morning getting your makeover and Issie and I need to get to know each other better."

Reaching over he put a hand on hers and squeezed gently. "Don't worry, I'll stay off any of my beaten paths other than going to my house. I need a lot more clothes if I'm going to be staying here and protecting the two of you. Plus it sounds like she hasn't been outside in two days. I'm surprised she hasn't turned into a bear at this point. "

Tempe leaned in. "Booth, a bear? Oh, you mean metaphorically, don't you." She laughed. "You're right, she does need some fresh air today otherwise she'll be quiet a handful later."

* * *

Booth left with Issie a few minutes before John was scheduled to arrive. Bones had just showered and dressed for the day when she heard a knock.

Looking through the peephole she recognized John and swung the door open to welcome him.

John walked and immediately noticed something missing. "Where are Booth and Issie?"

"They went to Booth's house to pick up some clothes and Booth was going to take Issie to the park afterwards. So we wouldn't have any distractions while your stylist transforms my appearance," Bones explained patiently.

"Patty," John used her new alias, "don't you think Agent Booth should check in with me? I'm assigned to your protection and more specifically to Issie's," John said, not liking the change in protection status one bit.

Sighing, Bones laid a comforting hand on John's arm and said quietly, "John, we have to let her go a little. I reacted the same way when Booth suggested it. Don't worry she's safe with him and he needs time to get to know her. She's his daughter."

John raised a hand and rubbed his face tiredly and quietly replied, "I know Patty. I just never realized how hard this was going to be." His eyes betrayed the hurt she had unintentionally caused.

Though she knew John would prefer a hug, her time without academics had taught her how to read emotions better. She simply let her hand drop and instead smiled brightly, "So what's first this morning?"

* * *

**A/N: Remember Bones' new alias is Dr. Patricia Addison (Patty), so most folks will start referring to Bones that way. You might as well get use to it :D**

_**For all the mama's out there, the running of little feet interrupting a little something probably sounded familiar. *smirk***_

**Please read and review it's wonderful to recieve them and appreciated more than you'll ever realize. I write faster and dream up new stories quicker if I have that added incentive. Also, when I get into a slump I find reading past reviews gets me right through it.**


	17. Makeover  TEXAS Style

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**Two chapters will be posted mid-week, a day or two apart, they are mirror images of time for Bones and Booth, while Bones was being transformed Booth was keeping Issie busy and making arrangements for Bones to arrive at the lab. This is the first of the Mirror Images of time, this one is fairly short, tomorrows will make up for it... Booth has more going on Tempe had to sit and be "made over"... not exactly a "Princess Diaries" Moment where she's beautiful to begin with, but I sure had fun shopping for her... I love the internet - LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Makeover - TEXAS Style**

* * *

Tempe looked at herself critically in the mirror. To be truthful, she barely recognized herself. Had she not been such an expert when it came to bone structure, she wouldn't have.

Tipping her head slightly toward the mirror she still saw the same strong jawline she had inherited from her father. She'd always thought it was too masculine, but then again it fit her face. She smiled a bit to herself, thinking Booth certainly hadn't complained about it. His kisses always trailed from her lips to her jaw, then to her neck and he'd move onto her sensitive earlobes or trail down to her equally sensitive collar bone.

She laughed a bit then picked up a pamphlet she'd been reading and began to fan herself. Her libido was working overtime. She hadn't been with a man since Booth and she was looking forward to sinking her teeth into the delectable flesh of his neck. She giggled. Pretty soon she'd be accused of being a vampire. Who'd have thought!

She shook her head and scolded herself to focus. Her hair was now short by her standards, just brushing her jaw. It was brushed forward onto her cheeks and she now had a fringe of bangs. She shook her head watching how the hair moved easily but still looked neat. She then focused on her eyes. Now they were emerald green, striking in her pale face.

She then picked up her rectangular-shaped dark-framed glasses and she slipped them on and smiled at her reflection. Her transformation was nearly complete; even Booth would have trouble recognizing her. Slipping from the bathroom, she moved into the bedroom to the wardrobe the stylist had left for her. They had just finished a few minutes before and she was glad to send them on their way. Primping was Angela's favorite pastime, not hers. Tempe had never cared what others thought of her appearance, she had always dressed to please herself.

Looking first at the selection of clothing critically, she thought it wasn't much different from her eco-warrior days, just more ruffles and fringes with layers of natural fibers topped by belts of leather, silver, and turquoise. She eyed the colors they had chosen for her. As expected it was Western wear so turquoise, Sedona red, navy blue, and browns were popular. She looked critically; she didn't see much in the way of green but other than that there was plenty to work with. She picked up the antique gold velvet shawl. It was elegant, extravagant, and simply irresistible to the touch, and its romantic fringe decorated with earth-tone beads was decadent. She wasn't sure what the stylist was thinking to add this piece but she could already imagine wearing it for a certain brown-eyed man. Picking up the piece, she folded it carefully then put it in a drawer in the bathroom wanting to surprise him.

Returning to the bedroom she pulled out what she'd decided was her first day at work outfit.

A turquoise blue ruffled shirt trimmed with silver buttons and edged in dark blue was a nice start she thought. She then reached in and grabbed a soft southwestern blanket wool blazer of brown, turquoise, orange, and red. She knew it would work perfectly with the Concha belt, the jacket and belt would complement the turquoise blouse perfectly. Finally reaching in she pulled out a pair of jeans reasoning TEXANS were more relaxed about business casual than their counterparts in D.C. She knew that would be expected from her alias. Finishing the outfit, she added a beautiful leather purse to her collection as well as a pair of Old Gringo brown leather boots. For fun she pulled out a fun and frolicking Western hat that curled up on the sides made of Panama straw and trimmed with a suede and horsehair beaded band.

She smiled at her stash, she definitely was going to enjoy this undercover assignment. The clothes were fun and colorful, much better than Wanda's wardrobe she'd been forced to wear. Though she had fond memories of her circus act costume—she still had it tucked away in her closet! She wondered idly if Booth ever found it.

She went back to her wardrobe and picked out another pair of jeans and a soft chocolate brown thermal crew neck stretch top that reminded her of Booth's eyes. After putting those on she grabbed the Old Gringo brown leather boots and slipped them onto her feet. Standing she stomped the boots firmly onto her feet. Looking up she smiled at her reflection, she liked the look. Simple but it emphasized her curves perfectly.

She glanced at her watch, it was nearing 1 o'clock, and she wondered what Booth and Issie were doing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tempe's wardrobe is being supplied by Crows' Nest Trading Company, I felt Tempe needed a gorgeous western wardrobe and these folks had it all. See if you can figure out the pieces based on my descriptions. Sometimes I'll add the designer name other times I won't, if I was a TEXAS Cowgirl… this would so be my place to shop.**


	18. Daughters, Staff and Squints

**A/N: My grateful thanks that I am blessed with two wonderful Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose" without them this work would be so much less, please be sure to check out their work.**

**Second of the mirror chapters, I hope you enjoy it.**

_**My heart filled thanks to all that review, you energize me... this is big, we write and share out abilities with others out of love of our characters and the written word. Please consider leaving a review when reading any story, it's a small price for entertainment. (THANK YOU)**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Daughters, Staff and Squints**

* * *

Booth left Tempe's apartment with Issie in tow. Luckily John had already provided a car seat and when the stylist showed up with Issie's wardrobe that problem would be solved as well. He knew the diaper bag only had one more change of clean clothes for his princess.

Booth's eyes rose automatically to the rearview mirror to check on Issie. her head was resting against the headrest and her eyes closed, her bow shaped lips slightly parted as she slept. Booth smiled and thought how beautiful she was, just a blend of Bones and me. In sleep she was the mirror image of her mother, but when she was awake he saw his eyes and smile stare back at him. He thought with a chuckle, _she's gonna be a heartbreaker, that one_.

He pulled out his phone thinking this might be his best chance to contact Charlie and Cam. He decided to call Charlie first, less chance of him arguing.

Hitting his speed dial for Charlie, it rang twice before Charlie picked up. "Charlie, its Booth can you let Gina know I won't be in today? I'm picking up a new forensic anthropologist, a Dr. Patricia Addison, from the airport with her family today. I need you to do the usual background and clearance checks for the Jeffersonian on her, she'll be starting at the lab tomorrow." Booth paused letting Charlie ask his usual questions.

"Medico-Legal lab clearance only or do you want her to access to the FBI labs and buildings as well?" Charlie asked.

"Both. She'll also have controlled access to our offices, Charlie, so make sure you get her that," Booth added urgency to his voice.

"No problem, Booth. Hey is this going to ruffle the Jeffersonian's feathers with you bringing in an outsider?" Charlie asked, knowing clearly it would.

"Don't worry about it. Cam will be fine once I explain her expertise. Wendell's been great, but he's no Zack and he's no Bones," he added more emphasis on the latter rather than the former.

"Can I ask what case this is related too?" Charlie asked, though he had his suspicions.

"Latest case that Perotta brought to the Jeffersonian has all the markings of the Jack-Jack serial killer. He's been quiet for the last three years. Why is he suddenly on the prowl again?" Booth voiced the question that had been plaguing him since he read Perotta's report.

"Anyway, have Gina setup a full staff meeting tomorrow afternoon." He paused and then said, "On second thought, patch me over to Gina. I need for her to arrange a few things for me"

"Sure, Booth. I'll get Dr. Addison her clearance by tomorrow morning," Charlie added.

"Thanks Charlie," Booth replied.

While he waited for Charlie to transfer the call, Booth glanced in the rearview mirror just to check on Issie. She was still sleeping soundly. Another 20 minutes and he'd be at his house. He smiled. Soon to be their house, he hoped.

"Booth, what do you mean you're not coming in? Cullen's looking for you." Gina being Gina didn't bother with pleasantries but went right for the jugular, which always worked for him.

"Tell him I'm out in the field and unless it's urgent setup a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon. I'll be at the Jeffersonian tomorrow morning," he said.

"I need you to set up a full staff meeting for tomorrow afternoon, make it for an hour and half, and then get me on Cullen's and the Director's calendar tomorrow. I want to meet with the director first though, just fit staff anywhere around those other two appointments, okay, Gina?" Booth asked.

Gina knew the tone; he was all business when he was like this. She thanked her lucky stars the day he selected her from the secretarial pool to be his personal assistant. Though she was pushing 55 she always appreciated a good looking man with a heart of gold. Booth had been a great agent and he was turning into an even better Assistant Deputy Director, and maybe with a little luck and help, he'd probably make Director one day. She was proud to be working for such a respected and well-liked man as Booth. Focusing on Booth's words, she diligently wrote his instructions down and then asked, "Booth what should I say the meeting is pertaining to?" Gina asked.

"All three meetings are about the Jack-Jack serial killer. I only need 30 minutes with the director and Cullen though," Booth added.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing. Dr. Patricia Addison will have access to my offices at the Jeffersonian and at the Hoover. Can you arrange the card key access after Charlie finishes the background checks?" Booth asked.

"Sure, Booth," Gina replied, though she wondered why a squint would have access to Booth's private offices. She thought that might be an interesting development.

"Thanks, Gina. I'll be out of pocket most of the day. If it's urgent send me a text and I'll find a secure place to make a call," Booth said.

"Okay. I'll update your calendar with the appointments you requested, just make sure to sync it up to your iPhone before you shut down for the night," Gina reminded him.

Booth ended the call, realizing he was only minutes away from his house. But he had one more call to make, so he decided to take the scenic route through Rock Creek Park to buy a little time.

* * *

He flipped open his phone one last time; this would be the hardest phone call of the morning, but necessary.

"Hey Cam, its Booth," he opened with quickly.

"Okay, before you blow your top, I'm letting you know I'm bringing in a forensic anthropologist of my own," Booth began.

He could almost see Cam's eyes open in shock, completely speechless. He could almost visualize her gathering her professionalism to grill him for the need. He counted down the seconds until the explosion, three – two – one.

"Booth, I didn't realize you found the Jeffersonian resources so lacking that you felt compelled to perform your own job search to find us one," Cam's voice rose with each word she annunciated.

"Cam, calm down. This isn't a reflection on you or the Jeffersonian. When I was out in Chicago last weekend, I met a forensic anthropologist who was trained by Professor Stires, Bones's Graduate Program mentor. She remembered Bones well. And she mentioned that they had the same graduate training and she had been performing similar weapon detections using Bones's methods in Thailand. She's just recently returned to the States."

Booth paused then added, "I've already checked with the State Department and they vouched for her. Apparently she impressed the hell out of the government of Thailand, so much so that the State Department tried to convince her to extend her stay. But she has a two-year-old and didn't want her daughter overseas when preschool started." Booth glanced back at his sleeping princess.

"Why now, Booth?" Cam asked, her voice sharp as a razor.

"Jack-Jack. I'm pretty sure the case that Perotta just brought into the Jeffersonian on Friday is one of his," he said quietly.

"So is Dr. Addison to strictly focus on the Jack-Jack serial killer cases, or are you planning on replacing Dr. Bray with her?" Cam was still bitter at Booth's betrayal.

"Cam, this has nothing to do with you or Wendell. For god sake this is the guy that killed Bones. I am not, I repeat _not_, going to not take every opportunity to catch him. Do you read me Cam?" Booth's voice was tight with his anger. He knew she hadn't been killed by him but he had lost her for three years and Jack-Jack was still after her. He was going to use every resource he damn well pleased to catch him.

Realizing he had gotten a little loud, he glanced back at Issie. She was now moving around, so he knew he'd better wrap the call soon.

Cam knew the tone and the hurt. "Okay, Booth. I was offended but now that I understand what it's related to and our lack of progress, I for one will welcome Dr. Addison with open arms if she helps us solve this case," Cam said quietly.

"Thanks Cam." He paused and took a breath. "Oh and Cam? I know you've got a lack of office space, just add a desk setup to my office. I'm only there half the time and she'll be working the case I'd be bugging her the most about." Booth glanced back at Issie again. She was nearly awake; he really, really had to end the call.

"Okay, Cam, gotta go! Dr. Addison's plane just landed and I've got to meet her. Talk with you tomorrow." Booth closed the call just as Issie, called out, "Boo, Issie hungry."

Booth chuckled. Well Issie had clearly inherited her breakfast demands from Bones but the constant hunger, that was all him.

Reaching into the diaper bag he pulled out a baggie of animal crackers Bones had thoughtfully provided. Opening it, he handed Issie a few. "Here you go, honey, we're almost there."

A few minutes later Booth pulled into his driveway and hit the garage door opener. The door eased open and he slid his SUV in its spot. He glanced at the vacant second stall and thought, _soon you won't be so empty_.

* * *

After packing a quick lunch of PB&J's, apple slices, and juice, Booth grabbed several suits, some casual items, and some toiletries that he knew he didn't keep stocked at Tempe's. Thirty minutes later they were on the way to the park and he knew just the spot.

* * *

He'd driven to his and Tempe's favorite spot, the magnolia tree near the duck pond at Rock Creek Park. After taking out the blanket and their lunches, Booth moved to Issie's side of the car and opened the door.

"Boo, can I feed the ducks?" Issie immediately asked as she raised her arms to be lifted after Booth had finished unclasping the seatbelt.

Leaning in, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, missy, we get to feed the ducks. But only after you eat your lunch."

Putting her down, he held out his hand for her to take. Her brown eyes tilted to look at him, then she placed her small soft hand in his, the small bit of trust warmed his heart. They moved forward on the path and Booth began to question Issie. "So what animals do you have on your farm?"

"We have pigs, horses, cows, chickens, and ducks!" Issie spoke excitedly about her animals. "And my dog, her name is Magic. Jimmy down the road thought I should call her Black Magic on account of she's all black, but mama thought Magic was better. My cat, I found under the back steps she was all curled up and looked like a peanut, I named her Peanut. Mama keeps telling me she is really a he, but I can't help it, Boo." She looked up with those adorable brown eyes imploring him to take her side. "She looks like a girl to me."

Booth smiled. "Issie boys and girls are just plain different just like you and me, so I think your mama's right about this one." Issie pouted for a moment but quickly moved onto her favorite animal.

"I have a pony, her name is Abby. She's a Mustang she's got the prettiest brown coat and black mane you'll ever see Boo." Issie was now truly excited about sharing her life with Boo, barely noticing when Booth had stopped and started to spread out the blanket under the tree.

"Pa says I can't ride her yet because she needs to be trained up, but she's all mine." Booth felt a twinge in his heart when he heard Issie refer to John as Pa, but he knew at least that was temporary.

"So do you miss them?" Booth asked.

Nodding her head vigorously Issie responded, "I sure do."

"Okay, we'll see what we can do in a few weeks. I'm sure they're all being taken care of while you're away." He made a mental note to check with Bones about the condition of the farm and what she wanted to do with Issie's pets.

"Well Issie, I brought extra bread with me, how about we eat our lunch and then feed those ducks," Booth asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah," Issie launched herself into Booth's arms and kissed him lightly on the cheek, her chubby arms circling his neck. "Boo, you're the bestest!"

Chuckling lightly, Booth corrected her only because he knew Bones would. "That's 'You're the best' not bestest, Issie."

"Okay, we better eat these lunches or your mama is going to have my head," Booth added with a smirk.

"Mama doesn't want your head, she has one of her own." Issie was puzzled by the remark and the laughter that erupted from Booth.

"Wow, you are just like your mama," he chuckled as he handed her a half of a PB&J he packed earlier.

Booth leaned back against the tree as Issie was distracted by her sandwich and the ducks. He surreptitiously got his iPhone out and took a picture of Issie. Glancing down at the image, he smiled, thankful he was a father again. Grabbing a sandwich himself, he decided not to let another moment pass without her knowing how much she loved her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed the mirrored image chapters, Tempe's was all about her transformation, Booth was half getting those pesky arrangements for the lab done, introduce you to Gina and then of course time in the park.**

**Gina is definitely a character I'm gonna love… tough but with a heart of gold. Perfect for Booth.**

_**Remember everyone, Bones's alias will be Patty, get used to it…. she'll be referred to it in thoughts and verbally by that name. I'll probably be annoying with these reminders for a while, my apologies; I just want to avoid confusion.**_


	19. Drum Roll, Please

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Drum Roll, Please**

* * *

Bones looked up just as the apartment door was opening; she and John were sitting at the table going over last minute details of her alias and protection assignments. Her heart warmed when she saw Booth carrying their daughter, her head resting against his neck while her arms had snaked around it.

Booth did a quick double take but realized the green eyed brunette was his own Bones. Booth's finger quickly went to his lips indicating to be quiet and he walked into Issie's room, laid her on the bed, slipped her shoes off, and pulled the covers up. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled further into the blankets. Booth left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

He walked back into the dining room from the direction of the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a beer. Then he moved to lean back against the island facing the dining room and let out a low wolf whistle.

John chuckled, liking Booth despite himself. At one time had hoped Patty would eventually be his. He knew the day Issie was born, his dream died. Patty's heartbreak was almost physical. It had taken him days to convince Patty that Issie was her happiness and that one day she would be reunited with Booth.

Bones looked up at the wolf whistle and said in her best Texas drawl, "Mr. Booth you are a sight for sore eyes. I see you brought our filly home. Was she all tuckered out?"

Booth laughed, he then moved forward and took Tempe's hand and raised it to his lips. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Addison. I've waited a very long time to make your acquaintance."

Bones rose from the table and leaned in her breath mingled with his as her lips moved within inches of his own, her eyes hooded with desire. "Mr. Booth, are you flirting with me?"

"Hey, hey guys! Can you cool off for a few more minutes and I'll get out of your hair," John asked. His voice held a hint of humor in its tone though there was a pang in his heart. Seeing her so happy made him happy, but it hurt too. He'd never been able to make her smile like that.

Booth leaned in and kissed Tempe's lips softly, then he turned her so her back pressed against him and his arms went around her. After kissing the top of her head lightly he remarked, "Okay, John you've got 10 minutes, make it good."

John raised his brows questioningly, a verbal jab at the tip of his tongue but then thought better of it. They'd both been though a lot. Looking down at his checklist, he knew it would take him just a few to wrap.

"Okay. Booth, the connecting door between apartments is in Issie's bedroom closet, and it is never to be locked." John paused then raised his eyes directly at Booth. "Are we clear?"

John's number one duty was to protect Issie and Patty, and there was no way he was going to let Booth get in the way.

"Yeah, got it don't lock the connecting door. Anything else?" Booth asked.

"Nope, Patty's got everything else you need including her alias background in this folder." John pointed to the folder on the dining room table and rose, remarking dryly, "So I guess I won't be asked over for dinner tonight, huh?"

Booth nodded but his eyes were on Tempe. "Maybe another time, John. Tempe and I have some unfinished business to take care of."

John walked to the apartment door. Despite himself he smiled, his heart warmed that Patty and Issie were reunited with the one person who adored them equally. Just before opening the door John asked, "7:30 good for you folks tomorrow morning?"

Bones nodded, her desire to push John out the apartment never greater than at that moment. She moved to lock the door behind John as he left.

Just as the door lock clicked shut Seeley had grabbed Tempe and pressed her urgently against the door, his lips descending on hers. His tongue demanded entry, which she gladly gave. His hands with no conscious thought moved to cup her breasts, their weight perfect if not a little fuller from childbirth. His fingers slowly trailed down the sides of her breasts, skimming down to her waist then down to her hips, pulling her more firmly against his growing erection.

Tempe's moans nearly turned him inside out, his lips moved from her lips. Instead he trailed kisses along her beautiful jaw and then began to feast on the flesh of her neck. His tongue swirled and sucked greedily, wanting to taste and touch his Bones.

"Hmmm, Booth …. Oh, that feels soooo good," Tempe purred as she tugged at Booth's shirt needing to feel his flesh against her own. Breaking contact, Booth shed his shirt quickly then boosted Tempe up so her legs wrapped firmly around his hips. The contact was nearly Booth's undoing. His lips moved back to hers. As they kissed he moved quickly down the hall into their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot.

The sound startled them both; they stopped. Tempe's legs were still firmly wrapped around Booth, her eyes conveyed all the love and desire she had for him as tears gathered in them. Slowly Booth set her legs down, letting her stand. Holding her a few inches away, he whispered, his own unshed tears brightening his eyes, "I love you and I missed you so damn much. I'm nothing without you, Tempe."

"Oh, Seeley, you have absolutely no idea how much I missed you. I finally found someone to love and I lost you almost as quickly." Tempe's voiced hitched with the pain of remembrance, her eyes bright as stars.

The urgency of lust was replaced with the reverence of love. Each moved to the other. Leaning in close, Tempe placed small kisses along Seeley's lips, her touch tentatively tracing the outline of his mouth. Her body moved to press along his, her hands wrapped in his hair pulling him closer.

Seeley moaned his approval as his hands moved to the hem of her thermal crew neck. He pulled back, breaking contact with her lips for a moment to gently remove her top, pulling it over her head. Then he kept her at arm's length. His fingers traced the outline of her breasts still encased in a beautiful scrap of purple lace, the tips of his fingers moving lightly over her nipples. Her groan nearly his undoing. Instead he moved his hands to the snap of her jeans. Slowly he unzipped them. The slight noise from the zipper could be heard along with their rapid breaths. Kneeling before her he placed kisses along the top of her panties, his tongue tracing the band, her moans now more pronounced. Slowly he lowered her to the bed. He then sat back on his haunches and lifted one foot at a time to remove her boots and then her jeans, his eyes never leaving hers. He trailed kisses from her calves to her thighs, her moans nearly causing him to alter his plans for a slow seduction.

She was now clad only in bits of royal purple lace. Taking her cue from him, she rose. In his mind she was a Venus, beautiful curves and full breasts his for the tasting. She held out a hand to bring Seeley back to his feet. She pressed her body against his and her lips sought his in a passionate, soulful kiss. His arms wrapped possessively around her. Tempe's lips told him without words how much she wanted him. Her kiss trailed to his jaw, moving to suck greedily at his pulse point. The small sounds emanating from him nearly drove her wild, but like Seeley she wanted this moment to last. It had been so long.

Pushing away slightly, her eyes connected with his. Her hands trailed down his chest lightly, her fingernails scraping when they reached his belt buckle. She smirked. She knew this belt buckle. Flipping it open with well-practiced hands, she undid the fastener and slowly slid the zipper of his pants down. Her hand lightly skimmed the waistband of his boxers. Lowering his jeans and boxers slightly, she followed his example and lowered him to the edge of the bed. Never taking her eyes off his, she mirrored his movements from earlier. The only difference was his breathing was harsh and heavy while hers had been quick pants punctuated with moans of desire.

Tempe rose slowly when he was naked. She moved to straddle his hips her panties soaked as she brushed against his erection. Seeley pulled her closer, his mouth pressed against her neck moved slowly to the sensitive flesh of her ear. Moans of pleasure were nearly constant, his focus almost absolute. His hands moved to the clasp of her bra, quickly releasing her breasts and he paused a moment to take in their beauty. Reverently his hands moved to stroke then sensitive tips with just the palms of his callused hands. She arched her back pressing them urgently into the palms of his hands. Taking his cue from her he moved to lay her down on the pillows, his lips descended on her peaks. Taking a nipple into his mouth he suckled and nibbled, creating amazing sensations in her belly. His other hand moved to cup her other breast, his fingers pinching her nipple lightly. Her moans were breathy. Her hands wrapped firmly into his hair and she pulled him, her desire to be devoured paramount. Her cries were nearly incoherent except for one, "Seeley, I need you, oh God, don't make me beg."

Seeley reached back to brush her panties away along with his boxers. Neither could stand another moment apart. Moving slowly he entered her, relishing the feel of her, the scent of her. Drawing a deep breath, he willed his orgasm back, burying himself to the hilt. They moved in unison, her cries mingling with his own. Their pace quickened, each moving in perfectly remembered harmony. Each cried out in pleasure as they simultaneously peaked, her orgasm clenching him hard and wringing his own orgasm involuntarily from him.

Sighing with shuddering breaths, Seeley pulled her into his arms, his hands moving softly against her back as she rested her face and arm against his chest while a long luscious leg draped over his thighs.

He kissed her softly then pulled the sheet up, neither needing to put words to the depth of feeling they had so eloquently expressed just moments before. It was clear their love had lasted even through death.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is definitely a "T" rating, I could have definitely gone on for a while, but I like the rating where it is, but I also needed at this point in the story to convey physically just how much they loved and missed each other. Let me know if you think I succeeded. My humble opinion this is one of the hotter scene's I've written with clothes actually still on for the most part**

**Next chapter meet the squints… should be a blast.**


	20. Meet the squints

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose", unfortunately 'Terri1' my details/tone expert isn't available. She's not feeling well, I'm sure this chapter won't be as polished as it would have been had she been able to perform her wonderful volunteer duties. I'll muddle through and I hope you enjoy these efforts. Let's wish 'Terri1' a quick and speedy recovery.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

_**Texas Drawl – Special thanks to two amazing and wonderful resources: From FF – Texasloves9 a wonderful Texan who sent me a cheat sheet which helped quite a bit. The second Angie (avbcbones) from "The Lab" Bones Forum, she provided me a link to an authentic 'Texan Talk' website. Be sure to check it out 'The Lab"… I'm their all the time when I'm not reading FFs'. I'm a true Yank, born and bred in the North East (Boston, MA, USA), geographically I can't get too much further from Texas in the continental U.S.**_

_**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Meet the squints**

* * *

"Booth slow down we don't need to jog into the Jeffersonian, I can't run in these boots if you haven't noticed," Bones complained as she tried to keep pace.

Booth stopped abruptly, then reached for her hands holding them tightly against his chest, he looked deeply into her eyes while his reflected his anxiety, "Bones, remember your Dr. Patty Addison and have a Texas drawl, don't even think about slipping up."

"I do declare I ruffled your feathers didn't I?" Bones easily slipped into the drawl as smooth as the Rio Grande as she batted her baby blues.

Chuckling he replied, "Okay Patty you have it covered, I'm sorry I doubted you," he leaned forward with clear intentions of kissing her.

Bones placed a light hand on his chest effectively stopping him, "I do declare Agent Booth, are you courting me?"

"I do believe I am Dr. Addison," Booth smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back then added, "but it's time to get this show on the road."

"Booth, we aren't going back into the circus, why would you mention putting on a show," Bones asked puzzled having dropped her Texas drawl.

Smiling he replied, "Nice to know something never change Bones," murmuring to himself he added, "more than you'll ever know."

Booth opened the door to the Jeffersonian lobby holding it open for Bones, he watched her carefully knowing this would be emotional for her even if she didn't realize it till now.

He watched as her eyes took in the entrance and noticed the plaque on the opposite side of the security detail. Slowly she walked towards it he followed her knowing what she'd find.

Her fingers gently traced the letters of her name. She then turned glassy eyes towards Booth and murmured, "I read about the dedication on the internet. I knew this was here and yet," turning her eyes back to the plaque she stared mesmerized, "seeing it here on the walls of the institution I love it's overwhelming."

"Bones this scientific family you have all loved you, still love you and it was very difficult for some of us to move past your death. This helped a lot of the staff move on, they felt better having your name associated with their work," he quietly replied.

"Oh Booth, I want to come home," Bones murmured pain clearly etched in her voice. Neither dared to touch the other, the Jeffersonian had many eyes and ears and knew any overture could be misinterpreted.

Shifting his weight so he effectively blocked the security guards view and its lobby camera he faced her. "Bones this is just the first step, you're home and every day we get closer to an answer is one day sooner that you can tell the world you're alive," he softly replied. Booth reached out and gently held her hand squeezing it tightly letting her know he was there for her.

She raised her eyes and saw the conviction and certainty in his eyes, she then took a deep breath and offered him a tentative smile, "Okay Booth, let's get started."

Booth guided her to the security desk and greeted the guard, "Hey Phil, how are those grand kids of yours?"

Phil smiled Agent Booth was one of his favorite staffers, "Fine, Chrissy's now in Kindergarten can you believe it?"

Booth shook his head and replied, "Nope time flies Parkers 10 now, I never pictured that happening that's for sure." As though realizing how rude he was, Booth gestured toward Bones. "Phil, this is Dr. Addison I believe Dr. Sayoren and Agent Burns provided you the right paper work?"

Phil looked down at his new access list and spotted Dr. Addison's name, looking up he smiled, "Welcome Dr. Addison, I see you'll be working specifically for Agent Booth and Dr. Sayoren."

"I believe all you'll need to do is come back here at 11 and we'll take your photo and create a badge for you, your access is unlimited to the lab itself and with standard limitations at the Hoover." Pausing he handed her a visitors badge and a clip board, "If you could just sign in and keep this badge on you at all times until we get your permanent badge that would be great."

"Thank you kindly," Bones Texas drawl once again apparent as she signed the document taking care to sign Dr. Addison's name. She handed the log back to Phil with a smile then added, "I look forward to seeing you again Phil."

Booth's hand moved unconsciously to rest on the small of her back as he guided her towards the sliding glass doors, just as they stepped in he murmured, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Crossing the foyer Booth guided Bones to Cam's office instead of the platform. His quick observation told him not to bother since he hadn't spotted her there.

Cam exited her autopsy suite and moved forward to greet them. She immediately noticed how solicitous Booth was behaving. Years of being in Booth's circle of friends, had taught her his tells and immediately noticed where his hand was resting. Possibilities whirled in her mind.

"Booth, I'm here," Cam moved forward and plastered her professional smile on though she was still a bit upset at how Booth had usurped her position by placing Dr. Addison in the lab. Cam extended her hand in greeting, "Welcome to the Jeffersonian-Brennan Medico-Legal Lab, Dr. Addison. Why don't we go to my office and chat for a few minutes before I give you the tour?" Bones nodded as Cam smiled and led the way. Cam took her usual seat behind the desk while Bones and Booth sat across from her.

"Well Dr. Addison, Booth tells me you've been in Thailand for the last several years, did you enjoy it?" Cam asked wanting to get a feel for the woman.

"Dr. Sayoren, I can tell Agent Booth has ruffled your feathers and I apologize for putting you in this position," Dr. Addison paused her Texas drawl pronounced. Gesturing to Booth she added, "I met Agent Booth at a fund raiser my aunt was hosting and we found anthropology was a subject we could share. He spoke to me of your dilemma with obtaining evidence and clues as to the whereabouts of _Jack-Jack_ the serial killer and I offered my services."

She paused then added, "As for Thailand, it was a thrilling but I have my daughter to think of she's two and half and will be entering preschool. About that time I was pining for home, I'm originally from Austin, so it was an easy decision to come back to the States."

Cam smiled hearing Dr. Addison's drawl then asked, "So you're from Austin. Unfortunately I haven't read the details of your profile, so if you wouldn't mind taking a minute I'd love for you to fill me in." Cam had of course read the profile and Dr. Addison wasn't a fool, she knew Cam well enough to know she was digging.

"Well I do run on, so be sure to cut me off when I've talked too much, my daddy use to say I could talk the flees off a dog," Dr. Addison added with a laugh then continued.

"My daddy was an army major stationed at Ft. Hood until I went to Northwestern. My graduate studies were conducted by Dr. Stiers," she raised a brow and asked, "I assume you've heard of him?"

"Oh yes, I have definitely heard of Dr. Stiers," Cam answered as she snuck a glance at Booth checking for a reaction. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she prompted, "So did you know Dr. Brennan?"

"Tempe and I go way back, we were too peas in a pod the two of us. I'm sorry she's no longer with us, but she left the world better than how she found it." Dr. Addison eyes drifted off, Cam interpreted this as Dr. Addison remembering Dr. Brennan from their graduate days.

"Well as you know, Dr. Brennan was part of this team until she was killed three years ago. The lab was renamed in her memory, she represented the best the Jeffersonian could offer," Cam added softly. She glanced quickly over to Booth expecting to see the dark shadow of sadness to inevitably fill his face. But was pleasantly surprised she found it not there and wondered why.

"As I was saying, Tempe was a genius so I've been studying her journals and methodologies for years and have adapted them to my own procedures." She smirked and added, "I believe this is what the government of Thailand benefited from."

Standing Cam had heard enough and Dr. Addison profile had checked out, "Dr. Addison as I said earlier, welcome. I understand you'll be working the _Jack-Jack_ serial case exclusively?" Cam asked.

Booth interrupted, "Yeah Cam, _Jack-Jack_ only unless of course you need her for any other duties, but that would be up to your digression." He tried to make amends in a small way by letting Cam know in the lab she was boss.

Nodding her head, Cam understood the peace offering for what it was. She rose from her seat and gestured for them to follow her out to the platform.

"Dr. Addison I only have a few minutes to give you a tour, unfortunately I have a trustees meeting in," she glanced at her watch, "twenty minutes."

Booth interrupted, "Cam, if you could just give her a tour of the platform, I can always introduce her to Angela."

As they moved towards the platform he asked, "Did you setup the extra desk in my office?"

"Just as you requested Booth, it's all set," Cam nodded as she swiped her badge to access the platform.

Bones walked back onto the platform that she still considered her own, but three years was a long time. She followed Cam confidently sure she was doing the right thing.

Cam stopped in front of a curly haired man with amazing blue eyes, she paused waiting for Booth and Dr. Addison to catch up.

Hodgins noticed the beautiful brunette with Booth and wondered why she was on the platform; he wondered if this was the new Forensic Anthropologist Booth had decided they needed. Cam had been infuriated but was hiding it well, he and Angela had spent a decent portion of day getting Cam off the preverbal ledge.

"Dr. Hodgins, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Addison, she's the new Forensic Anthropologist the FBI is bringing in specifically for the _Jack-Jack_ serial killer case." She then turned to Patty, "Dr. Addison, Dr. Hodgins is our entomologist, mineralogist, forensic chemist and the great lover of explosions." Winking Cam added, "Just so you know all experiments have to be cleared thru me; I've had too many emergency shut downs for my taste."

Dr. Hodgins extended his hand which was firmly met by the delicate hand of Dr. Addison. He looked directly into her eyes as he warmly welcomed the newest addition to the lab, "Happy to meet you Dr. Addison."

"I'm as happy as a gopher in soft dirt to make your acquaintance Dr. Hodgins, please call me Patty," Bones' drawl and use of phrases astounded Booth though he was careful to hide it.

Hodgins smiled and replied, "I take it your from the great state of Texas Patty? My wife is originally from Texas though she moved around quite a bit so her accent isn't nearly as distinct as yours."

Smirking Patty replied, "Do go on, the folks back home think my drawl sounds more like a Yank."

"You have family Patty?" Hodgins asked curious. He had already noticed how Booth didn't seem to want to leave Patty's side – so he decided to keep her talking maybe get a scoop on the new brunette with the amazing green eyes.

"My daughter Issie she's two and half and my brother Jay are both in DC, their at home settling in. My brother just finished a tour of duty in Afghanistan so he's watching Issie while I'm a fixin' ta help Booth here find this killer," Patty soft drawl teased a smile from Hodgins. He thought, _If he wasn't head over heels in love with Ang, he'd have made a move on Dr. Addison by now. There was just something about her he immediately felt comfortable with._

Just then Wendell swiped his card and reached the platform, he walked directly to Dr. Addison and extended his hand, "Dr. Addison, welcome to the Jeffersonian-Brennan Medico Legal Lab. I'm Dr. Bray the current resident forensic anthropologist. Your credentials are only surpassed by the late Dr. Brennan it would be an honor to work with you."

Cam was nearly taken aback but kept her emotions in check; she expected animosity from Wendell, not this exuberant welcome. She thought, _maybe Booth's right, if Wendell thinks she's top draw then I need to give her a chance._

"Well I do declare you are a charmer Dr. Bray," Patty batted her eyelashes at the poor boy nearly causing him to swallow his tongue.

Booth frowned at Bones openly flirting with Wendell but quickly disguised it by glancing at his watch, "Cam, you might want to leave now to get to your meeting on time." He said this knowing how exact Cam could be and being late was completely unacceptable.

Smiling her thanks she replied, "Booth if you could introduce her to Angela and get her situated in your office that would be great, I'll be back in an hour or less." Cam quickly retreated off the platform.

Patty watched Cam's retreat and murmured, "Now that woman's a looker," glancing at Hodgins she asked with a smile, "I sure hope she hasn't someone special in her life because I have a brother who would surely love her."

Chuckling Hodgins answered, "Cam is a beautiful woman but her boyfriend is very aware of it as well."

"Shoot!" Patty exclaimed, "I need to find that fine boy a filly of his own."

Smirking Booth though back to poor John and how Bones was abusing his character. He placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her off the platform, "I'm going to introduce Patty to Angela now."

Patty stopped then turned to Wendell, "Dr. Bray could you see me in an hour, I'd like to go over what information you have on the _Jack-Jack_ killings."

Nodding Wendell responded, "Sure think Dr. Addison, I'll get what we have and we can meet in the bone room to review it."

Smiling her thanks she allowed Booth to move her off the platform, his hand once again resting on the small of her back.

* * *

Wendell and Hodgins watched the pair leave the platform and couldn't help notice how comfortable Booth seemed to be with Dr. Addison.

Hodgins smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he spoke to Wendell, "I think Booth has a thing for Dr. Addison." He added after a pause, "She sure is beautiful."

Wendell's eyes followed the pair until they entered Angela's office then turned to Hodgins, "You think so? I was thinking about asking her out."

Hodgins smacked Wendell's shoulder lightly but seriously added, "Hey Wendell, leave this one to Booth he hasn't looked this alive in years."

Realizing Hodgins point, Wendell added sagely, "Booth must have a thing for female Forensic Anthropologist."

Hodgins laughed, "Hey your right, Booth's serious relationships have always been with Doctors or Lawyers," clapping Wendell on the back he added, "man aren't you the bright one."

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think of Bones' Texas drawl?**

**R&R is always appreciated.**


	21. Welcome, I'm Angela Hodgins

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1', "Nyre The Black Rose" and guest Beta 'SouthunLady'. Each brought their charm, understanding and skills to this specific piece. Continue to wish my dear friend Terri well, still healing but managed to help. Everyone a round of applause for my guest beta 'SouthunLady', who has a truly kind, fun and wonderful spirit.**

_**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**_

**Texas Drawl – Special thanks too many resources, the Texas talk has taken on a life of its own, so many have sent me notes and suggestions on 'Texas Talk'. Not because you thought it was bad, but just because you wanted to help a writer in need amazes me. - My deepest thanks -**

_**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Welcome, I'm Angela Hodgins**

* * *

Walking away from the platform, Booth leaned into Bones slightly and whispered, "Great job Bones! They don't suspect a thing."

"I told you, Booth, Witness protection is like going undercover, in my case for years." "It's like a walk in the mall," Bones added with a smirk.

"Bones that's a walk in the park," Booth retorted, thinking some things definitely didn't change.

She turned puzzled eyes to his. "But Booth, I was referring to the National Mall."

"Now that makes sense, but the correct colloquialism is a '_Walk in the Park',_" Booth replied in a hushed tone.

Pausing just outside Angela's office, he turned to Bones and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I realize Angela will be my greatest test but this is just too important. I'm ready," Bones said softly with a reassuring smile.

Booth guided Bones forward then spoke in a natural tone having spied Angela at her easel, "Angela, do you have a minute?"

Angela looked up and saw Booth with whom she surmised was the infamous Dr. Addison that had Cam in such a tizzy the day before. She couldn't help but notice how Booth hadn't stood apart from her, but seemed to be hovering.

She stood and walked forward smiling widely, "Hey, Studly, I always have time for you."

He laughed, Angela's joy for life was always there. She'd probably charm Attila the Hun given half a chance. "I'd like you to introduce you to-"

Angela interrupted him and extended her hand, "Dr. Addison, it's nice to meet you I'm Angela Hodgins."

Dr. Addison's heart tripped and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Are you married to Dr. Hodgins?"

Smiling broadly, she waved the magnificent diamond in front of Bones and laughed, "Yup, we made it official a year ago last spring, so I guess you'd call me a newlywed."

Bones's heart felt a pinch. She'd missed so much. Suddenly realizing she had fallen out of character slightly, she moved forward to shake Angela's hand, "Shoot, where are my manners? You must think I'm as dumb as a box of rocks. Please call me Patty."

"Your accent, I take it your from my home state of Texas. Whereabouts?" Angela probed slightly.

"My Daddy was stationed at Ft. Hood for a while. We ended up moving around a lot...but pretty much stayed in Texas while growin' up." Smiling, she added, "Do I detect a bit of Ft. Worth in your voice, girl?"

Surprised, Angela withdrew her hand and laughed, "Wow, no one has even detected that. You have a very good ear, Patty."

"Well you know how it goes, one Texan to another," Patty winked and purposely excluded Booth from their girl bonding.

Booth watched Angela closely. He didn't see any recognition in her eyes that Patty was Brennan and internally sighed gratefully. Phase one of their plan was well on its way.

Noticing Bones's beautiful channel-cut ring on her left hand, Angela asked, curiously, "So Dr. Addison are you married? I couldn't help but notice your ring. It's beautiful." Never shy, she picked up Patty's hand to better examine it.

"My goodness, you sure are observant." Glancing at Booth Bones added, "Nope got this in the divorce. My ex didn't understand my need for a career and we parted ways even before Issie was born."

Now really curious Angela smiled, "So you have a little girl? How old is she?"

"She's two and half and quite the hellion, if you know what I mean," Patty replied with a motherly sigh of exasperation.

"Oh… do you have any pictures? I bet she looks just like you." Angela said excitedly.

Patty didn't dare look towards Booth, though he did press his hand to the small of her back. With that silent communication, they both agreed absolutely no pictures of Issie were to be brought into the lab. Issie was a dead giveaway.

Slapping her hand on her thigh in frustration, Bones muttered, "Now you really must think I'm dumber than dirt." Looking towards Booth she added, "What kinda momma doesn't have pictures of her little girl Agent Booth?"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You just moved to DC from overseas….I'm sure Angela won't mind waiting until you've unpacked a bit to see them," Booth replied, thinking it would give them time to stall, and hopefully Angela would forget.

"Of course not! Moving is always a mess. Oh and where are you living in DC?" Not pausing to wait for an answer, she added, "If Booth put you up in one of those flea-bitten hotels the FBI is fond of. I have tons of room at my house, you can stay with me," Angela offered, linking her arm with Patty. There was just something about her she liked. Flashing a dazzling smile towards Booth she said, "Hey Booth, why don't you head down to your office? I'll bring Patty by in a few minutes."

"Ah, you sure Angela? It's her first day." Booth tried to sound casual but he wasn't quite ready to let Bones out of his sight.

"Don't worry I won't lose her. We're just going to have a little girl talk is all," Angela winked feeling her Texan coming out as she added, "We Texans' have to stick together." With that, she pulled a dazed Patty down the hall towards the Lab Lounge.

Not knowing what to do, Booth decided it would be less suspicious if he waited for them in his office. As he turned to leave, he glanced towards the lounge and watched Angela apparently talking Bones' ear off.

* * *

"So Patty, you have a daughter, I'll bet she's cute as a button," turning away from Patty as she poured out two coffees. Angela offered, "You don't have any pictures, you know I could drop by your house, or you could bring her in, and I'd be glad to take some for you. If I do say so myself, I'm an excellent photographer."

Angela chatted away not really waiting for any input from Patty who was a little overwhelmed by Angela just as she had been in the past as Bones.

"So who's watching her today?" Angela's question broke into Patty's thoughts.

"My brother Jay, he's just back from Afghanistan and needed a place to stay, so he's staying with me until we finish this case." Patty replied as she sipped from the coffee mug Angela had just handed her.

"Oh that's nice! Where are you living? Really, please tell me you're not living in some flea bag motel," Angela begged.

"That nice Agent Booth, he sublet us an apartment he had over on M Street. Real nice place! Three bedrooms, an office, and a really nice kitchen because I sure do like to cook," Patty improvised. Sure she cooked, but she didn't love it.

Angela's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She knew what apartment Booth had sublet and was stunned speechless for a moment. Patty noticing her silence asked, "Angela, you're gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that. Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking her head slightly Angela focused back on Patty. "No Sweetie, I was just surprised. I've been after Booth for years to do that."

Patty smiled thinking how much she missed Angela. Who'd have thought _Sweetie_ would sound so wonderful?

Angela refilled their mugs and filled a third knowing Booth would be grateful. "I think you and I are definitely going to be friends, but I'd better get you back to Booth before he sends out a search party for you."

* * *

Walking into Booth's office announcing loudly, "See, Booth, I didn't lose her," Angela handed him his coffee with a flourish and added, "and I even brought you coffee. See? I can multi-task with the best of them. But I've got to get over to the platform and see if Jack will leave his latest experiment so we can go to the diner."

Angela looked back at Patty and noticed the dazed look on her face. "Patty, you okay? You look a little confused."

"Shoot, you caught me with my pants down," looking pointedly at Booth Bones added with her drawl firmly in place, "I just didn't realized I'd be working in a sports club. So much team paraphernalia it's a little overwhelming."

Booth leaned back in his chair and smirked, "That's what you get when you room with an FBI Agent, Dr. Addison."

Walking towards Booth's desk, Bones leaned on the edge, clearly blocking his access, to retort, "Then I'm gonna get my Northwestern Wildcats pennant and tack it up right next to that." She paused as she peered closely at a particular picture, "What is that? A hockey player flying?"

A shocked reply escaped Booth, "You've got to be kidding! That's Bobby Orr, you know legendary Bruins defenseman? He rewrote the whole position, if you ask me!" Booth stood getting a little closer to Patty.

Angela just stood back wide-eyed, hoping neither would realize she hadn't left.

"Oh, I did meet him once. My Daddy sure loves Hockey and he'd drag me to every sports legend's event in the state of Texas. If I remember correctly, he's a true gentleman, but still flying hockey?" Patty added with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"So, you know something about Hockey, Patty?" Booth asked clearly amused.

"Nu-uh, but I sure do enjoy yanking your chain Agent Booth," and with that Bones moved away from him and walked towards Angela, reminding him silently that they were being watched. Glancing at her watch, she noted it was getting close to lunch time. "Darlin' does Dr. Bray often eat lunch with you and Dr. Hodgins?"

"No, not often, usually just for special occasions, why do you ask?" Angela replied.

"I just didn't want to interrupt his lunch plans. When I asked him to meet me in an hour, I didn't realize how close to lunch time it was," Patty replied.

Angela smiled, "That was very nice of you to ask. Your mamma taught you well, Dr. Addison, I'll just let him know you'll be expecting him."

"Well, I'll leave you to your case; it's been a tough nut for us to crack so far. I know I'm looking forward to your expertise as is the rest of the lab," Angela added sincerely. Everyone had a stake in solving the _Jack-Jack S_erial killer case. She'd lost her best friend because of it.

After Angela left the office Bones asked, "What does she mean by a tough nut to crack?"

* * *

Angela literally scurried to the platform having spied Wendell and Jack; she couldn't wait to discuss the new Dr. Addison.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting twist I think Bones' having some of the emotions that her friends wouldn't expect. Ah, you'll have to wait for the gossip….**


	22. So what do you think?

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose". Please continue to wish my dear friend Terri well, still sore but amazingly adaptable.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

_**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22 – So what do you think?**

* * *

Angela swiped her security card with blinding speed, her heels clanging on the metal stairs as she rapidly climbed them. Jack knew without turning who was approaching them and decided to torture her a little. Before she could utter a word Jack turned to Wendell.

"I'm thinking you should ask Dr. Addison out, you seemed to hit it off." Hodgins winked at Wendell who caught on quickly.

"Great idea, she's a beautiful woman. Maybe I could ask her for drinks at the Founding Fathers'?"

"What! You have got to be kidding?" Angela deadpanned knowing how her husband loved to tease then added, "Wendell you're a wonderful man, but Booth is practically an action hero. If he decided she was the one you wouldn't have a chance." She couldn't alter reality and decided this would be a good time to charge into her new favorite subject.

Leaning in over the empty examination table Angela whispered, "You should have seen them a few minutes ago. They were so adorable they were bickering over Booth's sports mementos. It was beyond hot," Angela sighed fanning herself.

Just then Cam, who had also joined them at the examination table, asked, "Who's hot?"

"Booth and Patty, that's who," Angela gushed then added, "Did you see the sparks flying off the two of them? It was something."

Cam leaned in and whispered, "So what did you find out?"

"Well, she's divorced. Her brother is just back from Afghanistan and he's watching her two and half year old daughter. I'm telling you she's tailor-made for Booth," she enthused.

Jack smirked. "He does seem to go for beautiful Anthropologists. So did you find out anything else?"

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary, she replied, "Oh, this one is just too good. You won't believe it. He sublet Bren's apartment to her while she's working in DC!"

Cam nodded sagely. "Oh, that is serious Angela. Booth has been letting it sit like a shrine to her. I can't believe he did that! You're sure?"

"She told me he sublet an apartment on M Street with 3 bedrooms, an office, and a kitchen to die for." Smiling over at Cam Angela asked, "Sound familiar?"

"Sure sounds like Dr. Brennan's apartment," Cam's gaze drifted toward Booth's office. "I wonder what made him change his mind."

Jack snickered. "I'd say he took one look at that beautiful brunette with green eyes and just keeled over."

Another thought crossed his mind. "Ang, are Booth and Jenny still a couple? They sure seemed cozy last weekend."

A shadow crossed Ang's features briefly thinking back to the conversation she had shared with Jenny. "I don't know, Jack. I know when we talked in the morning she had some real reservations. She found out about Bren. Apparently Booth talks in his sleep." Though she loved gossip wasn't willing to make Jenny a target.

Wendell stated the obvious. "Well I'd say if Jenny and Booth were still a couple, I doubt they'd be one much longer."

"Wendell, did you have an appointment with Dr. Addison? I believe she's is waiting for you in the Bone room," Angela observed, having watched Patty leave Booth's office then navigate in that direction.

"Oh, Oh! I'd better hurry! No sense irritating the new Forensic Anthropologist." Wendell picked up the reports and the jump drive he'd prepared and quickly left the platform.

Watching Wendell leave Cam turned to the others, "Well one thing's for sure, Booth definitely picks the most driven Forensic Anthropologists to work with."

* * *

_After Angela left the office Bones asked, "What does she mean by a tough nut to crack?"_

Standing up Booth quickly moved to his office door and closed it answering quietly as he did. "She just means it's a tough case for us to solve, which you already knew."

She whispered. She didn't know why but instinctively followed Booth's lead. "Do you think it's wise to close the door? Will Angela and the others find it suspicious?"

"Nah, I do it all the time. As ADD I handle a lot of cases that don't involve the Jeffersonian, so for privacy reasons I have my door closed all the time," Booth explained.

"So you finally took the ADD job. Don't think I didn't know of the about your promotional opportunities in the past." Bones smiled then added when Booth raised his brow questioningly, "Cullen let it slip once."

"Well he's got a big mouth," Booth muttered as he returned to his desk and took his seat.

Looking around Bones walked the perimeter of her former office, taking in the changes. Her Mummy still had its place of honor guarding the door. The bones had all been removed and replaced with Booth's sports paraphernalia, Jasper, Brainy Smurf, and various pictures of Parker, the Team, and her and Booth.

Picking up a beautifully framed portrait of Booth and herself taken that wonderful day long ago, she raised questioning eyes to his.

Seeing what she had picked up, Booth joined her and looked at the picture lovingly then spoke softly. "Do you remember that older couple who offered to take our picture that day? It's almost as though fate stepped in and at least gave me one permanent memory that I could have and hold while you were gone."

Booth paused lifting a finger to trail it along her cheek. His voice was soft. "That picture represents the most beautiful and important day in our lives up until 2 days ago." He looked into her glossy wet eyes and added, "When you came back to me." She could hear the catch in his voice as he tried to master his own emotions.

Softly she replied, "I know. I feel the same way." She carefully replaced the photo back on the shelf.

* * *

Walking along the cat walk and making his way to the Lab Lounge, Max glanced down into Tempe's former office more out of habit than out of any expectation of seeing her. He paused though. Something looked amiss in Booth's office, and he couldn't help notice the new Dr. Addison he heard Cam raving about the day before standing so close to Booth. A lot closer than newly acquainted people would stand. He watched as Booth raised a finger tracing the cheek of Dr. Addison, and a slow smile lifted Max's face. Booth had found someone new to love, which Max had always hoped for him after he lost Tempe, but …. Frowning slightly Max thought there was just something familiar about Dr. Addison. Max knew given enough time whatever was bothering him would come to him.

Max continued on his way to the Lounge with a bounce in his step and a whistle on his lips.

* * *

Taking a step back from Booth, Tempe's eyes cleared. She walked toward her desk. Looking up in surprise, she commented, "Booth, this is the same setup I had 3 years ago. Have you had this in here the whole time?"

Smiling sheepishly Booth nodded. "I know. Silly, but it made me feel you were still here. Cam has been after me for years to get rid of it…. I just couldn't."

"You know, Sweets is right. You're a grade one hoarder Booth." Not expecting any reply Bones flipped her computer on. She noted it was Windows 2000, not even Vista or 2007. "I'll have to talk to Cam about getting this upgraded. I'm surprised it turned on."

Glancing at her watch she realized if she didn't hurry she'd be late for her meeting with Wendell. Standing quickly she updated Booth on where she'd be. "I'll be in the Bone room if you need me."

She moved quickly to the door but stopped when Booth spoke. "Patty, I'll be at the Hoover all afternoon. I'll stop by to pick you up at 5 and bring you home since you don't have any wheels yet."

Before leaving Patty asked quietly, "Booth, could you check up on that package we left with John this morning? I just want to make sure he received it all right."

Winking Booth replied, "Sure Patty. If John's having any problems at all I'll come find you in the Bone room."

Satisfied with Booth's response, Patty left his office quickly and made her way to the Bone room.

Booth pulled the burn phone from his pocket and called John to check on Issie. While waiting for the call to connect he opened the photo he had taken on his iPhone the day before and was fondly looking into the cherub face of his baby girl.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John, its Booth. Just wanted to report the package was successfully accepted at the Jeffersonian. How are things on your end?" Booth asked.

"No problems here, Booth. Issie just went down for her nap," John reported.

"I'm going to be over at the Hoover this afternoon. Patty knows not to leave the Jeffersonian under any circumstances without me, but just in case she has her burn phone on her as well," Booth added.

"Okay Booth. Do you think she'll follow orders? She doesn't exactly have the best track record," John observed on a laugh, thinking of all the scrapes she had gotten him into over the last few years.

"Well, we can only hope. But she does know it's pretty serious right now. She had to run across country to get away from _Jack-Jack, _hopefully that'll convince her," Booth replied seriously.

Seeing Cam lurking outside his door, Booth closed the call. "John, call me if you need anything. I've gotta go." with that Booth hung up the phone, pocketed it, and gestured for Cam to open the door.

Seeing Booth put away the burn phone Cam stepped into his office and asked curiously having seen him use one in the past, "Did I just see you put a burn phone in your pocket Booth?"

"Yup, got an undercover Op going on right now and this is the most secure way to communicate," Booth replied. "What can I do for you Cam?"

"Do you have time this afternoon to go over the finalists for the Scholarship program?" Cam asked. As joint trustees of the scholarship fund the final selection was left to Cam and Booth.

Looking at his iPhone, he saw he was booked solid from 1 to 4 at the Hoover. Glancing up he said, "Sure I can go over them when I come back to pick up Patty. Probably 4:30. maybe 5. Is that a problem?"

Cam smiled. So he was picking up Dr. Addison to bring her home. "Sure Booth, that'll be fine but if you're delayed after 5 let's reschedule for tomorrow. Paul and I have dinner plans tonight."

Booth sat back and smiled, happy that Cam had Paul in her life. "So when is Paul going to propose? Or am I have to threaten him with my gun?"

Her eyes twinkled as she replied, "I just may be an engaged woman tomorrow. I suspect tonight's dinner is something big. We're going to _Chez Novelle Francaise. _It took him weeks to get the reservations."

"Then why aren't you taking the afternoon off and primping like most women would do?" Booth asked with a smirk.

Raising a delicate but questioning brow in Booth's direction Cam asked, "And since when have I been most women?"

"Point taken, Cam. You're definitely one of a kind and Paul's a lucky man," Booth replied sincerely.

"Speaking of lucky, I'm starting to think Dr. Addison may bring some luck back into this lab. She's been here just the morning and the lab seems to be full of life today," Cam said, watching Booth carefully for his reaction.

"Patty's very likeable and I think you'll find her knowledge is nearly as good as Bones's, so that says a lot. Plus that accent is a hoot, don't you think?" Booth asked, deflecting.

"Oh she's definitely charming. She seems to have a certain amount of people skills as well." Cam looked directly at Booth and added, "You seem to be interested in her?"

Booth had been sipping coffee just then and nearly spat it out with her statement. Apparently Bones played her role to perfection and he'd blown his. Deciding to alter the original plan of having a platonic relationship in public with Patty, he decided he might as well play along and any slip-ups would be easily hidden.

Leaning back, Booth played it cool. "Don't know what you mean, Cam. I'm just helping Dr. Addison out considering she's doing me a favor helping me with this case."

"Nice try, Booth. But I don't think so. You've been hovering all morning making sure she gets along with the team, guiding her from office to office, picking her up at home, and now dropping her off.

"She's more than a co-worker," Cam concluded then winked. "It's good to see you back and if Dr. Addison's arrival to the Jeffersonian is why you've changed from dour Booth to charming Booth overnight," she paused dramatically and said, "then she's welcome to sign on permanently anytime she'd like."

With that Cam turned on her heel leaving Booth's mouth hanging with shock.

* * *

**A/N: Scene shift… Booth to the Hoover while Bones works the bones.**

**Read and Review please it really makes a difference, you feedback has already shaped future chapters, enjoy the fun let me know what you think.**


	23. Meet Booth's Other Half

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose". Please continue to wish my dear friend Terri well, still sore but amazingly adaptable.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

__

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Meet Booth's Other Half**

Booth walked through the lobby of the Hoover with a definite spring in his step and a quiet smile on his lips. He was greeted at the security checkpoint by none other than Martin, the guard who had been part of the Hoover for as long as he could remember.

Martin, seeing Booth's smile asked as he searched ADD Booth's briefcase, said kindly, "You seem to be extra chipper today, Director. Why the change?"

Booth laughed. "Can't get anything past you, huh, Martin? Might have been I took yesterday off and I haven't seen my desk today. Hopefully I won't have a killer case as a reward for taking a day off."

Finishing his examination of ADD Booth's case, Martin snapped the lid shut and handed it back adding, "We'll my money's on you, sir. As an agent you had one hell of a track record and now that your running Major Crimes, you're making those numbers climb too."

Booth acknowledged Martin's praise with a smile then walked toward the bank of elevators. Martin watched him walk away. He'd been a company man for 40 years and he took pride in the FBI's successes and hurt when they had failures. But Booth's leadership with Major Crimes and its success rates were on the Director's radar if the Grapevine was to be believed. Martin thought it wouldn't be long before he'd be addressing the other man as Deputy Director.

Now if only Booth could find the right woman, Martin thought with a faint grin. After his partner died a few years ago Booth's happy demeanor disappeared for a long time and only recently started to come back slowly. Today, he seemed more like his old self. Turning to examine the next Agent's briefcase, Martin's final thought was that Booth must have had one hell of a weekend.

He was interrupted by a fellow security guard. "Martin, I'm here to relieve you."

"Great, I was hoping to get home early. My grandson's tournament is set to begin tonight," Martin said as he began to pick up his gear. Scott took up his position of searching the Agent's briefcase opened directly in front of him.

"Hey, wish him luck for me, though I'm sure he won't need it," he replied, happy for the old man.

"He's my grandson. It's all skill man! See you tomorrow," Martin answered as he left his station for the day.

* * *

"Booth, hold that elevator!" Sweets called out.

Booth stood to the side and waited for Sweets to rush into the still-open elevator door, "Wow, Dr. Sweets. Starting your day a little late I'd say," Booth teased.

"Hey, I was with Zack this morning for our monthly session," Sweets huffed good-naturedly. Turning to Booth he added quietly, "Booth I really think we need to find a way to get him integrated in the Jeffersonian. The man is no danger to anyone and he's brilliant. Not many people in the world with an IQ of 198, same as Einstein. Plus, I think he might be just what we need to get the edge on _Jack-Jack," _Sweets commented quietly.

Booth decided this was as good a time as any to let Sweets know about Dr. Addison. "Sweets, I know Zack's a genius but as ADD I really can't authorize that. Believe it or not I have to stay inside the lines even more now." Holding his hand up, he effectively stopped Sweets's impending objection, then added, "Give me time I might be able to get him some electronic access to records. I've know Zack a long time. If there's a pattern to find, he'd find it."

"Speaking of the _Jack-Jack_ murders, I've brought on a new Anthropologist. Dr. Addison. She was trained by Bones's graduate mentor and has gotten raves from the government of Thailand and from the State Department. She decided to return to the States recently, so I requested the Jeffersonian add her as a liaison on this case," Booth paused deciding not to disclose anything more personal about Dr. Addison. He'd let Sweets draw his own conclusions.

Sweets sensed Booth was holding back but realized he no longer had Booth as a patient and could only go so far. Only Cullen could order a psychological evaluation at this point and unless Cullen thought Booth had lost it, one-on-one sessions weren't going to happen anytime soon. Booth's success rate with the entire Major Crimes unit had gone up nearly 20% over Hacker's numbers; Cullen wouldn't advocate counseling for Booth unless his numbers went down.

After a moment of quiet, Booth turned to Sweets and asked, "Sweets, can you review everything you have on _Jack-Jack_ and pull together a profile for Dr. Addison and my team? Perotta just brought in a case we think is another victim of his and I want everyone on it." Booth's eyes had darkened with repressed anger. Sweets noted the change and nodded, "I'll have it over to the Jeffersonian no later than tomorrow."

"No need to bring it over personally, get a courier," Booth replied, hoping against hope Sweets would stay at the Hoover.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Heather and I have a date tomorrow night. I'll just swing by your office and drop off the report," Sweets answered. He sensed Booth's reluctance in having him personally deliver the report and he wondered at what Booth wasn't sharing. He'd have to ask around at the Jeffersonian. Maybe Heather would have something for him tomorrow.

Booth thought, _Great. I'll have to warn Bones_, then his thoughts shifted to Heather. Nice girl with a much quieter demeanor than Daisy but just as brilliant. He couldn't have picked better for Sweets if he tried. Heather was one of the Jeffersonian's first year Brennan scholarship recipients. Booth shook his head slightly and smiled. Apparently he and Sweets shared a common aspect to their women—they preferred forensic anthropologists. Who'd have thought? Privately amused at his thoughts, he mused that at least he avoided women named after flowers.

Just then the elevator pinged announcing its arrival on Sweets's floor. Major Crimes had been moved the year prior to the floor above. Sweets stepped off then said, "I'll have that profile to the Jeffersonian tomorrow afternoon. I look forward to meeting Dr. Addison."

"Sure, see you then," Booth replied then hit the elevator close button and sighed mentally. The human lie detector was coming to the Jeffersonian. Oh Joy!

* * *

Booth stepped into his executive assistant's office and poured all the charm he could into his smile, then greeted her with a peach muffin he knew she loved. "Hey Gina, holding down the fort for me?"

Gina hid her smile and growled instead. "Hey, what I'd tell you about taking unexpected time off? I told you, I don't like surprises." Gina, as per her daily practice for the past year, followed Booth into his office carrying her iPad, ready to take notes or confirm answers as Booth requested them.

"So did you get Dr. Addison settled in at the Jeffersonian?" Gina asked.

"Yup, she's all set. Did you get her the additional access I requested?" Booth walked over to his coffee maker, one of the few perks he loved besides getting a cracker-jack Assistant.

Gina, taking a seat opposite Booth's desk, answered, "Yes, she's all set. She has access to all the interrogation rooms and your office as requested."

He poured himself a coffee then gestured, silently asking if she'd like a cup. Seeing her nod, he poured another cup, setting it on the visitor's side of the desk before seating himself. He still loved the chair Bones had gotten him. Still the best chair in the whole damn building as far as he knew.

"I see I have a staff meeting in 30 minutes and a meeting with the director at 3, then Cullen at 3:30," he said. Looking up from his iPhone, he smiled. "Thanks Gina. I know how tough it is to get on their calendars."

"No problem, but I owe the Director's Assistant a dozen roses." Smiling she added cheekily, "should I add that to your expense account?"

"No, I'm not having internal audit all over me for misappropriation of funds. Use the card you have on file for me okay?" Booth retorted with a smile.

Looking down at Booth's schedule Gina commented, "Not much room on your schedule today. Perrota wanted to schedule a little time with you." She paused then added, sensitive to how Booth would react to the rest of her update, "it's about _Jack-Jack. _She'd be here but she just got called to a crime scene 20 minutes ago, so she may not make the staff meeting today."

"Okay, make her my 9 tomorrow; I'm calling in all the troops on this one. He's been free far too long as far as I'm concerned," Booth said seriously.

Making the notation, Gina couldn't help but notice the lighter mood Booth was in. And considering _Jack-Jack_ had reactivated his status on Major Crimes, that was saying something. She wondered if the new Anthropologist had anything to do with it.

"Booth, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he replied.

"Why did the Serial Killer Task force ever start calling him _Jack-Jack_? It sounds juvenile," Gina commented.

"Actually he named himself. His calling card is to leave two playing cards at every crime scene—two Jacks, though the suits aren't always the same. From the ones we've been able to locate intact, they always have a bent corner," Booth answered quietly. Pausing to take a sip of his coffee he added, "Sometimes the decomposed state of the victims has destroyed the cards, but usually the Jeffersonian can reconstruct them."

"What do you think the significance is?" Gina asked.

"Really, I haven't a clue, but I'm hoping Sweets can come up with something fresh on that one," Booth replied.

Gina continued her updates and Booth provided any necessary comments, both easing into the style of information flow that had made then a great team.

* * *

Checking her watched Gina realized the staff meeting would be starting soon. "OKay, staff is in 5 minutes. Shall I send them right in?"

"I'll buzz you when I'm ready for them. I need to make a call first," Booth said and paused, waiting for the expected offer.

"Do you want me to place those calls for you? That's my job, after all" Gina said drily.

Bending the truth a bit Booth tried to charm her with his winning smile. "I think I can call Rebecca all by myself. I've been doing it a long time."

"Oh, fine. Be that way… and don't think that smile has any effect on me either," she said as she left with a huff, but he saw her smile as she turned to close his door.

Pulling out his burn phone, Booth called John to get the latest update prior to meeting with the Director and Cullen. In closing he asked curiously, "What's Issie doing right now?"

"She's dissecting a peanut butter sandwich," John responded with a laugh.

"Dissecting?" he asked.

"Patty lets her use a plastic toy knife and she likes to cut her sandwich up in eighths and count the pieces," John said, his amusement clear.

Chuckling Booth replied, "Sounds like Bones to me. At that age I'm sure my mother probably didn't even cut my sandwiches, I probably ate them whole."

Realizing time was getting away from him Booth closed the call. "Gotta go, John. But hey thanks again for everything," he added honestly.

"No problem, Booth. My duty and my pleasure to protect them both," John replied as they closed the call.

Booth, quickly texted a message to Bones's burn phone letting her know Issie was having lunch and fine, then reached for his Assistant's intercom button and let Gina know to let in the troops.

* * *

**A/N: Gina has a little Sass to her, tough but with a heart of gold.**

**R&R is always appreciated!**


	24. Assignments

******Chapter 24 - Assignments**

****

Gina opened the office door and each agent entered and took a seat at the conference table. She followed them in took a seat in the comfortably worn leather chair in the corner of Booth's office, prepared to take notes. Booth preferred minutes be taken at all his meetings, so that decisions could be shared with Agents out in the field.

As each took a seat he assessed his team. To his immediate right sat Charlie Burns, the man who had seen him scrape the bottom and come back to surface on top. Charlie was physically not a poster boy for FBI Agents, but his analytic skills were nearly unsurpassable.

Next to Charlie would normally have sat Payton Perotta, a bright, beautiful blond who currently was the active agent associated with the Jeffersonian, but as Gina had updated him she was out in the field.

Instead it was Ashley Harris. She was tough, smart, and ex-NYPD. She had the makings to be one of his best homicide detectives. He'd come across her profile when he was selecting new recruits for his team. Harris was like him, used her gut and science like a well-oiled machine, she'd do fine to continue that.

Now her partner, on the other hand, needed shaping up. Mitch Jenkins relied on his pretty-boy surfer looks to charm his way through scrapes. Unfortunately Booth had been left with a few of Hacker's agents when he was appointed the position, but Jenkins had one saving grace. He had a bead on the politics in DC, and that access had proven valuable in the past.

He looked to his left. There sat Jack Riley, relaxed but not disrespectful. Jack was a 20-year vet and had spent time in Afghanistan as he had. Good man in a fight. Always kept his head and could visualize ten steps ahead of an attacker. His Special Forces training made him invaluable to the team in a manhunt situation.

Rounding out the team was his newest recruit Matt Costa, fresh from Quantico, baby-faced but seasoned beyond his years. He'd grown up in the streets of South Central L.A. and his intricate knowledge of gangland tactics made him the perfect liaison to the Violent Gang Task Force, but what initially caught Booth's eye was his proficiency with firearms. Costa's qualification scores nearly matched his own score of 592 out of 600, which was considered sniper level. Matt had scored a 588. He'd been mulling over additional training for Matt with a sniper instructor, having ready access to a sniper-caliber shot within his team could make the difference where time was short and hostages were involved.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's get started," Booth opened.

The room quieted and each focused on Booth waiting for him to continue.

"Perotta just brought a new case to the Jeffersonian that we think is a _Jack-Jack_ victim and I want all of us focusing on this case." Holding up a hand to halt the wave of inevitable questions he added, "I know this is asking you to pull extra duty, but he's killed 52 people that we know of and he's still running loose."

Pausing he looked at his agents seriously and added with steel in his voice, "We're going to catch this bastard; he's not getting away with this anymore on my watch."

He turned to the agent on his right. "Charlie, I need you to pull every case involving _Jack-Jack_, even those only suspected to be his victims. I need you to look for patterns."

Then he shifted his focus to Harris. "Ash, I want you to work with Charlie, focus on witness statements and victim backgrounds. You might see something we missed."

Turning to his most seasoned vet, Booth said, "Jack, I need you to hold the fort on most of the urgent cases." Seeing Jack's objection he added, "I need you to take point on the other cases—we can't let the rest of Major Crimes assignments fall by the way side."

Jack nodded his agreement, but replied with a hint of steel to his voice. "Sure Booth, but when it's time for the take down don't forget I'm the best on your team when it comes to tactics."

Booth smiled his agreement and replied, "You think I'd forget that Jack? Not likely."

He then turned to Mitch whose connections would be an asset on this case. "Mitch, I want you to use your network. Something's bothering me about how _Jack-Jack_ has managed to stay steps ahead of us all these years and why he suddenly took a hiatus after Dr. Brennan was killed. My gut is telling me that someone within the FBI is either our killer or our accomplice." Seeing the shocked looks he said quietly, "It's just a feeling, but I want you to do what you can to ferret this out Mitch. You need to be the soul of discretion on this; I won't accept anything else."

"No problem, Booth. I'll leak a story that we think the killer might be a government employee, in a town like this, the rumor mill will run amok. Then I'll analyze the feedback I'm getting. If it's FBI the network will circle the wagons and we can get a bead on him."

"Thanks Mitch. Make sure the leak is outside the FBI. I don't want anyone associated with the FBI targeted for leaking false or unsupportable information," Booth added.

"No problem. I've got a source that can do the job and will love the heat," Mitch replied.

"Protected source?" Booth asked.

"Oh yeah, 5th Amendment kind of protection," Mitch smirked.

Nodding, Booth had a feeling the Washington Post would soon have a new lead story.

Moving onto his newest recruit, he said, "Matt, I'll be sending you out to get specialized SWAT training. With your marksmanship scores, I've decided to take advantage of that in case we're in a situation where the logistics of getting a SWAT team on the ground aren't viable.

"Once you're done, I'll want to see those skills down at the firing range and maybe you'll beat my best score," Booth challenged with a chuckle.

Matt asked curiously, "What's your best score?"

"Better than yours," Booth retorted.

Looking past the team to Gina, he saw her nodding catching the requirement of getting Matt enrolled in the next SWAT training program.

"Okay, one last thing before you bring me up on your current case load. I've brought in a new Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, a Dr. Addison. She'll mainly be working with me and most likely Perotta on victim identification and physical evidence gathering on this case. The State Department loved her in Thailand and she's just recently returned to the States. Dr. Addison is fast replacing Dr. Brennan as the best in her field. I'm hoping her insight will find new evidence and clues as to the whereabouts of _Jack-Jack_." Pausing he added, his voice that brooking no argument, "You may see her from time to time, so don't be surprised to see the Jeffersonian fully involved in resolving this case. Only our combined efforts will get this case solved."

Seeing the resolve in his agents' eyes, Booth moved onto case updates.

* * *

Once staff had broken up Booth could hear Ash ask Charlie, "Is this personal for Booth?" But he couldn't hear the rest or be bothered to try. He and Bones had been part of the rumor mill for years. He called out, "Charlie, can you close that door on the way out?"

Charlie stepped out of Booth's office, Ash still by his side. Once the door was closed Charlie replied quietly, "Yeah_, Jack-Jack_ killed his partner 3 years ago and the case has run cold ever since." Pausing he added, "He and Dr. Brennan had been partners for 5 years; he took her death pretty hard."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan the writer?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, the one and only. She was also the leading authority in the world in Forensic Anthropology," Charlie smiled remembering her. "Beautiful woman, absolute genius. And they had the highest solve rate in the history of the FBI." He smiled sadly, "We all missed her after she died, took Booth a long time to get over the loss."

Ash wasn't one to gossip idly but still this was her gorgeous boss, who as far as anyone could tell lived for the job. She asked, "Were they more than partners?"

Charlie looked at her sharply, but knew if he didn't answer Mitch certainly would. "Nope, definitely partners, though the betting around the Hoover on when that would change was running wild at the time of her death.

"Now, I think I need to get those reports pulled and you and I should commandeer the war room and get this timeline worked out," Charlie said effectively cutting off anymore questions.

* * *

**A/N: R&R**_**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**_

**Chapter is a little shorter, but honestly... if I added more... it would have been pure fluff. In a word it has a purpose.**

* * *

_Update: I will no longer be accepting ****__anonymous reviews, I absolutely have no issue with negative reviews but without the ability to respond I find instead of taking the information, possibly using it, understand the motivation for it, I'm stuck on the fact that I have no ability to respond. My sincere appologies I know my reviews will drop because of this decision but quite frankly. I'm spinning my wheels over the inability to respond and I REFUSE to add a authors note simply to explain my position. Please feel free to give me your honest opinion I'm FINE with that, but I find I need the ability to respond otherwise my motivation to write would be at risk. One final note, new characters are being added for two reasons one to advance the story but if I ever hope to write anything with original characters it would be difficult if I had never written any previously LOL. Thank you for understanding my position._

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose". Please continue to wish my dear friend Terri well, still sore but amazingly adaptable.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.******


	25. Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian

A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose". _**The posting delay is all on me! Apparently I am blind in both eyes… so my sincerest apologies for the delay**_

Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.

You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.

_**I will no longer be accepting **__**anonymous reviews**__**, I absolutely have no issue with negative reviews but without the ability to respond I find instead of taking the information, possibly using it, understand the motivation for it, I'm stuck on the fact that I have no ability to respond. My sincere apologies I know my reviews will drop because of this decision but quite frankly. I'm spinning my wheels over the inability to respond and I REFUSE to add a authors note simply to explain my position. Please feel free to give me your honest opinion I'm FINE with that, but I find I need the ability to respond otherwise my motivation to write would be at risk. One final note, new characters are being added for two reasons one to advance the story but if I ever hope to write anything with original characters it would be difficult if I had never written any previously LOL. Thank you for understanding my position.**_

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian**

* * *

Dr. Bray walked into the Bone Room. He watched as Patty's eyes wandering over the lab's wall of the unknown. Wendell cleared his throat to announce his presence not wanting to startle her. Patty turned quickly her cheeks flushed a lovely pink and her green eyes widened in surprise.

Momentarily stunned by the lovely woman in front of him, Wendell shook his head and then said, "Dr. Addison, I've brought the files you requested."

He watched as Dr. Addison's eyes returned to the wall of bones and felt compelled to explain. "The bones in this room are from soldiers who died on the battlefields of France during World War I and remain unidentified."

This surprised Patty and she asked with her drawl firmly in place, "Why would they be stored here?"

Patty clearly remembered the bones stored in the Bone Room were usually student examination bones and was surprised by Wendell's response.

"To honor them, Dr. Addison, in the only way we can," Wendell replied, his eyes meeting hers. The honestly of his answer struck her.

Nodding, she accepted the truth of his statement and reached out eagerly for the files he had in his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Bray." Looking up from the files she asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. What I've provided you is a basic breakdown of each case and all pertinent logistical details surrounding the victims," he said as he handed her a small personal file transfer device. "This jump drive when attached to a Jeffersonian secure computer will provide direct access to all the Jack-Jack file references. It should make your search easier and it provides access to both the FBI and Jeffersonian case notes," Wendell added.

"I do declare, you must go to bed with the chickens to be this organized, Dr. Bray," Patty replied knowing Wendell would get her reference.

Chuckling he replied, "No, it's just that I was taught by the best and I try to meet those standards every day."

"Was that Tempe's doing?" Patty asked, curious what Wendell thought of her.

"Yes. Dr. Brennan was very demanding but also very generous. She taught, you learned or you didn't last. I was fortunate. Most of my graduate studies were under her tutelage; probably the reason they hired me. My internship rotations were chock full of over-qualified Doctorate program grad students."

Bones hadn't thought a lot about the interns she'd been forced to leave behind while in witness protection but suddenly she was anxious to know if they succeeded. "How did the last group of interns fare? Did they all receive their doctorates?"

"Yes, we were fortunate. Dr. Stires agreed to complete the rotation as our advisor and we were able to obtain our doctorates. You may have heard of a few of them." Seeing he still held her interest, Wendell provided the details he knew.

"Dr. Daisy Wick was on the Maluku Island project several years back. Right now she's with New York's Museum of Natural History. Dr. Vincent Nigel-Murray, if I remember correctly, is currently on a dig in Cairo. Then you've probably heard of Dr. Colin Fischer, who like Dr. Brennan did also writes fiction and is working at the Smithsonian." Wendell couldn't help a smirk escaping when he thought of Fischer.

"That boy has time to write?" Bones was surprised and made a mental note to Google him later; her writer curiosity was peaked.

"Mostly sci-fi stuff, but with an anthropological twist. It's entertaining but not my typical cup of joe."

Patty schooled her expression, knowing her face usually gave away any confusion she'd experience when a colloquialism was used that she didn't understand. She made a mental note to Google that as well.

Patty returned to reviewing the files when Wendell asked, "Dr. Addison, Agent Perrota brought in a body over the weekend. We were just preparing to begin our analysis. Would you like to assist?"

Surprised she asked, "I'm only authorized to work on _Jack-Jack_ victims. Will Dr. Saroyan object?"

"We suspect it's another Jack-Jack victim, he left behind his calling card—two Jacks, one of hearts and the other of clubs," Wendell replied.

Closing the file quickly, Bones moved toward the door expecting Wendell to follow. "I'd be right honored to assist."

"Dr. Addison, please feel free to call me Wendell," Dr. Bray invited as they walked, preferring a less formal approach in the lab.

"I'll try. Dr. Stiers was very formal with us, but I insist you call me Patty. Dr. Addison makes me sound like my granny," she smirked and asked, "don't cha think?"

He smiled thinking Dr. Addison was definitely not someone's granny and followed Patty to Booth's office where she dropped off the files on her new desk.

He sure wished Angela and Hodgins had butted out. He'd have asked Patty out already had they not made him promise not to. He'd be a marked man if he interrupted any potential for Patty and Booth to become romantically involved, but watching the sway of her hips he was regretting his decision.

Climbing the platform they moved to the center examination table. Wendell had ordered an intern to layout the remains in their anatomically correct layout, mere bones with the flesh completely decomposed at this point.

Patty reached over instinctively for a pair of latex gloves, snapping them on with her usual efficiency. Wendell had done the same.

"Wendell, what was the context of the find?" Bones asked quietly her eyes never leaving the skeleton before her.

Wendell picked up the nearby file and opened it. Since Dr. Brennan's death it was rare for the staff to visit crime scenes firsthand. He flipped to the fact sheet quickly and started his narration.

"Body was found by hikers in Shenandoah National Park on the Appalachian Trail near trail marker 12. Apparently a few hikers were scrounging for wild berries and they stumbled onto the corpse about a quarter of a mile off the trail.

"The recent heavy rains had apparently uncovered the debris covering the body," he continued. "The FBI techs provided crime scene photos and took soil, water, and insect samples. They're included in the chain of evidence locker," Wendell concluded.

Surprised Bones removed her focus from the bones, momentarily struck by the lack of Jeffersonian direct access to the crime scene. "Any reason why the Jeffersonian wasn't there gathering its own samples?" she asked.

Cam had been climbing the platform and heard Dr. Addison's question and decided to answer for Wendell. "Dr. Addison, since the Jeffersonian lost one of its own while working on a case with the FBI, both organizations made a joint decision to remove us physically from any crime scene to minimize risk to our staff. Forensic Anthropologists, contrary to popular belief, do not grow on trees," Cam stated calmly.

"Dr. Saroyan, I think you got the short end of the stick. I'll speak to Booth. If he wants my assistance we need more access to the crime scenes," Dr. Addison replied her eyes never moving away from Dr. Saroyen's.

"Dr. Addison, you work for the Jeffersonian now. You will follow our established protocols or your current access will be removed," Cam said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Well, shut my mouth. I didn't mean to offend," Patty answered, surprised at Cam's lack of cooperation. She'd have to ask Booth about it.

"No harm, Dr. Addison. As I stated, no field assignments with the FBI and absolutely no experiments without my direct approval," Cam said firmly, but her expression relaxed.

Patty nodded then turned her attention to Wendell. "Dr. Bray, has Dr. Hodgins examined the remains for particulates yet?"

"No, we've just placed the body on the examination table an hour ago," Wendell answered.

"Then we'll do a preliminary examination and wait for Dr. Hodgins to gather what he needs. Once he completes his examination, I'd like the bones to be put in a 1% solution of hydrogen peroxide, and then place them in the Bone Room," Patty requested.

"Sure Dr. Addison. I'll have it done by the end of today," Wendell responded. Looking up he spotted Hodgins climbing the platform, his arm looped around Angela.

As they drew closer to the bones, Jack moved to stand directly across from Dr. Addison with the bones between them on the examination table. His stance was protective. "You haven't touched the bones yet, have you?"

"I think someone's too big for his britches here. Dr. Hodgins, I also follow protocols which require you," Patty emphasized the last word strongly, "examine the body for particulates prior to bone cleansing and in-depth examinations."

Embarrassed Hodgins felt his ears turning pink as he ducked his head and mumbled, "Sorry, Dr. Addison. We've had several Forensic Anthropologists who didn't follow that simple protocol that you obviously adhere to."

"Well, they were dumber than a box of rocks. What fool would destroy evidence?" Dr. Addison asked crossly but didn't expect an answer.

"Well now that we've established that, why don't we discuss next steps," Cam requested in her usual attempt to smooth over rough patches.

Puzzled, Patty asked, "Didn't I just outline them a minute ago?"

Cam smiled. Now this was someone she could work with. Must be something about female Forensic Anthropologists … or maybe it was just strong women. "I was speaking of all the _Jack-Jack_ victims not just this one in particular," Cam answered patiently.

Though Patty wanted to snap, "_You should have said so_," she held her tongue and instead responded, "I'm planning on reviewing the _Jack-Jack_ files Dr. Bray provided and develop a strategy of the order in which I wish to examine the remains one by one."

"If that'll be all, I'll leave Dr. Hodgins to his particulates and will return to my office to examine the files," Patty responded evenly as she removed her gloves.

"By all means, Dr. Addison. Please let us know if we can provide any further assistance," Cam said. Patty took this as an attempt to sooth her ego. Spending so many years in witness protection and with Booth had taught her a few basics. "Nah, I'd be fixin ta' make myself scarce now, unless you need anything from me Dr. Saroyan?"

Seeing Cam's negative headshake, Patty started to walk away and then quickly doubled back and grumbled, "Dag nab it. Dr. Saroyan I forgot—my computer is on Windows 2000, I'm assuming I'll need Vista or 2007?"

Embarrassed Cam replied, "Oh, Dr. Addison, I'm so sorry. I'll call IT immediately and have them bring you up a laptop while they upgrade or replace your computer."

"Oh shucks, that's right nice of you," Patty answered as she turned to return to her office.

Hodgins, Cam, Angela, and Wendell watched as she descended the platform and made her way back to Booth's office.

Each turned to the other. Angela whispered, "She's something, isn't she?"

* * *

**A/N: Just for an added incentive… when I get 15 reviews for this chapter the next one will be posted as soon as humanly possible.. Chapter's been beta'd already… so it's all up to you!**


	26. Booth, the Director will see you now

A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose". You've all earned another chapter today (It's a biggie)… so thank your fellow readers… that's the quickest I've ever reached 15 reviews… LOL.

Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.

You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.

Oops… forgot to mention I had a consistent spelling error in the prior chapters Sayoran and Stires… so I'll be correcting that shortly as well. Enjoy!

Not lastly but I seem to have a lot to say right now… LOL. Everyone you can thank _daffodil7511_ she DEMANDED answers bless her heart… this chapter was much smaller before she got pushy….love her for it.

_**I will no longer be accepting**__**anonymous reviews**__**, I absolutely have no issue with negative reviews but without the ability to respond I find instead of taking the information, possibly using it, understand the motivation for it, I'm stuck on the fact that I have no ability to respond. My sincere apologies I know my reviews will drop because of this decision but quite frankly. I'm spinning my wheels over the inability to respond and I REFUSE to add a authors note simply to explain my position. Please feel free to give me your honest opinion I'm FINE with that, but I find I need the ability to respond otherwise my motivation to write would be at risk. One final note, new characters are being added for two reasons one to advance the story but if I ever hope to write anything with original characters it would be difficult if I had never written any previously LOL. Thank you for understanding my position.**_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Booth, the Director will see you now**

* * *

Booth entered the Director's admin's office and gave her the full wattage of his smile as he spoke. "Fran, thanks for arranging this on such short notice. Who'd I bump?"

Fran looked up and smiled. ADD Booth was one of the FBI's rising stars so she knew him well by reputation, but no one had clued her in on his charm. Definitely a step up from Hacker, she mused. "No one in particular, just the Attorney General." She paused then smirked, "I prefer pink roses, just thought you'd like to know."

She picked up her phone and pressed the Director's line. Once connected she said, "Director Harris, Assistant Deputy Director Booth is here to see you." She paused to listen, then replied, "Thank you, I'll show him in."

Fran pressed a button located on the underside of her desk and announced, "Go on in, Booth, he's waiting for you."

Booth took a deep breath. He knew the following conversation could be a career killer but he wouldn't be swayed otherwise.

Turning the knob, Booth entered the Director's office with a self-assured stride. The Director was seated behind a large mahogany desk. An equally large leather chair easily held his imposing 6' 4" frame. Booth knew the Director has also been a Ranger, something they had in common.

The Director's eyes were still focused on the papers before him. He didn't raise them to greet Booth, instead grunted, "Booth take a seat, I'll be with you in a minute."

Booth sat, relaxed but alert, waiting for the Director to finish. He took a moment to look around the room. His eyes landed on a picture of a girl he assumed to be the Director's daughter. She was a beautiful sunny blonde with a mischievous smile curving her lips. She looked to be in her early 20s. His eyes shifted to the picture next to it, obviously the Director's wife. He mused their daughter had taken after her mother in appearances and temperament if pictures could be trusted.

Booth felt the eyes of the Director on him and swung his attention back to the desk. He murmured, "You have a lovely family, Director."

"Thank you Booth. Thankfully Maggie takes after he mother," he said with a laugh as he ran a hand over his balding head.

"Okay, Booth, let's get to the point. I've been made aware you have been given confidential information on the whereabouts of Dr. Brennan." He raised his hand as Booth appeared ready to speak. "Hold it, Booth. I know you have a million questions and some I'll answer," Harris's eyes took on a look of regret.

"I'm sorry, Booth. Knowing what I know now, I couldn't have been crueler to you three years ago if I had tried. My only regret of the operation is that I didn't send you as Dr. Brennan's protection.

"I wasn't made aware of Dr. Brennan's condition and your role in it until the operation had started, and once started we couldn't change course, as I'm sure you'd agree," Harris added with a sigh.

"Director, I'm not here to debate what the correct action was or how it was executed. Objectively I understand the execution but not the decision. Personally I'm offended that the agency didn't inform me of the truth even after a reasonable time had lapsed. That's an area that I feel the agency failed myself and Dr. Brennan," Booth paused letting the impact of his words connect.

Harris sat back nodded his agreement. "I agree we made a lot of mistakes on this op, but we also made the right call. Given the same set of circumstances I would execute it precisely in the same manner. I'm sure Dr. Brennan has updated you on the reasons for the urgency of the action." He waited for Booth's nod to continue.

"The entire Medico-Legal Lab key staff was targeted along with Dr. Brennan, your son Parker, and yourself. We had no choice but to defuse the situation immediately or we would have lost more lives," Harris explained, his tone regretful but firm in its conviction.

Harris handed Booth a thick folder marked _Confidential_. "The file you have only myself, the attorney general, the President, and Joint Chiefs have seen. Based on our review of those events we felt it necessary to protect a key asset of the United States government—namely the assets of the Jeffersonian and in particular Dr. Brennan."

While the Director spoke Booth had started to flip through the file, noting the call logs, the wire tap entries, email routing, courier drop offs, and surveillance photos of everyone on the team as well as very detailed case notes. The signature and agent were not familiar to him. He recognized coordinates and distance markers, sniper indicators he'd drawn many times in the past. Looking at the file, the volume of raw data in front of him, he better understood why they made the decision to put Bones in WITSEC.

The Director gave him a few moments to absorb the info. Booth had three questions based on his brief review. "Director, who is Agent Fillmore? I don't recognize the name."

"Agent Fillmore is a homeland security agent and acts as a liaison to the FBI. He usually works with the domestic terrorist group. Homeland Security picked up the chatter and that's why we have the volume of call log and wire tap entries detailed here. Normally we'd have very little of that info. They alerted us to the threat on the Jeffersonian and I requested Fillmore stay close to the case keeping it out of FBI hands as much as possible. The fewer people who knew, the better the outcome," Harris answered.

"So it was the Jeffersonian alert that actually started this investigation," Booth summarized quickly the catalyst for the investigation. He then asked, "Why Bones?"

Harris sighed. "The chatter increased over time and we determined Dr. Brennan was the clear target of the chatter. Once determined, we decided to defuse the situation. She needed to be "eliminated" from the equation until we could locate the killer."

Booth commented, "Serial killers don't usually create Homeland chatter, Director. What aren't you telling me?"

"Sorry, Booth. That piece of Intel is highly classified and isn't contained in the file nor will I disclose it," Harris said firmly.

"So that's it. You're not even going to give me a general sense of why the Jeffersonian and Bones would have created enough chatter for Homeland to pickup?" Booth worked to control his anger but his words were punctuated with it.

Harris sighed, rubbed a hand over his shiny head and resigned himself to the much deserved broiling he was being subjected to. "I can't provide details but I will tell you we did receive our tip from a very reliable mole. Once received we monitored and the chatter came to light." He paused, choosing his words carefully.

"This is the last thing I will say with regards to the Homeland Security event that triggered this. After monitoring the chatter we've determined that our "Killer" is also a domestic terrorist able to infiltrate security systems worldwide, planting viruses and stealing technologies," Harris said.

Seeing Booth's reluctant acceptance, he continued, "Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do you propose we do to continue this operation?" He sat back and waited, he'd been already informed of Booth's plan but preferred to hear it from the ADD himself.

"WITSEC provided Dr. Brennan a new identity: Dr. Patricia Addison. Her appearance has been altered and I've successfully reinserted her at the Jeffersonian," Booth replied, waiting for the inevitable question.

"Is that wise Booth?" Harris asked patiently.

"I believe so, sir. Dr. Brennan insisted she be part of the team. She is determined to provide the key forensic evidence we need to locate and apprehend Jack-Jack," Booth responded with a bit of smirk. "As you've probably discovered, Dr. Brennan is a force to be dealt with once she's determined a course of action."

Harris chuckled. "All I can say is she's one hell of a woman and you must have the patience of a saint, because she certainly tried mine of the last three years."

Booth could only imagine and returned the smile. "Yes, Director, she definitely is and as easy to control as hurricane." He paused then added with a smirk, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay, that's the Jeffersonian end of the operation. What about your team?" Harris asked.

"My team will be fully deployed in this effort. My lead investigator will be handling our current case load while I have several of the analysts going over Jack-Jack's prior victims and M.O. We hope to find a pattern," Booth said.

"What about that famous gut of yours?" Harris asked.

"I'd rather not say at this time, Director. I'd like to have a few days to go over the information with the assistance of Dr. Brennan before I plot a course of action beyond these preliminary steps," Booth replied.

"So what you're telling me is you have unsubstantiated theories and need time to prove them?" Harris asked sagely.

"Yes, sir," Booth replied his expression serious.

"Do you have all the resources you need?" Harris asked.

"Actually, Director, I could use Deputy Director Cullen's assistance with regards to declaring a directive. I can only control Major Crimes and I have no authority over the Serial Killer Task Force or Domestic Terrorism. I'll need a directive to give me that authority if only with regards to the Jack-Jack investigation," Booth emphasized. Seeing the unanswered question written in the Director's face, Booth added, "Sir, you could of course issue the directive yourself, but that would garner more attention then we need at this point.

He paused then asked quietly, "Was Cullen aware of Dr. Brennan's WITSEC status?"

Harris responded firmly. "No. It was on a need-to-know basis. He was not aware." He paused then added quietly, his face momentarily filled with regret, "He didn't betray you, I did."

Clearing his throat, he composed himself then picked up his phone. "Fran, can you get Sam Cullen up here?" He paused for her reply then responded, "Let me know when he's on his way up."

Booth knew that was as close to an apology as he could expect. Considering how gloomy his life had been just a few days before, he decided to put the past behind him and move forward. He needed to locate Jack-Jack before he and Bones could put their lives back together again.

While they waited, Harris stood and walked to his coffee carafe and poured himself a coffee. He poured a second cup for Booth.

When he was seated once again, Booth asked something that had been plaguing him since he learned of Bones's WITSEC status. "Director, if it becomes necessary for Dr. Brennan and her daughter to be relocated, will I be allowed to enter WITSEC?"

Harris shook his head. "Sorry, Booth the policy is very strict. Family only."

"Director, I'm sure you've been made aware Dr. Brennan's daughter is also _my_ daughter. Shouldn't I be considered family?" Booth asked rationally.

"The family status is determined based on the subject of the protection—in this case, Dr. Brennan herself not the child. I'm sorry, I can't authorize it," Harris added regretfully.

Booth was about to object further, when the Director's line began to ring.

"Harris," the bald man answered it immediately. "Send him in." It was obvious Cullen had arrived.

As the door opened to admit Cullen, Harris waved the other man to close the door behind him. "Sam come in, we have something we need to discuss with you."

Booth stood and shook Cullen's hand. Cullen clasped his hand firmly but Booth could see the unspoken question in his eyes.

"Booth, is this about Major Crimes' pursuit of the Jack-Jack Serial killer?" Cullen asked.

"It's bigger than that," Harris answered for Booth ruefully. "Get some coffee and sit down before you have a stroke. There's something you need to be brief on first." Harris and Sam had been friends for decades. When Sam's little girl had died, it was his Maggie that held her hand and told her not to be afraid. Maggie had practically adopted the Cullens since that day. He was never prouder. They'd shared much over their decades-old friendship, but never anything as nearly overwhelming as the loss of child.

Harris realized Sam and Booth had this in common. If only for a while both had experienced deep personal loss, each had been strengthened by it. Booth was fortunate it had only been an illusion Unfortunately for his own dear friend it hadn't been.

All three had moved to conference table located on the opposite side of the room. Once comfortably seated, Harris spoke his voice devoid of emotion. "Dr. Brennan's alive; she's been enrolled in the WITSEC program since her death was staged 3 years ago."

Cullen stared at Harris for a moment; he sat momentarily shocked. He may have had issues with Dr. Brennan in the past but the agent next to him certainly hadn't. He turned to Booth and asked quickly, "Where is she?"

Harris nodded for Booth to continue.

"She's currently working at the Jeffersonian. Her new identity is Dr. Patricia Addison, the newest Forensic Anthropologist hired by the FBI specifically to assist with solving the _Jack-Jack_ Serial Killer case," Booth replied quietly.

Sam took in both what was being said and unsaid, then summarized. "I'm assuming you coordinated your efforts with WITSEC?"

Booth nodded. "Yes. Unless Dr. Brennan is physically at the Jeffersonian, either Agent Keller of WITSEC or I am with her at all times," he said.

Sam looked over at Harris and read something in his eyes only a close friend could. He nodded then asked, "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to issue a directive giving me authority over any and all department activities related to the Jack-Jack Serial killer," Booth requested calmly, knowing how many toes he was asking Cullen to crush with this request.

"You're serious? Who'll run Major Crimes while you're chasing this personal vendetta, Booth?" Cullen demanded, worried his best ADD was getting in over his head.

Booth answered quickly, "I'll keep tabs on all the major cases, but Special Agent in Charge Jack Riley will be managing the day to day."

Sam mulled this over; Jack was an excellent agent but hadn't had the same success as Booth. Mainly because Booth had managed to make the Jeffersonian/FBI partnership work while many of those that came after him hadn't. Sam nodded his approval.

"So let's get this straight. Any activity remotely related to Jack-Jack must be coordinated through Major Crimes—that includes the Serial Killer, Domestic Terrorism and Gang Violence Task Forces, Cyber Crime, and Public Corruption?" Cullen paused. "Booth, this is bigger than anything you've handled previously. You'll need help. I'll assign you a special assistant," Cullen added never doubting Booth's abilities. But he also knew if Booth was also providing Dr. Brennan protection it would never work.

"Fine, I understand and appreciate your experience." Booth thought it had been done once before when an all-out mandate to locate the Son of Sam serial killer had occurred. Cullen had led that task force himself.

"But I'd like to review the list of agents you have in mind and do my own choosing," Booth asked. Just having had Cullen frame his request in practicalities was fairly daunting in of itself.

Cullen saw what he could only surmise was doubt in Booth's eyes. Having caught it Booth shook his head slightly indicating they'd talk later.

"Okay Booth, it's your show I'll issue the mandate," Cullen replied.

All stood and shook hands. Harris closed with, "Booth, Sam, keep me in the loop on this. This one's family and we take care of our own," Harris gave Booth a look that clearly showed his support.

Booth shook his hand and though he should be furious with the Director, knew given the same set of circumstances he'd have done the same thing. He didn't know if that made him heartless or simply an agent who understood protocols, risk assessments, and corrective action plans. He added sincerely with a bit of steel in his voice, "Thank you, Director, for keeping Dr. Brennan safe. But just so you know WITSEC policy or not, if she needs to be relocated again, I'll be accompanying her. Regulations won't stop me." Booth was dead calm, a calm the Director understood.

Harris then looked at Booth seriously. Ultimately the call had nothing to do with him and part of him was flat-out amused. He nodded and replied with a smirk, "I'd like to see WITSEC try to stop either of you, son. Dr. Brennan is quite the force of nature when she wants something, as you've already mentioned."

Knowing Harris wasn't disrespecting Bones only stating a fact, He smiled genuinely for the first time and replied, "Yeah, that's what I like about her."

With that Sam and Booth left Harris's office. Sam pulled the door closed behind them. Fran apparently had gone to lunch so they entered her empty office on their way to exiting the Director's Office Suites.

Sam paused to glance at this watch and said, "Booth, I don't have much time. That 30 minutes you squeezed into my schedule is down to 10." Seeing they were alone he asked, "Do you mind explaining why you need to approve my agent selection? Also while we're at it, what are you and Harris aware of that I'm not? You'd better come clean because I'll bury you in a mountain of paperwork from now until the next century if you mess with me."

Sam crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Booth's explanation. Booth decided to start with the second question first. "Dr. Brennan and I, prior to her disappearance, were in a relationship. She was my fiancé and now has a daughter, _my_ daughter. Everyone went out of their way to arrange to get her out of here and not a goddamn one of them thought that I had a right to know. For god sake she was two months _pregnant_ with _my child _when she was whisked off." This was the one and only place Booth felt finally safe to express his rage. "I've missed the first _years_ of my child's life because of this case, and I'm not about to lose any more." His voice was diamond-hard.

Sam didn't know why but he hadn't expected that as an explanation; maybe because the rumors between them had been running rampant for years. He'd probably adapted the ability to ignore the noise and it certainly explained a lot. Booth was nearly driven to mania trying to find Brennan's killer three years earlier, finally channeling his grief into solving cases. He couldn't imagine how hard the revelation of this entire situation must be on Booth. Sam reached out placed a supportive hand on the other man's shoulder. If the two men had one thing in common, it was their kids. "I get it. You'll get all the support you need from me on this one."

Giving his shoulder a final squeeze his hand dropped away he asked, "So what's this about agent approval? Trying to do my job?"

With a grim smile, Booth answered, "I don't think so, Sir. I didn't want to say anything in front of the Director, but my gut tells me this is an inside job. The killer gets away clean every time. It's as though he knows where we'll go and is usually hours or days ahead of us when we get close to capturing him." Booth paused then added, "No one is that smart or lucky. There has to be a connection back to the FBI."

"That's a pretty serious accusation Booth," Sam said quietly, disturbed by the ramifications.

"Yeah. That's why I'm telling you and not Harris," Booth answered seriously.

Just then Fran appeared with her lunch in hand. "You boys need to have your "talk" somewhere else, I need my office back," she said with a chuckle.

"We're all set Fran. Thanks for letting us use your space," Booth answered.

She muttered sardonically as she watched them leave the office, "Like I had a choice." Then called out with a chuckle, "Don't forget those roses."

* * *

**A/N: No hostages for this chapter, I would still like to hear from you this is one of my "favorite chapters" Harris is an old so and so… but he ended up charming me… LOL Next posting Wednesday.**


	27. Only Dr Brennan could do that!

A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".

Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.

You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.

Those of you who read this weekend…. **Please note Chapters 25 & 26 were posted on Sunday**, I was notified not everyone got an email. Both are chock full of valuable case information so I'd hate it if you missed the update. You will be confused without it.

_**I will no longer be accepting**__**anonymous reviews**__**, for more details please read the authors note posted in Chapter 26.**_

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Only Dr. Brennan could do that!**

* * *

Wendell approached Dr. Addison's office but paused when he overheard her speaking.

"Tell her Mama loves her and I'll be home in a few hours. See you soon." Wendell noticed the sad faraway look in her eyes as he watched her slowly close the cover of her phone and place it in her lab coat pocket.

Deciding this was a good point to interrupt, Wendell raised his hand and knocked. "Dr. Addison, the bones have been placed in the Bone Room if you wish to examine them now?"

Bones refocused her attention back to Wendell and nodded. "Shucks you did that quicker than a fox in a hen house." She stood and followed him into the Bone Room.

"Dr. Bray, have you performed all the standard imaging tests?" Patty asked having snapped on her blue latex gloves on.

"Yes. I found marks on the sternum that indicate where the weapon struck the killing blow." Wendell then took the remote and brought up the x-rays.

"Under 100 magnifications I found these knife strikes on the sternum. I'm now looking to identify the weapon that made them," Wendell said after pointing out the minuscule cut marks on the bone.

Patty nodded then picked up the sternum and examined it closely. "Dr. Bray, you may want to started with knives having a serrated edge. I can see uneven curf marks in the bone from the knife strike." She placed the bone under the microscope and focused the lens, then added, surprised, "There's a second set of cut marks on this bone. They don't appear to be cut from the same knife where the edge is clean."

She looked up quickly and said, "I believe the knife used to kill this victim is a Navy Seal-issued Gerber Mark II fighting knife."

Wendell looked at Dr. Addison, amazed. "Wow, the only person I've ever known who could identify a weapon from an x-ray and a bone fragment is Dr. Brennan. That's amazing."

Shaking her head, she thought _Slow down Temperance, you'll give the game away_.

She blushed. "You do go on Wendell, I'm no Tempe."

"I respectfully disagree. That was amazing. No wonder the State Department didn't want you to leave," Wendell gushed.

"Well what will be amazin' will be if you prove me right," Patty concluded. "The Gerber Mark II fighting knife was manufactured from 1967 through 2000, but I believe it's back in circulation since 2008." She looked up suddenly.

"Wendell the serrations, those were only added since 2008, the killer is using a new knife," Patty added surprised.

"Why would you say that, Patty?" Wendell asked curiously.

"The serrations were added to make it more attractive to the military in 2008 as a survival knife. Prior to that there were none," Patty replied.

"Why do you suppose _Jack-Jack_ is using a new knife?" Wendell asked.

"Not sure, perhaps his was lost or he needed to get rid of the evidence quickly." She shrugged. "I'm assuming conjecture is Booth's area of expertise?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, his and Perotta's," Wendell replied with a smirk.

"If that it'll be all, Dr. Bray, I'm going to go back to those files and see if we can determine when he switched knives. We may be able to locate the murder weapon from the other victims if we can determine his last his last kill with his original weapon." With that Patty left Wendell to verify if the Gerber Mark II fighting knife was indeed the weapon.

Bones glanced at her watch and saw it was after 4. She quickly walked back to the office she shared with Booth and hoped his meeting with Harris and Cullen was successful.

Just as she sat back down at her desk, Angela poked her head in and asked, "Have you eaten lunch, Patty?"

She mulled over the question then replied, "No. I'm not hungry. It's just too exciting today to think of such things."

"Didn't think so," Angela smirked then placed a Garden Salad take-out container in front of her.

"You're too kind Angela. How'd you know I wouldn't eat?" Patty opened the container and began nibbling on the salad.

"Let's just say the last forensic anthropologist I use to work with used to forget to eat all the time too," Angela said with a reminiscent smile.

"So Tempe used to forget to eat. I'm not surprised. She was the same way when we were in grad school together. Professor Stires use to bring her food too," Patty said with a smile.

"Yeah, between Booth and I we managed to keep her fed," Angela smirked.

Angela then sat on the corner of Patty's desk and added with a sly smile, "I think Booth likes you."

Patty had no idea how to deal with Angela's statement, but decided to deflect until she spoke to Booth. She dropped her fork and looked up surprised. "Well don't that just take the cake!"

Angela asked, "I thought you liked him? All those sparks this morning, I thought for sure you two were going to set this place on fire."

Patty's jaw dropped but then she shrugged. "Angela, you sure do go on. Agent Booth is just happy I'm here assisting on this case is all."

Angela stood, her work was done. She had planted a seed and hoped to watch a wonderful romance grow from her efforts. "For the record I think you're wrong, Patty. Booth is definitely interested," she paused then said, "I have an idea. When Booth brings you home tonight invite him in for a drink and see where it goes," Angela suggested with a grin.

Patty chuckled then said, "I'm sure Issie would put a damper on any advances, Angela. She can be quite demanding."

Angela paused then suggested, "Then come with us to Founding Fathers for drinks. Bring Booth along."

"Ah shucks, I can't. I have to get home to my Texas tornado. She'll be wantin' her mama after not seeing her all day," Patty replied with a smirk, though her eyes softened when she thought of Issie. She'd never been away from her this long since she'd been born. She missed her.

* * *

A short while later, Patty had time-lined the last ten Jack-Jack victims and was reviewing x-rays Wendell had provided.

Patty picked up the next file in the pile and was surprised to see her own name written across the top. A chill ran though her as she slowly opened the file. She knew obviously it wasn't her but the details of another body. Curiously she opened it to read what had been recorded.

The first page was a fact sheet, contained all her basic information and included her Jeffersonian badge photo clipped to the page. Flipping to the autopsy page, she saw Cam's signature at the bottom indicating the victim, Dr. Temperance Brennan, had died of extensive injuries to all her major organs. The lettering on the form was so precise, so neat except for a tiny smudge near Cam's signature as though a tear had fallen and she had hastily brushed it aside.

The next form indicated no facial reconstruction or bone examination would be done, ID was not in question where it was provided by her father. She knew from experience those procedures were only authorized in cases of unknown foul play or lack of body identification. In this case it hadn't been required.

Had they done either, they'd have known it wasn't her body. Her fingers played automatically with her sapphire ring as she continued her review.

She noted the FBI forensics explosive expert's report, which detailed the explosives that were used and where they were planted. She saw they had tagged bits for evidence and it was currently in the evidence locker at the Hoover. She knew none of the evidence was relevant but couldn't put the case file down.

She then saw Booth's case report. She noted the coffee stained pages as her fingers gently traced over his erratic bold script, imagining the pain he must have been in to write the report as a silent tear coursed down her cheek uninterrupted.

Tempe took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her emotions. Since Booth and Issie had entered her life she'd been feeling more emotions in the last 3 years than in the prior 3 decades. It was overwhelming at times.

She slipped off her ring, her most tangible link to Booth other than Issie, and looked at the inscription he'd had engraved. _Heart, Mind, and Soul –together we are one – Love Seeley. _Gently she rubbed the inscription and thought of all the pain they'd endured. She hoped one day soon they could just be Tempe and Seeley and could put this whole thing in the past. She sighed then closed the case file.

Cam walked in, immediately noticing Dr. Addison's distraught face, and glanced at the folder she was holding.

"I see you've gotten to Dr. Brennan's file?" Cam asked gently.

Patty wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "Yes. It was difficult to read."

Cam sat down in front of Dr. Addison's desk and replied, "Yes, I imagine it would have been. It was the most difficult autopsy I've ever been asked to perform, but I knew she'd expect my best."

Patty regarded Cam seriously. "I'm sure it was. Tempe would never accept working with anyone who didn't meet her standards." She added with a shaky laugh, "Tempe was a very demanding lab partner if I remember correctly."

"I can image she was. She definitely put me though my paces. I actually think in the last year or so prior to her death, she'd come to accept me," Cam replied.

"Knowing Tempe she did, but I know once she accepted you it was fully. There was no half measure with her," Patty said, knowing it was something she should have shared a long time ago.

Something had been bothering Patty since she'd seen the plaque posted at the entrance and she asked, "Cam, was it your idea to rename the Medico-Legal Lab?"

Cam shrugged. "It was something I thought would help bring closure to the staff. They were so attached to her and we all felt better knowing her name was attached to our work." She paused then added, "It was as though we had her blessing."

Patty replied, her sincerity clear, "Well I can tell you if Tempe were here, she'd have been extremely touched. She loved the Jeffersonian and to have her name permanently linked with it would have seemed a great achievement for her."

"Thank you, Dr. Addison. I appreciate you telling me that." Cam rose gracefully from her seat and asked, "Will you let Booth know I'll talk to him about the scholarship recipients tomorrow?"

"Sure, Dr. Saroyan." Patty picked up the next file then smiled, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Booth picked Patty up at 5:30 sharp. He escorted her to his SUV, his eyes watchful. Noting nothing out of the ordinary he relaxed once he'd pulled out of the Jeffersonian parking complex.

Flashing his winning smile he asked, "So how'd it go?"

"Fine, Booth. I told you they wouldn't be able to tell. I don't know why you were so worried," Bones said in an exasperated tone.

"Hey Bones, this is a big deal. We have to pull this off. Your life and Issie's hang in the balance here," Booth replied sternly.

Bones sighed as she looked out the window. They were stopped at the corner of Massachusetts Avenue and M Street, and Washington traffic was as bad as she remembered.

"I just wish it wasn't necessary, I miss everyone even more now and they're all there right in front of me."

Booth brushed his fingers against her cheek and turned her head toward him then asked gently, "That's not the whole story is it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Bones replied confused.

"You miss Issie don't you?" Booth asked. He knew today had to be extremely hard for her.

Bones's face crumpled as tears began to flow. She nodded her head trying desperately to hold them back. "It was so hard! I've gotten so used to her around all the time. I missed her so much today. I know she's fine and we'll be home in a few minutes and I'll get to see her soon, but it was so hard."

Booth looped an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head murmuring, "I know babe. It's hard, but we'll be home soon."

A horn honking reminded them where they were, and pulling his arm away reluctantly he tried to lighten the mood. "Just think, Issie will probably talk your ear off when you get home. She's something, isn't she?"

"Of course she's something, Booth. She's a child," Bones said, clearly puzzled.

"It's an expression, Bones. Just means she's wonderful, a handful, a hellion, a sweetheart—pretty much means she's someone special," Booth explained. His eyes twinkled.

"Oh. Then I agree! She sure is something isn't she?" Bones smiled and sat back for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Booth pulled into Bones's underground garage. Still wary of unexpected attacks he said, "Bones, stay in the car until I've checked the area out."

"Booth, that's silly. I can defend myself!" Bones replied hotly.

"Bones, listen to me this isn't negotiable. You're in DC under WITSEC protection and this isn't a request. Stay in the car," Booth ordered and shut the door, effectively cutting off her rant.

After checking over the immediate area leading up to the elevator, only spotting a maintenance worker and a neighbor getting into his car, he indicated Bones could get out of the car.

Bones pouted as she approached Booth, then leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. She fingered his tie, pulling him even closer, and murmured, "Booth, do that again and you won't be sleeping in my bed."

She turned from him and entered the elevator, leaving Booth to watch the enticing sway of her hips. Joining her he smirked. As the elevator doors closed he pulled her gently into his embrace.

The middle-aged man sweeping up debris on the other side of the garage watched them go with hooded eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know… I was in unknown territory completely. But I felt Issie/Bones separation this would be real and very confusing to Bones. I think every working mother struggles with those first days of going back to work having spent so much time with their child. Instead of being the primary caregiver they are relegated back to secondary, which is sad (I was there, so I know). I applaud working mom's would have the fortitude to get through those first days. I also applaud those that stay home as well… dealing with your own version of a Texas tornado can also be difficult at times, neither job is easy. To all the Moms out there I salute you!**

**Read and Review let me know what you think!**


	28. Here's to …

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas 'Terri1' and "Nyre The Black Rose".**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

**Those of you who read this weekend…. Please note Chapter 26 were posted on Sunday, at least 100 readers missed it (simple math). It's chock full of valuable case information so I'd hate it if you missed the update. You will be confused without it.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Here's to ….**

* * *

Angela, Cam, Wendell, and Hodgins gathered at the Founding Fathers. Each had a drink in hand. Cam raised her glass and saluted. "Here's to new beginnings."

Glasses clinked together as the friends enjoyed this shared moment without the ever-present cloud of anxiety over their friend hanging over their collective heads.

Angela sipped her drink then quickly put it down, "So whatcha think?"

Wendell stared at his glass tracing the condensation with his finger, then raised his eyes to meet hers and answered thoughtfully, "She's a Dr. Brennan clone from what I can tell professionally."

"Wendell, you can't be serious. Dr. Brennan was world-renowned for a reason," Cam replied, affronted for her departed colleague.

"Then you explain how she knew the make and model of a weapon from an x-ray and looking at a bone fragment. Dr. B was the only one I knew who could do that." Wendell stuck to his opinion—he was working with Dr. B's clone.

Cam looked thoughtfully at Angela then murmured, "Professor Stires."

Angela nodded then elaborated, "Dr. Stires was both Bren and Patty's graduate studies mentor, they obviously were taught the same methods."

"Dr. Addison also told me this morning that she had studied Dr. Brennan's methods for years now and had been applying that to her work in Thailand," Cam added, her eyes clear and confident when she spoke.

"Wendell, consider yourself a lucky man. You've been mentored with the best and now I'm thinking you're working side by side with the best Forensic Anthropologist in the western hemisphere. She cracks this case she'll be the next newly world-renowned Forensic Anthropologist in the world." Hodgins saluted his new colleague with a sip of Irish whiskey.

Angela grew impatient and demanded, "Okay, okay enough about that." She raised a dramatic brow then said, "What about her and Booth?"

Hodgins picked up his wife's hand lovingly and kissed her finer-tips lightly. "Ang, I think you need to leave them alone. They'll figure it out. You'll see."

"But what if they don't? Isn't it my duty to make sure Booth finds his soul mate? I've already done it once," Angela asked the group.

"Lightening only strikes the same spot once. Maybe Booth missed his moment, Ang," Hodgins replied realistically. Not that it didn't pain him to say so.

Each nodded sagely, then Ang brightened as a thought occurred to her. "Yeah. Booth may have missed his moment with Bren, but like Bren told me when I lost Kurt—Nothing in this universe happens just once. She told me infinity went in both directions. That there was no singular moment. If Bren believed that, then I think we all should." Ang laced her fingers with Hodgins and murmured, "Bren was right that time, so I think we should trust her opinions, don't you?"

Hodgins raised a glass. "To Dr. Brennan, probably the best blend of science and heart the world has ever known."

Each toasted their colleague but with a less heavy heart than they had in the past. It seemed Patty's influence had been felt.

* * *

Booth knocked quietly on Tempe's apartment door then went to insert his key using the signal he and John had worked out. John, having heard the knock and checked the peephole, opened the door quickly.

"Hey you two. Come back to the kitchen. Issie should be getting up any minute from her nap but I wanted to talk to you before I left." John moved back to the kitchen and pulled out a few beers setting them on the island before them.

Booth took a long pull off the beer then looked at John and said, "Shoot. What's on your mind?"

Bones had taken a seat as well and both sat expectantly waiting for John to start.

"I've been thinking," John raised his eyes to Booth, "I'd like to join the investigation. I feel like I should be doing more to bring this case to a close."

Booth realized that being a glorified babysitter wasn't sitting well with John, especially considering the man had been Issie's father for the past two years. "I don't know John. I do have a position opening up." Booth turned to Bones and added, "Cullen wants to provide me an agent to help coordinate efforts from all the intel I'll be getting from the other divisions."

He looked back at John, shook his head slightly, then added, "But my highest priority is Issie. She has to be kept safe."

John sighed. He knew his duty was to keep Issie safe, but the inactivity was killing him. At least on the farm there was plenty to keep him busy.

Bones looked up and suggested, "Booth, what about my father?"

"Do you think that's wise Bones? The fewer people who know you're alive the better. As it is, WITSEC, Cullen, and Harris all know you're alive. Plus wouldn't it make more sense to have another WITSEC agent replace John?" Booth asked.

Bones toyed with the label on her bottle. She raised her eyes which were shinning. "I miss my Dad, Booth. Can't we make an exception?"

Booth looked at John and asked, "I'm assuming you've been brief fully on Dr. Brennan's background. What do you think?"

Booth didn't want to answer without objective input. Bones never asked for anything but he didn't want to put either her or Issie in danger.

John looked thoughtful for a moment and slowly nodded. "Yeah I think we could make it work." Max Keenan had managed to keep Tempe and her brother safe for years. His skills in escape, evasion, and concealment coupled with the protective streak once he knew who he was keeping safe? Yeah. That would work real well for all of them. "Can Max take a sabbatical?"

Bones eagerly nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he could. He could just say Russ needed him."

Booth nodded slowly then murmured, "I can easily convince Cullen to hire you on. We can say you're a transfer from the Seattle office. None of the team has ever worked with the Seattle office so it should be fine and I can use someone with a vested interest in keeping Issie and Bones safe."

Then he turned to John. "But I need a replacement for you here. Max is resourceful but he's nearly retired. Issie's going to need protection regardless."

"No problem, Booth. I doubt WITSEC would approve of the transfer of protection to a civilian anyway." John paused then smiled. "I have just the resource for us. Nikki Monroe is local, so we don't have to wait. She'd be perfect—has lots of nieces and nephews so she can give Max a break from time to time as well. We'll bunk next door. No sense making other arrangements."

Seeing Booth's nod he said, "Okay then, I'll call my superiors and get the ball rolling." John finished his beer and disposed of the bottle in the recycling bin. As he was leaving he added with a smirk, "I can't cook but I made the only thing I know how to make without burning it—my mom's specialty, vegetarian lasagna. It's in the oven. The timers on."

Booth asked, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Nah. I made up a small lasagna and it's waiting for me next door. Maybe another time." John paused to look out the peephole. Seeing it was all clear before pulling the door open he turned to them and said, "I'll call you once the arrangements are made. I trust you'll do the same?"

"Sure. Do you want meet Max tonight? I could call you after we've broken the news."

John smirked. "I think I'll wait. I'm the one who kept his little girl away from him for years. He's not going to be inclined to like me right now. I'd like to stay alive so I'll wait for the explosion to clear." With that John opened the door and exited the apartment quickly.

* * *

"That was excellent." Booth smirked. "Maybe we should rethink John's role. He is after all an excellent cook."

"Yes, he was being modest. He's actually is an excellent cook." Bones spoke from experience. Booth's expression changed from jovial to pensive with that remark. He'd missed so much over the last three years it was hard at times to let that go.

Bones missed the look and turned to her daughter, "Issie, are you finished your dinner?"

"Pa makes the bestest dinners!" She then looked at Booth, seeing his smile disappear. "You make the bestest pancakes, Boo."

Issie had obviously inherited Booth's ability to read emotions. He smiled at seeing something she obviously got from him.

Reaching over he began to clean up his daughter's dinner from her face and hands with a chuckle. "I'm the reigning king of breakfast. Works for me – Parker always says I make the best breakfast in town."

"Booth, Parker can't have possibly quantified that, he'd have to have eaten something off of every menu in D.C.," Bones replied puzzled.

"It's a metaphor. He just thinks I make a great breakfast is all," Booth responded and held Issie close to his side balancing her on his hip.

Bones looked at the two of them sharing the same eyes and smile. She thought, _How'd I get so lucky_?

"So who gets to bathe our princess here tonight?"

"Mama, mama! I want Boo to," Issie pleaded.

"Okay, but don't splash. Mama doesn't like messes okay," Bones instructed, though she knew saying 'don't' would only make Issie do the opposite.

* * *

The doorbell rang; Booth knew exactly who it was. They were all in Issie's room getting her ready for bed. Issie's bath time had been a lot of fun even if Bones insisted on giving him step by step instructions on how to wash her hair. He smirked. She'd never change and he was more than fine with that. He turned toward the door, intending on greeting Max first. He looked at Bones and asked quietly, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I find myself really looking forward to seeing my father again and introducing him to his granddaughter," Bones said with a smile. She'd taken a few minutes while Booth had been bathing Issie to remove her contacts and brush her hair from her face. It was limited what she could do and found herself even more anxious to see her father as each minute passed.

"Okay then. Give me 10 minutes to break the news to him. I don't want him having a stroke from the shock, okay?" he said brushing a length of hair behind her ear.

"Is my father unwell?" Seeing Booth's expression she added, "Oh you mean metaphorically." Tipping her head she reached up and kissed him lightly murmuring, "We'll be waiting."

Booth closed the door quietly as he left and went to the door, checking the peephole before opening it to Max.

Clasping Max's hand he said, "Hey Max, thanks for coming over tonight. I have some news on Bones and I wanted to tell you privately."

Max walked in and immediately spotted the highchair tucked into the corner of the dining room. He smirked but kept any comment behind his teeth. "So what couldn't you tell me at the lab Booth?" Max thought maybe he was going to try to break it to him gently that he'd moved on.

"How about a beer? This news is kinda big," Booth asked as he opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle for himself and with Max's nod he got two.

"How about we sit down?" He gestured to the living room.

After both had seated themselves, Max turned and focused his attention on Booth. "Okay, spill it, son. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

Taking a sip from his beer, he watched Max's expression carefully. "What would you say if I told you Bones was alive?"

Max leaned forward, disbelief coloring his features, utterly surprised. "Then I'd say you're wrong, Booth," he said gently. "She died three years ago. Remember? I was there." He reached up and clasped Booth's shoulder his eyes saddened and very worried. "You need to accept she's gone, Booth, and move on."

Then Max took a long pull of his beer and added quietly, "Anyway what I saw today made me think you finally were." He smirked and added, "You seemed to be getting cozy with the new Forensic Anthropologist today."

Booth smiled and thought, _Boy did I blow my assignment or what!_

"Okay, Max you're an intelligent man. I need to fill you in," Booth started as he watched Max settle comfortably on the sofa.

"First, Bones has been in WITSEC for the last three years. Second, she just returned to D.C. to find her stalker—Jack-Jack. Third, she didn't come back alone." Booth could hear Issie's bedroom door opening.

"And fourth, I blew my assignment today. I was supposed to have a platonic relationship with Dr. Addison, but I guess my acting skills aren't what they should be. Good thing I don't do this for a living," Booth finished as he felt Bones's hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it tightly.

Max watched as the beautiful brunette walked forward with a toddler in her arms, her eyes downcast as she made her way forward. Her grace reminded him of Tempe's. He was silent as she moved forward and clasped Booth's shoulder; he could see her nails biting into his jacket.

Then she raised her beautiful cerulean blue eyes to meet his. The moment she did he shot from the sofa, stunned. He wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. Kissing her temple he hugged her close, nearly crushing her and the child she held, and breathed deeply the scent of baby shampoo and a scent he associated with her—lavender and vanilla. He murmured, "Tempe, is that really you?"

Bones wrapped her free arm around her father and hugged him close murmuring, "It's really me. I missed you."

Just then Issie squeaked, "Mama, you're squishing me."

Bones stepped back and looked at her father, really looked at him. She could see the additional wrinkles around his eyes, but he looked as fit to her as the day she'd left.

Max held her hand not wanting to let go of his baby girl. He thought, _Oh my god, it's really her._

He stared at her, his heart beating a mile a minute. He was euphoric. His eyes drifted from hers and he finally really saw the toddler she held in her arms. She was a cutie, definitely Tempe's, but then the toddler turned her head from where it was nestled against her mother's neck. Her eyes were clear and bright, a rich chocolate brown, and he watched a shy smile turning her lips upward. In an instant he knew who she resembled.

Turning his eyes away from her he looked at Booth who had moved to stand behind Tempe and watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He watched as he bent to brush a kiss against her temple, Booth had raised a sardonic brow at Max daring him to object.

Max quickly assembled the facts, stepping back with a laugh, and ran a hand ran through his hair. "So I take it she's yours Booth?"

He nodded firmly, "Yes she is. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know the evil twin just made me stop, but you know I'm capable of worse… _something about pretending the lead character was dead… oh yeah that's me. _LOL**

**Read and Review is always appreciated! - _Observation... is it me... or is it normal that 800+ people read this story regulary and I'm lucky to get 1.5% to review... that's just odd._**


	29. Grandpa Max

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this story be the best it can be. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Grandpa Max**

* * *

Bones looked down at her suddenly shy daughter and smiled, "Dad, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter. She turned towards her daughter, "Issie, this is your grandpa."

Issie heard the trust in her mother's voice and asked, "Mama, I have a Grandpa?"

Max reached over and gently tapped his granddaughter's nose gaining her attention. "You sure do, honey and I'm so happy to meet you."

Max watched as Issie seemed to release her death grip on Tempe's neck as she turned to study him. He was struck by how closely she resembled Tempe at the same age. "Are you mama's daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm your mama's daddy," he smiled. "Do you think you could give your grandpa a kiss?" He asked not wanting to scare her.

Issie looked up to her mother and seeing her nod, she reached out for Max with her hands. She placed them on his cheeks as she pulled forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek. She turned back to her mother and said excitedly, "Mama, Mama, I have my very own grandpa!"

"I know, honey. Would you like to sit with him for a minute?" Bones asked cautiously not wanting to make her nervous.

Issie glanced up at Booth, who was also smiling at her new grandpa. She nodded excitedly as she reached out for Max again. She wrapped those baby soft arms around his neck and murmured, "Grandpa, where have you been?"

Max held her close, his eyes bright from unshed tears and whispered, "Right here, waiting for you."

He then sat back on the sofa and placed Issie across his lap so he could look at her more closely. "You look just like your mama did when she was little."

Issie looked up surprised. "I look like Mama? But Mama's big!"

Max chuckled, "You look like she did when she was little. Do you know what her favorite book was when she was your age?"

Issie shook her head still amazed that her mama had ever been little. "She loved to have me read _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _to her; I used to change my voice for every dwarf. She loved it!"

Booth sat back down in the recliner as Bones had perched herself on its arm. They both smiled as they watched Max's interaction with their daughter.

Brennan grinned as she remembered the amusing voices that Max would use when acting out the different parts. "Dad, how about you read Issie that story tonight, it's past her bedtime and she's a bit unruly if she doesn't get her sleep. We can talk afterwards."

Max smiled down at his granddaughter. "Well, what do you say, Miss Issie? Do you want your ole Grandpa to tuck you in?"

Issie, sensing the complete trust her mother had in her very own Grandpa, nodded happily. She turned to Booth and reached forward; he quickly plucked Issie from Max's lap and sat her facing him.

She placed her arms around his neck as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek said, "Night, Boo, I love you."

He kissed her forehead lightly hugging her small body close for a moment and then released her. "Love you too, Issie. You be good and Grandpa will read you that story."

Issie then reached up for her Mama; Bones pulled her into her lap and then stood. "Okay. Dad, why don't you follow me? I believe that I have the same copy of S_now White_ in my book case. It's one of the few things I kept from my childhood."

Hearing this, Max was instantly saddened and elated all at once. Saddened because Tempe had so few childhood mementos, his and Christine's flight had caused that, but elated that Tempe had carried it with her all these years.

He rose and followed Tempe back into Issie's bedroom.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Max shut Issie's door quietly and went back to sit with Booth and Tempe. Sighing heavily, he asked, "okay, give me the reader's digest version. I take it that your telling me that Tempe is alive has a purpose. And I somehow fit into your plan?"

Booth recalled the moment when he had initially met Max and how, after getting to know him better, he had known exactly where Bones had inherited her intellect from. Max had a gift for putting his finger on the pulse of every problem quickly and efficiently.

"Oh and here I thought that you'd want to know about us and how Issie happened." Booth smirked as he wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Tempe's waist.

Max laughed, "I'd say your hands all over my daughter are a dead giveaway. The Booth I know wouldn't touch Tempe that way unless she allowed it." Max smiled. "Reading her body language, I'd say you have a sexual relationship with my daughter." Max laughed as he watched Booth's cheeks redden.

Taking pity, he added, "I'm really glad about it, but I definitely don't want the details." Though his daughter was open sexually, there was no way a father would want to get into that kind of talk with his grown daughter.

"Okay, so Tempe was in WITSEC hiding out from Jack-Jack." Max looked up then randomly asked, "how old is Issie?"

Bones answered, "she's two and half, I was two months pregnant with Issie when I went into hiding." Her hand had drifted to the back of Booth's neck and she played with the short hairs she found there. It soothed her to have him close. Unable to focus by her ministrations, Booth removed her hand from the back of his neck. He raised it to his lips to kiss her finger tips lightly and murmured, "don't do that you know how that distracts me."

Max watched them in amusement; he knew that they'd always meant to be together. His eyes gleamed slyly as he asked, "so are you going to make an honest woman of my daughter, Booth?"

Bones interrupted agitated, "dad, Booth and I don't have to marry because of some antiquated ritual that you think we should be following." She turned towards Booth, a twinkle in her eye, and kissed him lightly then asked softly, "do you think we should tell him?"

He kissed her lips softly then grinned, "Bones, I'd appreciate it. I'd like to keep all my body parts intact. Can you please put us both out of our miseries?"

Bones then extended her right hand to show her father her ring and explained, "before I went into WITSEC, I had already proposed to Booth. He agreed and then asked me to accept this ring two days later. That was two weeks before I was placed in the program." Her face clouded for a moment as that terrible memory roared to life once more within her, making her re-experience the pain.

Max sat up quickly for two reasons: one, to look at the ring hand which she had just extended, and the other, out of surprise. "You proposed? What happened to all that mumbo jumbo about never getting married?"

She smiled mischievously and explained, "do you remember when Margaret asked me why I'd never married and I explained to her that I had never found a reason to?" She paused and looked into Booth's eyes, the love and trust plain to see. "I found my reason." She added softly.

Seeing his daughter and how things had turned out, he knew he needed to focus their conversation back on Booth's plan, which he still hadn't heard.

"Okay, kids. Take mercy on your father here. It's after ten and I need more sleep than I used to." Max said with a chuckle.

Booth then proceed to explain the circumstances of Bones' disappearance; he clued him in on how long they'd been a couple before she went into hiding and who knew of WITSEC's role.

Booth finished, recognizing the man's understanding. "Max, we'd like you to watch Issie for us. Bones didn't want to leave her without family or at least someone she'd been seeing daily. She specifically wanted you." Booth clarified this knowing how it would lighten Max's heart to know that his daughter had wanted him back in her life.

Max nodded. "Not a problem. I'll ask for a sabbatical, I'll tell them Russ needs me."

Bones nodded as well. "I thought you'd do that. Thanks, Dad. I really feel better knowing that you'll be with her, I know from experience you'd protect her at any cost. Since becoming a parent, I have a better understanding of why you made the decisions that you made."

Max nodded relieved. "Thank you, Tempe. That means a great deal to me and to your mother."

Puzzled, she leaned forward her hand caressing his cheek, "mom isn't here anymore, are you sure you all right?" she asked concerned.

Shaking his head, Max answered, "metaphorically, Tempe. I just meant that if she was here, she'd appreciate your acceptance as I do."

"Oh, okay. Booth, is there anything else we should update Dad on?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, one final thing, we're getting a WITSEC agent who will be with you at all times when you're watching Issie, she should be here in the morning." Booth added.

Max shook his head. "So you think I've lost a step, huh, Booth?"

"Max, when it comes to protecting your family, you do what you have too." Booth paused then added, "I'm sure you can respect that."

Max nodded. "Yes, I can." Max stood and extended his hand pulling Booth into a hug. "Booth, I couldn't be happier for the two of you. My prayers have been answered." He told him in excitement.

Booth embraced him firmly and whispered back, "I'll take care of them, Max; they're my everything."

Max pulled back and said, "I know, son." Then he turned to Tempe and pulled her into a bear hug. "Ah baby girl, I never thought I'd have another chance to do this, I love you, Tempe." He told her sincerely.

Brennan's voice cracked but she managed to say, "love you too, Dad. I've missed you."

"And I missed you." Max released her. "I'll be here at 7 tomorrow, that way Issie and I can spend some time together before you both leave for the lab."

They walked Max to the door and before pulling the door open, Max turned to them and added, "Oh, I forgot. I know neither of you needs this from me, but I wanted to say it. I couldn't be happier with your decision. Though being a father, I would have liked you to have reversed the order a little." With that parting remark, Max closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Booth pulled Tempe into his arms. His lips descended on hers, intent clear. Tempe would be making good on those teasing promises from earlier. She'd wrapped herself like a cat around him on the elevator, her hands and lips had been everywhere. However, she'd switched off just as quickly once the elevator doors had opened, leaving him gasping as he sure that she had intended. Now it was his turn to collect, and he planned on savoring every taste, every touch.

What started out as a gentle kiss, quickly turned into something more having tasted the sweetness of her lips. His hunger for her doubled with each gentle caress of her lips. Moans came from both of them as they feasted on the other. When breathing became an issue, he moved smoothly from her lips and began to trail feathery kisses along her jaw. Tempe tipped her neck granting him further access. Before sampling her tempting flesh, he glanced up and just absorbed the face that had had him mesmerized all these years. He watched her chest heave, her breathing matching her desire for more. Her cheeks were flushed, half-moons of dark thick lashes hid her cerulean blue eyes sat luxuriously against the porcelain of her skin. He loved her face, so beautiful, so strong. He marveled that he could do this once again. Tightening his grip on her waist as he remembered she'd been lost to him for so long, he trailed kisses along the soft skin of her tempting neck.

Tempe clung to him, never wanting him to stop or the sensations she was feeling to ever end. Booth pushed her gently against the door, his hands moved to her breasts, gently tracing the outline of them as she pressed them into his waiting hand. She felt them swell to the touch, without words she begged for more, more of him, more of his touch, more of everything. Her hands gripped his shirt and she tugged until the warm flesh of his back was exposed to her. She alternated between gently caressing and digging her nails into his back. His lips had left her jaw and began to nibble gently on her earlobe, sending spirals of desire deep into her belly.

Across the street, a long range lens was snapping pictures every couple minutes. After a few more minutes the photographer sat back, a grim smile forming on his face. **S**_**o they thought they could fool me**__._

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love Max, he's just plain awesome… and they couldn't have casted the role better in my book.**

**Read and Review is always appreciated! - **_**Observation... is it me... or is it normal that 800+ people read this story regularly and I'm lucky to get 2% to review... that's just odd, please consider that when deciding to review or not.**_


	30. Nikki Munroe & John Keller

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and also known as "Angie" at The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose". Truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

**This is a little more of setting the table, the final piece is put in place in this chapter after that... let the games begin...LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Nikki Munroe & John Keller**

* * *

As Booth awoke, he heard Issie's feet hit the floor, he smiled and thought it was his second favorite way to wake up. Thinking of the first, his eyes flew open as he made for a grab at the sheet and pulled it up quickly. They'd made love the night before and thoughts of clothes had been the last thing on either of their minds. Just as he finished tucking the sheet around each of them, the door flew open and Issie ran directly to the bed, "Boo, Boo – Issie hungry!"

Booth smiled as he picked up his daughter and sat her on his chest, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Then she laid her head down on his chest as her soft arms snaked up to wrap themselves around his neck.

He watched as she turned her head to look at her Mama, he watched as she studied her mother. Tempe was still asleep; her face turned towards him, her hand resting lightly on her pillow, her hair tussled but still beautiful.

Issie whispered confused, "Why does Mama have black hair Boo?"

Booth chuckled, he knew this could be a little confusing and wondered how long she'd been thinking about it. He did his best to explain, "she just wanted a change." He watched as she sat up to take a better look at her mama and added, "you know when you want to change your shirt because you like purple better than blue. Well, when you get older, you can change the color of your hair too."

Issie watched him carefully then whispered, "Boo, do I have to change?"

Hugging her close, Booth closed his eyes and whispered, "oh no, Boo loves you just the way you are."

* * *

Later that morning, Keller and Max arrived at the apartment at the same time, which definitely made for quicker introductions and explanations.

Keller had brought Nikki Munroe with him. A beautiful, tall, blonde with a heart shaped face and eyes the color of violets. Booth did a double take and mused, _Hmmm, I wonder if Keller's feelings are strictly professional._

Booth invited them to have breakfast. Issie's favorite was on the menu this morning, pancakes. He kept the conversation light while they ate making sure his daughter was included. He wanted to make sure Issie was comfortable with Nikki and Max. When Tempe took Issie back to her room to dress for the day, he turned to Nikki.

"So Agent Munroe, can you give me a bit of your background?" Booth asked.

Nikki nodded then replied, "sure. I've been a U.S. Marshall for the last 10 years and have experience protecting children as well as adults. Until recently, I was assigned a case in L.A. where I'd been protecting a family with connections to the mob. I requested a reassignment back to D.C., after 2 years in L.A. when I found I was missing my old turf." As she spoke her eyes flicked towards John. He sat back his expression remained neutral.

"Has Agent Keller briefed you?" Booth asked trying to get a feel for the agent.

"Yes, I'm aware Dr. Brennan has been on the run from a serial killer. Who had recently discovered her WITSEC location in Texas." Nikki smirked slightly then added, "he also told me that she refuses to leave D.C." She paused as Booth watched her lips curve to a full grin. "I heard Dr. Brennan is intent on capturing her stalker as well?"

Booth ignored the implied question, "what are your procedures for taking Max and Issie out of the apartment." Booth wanted a sense of how professional Munroe was as he asked for WITSEC Standard Operating Procedure (SOP).

Nikki recognized the drill immediately, wiped the grin from her lips, and answered seriously, "First step is to call it into headquarters. In the event of an emergency, they are aware of our current status and destination. Next, I called the second Marshall on duty posted outside the building and let him canvas the area before leaving. Once he radios back the all clear, I take my charges down to the vehicle and proceed as planned. Each step is either communicated to either headquarters or the second agent assigned to the duty. In this case rather than switch off, I'll be the agent with Issie consistently." Nikki glanced at John briefly then added, "Agent Keller and I discussed the need to limit the transitions in personnel. We felt it would be in Issie's best interest to limit the number of agents that she needed to deal with on a daily basis."

Booth listened carefully then glanced at Keller only when Nikki mentioned Issie's best interest. Nodding gratefully, Booth acknowledged, "John, I appreciate you taking that into account." John smiled, "no problem, I think Issie's had enough changes these last few days. I wanted to try to minimize them when I could."

Booth then turned to Nikki a smirk curled his lips, "okay, last question, what's your highest marksmanship score?"

"580," Nikki sat back as she watched Booth's reaction confident of her abilities.

"Impressive Munroe, at least I know you can shoot straight," Booth replied then turned to Max. "You want to ask any questions, Max?"

"Just one," Max smiled and couldn't resist, "Agent Munroe, forgive me for noticing that you are a beautiful woman. It surprises me that you're in this line of work, what made you chose it?"

Nikki's eyes momentarily saddened, Max watched as the shutters came down on her emotions, recognizing the safety net she employed. She straightened her shoulders and answered, "my best friend in college had witnessed a mafia hit and was killed weeks before the trial. Both the original crime and my friend's murder are both unprosecuted cases because of the lack of an eye witness or forensic evidence." Nikki paused then added, "I always felt she should have been protected, but Marisa thought she was indestructible."

She then turned to Booth and added, "I was already enrolled as a criminal justice major, so when it came time to look for a job I decided the U.S. Marshalls service was the best fit."

Booth and Max both nodded, each silently agreeing Issie would be well protected with Munroe on duty. Both recognized her dedication to protect.

Booth turned to John, "Keller, I'm going to finish getting ready, can you bring Max and Munroe up to date on the procedures?"

"Sure, Booth. Quick question though, what time do you want to meet at the Hoover?" Keller asked anxious to be part of the investigation.

Booth glanced at his watch and suggested, "John, let's make it 11. I need to meet with Perotta and Cullen before I bring you in," Booth answered then rose from the table, intent on getting his day started.

* * *

Booth and Brennan arrived at the Lab's underground garage. He parked in his usual reserved parking spot, one of the little perks that went a long way in his book. When the Jeffersonian had decided to give him an office in the lab as well, he knew just how unprecedented it was. Heck, he often thought of the squints as an extension of his family.

Before Jack-Jack, Booth would have simply dropped Bones off at the front door, but considering the current situation, he'd escort her in, remembering that he needed to speak to Cam.

Entering the lab, Dr. Addison and Booth parted ways. Bones intended to begin her bone analysis, and Booth needed to speak to Cam about the scholarship program.

Booth crossed the lobby and knocked lightly on her door, then smirked as he spotted a flash on her left hand.

Leaning on the door jamb he asked, "so Cam, I take it Paul popped the question last night?"

Cam nodded, a dreamy smile so unlike her curved her lips, "yeah, he finally talked me into it."

Proudly, she extended her hand for Booth to take a better look at the two carat diamond emerald cut solitaire.

Booth held her hand for a moment as their eyes met he replied, "congratulations! About dam time, Camille, that man is slower than a snail to get to the point." He couldn't resist teasing her, she'd been his constant over the years and he always treasured her honesty.

"Well, I was playing hard to get, so don't blame this all on Paul," Cam smirked. "I thought you'd be at the Hoover this morning?"

Booth gestured towards Dr. Addison, who he could all ready see on the platform. "Had to drop off Dr. Addison and I wanted to talk to you about the scholarship program finalist."

Cam smiled. _So Booth had brought Dr. Addison in, very interesting_. When do you want to meet, I assume that's why you're here?"

"I'll be back here around noon. Could you set up a meeting with Dr. Addison for this afternoon at one?"

Cam looked at her calendar and nodded, "yeah that should be fine, I'll arrange it."

Seeing Booth turn to leave she called him back, "Booth, Max just called a few minutes ago. He's asked for a month's sabbatical," she paused then asked concerned, "is everything alright?"

Booth nodded and repeated the story they'd cooked up, "yeah, Amy just had surgery and Russ needed help with the kids." He added, "Max called me last night, just so that I'd know where he was."

He glanced at his watch, "gotta go, Cam. I have a meeting with Perotta at nine."

"Okay, Booth. See you this afternoon," Cam said her voice colored with relief; she'd grown quite attached to Max since Dr. Brennan's death.

* * *

It was five past nine when Booth reached his office, he promptly handed Gina her favorite peach muffin and asked, "Perotta here yet?"

Gina smirked, "Booth you're late, twice in the same week," she chuckled and added, "you're slipping up boss."

Booth chuckled, "blame it on the line in the coffee shop this morning. Hey, cut me some slack, Gina."

"Yeah, yeah I bet," Gina laughed good natured, "Perotta's in your office waiting, I didn't think you'd mind."

"Nah that's fine," with that Booth entered his office and spotted Perotta pouring a cup of coffee from his coffee maker.

"Perotta, did I say you could have a cup of that?" Booth asked good-natured.

Perotta raised a brow and answered with a bit of sass, "So you'll deny your best agent her daily requirement of jet fuel, Director?"

"Nah, but pour me a cup and let's get started," Booth placed his brief case on his desk and took out his copy of Perotta's report.

Each settled into the comfortable Agent – Director relationship that they'd cultivated over the last few years. Booth flipped the folder open. Looking up he asked, "Perotta, I see from your report that you think this is another Jack-Jack case, why?"

Booth sat back; he liked to listen carefully to his agents and watched for signs of unease or uncertainty. He agreed with her, but wanted to hear the rationale behind the decision.

Perotta knew the routine and played along, "Booth, two playing cards were found at the scene, two Jacks, though they were the same suit from two different decks; a little unusual. That's why I'm not ready to rule it as Jack-Jack yet. We may have a copy cat out there," Perotta sipped her coffee as she waited for Booth's reply.

Booth thought back to an update Bones had provided at dinner last night, "Perotta, did you read yesterday's minutes yet? It'll save time if you did," Perotta nodded.

"Okay then, I talked to Dr. Addison yesterday, and she has initial proof that the killer may have used two different weapons." Booth sat back then added, "I wonder if it's just two different weapons or is it really two different killers."

Perotta nodded not surprised, Booth had been one of the best field agents in his time; she wasn't surprised that he'd see multiple explanations.

"Interesting, do you think it's a copy cat?" She asked.

"Not sure, I think we need the Jeffersonian to provide more input," Booth replied then moved onto another point.

"Cullen's going to be issuing a directive shortly. I've been put in charge of all related Jack-Jack cases across all departments. Hopefully, we'll get a few more leads to follow up on," Booth informed her.

Perotta looked up in surprise, "Booth, you aren't getting obsessed with finding Jack-Jack again, are you?"

"Damn right, I am. But don't worry, it's not to the level that it was three years ago, I just want to find this bastard. He's killed enough people as far as I'm concerned," he answered quickly. Perotta and Charlie had both witnessed his nearly manic obsession with Jack-Jack from three years ago and had seen how it had nearly destroyed him.

Nodding slowly, not really believing him, Perotta answered, "Okay, that's a lot of data, Booth. Who's your point person?"

Seeing the doubt, but moving on, Booth answered, "Agent John Keller is coming out from the Seattle office to help out, he should be arriving shortly. He's had experience with this level of coordination, so Cullen reassigned him to me," Booth said this, hoping Cullen wouldn't have an issue.

Nodding with more confidence, Perotta asked, "So everything will be run through Keller at this point?"

"Yeah, he'll be briefing me throughout the day as things change, but you know me… I won't be standing off to the side," Booth smirked.

Perotta stood and added, "Okay I'll check in with the Jeffersonian and get an update from Cam."

As Perotta exited the office, Booth called out to his assistant, "Gina can you get Cullen on the line and close the door?"

Gina nodded and rose to close the door, a few minutes later Booth was updating Cullen.

* * *

An hour later, Cullen's directive had been issued creating quite a buzz on the 6th floor of the Hoover. Booth had been put in charge of a task force with the specific task of locating and apprehending Jack-Jack.

Out on the floor Charlie, Perotta and Ash had gathered discussing the new piece of information.

Ash was holding the directive and asked surprised, "wow, this is pretty big. I bet this caused a lot of waves with the other department heads?"

Charlie and Perotta exchanged worried glances and the latter answered, "yeah, Booth was telling me about it this morning when we met on Jack-Jack. He's bringing in a senior agent to oversee the details." She glanced down at her notebook, "an Agent Keller from Seattle."

Charlie looked up surprised, "really, I'm shocked Booth didn't want to handle the task force on his own, that's not his style."

Having turned the question over in her mind, Perotta replied, "I think it was the only way Cullen would agree. He saw firsthand Booth's near obsession with Dr. Brennan's killer."

Ash always curious asked, "so does anyone know this Keller?"

Charlie and Perotta both shook their heads Charlie answered, "Nope, haven't a clue never. I've never heard of him, but if Booth and Cullen think he's good I bet he's the best." Shaking his head he added, "no way, they let a rookie handle this."

Each drifted off to their assigned duties wondering how the task force would change their operating procedures with Booth. Each valued the former agents input.

* * *

John entered Gina's office promptly at 11 AM and asked, "Good Morning, I'm Agent Keller. I'm here to see Director Booth. Is he available?"

Glancing down at Booth's calendar, she didn't see a notation for an Agent Keller and asked, "did you have an appointment?"

Keller nodded, "yes, Booth confirmed it this morning."

Gina didn't show her irritation at being kept in the dark, she'd give Booth grief for that remiss later. She picked up the phone, "Director, an Agent Keller is here to see you."

"Okay, I'll send him in," Gina buzzed Booth secure access door and said, "Agent Keller go right in, the Director is waiting for you."

Keller closed the door quietly and seated himself across from Booth and said, "Okay, how do we make this work?"

* * *

**A/N: Now this has nothing to do with you, but with me… if I manage to write an entire chapter tonight…. I will post another tomorrow. Wish me luck! **

**R&R is always appreciated and those of you who do, know I'm quite chatty and sometimes give out hints on up coming events.**


	31. Examining the Bones

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Examining the Bones **

* * *

Bones had dressed carefully that morning knowing that the team would expect her to be dressed in western garb again. She'd chosen a pair of straight cut jeans and this time black old gringo boots. With that, she wore a turquoise, navy and purple large checkered blouse which she tied off with a chunky silver Concho belt and a Madrid vest of black leather studded with silver studs, which trailed the edges in a floral design. Topping that, she'd chosen a chunky turquoise and silver necklace and earrings to match. She'd looked as she had when she'd go to town with John on their weekly shopping trips.

She entered the lab with Booth and after giving him a final glance that said _I'll miss you, _she proceeded quickly onto the platform and was greeted by Dr. Hodgins.

"Mornin', Darlin'," she greeted him casually.

"Morning, Dr. Addison," Hodgins glanced at the examination table and found it empty then asked curious, "Something I can do for you?"

"Dr. Hodgins, I noticed that several of the forensic reports that I examined yesterday had inconclusive results with regards to the examination of particulates," she stated. Sending him a slightly flirtatious smile, she continued, "Would you be a Darlin' and examine them for me?"

Hodgins, momentarily stunned by Dr. Addison's smile, stuttered, "umm, sure Dr. Addison, is the evidence here or at with the FBI Forensic Unit?"

"FBI, those boys don't hold a candle to you, Dr. Hodgins," she replied then added, "I fear they missed a clue there."

"Sure, I'll be happy to," Hodgins then complained, "Hopefully they know how to store it without compromising it."

He then smiled and asked, "can you send me the files that you'd like me to follow up on?"

"Sure nuff, darlin', consider them on their way," with that Patty flashed a winning smile as she turned to leave the platform.

Once she left, Angela climbed the platform and tapped her index finger against Jack's chin saying with a laugh, "Jack, your mouth is hanging open." Then she asked, "what did she do to you?"

Jack turned and stuttered again, "hmmm, n-nothing, she just asked me to examine the particulates of a few cold cases."

Angela smirked then placed a warm kiss on his lips and said, "Remember, Hodgins, you're married to me, and Patty's is for Booth, so put your eyes back in your head."

With that remark, she left him and wandered towards Patty's office. Seeing the door open, she walked in and asked with a grin, "Patty, are you flirting with my husband?"

Surprised, Patty looked up, "Well, shut my mouth, what are you talking about, Angela?"

"You just left my husband panting on the platform for you," Angela added as she sat on the corner of Patty's desk and neatly folded her arms across her chest.

"Darlin', it was never my intention to flirt with him," Patty looked up, her eyes widened innocently.

"Well, you're flirting with me now, and I'm taken," Angela added with a laugh.

"Must be the Texan in me, I'm down right friendly with good folks," Patty added with a laugh.

Angela nodded and replied, "Don't worry about it, Patty. Don't change a thing, it'll be fun for the boys; it gets a little dull here."

"Do go on, I can't believe that. Your work is so important," Patty answered.

"Yeah it is, but it hasn't been the same since Bren died, we all felt tied to her purpose." She paused in reminisce. "She did that to you, like what you did was vital, that if we somehow made the right identification, we could save the next victim. Jack-Jack was our first big failure, and we haven't really been the same since then," Angela stated truthfully.

Patty looked up and saw Angela's eyes were glassy, "You miss her, don't you?"

Angela paused then nodded tightly, "Yeah, I miss her every day."

Patty was so drawn by the hurt in Angela's eyes rose and engulfed her in a hug. She held her close then murmured, "It's okay, Ang."

Startled, Angela pulled back her eyes suspicious, "How did you know my nickname?"

"Ah, shucks that just slipped out. When I was a filly, my best friend's name was Angela Cruz and I use to call her Ang," Patty paused as she looked apprehensive. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that?"

Angela shook off the feeling that something wasn't right and smiled brightly, "Patty, Ang sounds just right to me." Angela's eyes softened as she said, "Thank you for earlier, talking about Bren always makes me sad."

"Me too, she and I use to correspond quite frequently," Patty added.

Patty rose from her desk, "I think I'll get a cup of coffee. Can I get you anything, Darlin'?"

"Nope, I'm fine my tea is still hot," Angela added a smile of thanks.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," Patty added as she quickly left her office. Ang was getting to her if she wasn't careful she'd blow her cover.

* * *

When Patty returned, the office was quiet, relieved, she quickly located and forwarded the files she'd identified from the previous day as incomplete and sent them to Hodgins.

She then focused on her timeline, after a while a pattern began to emerge. She wondered why there was a three year gap in the murders, why had he stopped with her death? It didn't make -Jack had been very successful; he'd been killing two victims annually for the last 25 plus years. Just based on that information, she knew the killer had to be in his forties or fifties possibly older but doubtful. The strength needed to restrain and murder victims in cold blood was not something usually found in males over the age of sixties.

Now that she had reviewed all the files and electronic forensics, it was time to look at physical evidence, but not before she created a murder board, a useful writer's tool that she used when writing Kathy and Andy. Since the murders were serialized, she thought it might be worthwhile. It helped her visualize the gaps. As she was attempting to access the tool, Bones' fingers hesitated over the keyboard. No, she better not. Ang would spot that right away having seen her use it; she needed Angela to suggest it. Picking up her notes, she walked to Angela's office. As she turned the corner, she could see Dr. Bray there. She knocked gently on the outside frame of the door.

Angela looked up surprised, "wow, no one knocks around here, Patty, come on in."

Wendell left as Patty entered. "Why wouldn't they knock?" she asked surprised.

Angela added with a smirk, "I'm not scary enough; only Cam and Booth cause that kind of reaction."

Patty shrugged as she approached Angela then asked with an innocence smile curving her lips, "Angela, I know Tempe worked with you quite a bit on digital recreations of crime scenes and victims. Did she ever have you help her timeline and catalog evidence?"

Angela nodded and quickly brought up the Angelator's input parameter program and explained as she typed, "Yeah, I designed the Angelator. Bren donated her interests to the Jeffersonian. It's one of the assets that fund the scholarship program."

She turned to Patty adding, "the Angelator is capable of recreating crime scenes, taking rational evidence and turning them into scenarios. It's also capable of looking at multiple scenarios and finding the common component. The timeline aspect was added later, Bren found a useful writer's tool which we adapted for the Angelator. She found it helpful to visualize facts over broad spectrums of time, especially when writing about multiple murders.

"Well, that'll get this done quicker than two shakes of a sheep's tail," Patty smirked.

Then added seriously, "We'll be burning the midnight oil on this, one we have several hundred references to catalog."

Angela smiled, "Then we better get started."

* * *

Patty glanced at her watch as she and Angela continued to input evidence and timelines into the Angelator. It was after 1 PM and her stomach had started to growl. Years of eating on Issie's schedule and changed her ability to ignore hunger pains. Having heard Patty's stomach growl, Ang smiled and asked, "Hungry, Patty?"

Just as Angela finished asking her, Booth appeared at the door holding a takeout bag from the diner. Laughing he said, "I guess I timed that perfectly," he waved the bag in front of him.

"Why Agent Booth, I sure hope that you brought that for me," Patty smiled as she batted her eyes.

"Patty, no sense in keeping my favorite forensic anthropologist hungry if I expect her to perform miracles, does it?" Booth asked a grin on his face.

Angela sat back and watched the exchange; she loved how easily they clicked. Patty was exactly what the lab had been missing all these years since Bren's passing. She marveled how alive Booth seemed since Patty had joined the lab. She decided in that instant that she'd lobby long and hard to get Patty hired. Booth was back to his old form and now that she was seeing it once again, she was determined to make sure he stayed that way.

"Agent Booth, why don't we take that back to your office and I can update you on the case while I eat that delicious lunch you brought me," Patty offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Booth asked, "Angela, have you eaten?"

"Nah, I thought I'd run over to the diner and get something. I think that I'll see if Jack's ready for lunch," with that she left her office in search of her husband.

They left Angela's office, both feeling they'd be more comfortable in Booth's office.

Just as Patty had unpacked their lunches, Cam stuck her head in the office and asked, "Booth, do you have time to go over the finalist today? I want to schedule interviews tomorrow."

"Yeah, why don't you bring in your notes and we'll go over them now while we're having lunch," Booth replied.

After Cam had left Bones turned to Booth, "These are the applicants for the scholarship program that you setup in my name, aren't they?"

Booth paused realizing how odd this all must sound to Bones. Putting down his burger, he turned to face her, "Yeah, the Jeffersonian set up the scholarship program from the proceeds of the intellectual property you bequeathed them, Cam and I are trustees."

Bones nibbled at her salad and asked, "Have I met any of the recipients?"

Booth thought for a moment and said, "no, I don't think so, but you will today. Sweets is coming by with a profile on Jack-Jack for me later today. He's dating one of the grad student recipients, a Heather Rodriguez."

"What is she like?"

"Bright, with a large dose of common sense, she's a cross between Wendell and Daisy I'd say." Booth answered.

"So, Sweets is enamored with another of the Jeffersonian interns," she snickered at her own insight. "How is Sweets?" Bones asked.

"Same as always, human lie detector at his best, but he's gotten even better as a profiler. I'm fortunate that he's decided to stay in the public sector because he'd make a killing as a shrink," Booth answered truthfully.

Bones looked down unable to meet his eyes asked, "after I passed did you seek counseling?"

"Yeah, for a while. I actually credit him, Cam, Jack and Angela for pulling me through." Booth paused his voice dropped noticeably, "those were really dark days for me, Bones, when you died," Booth answered as a shadow moved to cover his face.

Patty nodded tightly, "I'm glad Sweets could help, I know that had to have been a terrible time for you."

At that instant, they heard a tentative knock at the door, seeing it was Cam, Booth waved her in. They all gathered around the sofa and Cam began her narration.

* * *

They decided on four applicants Merry Rogers, Anthony Costello, Mark McGee and Fran Baker, each were over qualified but the Jeffersonian had always attracted the best. Cam and Booth were sure that they could select two deserving scholarship recipients from this group.

Cam rose and said, "Dr. Addison, Booth and I have discussed this and we'd like you and Dr. Bray to be part of the finalist selection process. Can you be available tomorrow afternoon?"

Patty glanced at Booth and saw his encouraging nod replied, "Well, shut my mouth, I'd be right honored to assist Dr. Sayoran."

Cam smiled. She definitely enjoyed Patty's presence in the lab. Dr. Addison made a wonderful first impression and from what she could see, she was churning out data and ideas quickly, given the circumstances.

Cam assented with her head, "great, I'll setup the interviews tomorrow afternoon and we'll plan the award ceremony for the end of the week."

As Cam left, Booth turned to Bones and asked, "Okay, do you have anything on Jack-Jack?"

"As I was telling you last night, Wendell is confirming if the weapon was a Navy Seal issued Gerber Mark II fighting knife circa 2008. I'll let you know once he's completed the weapon's analysis. As for what I've come up with, I spent the morning with Hodgins and Angela. Hodgins is re-examining particulates from a few cases where the FBI techs hadn't been able to identify certain substances. Angela and I inputted all the data from all 52 cases into the Angelator. It should be sifting through the data now. We may be able to see a pattern emerge with everything available at one time."

Booth looking thoughtful replied, "Bones, what would you say If told you that the killer had inside information?"

Patty looked at Booth sharply, "Booth, you have no evidence only conjecture at this point."

"Bones, play with me for a minute. I'm thinking that he did have inside information. How else can you explain him always being one step in front of us?"

Patty shook her head, "I can't, but Booth what's really puzzling me is that Jack-Jack went silent for 3 years while I was gone, why?"

Booth shook his head and replied, "Copy-cat, maybe?"

"Depends, if we find that Mark II is the knife used, then we'll compare it to his last few prior victims. If it's a match, I'd say no, not a copy-cat. If it's not, then I'd say he switched knives or is a possible copy-cat," Patty answered.

Booth enquired, "Patty, can you determine force used?"

"Yes," Patty looked surprised and raised a questioning brow, "don't you recall the experiment that we performed on the dummy that Angela won?"

Booth grinned, "Yeah, that was weird, but if I remember correctly, it worked. Can we perform the same experiment? It would help us conclusively determine if it's a copy-cat or not."

"Not necessarily, but it certainly would narrow the field," Bones concluded.

Changing the subject Patty asked under her breath, "Did you get John all settled at the Hoover?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, I gave him my old office and he's working with Charlie and Perotta to get caught up."

"Do you think he can do it?"

"Yeah, I called his superiors at the U.S. Marshall's office apparently prior to witness protection, he'd actually been with the Secret Service on their Electronics Crime Task Force. He was the special agent in charge of the New York offices prior to 9/11 managing a pretty large team. Though, it wasn't serial killers but connections to counterfeiters and Electronic Crimes. If anything, he's pretty well suited to the mountain of analytical data that Charlie and my team are putting together," Booth paused for a moment and smirked. "I think that's where he met Agent Munroe."

Patty, who'd managed to keep thoughts of Issie at bay all day, sighed heavily, "I miss Issie, Booth."

"I know babe, just think she's getting to know her grandpa today, can't think of anything better. Though we better watch Max, he'll spoiler her rotten," Booth said as he tried to distract Bones from her heavy heart.

Thoughts of her father playing with their daughter did the trick. A radiant mischievous smile curved her lips, "Don't be surprised if we have Pepsi sprayed all over the ceiling in the living room when we get home."

Booth laughed, "Then I guess we'll have to put Grandpa in a timeout."

Bones brushed the crumbs from her lap as she rose from the sofa and said, "I'm going to see Wendell, I need those other victims brought out of limbo, and I want to check on his weapons detection efforts."

* * *

**A/N: The Murder Board (Writer's tool) – absolutely borrowed from Castle. Long time watchers would actually know what I mean by that… he demo'd his electronic version to Kate early on in the show.**

**LOL – Did you really think I'd put John in a position to impact the Team if he wasn't qualified…**

**Read and Reviewing is always appreciated…. Now that we've time-lined or are in the process of, hard questions are coming to light… let me know what you think.**


	32. OMG how did you survive?

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – OMG how did you survive? **

* * *

An hour later, Angela wandered into Booth's office, he was on the phone but his door was open, which meant everyone was welcome.

He waved her into a seat as he finished his call with Gina, ignoring the chair Angela wandered to the display wall containing all of Booth's treasures, though she spotted a few of Bren's. Jasper and Brainy Smurf had places of honor, a picture taken the night of the Egyptian exhibit was proudly displayed in a platinum frame and next to a picture she'd often seen Booth look at longingly.

It was a lovely picture. Bren's head was nestled against Booth's chest as each smiled radiantly at the camera. It appeared to be a random picture taken in the park, but as she picked up the picture. Looking at it more closely, she realized that she was looking at evidence of them as a couple. Bren's smile spoke volumes. She shook her head in surprise, how had she missed it all this time?

Angela was still holding the picture, when she heard him say, "yeah, confirm Keller's access to the lab and the Hoover," he laughed then said, "yeah, I won't be late tomorrow I promise, bye Gina."

Booth immediately noticed the picture Angela was holding and waited patiently for her question.

"I'm surprised that it took you telling me you were a couple to realize it," she brushed her hand lovely over the picture of Bren. "This picture is all the evidence I should have needed."

Booth took the picture from her and placed it carefully on his desk, "yeah, that was the best day of my life; she'd just told me she was expecting."

Shocked Angela turned to Booth, "oh my God! How did you ever survive, Booth? To have it all and then have it snatched away."

Booth turned serious eyes to Angela, his wonderful friend. He felt awful not telling her about Patty, but he couldn't. Too much depended on Bones' anonymity. Instead, he murmured the truth, "I almost didn't if it wasn't for you, the squints and Parker, I don't think I would have."

Deciding to change the subject, Angela moved to sit on the corner of his desk, she asked quietly, "what about Jenny?"

Booth answered truthfully, thankful that fate had stepped in when it had, "Jenny and I parted ways last weekend," he murmured regretfully. "Apparently, I talk in my sleep."

Angela asked with somber eyes, "Are you okay with that?"

Booth smiled softly, "yeah, it wasn't meant to be. Only one woman has ever held my heart."

Angela's heart skipped a beat, to be loved like that. He really was something.

"Booth, Bren wouldn't want you to be alone. She'd have never wanted that for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I gave it a shot with Jenny. Not sure I'm up to trying again," Booth said seriously.

"What about Patty, you seem to be hitting it off with her?"

"She's great, I love her dedication and I met her daughter she's definitely something. She'd charm a grumpy old man out of his lolly-pops given half a chance," he chuckled as he thought of his beautiful and wonderful daughter.

Deciding to move slowly, Angela asked, "So you met her daughter huh, what about her brother?"

"Yeah I've met Jay, real solid guy, very protective of his sister," Booth smirked, that was a major understatement.

"Do you think you could feel something more for her?" Angela asked watching his reaction carefully.

"Maybe," Booth brushed a tired hand across his face hoping Angela would buy it, "Just don't know, she has a child and I know what that means. If I'm not willing to commit, she has a daughter, I wouldn't want either of them hurt in the process and you know how I'd feel about that."

Angela thought back to how Booth had reacted towards many of Rebecca's indiscretions. She definitely knew what he meant so she tried a slightly different tact.

Leaning forward, she place a hand on his shoulder in support, "Take it slow, Booth, just see if you feel a spark for her and then be her friend first. If your both inclined, you can take it up a notch."

Booth thought Angela had given him the perfect out, "Okay, Ang. Maybe I'll give it another try," he looked up and gave her a cautious smile, "no promises though."

Angela gave him a winning smile and said, "hey, this is supposed to be fun not a life or death decision here, Booth." She paused then added, "hey, why don't you buy her dinner, she's gotta eat?"

"That might be a problem; she was pretty upset when I drove her home last night. She missed her daughter. It's been a while since she was separated from her." Booth improvised, "she apparently had onsite day care so she'd see Issie often and this separation is killing her."

Angela looked surprised, "really? She looked so together yesterday?"

"Yeah, that seems to be her style in the lab, professional. Outside the lab she's a mama if I ever saw one," Booth said, a ghost of smile lighting up his face.

"Oh, that's so sweet. I swear, if I wasn't taken, I'd be trying for her, Booth, and so would Hodgins," Angela teased lightheartedly.

She spotted the quick tightening of his jaw at the mention of Jack's name brought on. Arching a brow, she added, "Hey Booth, she's a beautiful woman, you can't expect the rest of the world to ignore that. Plus, the woman has a major personality that alone is charming to any man in hearing distance."

Booth smiled thinking how hysterical it was that Bones with her inept social skills was winning over strangers with her alter ego. He replied, "yeah, your right, I guess I'd be a fool not to at least ask her out to dinner."

Angela nodded and satisfied with her progress, she decided to check on the Angelator. Before leaving added, "Booth, Bren would have wanted you happy, don't forget that will you?"

Booth nodded then said, "Yeah, I know you're right, tell you what, I'll ask her out soon, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that or I'll ask her out for you," Angela smirked as she left him with that parting remark and gently closed the door.

Booth picked up the phone with the intent of calling Keller, he needed a status on the information that the team was accumulating. He also wanted to provide John with an update from the Jeffersonian as well.

* * *

After getting an update from Keller, Booth asked quietly, "have you talked to Agent Munroe?"

John chuckled, Booth was tailor-made for his role as a father; and from the admiration and respect of his team, he could tell Booth was an exceptional Agent in his day.

He smiled, _Issie was a lucky little lady. _"I talked to Agent Munroe about 20 minutes ago; she took Max and Issie to the park earlier today. No incidents to report other than an exhausted little girl being carried in by her Grandpa. Glancing at his watch and referencing his familiarity with Issie's schedule, he suggested, "you could probably speak to her in another hour, she should be getting up any time."

"Great, I appreciate you keeping tabs on them for me," Booth replied.

"Booth, regardless of the assignments, I'm still charged with arranging the protection details for Issie and Patty." John added sincerely, "Munroe's the best, they'll be fine."

"Then thanks, it's good to know that I have one less thing to worry about," Booth said and then changed the subject, "Now, if I could put the human lie detector to good use."

"Huh?"

Chuckling, Booth said, "oh, you haven't met Sweets yet. Amazing really, he's become the FBI's best profiler and the man can detect a lie within 5 minutes of observing a suspect. He's a little scary if you ask me. Hey, don't tell him that. I'm still working the intimidation angle with him."

"Is he preparing a profile?" John asked.

"Yeah, I should have it this afternoon. I'll make sure Sweets knows to give you duplicates of everything he gives me. I just haven't looped him in yet," Booth added.

"Great, that's one skill set that I'd like to see in action. We don't have as much use for them in WITSEC," John added.

Seeing Sweets just outside his closed door, Booth wrapped his call, "Speak of the devil, he's here now," Booth glanced at his watch, "and he's early. Gotta go, John."

"Okay Booth. We'll meet at your apartment at six, that way we can get everyone up to speed and call it a night," John added.

Booth asked, "hey, John, would you mind picking up Thai, I'll cover it when I get there."

"I'll get it tonight, you get it the next time, okay?" John said with a laugh.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Booth answered and disconnected the call.

He waved Sweets in, "You're early, not much to profile?" Booth teased.

Sweets sat his lanky form in the chair positioned directly opposite to Booth's and smiled. This was the Booth that he missed, not the joyless man he'd been for years, certainly something to think about.

"I think that you'd agree Jack-Jack is definitely extraordinary. A successful killer for over 3 decades manages to stay steps in front of the FBI. What's unusual is his use of explosives with Dr. Brennan," Sweets said this carefully knowing this was a painful subject for Booth.

Booth's face darkened slightly over the mention of Dr. Brennan, he'd actually expected it to be worse.

"Sweets can you close the door? What I'm about to share with you is strictly confidential, but if you're going to build an effective profile, you need more information," Booth said.

Intrigued, Sweets moved to close the door, returned to his seat and waited expectantly. Booth was thinking of what he could and couldn't share, so he started with the basics.

"Okay, first, nothing you hear from this point forward can be documented anywhere. You're only to use it to help you develop the profile," Booth paused seriously. "And you are not to ask or validate any of the information I'm providing with, you must trust it to be the truth, can you do that?"

Booth watched as Sweets nodded, "Okay then, let's start with the facts. Bones wasn't killed by Jack-Jack, he was the bait, but he didn't set the trap," seeing the shock in Sweets face, Booth held up a hand for silence then continued. "Second, our killer apparently has military or Navy Seal background, his preferred weapon appears to be a Gerber Mark II knife, though Dr. Addison is verifying that right now. Third, apparently, our serial killer has inside connections; Home Land security has been tracking him from that angle. It seems that he's been supplying information to domestic terrorist groups," Booth sat back then asked, "does that change your profile?"

Sweets initially shocked, but his nimble mind quickly processed the information that Booth had just provided. The obvious stumbled from his lips, "you're sure about all the information that you have provided me with, is that correct?"

Booth nodded, "Yes, other than the knife, the other points have all been confirmed."

Sweets wanted to demand who Booth's sources were, but considering the directive Cullen had issued earlier today, it wasn't hard to figure It out.

Sweets nodded, "okay, then yeah, it definitely impacts the profile. Anything else you can share?"

Booth sat back, torn between confiding in Sweets and seeing what he could do, he compromised.

"Sweets, let's put it this way, while building that profile, I want you to try to answer two questions? Why the three year break between killings? Jack-Jack has been silent since Dr. Brennan's death, which has no connection to Jack-Jack himself. Second, I need to answer how is it that he's remained two steps in front of us? I have my own theories, but I want to see how closely they align," Booth sat back, knowing the challenge that he'd just delivered.

"Okay, I think I'll find Heather and cancel that date. I have a lot to go over tonight," Sweets said as he stood.

"Sorry about that Sweets, but I appreciate it," Booth said sincerely.

"No problem, Booth. It's just too important. Can I ask you one question?" Sweets asked.

"Depends?"

"How long have you known this additional information?" Sweets asked.

Booth thought and decided Sweets had the right to know, "less than a week."

"Okay then," Sweets turned to walk towards the door and asked, "Where do you think Dr. Addison is? I'd like to introduce myself."

"Try the Bone room." He looked down at his paperwork and added, "could you close the door behind you?" Booth asked casually, hoping that Sweets wouldn't pick up on the undercurrent of anxiety that he felt with the thought of the young psychologist meeting Bones for the first time.

* * *

Sweets stepped out of Booth's office, _sure_ _he was hiding something, but what?_ He made his way to the Bone Room and spied Wendell speaking to a beautiful brunette, he knocked softly not wanting to startle either of them.

Hearing the knock, Sweets watched the brunette raise her eyes to meet his, something briefly flickered there as though she'd recognized him. Barely acknowledging the thought, he was momentarily stunned by the full power of the woman in front of him. Her bright green eyes met his as he watched a confident, sly smile curved her lips and wondered at it.

"Howdy, can I help you?" Patty greeted.

"You must be Dr. Addison. I wanted to introduce myself I'm Dr. Lance Sweets," he replied a bit flummoxed by Dr. Addison's accent.

"Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Dr. Sweets," Patty asked innocently, "do you work here at the Jeffersonian?"

"No. I work with Director Booth. I'm a psychologist and a profiler with the FBI," Sweets said watching Patty carefully. There was just something a little off. Why would she have appeared to recognize him and then ask who he was?

"You must have had a time with Tempe, she hated psychology," Patty added with her adorable Texan drawl.

"So you knew Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"We were thicker than thieves in college," Patty answered.

"That's nice, she was a remarkable woman," Sweet paused. Changing the subject Sweets asked, "I was wondering, Director Booth mentioned that you and Wendell were working to confirm the weapon. Have you?" Sweets asked.

Patty nodded towards Wendell for him to reply, "yes, we were just about to update Booth, it definitely is a Gerber Mark II circa 2008 fighting knife. It's not the primary Seal weapon, but it's in their arsenal of weapons."

"What are your next steps?" Sweets asked.

His question surprised Patty. In the past, Sweets waited for input and never asked for it, at least not with forensic details. She answered, "we are going to check the last victims to compare the knife strikes, we're hoping to identify if this knife was used with all the killings or whether it was new."

Sweets realized what remained unsaid, "circa 2008, you've determined already that there must have been another knife, possibly this is a copy-cat?"

Patty nodded proud of Sweets' quick deductive reasoning, "yes, that's exactly it. You surely are a bright man. Your mama must be proud of you."

Sweets responded quietly, "yes, she was."

"Oh you poor thing, I'm knee high in a sink hole, aren't I?" Patty asked embarrassed.

Sweets smiled and brushed her embarrassment aside, "no problem." He asked Wendell curious, "Has Dr. Addison met Heather? I'm sure Heather would love to meet her."

Wendell shook his head, "no, Heather's rotation was switched to tomorrow, I'll be sure to introduce them."

Patty asked, "is Heather one of the interns?"

"Yes, she was a first year recipient of the Brennan scholarship, I'm sure she'll want to meet you. She was a great admirer of Dr. Brennan," Wendell answered.

"Well shoot wasn't everyone," Patty answered.

Sweets smiled, Dr. Addison was a hoot he turned to leave and said, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Addison, I look forward to working with you."

"Why that's right nice of you to say that. I'm sure I'll enjoy it as well," Patty answered sincerely.

* * *

Booth was in his office and received a call from Gina, "Hey, I thought you were done harassing me today?"

"Booth," Gina's voice was deadly serious, "I think you need to get back to the Hoover."

Booth sat up quickly, Gina didn't ever panic and he could tell by the control in her voice she was doing everything possible not to, "Why? What's happened?"

"You had a delivery today," she paused then added quietly, "a Jack of Hearts."

* * *

**R&R is always appreciated and I really want to know what you think**


	33. What's the plan?

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – What's the plan?**

* * *

Booth hung up quickly and immediately went in search of Bones. He wasn't letting her out of his sight after what Gina had just told him.

Booth approached the Bone Room and spied Patty working with Wendell and interrupted them, "Patty, may I talk to you?"

Hearing Booth's tone, Patty was careful to school her features. She knew the tone.

"Why certainly, Booth. Wendell, would you excuse us?" Patty asked.

"Sure, Dr. Addison. I'll just make the preparations to get the last 5 victims from limbo," Wendell stated.

Booth stepped in after Wendell had left and immediately closed the door, "Bones, I just got a call from the Hoover. A Jack of Hearts was delivered to my offices." Booth watched how her eyes widened with the news and immediately she asked, "Issie. Is Issie okay?"

Booth pulled out the burn phone and immediately called Agent Munroe. Once the call connected he got right to the point, "Munroe, it's Booth, is everything okay there?"

As he spoke, he reached out for Tempe's hand and held it tight. Their anxious eyes met and held, neither dared to even breathe as they waited for Munroe to answer.

"Everything's fine. Issie just got up from her nap. Why?" Munroe asked. She heard the slight tone of panic in Booth's voice.

Booth nodded his posture relaxed immediately, "I just received a warning from Jack-Jack. Munroe, could you call John and arrange for a few more agents to cover the apartment?" Booth asked.

"Sure Booth, I'm on it," Munroe answered quickly and closed the call.

Bones, we're going over to the Hoover. You're not leaving my sight from now on," Booth informed her.

Now that she knew Issie was fine, Bones was much calmer said, "Booth, that's highly impractical. How can we carry on an investigation with you separated from your team?"

Booth rubbed a tired hand across his face then looked into her upturned one, "I don't know, but I'm not losing you again," he sighed quietly, "I can't."

"I know, Booth, I feel the same way. Do you think I'll have to go back into the WITSEC program?" She asked quietly, her heart breaking.

Lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly, "Not without me, Bones, never without me." He added firmly, "But, first things first, let's get to the Hoover."

Brennan nodded and allowed Booth to guide her back to their office to collect their things. Neither had seen Angela, who had watched their exchange from the catwalk, a sly smile curved her lips.

* * *

Booth and Brennan entered the Hoover, Martin greeted them as usual. "Director, I didn't think we'd see you again today?"

Booth, covering up the urgency of his return, replied easily, "Oh I thought that I'd introduce the Jeffersonian's newest Forensic Anthropologist to my team." Booth turned and gestured towards Bones, "Martin, this is Dr. Addison. She already has access to Major Crimes, but I thought that I'd introduce you so if she came by without me, you'd recognize her."

Patty reached across and firmly grasped Martin's hand, "well it sure is nice to meet you."

Martin smiled, her Texas drawl was charming, "nice to meet you, Dr. Addison. Welcome to the Hoover."

He let them pass as he did Scott his shift change assignment greeted him, "Hey Martin who was the looker with Director Booth?"

"Oh that's the new Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, she sure is pretty. If I was 20 years younger I'd probably have flirted with her," Martin said a laugh in his voice.

Scott smirked, "she sure is, wonder if the Director's interested," he watched as Booth placed a hand on the small of her back to guide Dr. Addison into the now open elevator.

"Well if he isn't, he'd be a fool," Martin added with a laugh.

* * *

Booth stepped out of the elevator and made a bee line for his office, barely acknowledged the greetings from his team. Bones nearly had to run to keep up, she tugged on his hand and whispered, "Booth, slow down, your raising suspicions."

He looked around and realized she was right, choosing to slow his pace.

Upon entering Gina's office, he guided Bones forward to introduce them. "Gina, this is Dr. Addison the best forensic anthropologist in the State." Though the situation was grave, he flashed Gina a smile. After all, it wasn't every day you received threats in your inbox. "Dr. Addison, I'd like to introduce you to the best assistant you'll ever meet, Gina Wilcox."

Patty's lips curved to a grin as her eyes twinkled, "Booth, you do go on," she then focused on Gina.

"Howdy, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," she laughed as she placed a hand on Booth sleeve. Winking at Gina, she teased, "I take it you got the short end of the stick with this one."

Gina smiled, it had been a trying afternoon, but Dr. Addison was a breath of fresh air. Feeling a little of her anxiety melt away under the shine of Dr. Addison's humor, she replied. "Oh, he'd like me to think otherwise, but I'm training him up. He'll be quite manageable in a few more months."

Patty slapped her thigh with her free hand and laughed, "Gina, please call me Patty. I do think you and I are going to get along like two goats in a pepper patch." Gina quirked a surprised brow at Patty's reference but laughed, "now, I've never been called a goat, but your meaning is clear."

Gina then turned to Booth her eyes serious, "Booth, there's an evidence bag on your desk. I put the envelope in it. Unfortunately, it was handled multiple times throughout the course of the afternoon before it was opened. I'm not sure how much you'll find.

"That's fine, Gina. I doubt that we were intended to find much anyway. Can you get Keller in here?" Booth asked as he escorted Bones into his office and could hear Gina talking to John as he closed the door.

Bones went straight for the evidence bag. She pulled out latex gloves from out of her pocket and snapped them on quickly. She pulled it open and retrieved a standard size office envelope. The anthropologist checked it for postage or a return address; nonetheless, only seeing Booth's name and floor identified, she murmured, "Booth this was hand delivered." Booth wasn't surprised but continued to hover as she carefully flipped the flap of the envelop open and retrieve the only object it contained, a Hoyle Jack of Hearts. The buzz at the door momentarily startled them both as they watched John enter the office and close the door.

"Munroe just called me, what happen?" John spoke calmly but the urgency of his request wasn't lost on either of them.

Bones held up the Jack of Hearts; seeing it John sighed, "I was hoping that we'd have lost his trail." His eyes filled with regret as he turned towards Patty, "you may have to be relocated." He knew the news would break her heart, but he was in charge of keeping her safe.

Bones had time to think on the drive over from the Jeffersonian, she'd made a decision that would impact them all. "Issie and my father will go into hiding should the need arise, I'm staying here I'm tired of running."

Booth grasped her elbows and turned her to face him, "Bones, you may have to. I can't lose you."

"Booth," she glanced at John and said, "let's discuss this later. Right now no one is in any immediate danger, and I don't want to make any decisions based on our highly charged emotions."

"Okay, but tonight we hash this out completely. Keller needs a plan that he can put into action in minutes. That's difficult to do under the best of circumstances, never mind on the fly," Booth barely acquiesced to her request. Her safety and Issie's were the most important things in his life.

Booth gestured them over to the conference table, then said, "okay, let me call Perotta in, I need someone in the room who will work with me while we posit a scenario. John, no offense but we haven't worked together enough, and Bones' conjecture is definitely not your strong suit." Picking up the phone he called Perotta, "Peyton, can you step into my office, we have a situation here." Booth paused then added, "thanks, see you in a minute."

He walked over to the coffee maker and poured them all a cup as he spoke. "Perotta isn't to know that Bones is alive so let's not discuss any protection details with her." Just as he placed a mug on the table for each of them, Perotta walked in and closed the door firmly behind her.

Perrota glanced at the other members in Booth's office. Keller she knew but the woman with the dark hair and green eyes was new to her. Perrota took the last remaining seat in the room and extended her hand to the stranger, "hi, I'm Peyton Perrota and you are?"

Booth internally smirked, Peyton's straight forward style mirrored Bones at times, and this was one of them.

Patty flashed a smile and said, "well, I see this filly doesn't let the fox clean out the hen house on her watch." She reached across the table and shook Peyton's hand as she introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Addison, the new forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

Perotta smiled already charmed by the accent, "Wendell's mentioned you, he thinks highly of your skills."

"Why that boy is just a wonder, I am the one amazed," Patty gushed.

Booth annoyed, cleared his throat and began to update Perotta, "Gina was opening my mail this afternoon and found this in it." Booth silently passed her the evidence bag.

She picked the evidence bag and immediately identified three telling points. No return address, the addresser knew what floor to direct the mail to, and of course the most damming, a Jack of Hearts. She noted the Hoyle deck was being used this time.

"What do you think triggered this?" Perotta asked immediately.

"I'm thinking Cullen's directive may have triggered it," Booth answered though he was worried about the timing so close to Bones' return to D.C.

"So you're thinking it's an insider?" Keller interjected. His investigation skills had been dormant for years but working the case from the FBI side had certainly reawakened those skills in a hurry.

"Yeah, I do. B-Patty, what do you make of the evidence?" Booth nearly slipped but luckily didn't.

"I think we should get the envelope, ink, paper and the playing card examined for prints, particulates and watermarks. We might get lucky where these haven't been exposed to the elements like so many of the prior calling cards.

Nodding, Booth agreed, "Okay, that makes sense. Perotta, can you deliver this to the Jeffersonian tonight? I want Hodgins on this, our guys are good, but I want the best on this."

Perotta took the evidence bag placing it carefully in front of her.

Booth turned to Keller, "did Jenkins leak the story yet?"

"Yeah, it was in the morning addition of the Washington Post. Do you think it may have instigated the threat?" Keller asked.

"Could be, damn, I should have staged the directive and the leak a day apart," Booth said exasperated.

"Booth, hangin' around the Jeffersonian has sure had an impact on you," Patty laughed. "I see you wanted a controlled experiment."

Booth looked a bit embarrassed, "it's an investigative technique, Patty."

"I'm sure," Patty laughed, "but from this point forward let's only put one new piece of information in play, shall we?"

Booth nodded a bit sheepishly, "yeah, you're right."

Keller laughed; Patty had him cold. Perotta was taken aback; Dr. Addison was already giving Booth a hard time. First timers who worked with Booth were usually intimidated by his take charge demeanor. Something didn't sit right with her; but with no evidence, she accepted what she saw firsthand.

"Okay, okay I blew it," Booth said exasperated. "So we don't know what triggered the threat?"

Patty placed a calming hand on Booth's then confirmed, "No, but we've got him nervous. We get him nervous once, we'll get him nervous again."

Keller interjected, "Booth, you might not like this, but the address indicated your office. Only a true insider would know that, wouldn't you agree?"

Booth looked at Keller then nodded slowly, "It certainly looks that way. How do you want to proceed?"

Keller looked at Patty, "Did you confirm the Gerber Mark II was the murder weapon?"

Patty nodded, a smile curved her lips, "excellent Agent Keller, I see your point. Are you going to search the FBI archives for past and current employees with Seal training?"

Perrota sat back amazed at the flow of ideas zipping about the room. This was certainly a superior group of agents even if one was a former agent and the other a scientist. She added, "Keller, I'd only search back a year, Major Crimes was moved from the 3rd floor a year ago, last April."

Keller nodded, "Perotta, could you get Charlie on that and get that evidence to the Jeffersonian. I need to discuss something with the Director."

Perotta nodded, "Sure John, I'll call ahead. I need to make sure someone's on hand to log the evidence." With that she left the office and closed the door.

Upon hearing the catch, Booth immediately stood and began to pace, "John, Issie and Bones, are they in any immediate danger?"

Keller nodded, "Yeah, I think so, it'd be better if they went back into hiding." He glanced at Patty knowing how devastated she'd be.

Booth nodded, worry etched strong lines into his face, "Bones?"

She stood and walked slowly towards him, their eyes met and held, his anxious and hers determined. She spoke, "No, I'm not leaving, not now, not ever."

"Bones, be reasonable, think of Issie?"

"I am thinking of Issie, she deserves her father and I deserve to be with the man I love. No, I won't go and nothing you say will convince me otherwise," her voice sounded strained even to her own ears. Holding back tears of despair was taking its toll.

Booth tore his gaze away from Bones and looked at Keller, "John, could you give us a minute?"

Keller nodded tightly, "Sure, Booth. I'll wait in Gina's office."

John left but as he rested his hand on the knob to pull the door close and looked back briefly. He couldn't help but noticed how the setting sun streaming in from the windows shadowed their features. Foreheads touched in a need to be close at the most basic level. He was struck by the perfect silhouette of despair that they represented as he quietly closed the door.

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think they should do?_**

**_R&R is always appreciated!_**


	34. Bones be reasonable!

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story as a favorite, alert or has read it! I can't reach out to you individually to thank you but know your there and it makes all the difference.**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Bones be reasonable!**

* * *

Once Booth heard the latch click, he wrapped his arms around Bones pulling her into his body. His voice strained with emotion, "Babe, you have to. You and Issie are in danger."

Bones shook her head as tears streaked down her face. Her hands slipped under his jacket, the need to feel his warmth paramount. "Booth, please, don't ask me to leave you, I can't." She whispered a catch in her voice, "I won't survive again without you."

"Bones, they won't let me. I'm not family and besides, you can't come into the open unless we catch this bastard," Booth replied as he rubbed slow soothing circles on her back.

Bones pulled back, all the love she felt for this wonderful man shined in her eyes she asked, "marry me, Booth? Marry me today, tomorrow, but please marry me. And if I have to go into hiding, come with me," her eyes pleaded.

Booth smiled and leaned in to kiss her. At first softly but it didn't stay that way for long. Wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, he pulled her closer as his other hand buried itself in her hair. Her hands moved to wrap themselves around his neck pulling him closer with all the intentions of never letting go. As though realizing his office with John standing outside the door wasn't necessarily the best place to make love, Booth pulled away but continued to rain kisses gently on her passion-swollen lips as he murmured, "oh babe, I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

She threw her head back and laughed with relief, "that's twice you've called me babe. I'm not sure I approve," she teased with a smile.

Kissing her once more firmly before finally letting her go, he asked, "are you sure, really sure, Bones?"

With love shinning in her eyes she nodded, "yes,I'm very sure, Booth."

He stepped back and said, "I need to call the Director then Caroline."

"Why, Caroline?"

"She knows every judge in town and can get us an emergency marriage license in less than 12 hours. She's also a justice of the peace so she can perform the ceremony," Booth replied. His lips twitched, "Boy is she gonna be surprised."

"I would say so, marrying a dead woman to a very alive man would surprise even me," Bones added with a laugh.

Seriously she added, "Booth, I really don't want to go back into hiding. We have no proof that he knows I'm alive," she pleaded. Then she threw her ace in the hole, "You need me, you can't catch him without me, and you know it."

Booth held her hands and looked into her eyes as his twinkled, "So you think I can't do this without you, huh?"

"No, Booth, I don't. And neither do you," Bones added with complete confidence.

Booth nodded and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose before he murmured, "Then, I'll just have to keep you safe, babe."

She leaned to kiss his lips softly and whispered, "I guess you will, Director, won't you."

Finally pulling back, Booth asked seriously, "What about Issie?"

Bones considered his question seriously, "I think my father and Issie should go into hiding; I can't risk her."

Booth nodded, "yeah, I think you right. I do feel better about her being with Max. If I know anything about that man is he protects his own, which is just fine with me right now."

Bones nodded fully understanding the parental motivation, "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree. My father will do anything to protect her and I'm glad."

"Okay then, let's get John in here and tell him what we decided," Booth said as he walked towards the door.

Booth opened the door and gestured for John to re-enter. Anxious, he looked over at Patty immediately, seeing her slightly mused hair and swollen lips, he smiled. They'd obvious had come to a decision which they could both agree with, he was looking forward to hearing it.

He sat back down at the conference table and leaned back, relaxed for the first time in the last hour, "Okay, what did you to decide?"

Booth walked over to Bones and picked up her hand kissing her finger-tips softly, "We decided to get married."

John shot up and moved quickly to shake Booth's hand, "congratulations, that's wonderful!" He moved quickly to wrap Patty in a hug and said, "I'm so happy for the both of you. This was always meant to be."

Releasing her, he held her hands and looked into her shining eyes, "See, I told you that eventually you'd have your happily ever after, didn't I?"

Patty laughed and kissed John gently on the cheek before saying, "Yes, John, you always did. I never really lost hope because you wouldn't let me." She added sincerely, "thank you."

"Okay, so when do we relocate the three of you?" John asked expectantly.

Booth glanced at Bones before he replied, "John, you'll only be relocating Issie and my future father in-law. Bones and I are staying."

John sighed. He should have realized that they'd decide to do this together, "Booth, not to question your motivation but, why get married then?"

"We always intended to marry; and this way, if it gets too dangerous, we can be relocated immediately," Booth paused letting that information sink in. "Neither of us will watch this killer, kill again. Bones and I agree; we're staying."

Keller looked at them, standing together hands linked. He knew an immovable object when he saw it, and he decided to accept, "okay, I can see that I'm beat. But, we really need to get these plans in place, and I'd feel better if you were both relocated. If the killer suspects Dr. Brennan of being alive, her apartment would be an obvious target."

Booth rubbed a tired hand over his face as he replied, "Yeah, your right. We need to make new arrangements." Booth paused before he enquired, "Do you think it'll be safe enough tonight?"

John nodded, "We have no proof that you've been spotted, and we'll post extra agents around the building. You'll be okay tonight, but tomorrow, no arguments, you both are being relocated."

Bones had been listening to Booth and John's discussion. She interrupted, "John, I have an idea of where we can be relocated."

John looked over at Patty and asked, "Is it secure?"

"Do you think the Jeffersonian is secure enough?" Bones asked with a smirk.

Booth looked at her in question, "what did that genius brain of yours come up with?"

"The Jeffersonian has executive apartments that most of the staff is completely unaware of? I only know of them because of Dr. Goodman. I asked him about the unexplained space in the museum."

Booth smiled at the brilliance of her suggestion, "Bones, that solves everything. The Jeffersonian is practically Fort Knox, and we can get a full security run down before we reauthorize badges. Only people we trust will have access until Jack-Jack is captured."

"Booth, I don't know about that, the Jeffersonian is a place of learning. The interns need access." Bones replied.

"They'll get their access back after a full security background check is performed and not before," Booth added firmly.

Bones crossed her arms over her chest, her lip curled into an adorable pout, "that's not fair, Booth."

He laughed, "Bones, you can pout all you want, my decision is final."

Ignoring her, he updated Keller on the rest of the plan, "I'm going to contact the Director and ask him to make the arrangements with the Jeffersonian for use of the executive apartments. I also need permission to contact Caroline Julian so she can obtain a marriage license and perform the ceremony."

Keller realized that there was one fly in the ointment to speak of, "Booth, how are you going to explain Patty and your continual presence at the Jeffersonian? I'm assuming the squints will catch on?"

Bones raised her eyes, a silent plea in them. Seeing the look, he nodded firmly and replied, "We're going to tell them. We have no explanation and you know it."

Keller realized that regardless of how trusted the squints were, more people knowing increased the risk, "Are you sure that's best?"

Booth nodded and explained, "Bones will maintain her cover, but we'd never fool them, and it may prove to be useful. Especially if we're trapped there, they'd be able to run a bit of interference for us."

Keller nodded, "Okay, that solves that issue, but what about you Booth? Going missing after being named the managing director of the Jack-Jack serial killer case isn't really going to help solve it."

"John, that's where you come in, I need you to manage the investigation from here. I'll teleconference with the team daily. Angela should be able to disguise the location of the feed in case there's any electronic monitoring. Our killer has major chops when it comes to electronic espionage, so we'll have to minimize it. But I'm positive Angela's up for the challenge."

"Okay, Booth, I think that would solve that problem but we don't have an explanation for your absence?" Keller replied.

Booth thought for a moment that he knew that she hate it but would live with it. Looking directly at Bones he said, "we can always release to the press that I've been shot? That would explain an extended absence, and only Keller and the team would know the truth?"

Keller shook his head, "no go. We can't let more people know especially inside this building. Nope your excuse is good, but the team can't know the truth."

"Seriously, how are we going to hide the fact that I'm not bedridden especially since I plan on video conferencing," Booth asked exasperated.

"Those squints of yours should be able to rig up something that looks like a hospital room. You'll have to manage from a bed for a while," Keller said trying to build a case for Booth to remain hidden.

"Okay, but if this takes longer than a couple of weeks, I seriously doubt that I can convince them I should still be bedridden," Booth replied.

"Then we'll make sure to include you got shot in the leg as well so we can use therapy as an excuse," Keller added.

Bones smirked and gave Booth a look that dared him to argue, "Booth isn't a good patient John. I'm very glad that he only has to act a few hours a day because he'd be insufferable." Pausing she asked, "I think Perotta needs to know. She has a close relationship with the Jeffersonian so if we expect to pull this off, she needs to know."

Keller nodded, "Okay, Perotta and that's it."

Booth smiled, "Now that we have that settled, let's see if I can get a few minutes with the Director." Booth picked his direct line to his assistant and spoke, "Gina, can you see if the Director has a few minutes for me?" He paused to listen, "great, let me know, I'll wait for your confirmation. And Gina, go home after you make those arrangements. I'm sure your husband is wondering where you are."

* * *

Booth escorted Bones to the Director's office and closed the door behind him. Gina had managed to get him a few minutes with Director.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan, I hear that there was some excitement down in Major Crimes," Harris deadpanned, having been filled in on the bulk of the latest developments.

"Director Harris, it's good to see you," Bones reached out to shake Director Harris' hand.

Harris wrapped her hand in his two large ones and replied, "Always good to see you Dr. Brennan, even if you are a major pain in my ass."

Bones blinked not sure how to interpret the Director's remarks. He rescued her quickly when he saw the confusion, "just kidding, Dr. Brennan. I have a dry sense of humor that throws people off from time to time."

Booth nearly laughed, the Director attributed her confusion to his dry wit. Booth knew it was Bones' literal natured what had caused the confusion.

"Okay Booth, I have a dinner at the White House in an hour, so we have to make this quick," Harris said.

"Director, I've already filled you and Cullen in on the basics of our plan, but I need permission to reach out to Caroline Julian." Booth asked.

"Ms. Julian, she's not on a need-to-know basis here," Harris answered seriously.

Booth picked up Bones' hand and said with smile, "Director, Bones and I have decided to get married. If she's required to go back into the WITSEC program, I'll be accompanying her."

Harris reached out to shake Booth's hand, "So you're going to make an honest woman out of Dr. Brennan, are you?"

Booth smirked knowing exactly how Bones would feel about that remark he laughed, "no. It's more like she's making an honest man of me Director."

Harris turned a surprised look at Dr. Brennan, "So I take it you proposed and he accepted. Now that's a switch."

"Director, I see no reason to wait for a proposal that I intended to make, and it only made sense under the circumstances. We had already planned to wed prior to my disappearance, and for your information, I proposed that time as well." Bones answered with sparkling eyes.

Harris laughed, "Booth, you've got yourself one hell of a woman there."

Booth wrapped an arm around Bones' waist pulling her close to his side and replied, "I sure do. So about Caroline?"

"I take it that you need her to obtain the marriage license and to preside over the ceremony?" Harris asked.

"Yes sir, do we have your permission?" Booth asked.

His job rarely allowed him the simple pleasure of doing exactly the right thing for his agents and tonight was one of those times. He smiled broadly, "You have my permission and, though you don't need it, my blessing as well."

He added with a laugh, "why don't you head down to her office. Knowing Caroline, she's burning the midnight oil as we speak, I'll call ahead and let her know that you're coming."

They both thanked the Director and left.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is appreciated... remember this story is only 55% complete... lots still to do**


	35. Issie, we have something to tell you

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

_**Those of you who review often, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. I appreciate the encouragement, your excitement (I'm excited too) and your continued anticipation for the next chapter. You fuel me and I salute you!**_

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the DelphiForums "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there… give it a whirl I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Issie, we have something to tell you.**

* * *

After speaking with a surprised and exuberant Caroline Julian, who assured them they'd be married by the following evening, Booth and Bones left the Hoover well after 8 PM.

Booth stood outside Bones' apartment and knocked as per their pre-arranged signal, then inserted his key in the lock. Barely turning the knob, the door was flung open by Max, who pulled Tempe in and hugged her hard, "I was so worried about you, Temperance."

Booth quietly closed and locked the door not wanting to interrupt their Father-Daughter moment.

"Dad, I'm okay. I wasn't threatened, Booth was," Tempe said. But still kept her arms firmly wrapped around her father. "Dad, where's Issie?"

"I put to her bed just a minute ago, if you go in now, she might still be awake," Max said with an indulgent tone.

Just as they spoke, Issie opened her door, spying her mother, she ran forward into Tempe's outstretched arms. "Mama, mama I missed you," her baby soft arms wrapped tightly around Tempe's neck as she pressed baby kisses on her cheek. She turned towards Booth and with seriousness so unusual for a child so young and scolded, "You kept mama out late, bad Boo."

Booth chuckled and replied, "Yeah, Boo was bad. I'm sorry baby," he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

Issie's answer was to reach over from her mama's arms and place her hands on either side of Booth face, "grandpa was worried Boo, don't do that again," she continued to scold.

"Well, I really am sorry. Issie, your mama and I have something to tell you," Booth told her as he reached out to hold her, explanations would have to wait. He led Issie and Bones to the sofa and sat Issie on his lap to face him.

Glancing at Bones, he saw a smile in her eyes as she nodded; it was time to tell their daughter.

Nikki and Max were anxious for explanations but sensed this was a family moment; thus, they retreated to the kitchen.

Bones took her daughter's hand and pressed a kiss on it, "Issie, mama has a secret to tell you, can you keep a secret?" Issie's curls bounced vigorously as she nodded her assent.

Bones leaned in and kissed Booth's cheek before she continued, "Boo isn't just mama's best friend, he's your daddy."

Issie looked to Booth and Bones trying to see the truth of her statement, she asked confused, "My Daddy?"

Booth took it from there, seeing Bones at a loss for words could be a stumbling block, "Baby, your mama and I were separated before you were born and we just found each other again. Even though you were lost to me, I never stopped loving you or your mama." Booth paused seeing the confusion in her eyes but insisted, "I'd like to be your Daddy, if you'd let me?" Booth whispered into his daughter's hair. Gently, he leaned his forehead against hers hoping against hope that she'd accept him.

Still confused Issie turned to Bones, "Mama loves Boo?"

Bones rested a hand across her small back and smiled, "Yeah baby, Mama loves Boo with her all of her heart."

Issie sat back as she looked at Boo and her mama, a small smile curving her lips as she flung her arms around Boo's neck, "Then Issie loves Boo too!"

She pulled back and raised her hands to rest on each of Booth's cheeks and asked, "You're my Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm your Daddy," Booth said as he held his precious child against his heart.

Issie still confused asked, "Pa?"

Booth answered quickly, he didn't want Bones blurting out the truth and upsetting Issie unintentionally, "Your Pa is a very special man who kept you and your mama safe for me all these years. I'll never forget him and you shouldn't either. But, he's not your Daddy, I am."

"Can I still see Pa?" Issie asked the hurt in losing someone she loved in her voice.

He knew in that moment, John would be Pa. He couldn't hurt Issie like that by confusing her, maybe one day he'd be Uncle Jay but not now. He looked at his daughter and saw the uncertainty in her eyes and said, "You bet, Pa would miss you, and we can't have that, can we?" Booth asked hoping to keep Issie focused on the positive of having John in her life still.

Issie's brown eyes met her father's and she grinned, "I have a Daddy, Pa and a Grandpa?"

"You bet baby and you have a few more Uncles, Aunts, a Brother and Cousins that you'll eventually meet, is that okay?" Booth asked.

Issie beamed and turned to her mama whispering, "Mama, mama, I have a BIG family." She quickly informed her father, "I wanna meet them, Daddy."

Booth had never heard anything more beautiful. He simply clutched his daughter close to his heart burying his head in the soft skin of her neck. "Soon, baby. Just not now," his voice cracked as he answered.

Bones said softly, "Issie, Daddy and I have big news to share with you." A beautiful smile lit her face as she choked back tears of joy, her dream for them as a family finally happening.

Issie pulled back from her Daddy's embrace, her voice dreamy, "Mama, I have a Daddy."

The tears that Brennan had so valiantly been holding back overflowing her eyes when she heard those words. She nodded, "Daddy and I are getting married tomorrow baby," she told her daughter.

Issie's lips formed a small 'O', "like Richie's mama and papa?" she asked, excitement coloring her voice. Issie remembered the wedding that she'd attended a few weeks before being relocated to D.C.

Brennan laughed, she remembered her neighbors well, they were a kind and wonderful family who'd taken them under their wing when they'd first arrived in Millis Pond. "Just like Richie's mama and papa," she answered.

"Will I get to wear a pretty dress and have flowers in my hair like Richie's cousin Tara?" Issie asked. It was almost as though a miniature Angela had appeared in their living room.

Booth laughed, "anything you want, baby." He kissed the top of her head and added, "but I think it's time to get you back to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

Issie nodded trying valiantly to hold back a yawn, she rested her head against Booth's shoulder. Then she reached out for her mama, "Daddy, big day…." Her eyes fluttered before they shut completely, "Mama's gonna be a princess."

Their eyes met, Bones leaned forward and kissed Booth softly on the lips, "that's right, baby. Mama's gonna be a princess tomorrow and marry her knight in shining armor."

* * *

John had arrived carrying takeout for all of them, after clearing the remains of dinner, they'd gathered around the table.

Max was thrilled. Even though Tempe, Booth and Issie were in grave danger, he couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. He glanced at Tempe, she fairly glowed with contentment. But, it was time to turn to the practicalities of defusing the threat.

Max looked at Booth and asked, "Okay, when are you leaving?" having assumed that they'd be relocated immediately after the wedding.

Booth smiled and shook his head, Max never failed to amaze him. He would have excelled as an agent, if he hadn't had a penchant for cutting corners. "Max we aren't leaving, but you, Munroe, and Issie will be."

Max looked perplexed, "How's that?"

"You, Issie, and Munroe will be entering the WITSEC program the day after tomorrow," Booth said plainly. He reached over to hold Tempe's hand and added, "We'll be at the Jeffersonian."

"Booth, I don't want to tell you your business but, won't the killer know?" Max asked practically.

Booth shook his head and replied, "Tomorrow the Director is going to announce that I've been shot and taken to an undisclosed location. Instead, I'll be with Bones at the Jeffersonian. We'll be staying in the executive suites for the duration of the case."

Max thought over Booth's response quizzically, "Booth, I think that's still too risky. There has to be at least 100 people with access to the lab."

"Yeah, the Jeffersonian is going on lock down until we've solved this crime. That means the squints too they'll be targeted next."

Bones realized who they'd left out, "Booth, what about Parker and Rebecca? He'll be after them soon as well."

Booth realized everything had been moving so fast that he failed to inform her that he'd already made arrangements for Parker, "Yeah, I figured as much. I've already been in touch with Parker and Rebecca, they're being relocated as we speak."

Bones breathed a sigh of relief. If anything happened to Parker, she didn't know what she'd do, "So Parker won't be at the wedding?" she wondered.

Booth shook his head sadly, "No, I couldn't risk it."

Bones nodded and squeezed his hand, "What have they been told?" she asked.

"Not much just that the case that I'm currently on has put them at risk and that they're being relocated for their own safety," Booth said. The pain of having to tell Parker that they'd be separated was still etched in his mind.

She squeezed his hand again trying to lend him silently her support.

Max interrupted, "Okay, that takes care of the safety measures." He turned to Munroe, "Nikki, when will we leave?"

"Day after tomorrow, we'll leave at night to cover our exit," Nikki added having already spoken to John about the arrangements.

Her violet eyes met John's blue ones speaking volumes, each saying_, be safe_.

Max smiled softly, _he'd been right; there was a connection between John and Nikki._ He'd grown to like the capable woman with the overdeveloped protective streak.

He asked, "What's our cover?"

Nikki's eyes moved back to meet Max's, "For all of our safety, I'll fill you in on the way." She replied.

Max nodded and asked, "Will Booth and Tempe be able to reach us?"

"Yes, we'll all have burn phones on at all times. You'll be able to speak with your daughter as often as you need to," Nikki informed.

Max nodded, he felt better knowing they had a secure channel to talk daily. He knew Issie would be fine the first few days, but without constant contact from her mother, she would grow discontent quickly.

John filled Max and Nikki on the rest of the plan, "Booth will stay in communications with Major Crimes while on assignment via a secure teleconferencing link." John smirked seeing the humor for the first time of Booth running a major operation dressed in a Johnnie. "He'll appear bed ridden. Only Cullen, Harris, Perotta and I will be in the know from the FBI. Everyone else's access to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab will be revoked."

Max sat back satisfied, it appeared that they'd thought of everything, which considering the brain power in the room, didn't surprise him in the least. Booth had always impressed him with his ability to think straight under pressure.

"Okay, then I guess tomorrow will be a big day at the lab then," Max affirmed.

John smirked, "I'd say so," repeating the obvious. "So what time should Munroe bring Issie and Max by?"

Bones replied, "how about right after lunch, that way she won't be so overwhelmed."

Nikki nodded and asked, "No problem. Now not to sound like a girl, but what are you wearing?"

Bones looked confused. She was wearing clothes from her western-wear wardrobe. Seeing her confusion, Booth smirked and picking up her hand, he said, "Doesn't matter. As long as she'll be my wife by tomorrow night, she could show up in a brown paper bag."

Laughing, Bones caught on, "Oh! You mean to the wedding. I have no idea!"

Booth interjected, "Bones, why don't you leave that to the stylists? We'll clue them in and make sure that they have something suitable for all of us."

Bones nodded, "I think Angela will want to have some say in that, Booth; you know how she loves to dress me up."

Booth nodded acknowledging the truth in her statement, "then why don't we contact the stylist immediately after we've told the squints?"

Bones nodded, _yeah tomorrow was certainly going to be a big day._

* * *

**A/N: Big new in the lab ….. stay tune! LOL – A few of you looked forward to Caroline's whit as I do, I've just delayed it a bit**

**R&R is always appreciated!**


	36. Meeting request

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me. **

**I want to thank my amazing beta 'Terri1' who without her skill and talent this story would not have started. I've been blessed with talented people surrounding this story and though RL gets in the way my thoughts are with them (No worries Terri1 will be a back in January Castle/Bones series needs a conclusion - lol).**

**Those of you who review often, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. I appreciate the encouragement, your excitement (I'm excited too) and your continued anticipation for the next chapter. You fuel me and I salute you!**

**Join the Bones discussion check out DelphiForums "The Lab", not sure where follow me on twitter TravelingSue2**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the DelphiForums "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Meeting request**

* * *

Minutes after they'd left the apartment and were safely on their way to the Jeffersonian; Booth asked with a smile in his voice, "So how does it feel knowing that you'll be Mrs. Booth by the end of the day?"

"Well, it depends," she smirked, "of what you think of everyone calling you Mr. Brennan," Bones countered.

Booth picked up her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her soft skin, "I don't care what you call yourself, Bones, just as long as you'll be my wife at the end of the day."

Bones smiled and leaned into Booth kissing his cheek lightly. She'd teased him enough, "I'm mulling over some thoughts on that, I'll let you know tomorrow what I decide. Are you alright with that?"

Booth smiled, "sounds just about perfect to me."

"Bones, I've asked Caroline to looking into legally changing Issie's name to Booth. You don't mind, do you?" Suddenly he felt unsure how Bones would feel about it.

"That's fine, Booth. I'm glad you did, I told you, once this was over, I was having her named changed." She leaned in and whispered, "I have big plans for tonight so I hope you don't expect to sleep much."

Currently stopped at a light, he brushed her cheek with his finger tips and sent her a smoldering look that ignited the fire in her soul, "Babe you ain't seen nothing yet."

Once the light turned green, he broke contact and decided he'd better change the subject or they would never make it to their wedding night.

"Bones, do you want to tell the squints all at once. We can always stop by Cam's office on the way in and schedule a meeting with all the squints for 9:30. Would that work for you?" Booth asked.

Bones nodded, "that makes perfect sense. Do you need to discuss lock down procedures with Cam first?"

"No, but the Jeffersonian is going into full lock down mode by Noon today. I've already had extra agents posted at the entrances since sunrise, we should be fine until we tell the squints," Booth answered.

Booth glanced at Brennan and noticed the grin lighting her face, "what's so funny?"

"I can't help it, Booth. I keep thinking about Angela's reaction to the fact that not only am I alive, but we have a daughter, and they'll be a wedding at the Jeffersonian tonight," Brennan laughed. She couldn't help it, it was either laugh or cry, and considering how much crying she'd been doing over the last three years, the choice was easy.

Moments later, Booth slid the SUV into his parking spot at the Jeffersonian. He opened the hatch and pulled out the two overnight bags that he and Bones had packed the night before. Not knowing how WITSEC would manage moving 5 people on a moment's notice, each packed a weekend bag just in case.

Brennan reached for her bag, which Booth insisted on shouldering, "Booth, give me that bag. I can carry my own!"

"Quiet, it's your wedding day. Let your future husband do something nice for you," Booth countered. Brennan turned towards Booth her lips curving into a smile as she fingered his lapel, batting those her emerald green eyes at him, "Booth, you can't shoot if both your hands are occupied," she mocked.

Booth grinned she definitely had him. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, "Well, it's a good thing that I have your around to correct those mistakes, isn't it?"

* * *

Neither noticed the car containing a beautiful brunette and a curly hair man passing them. Angela watched as Booth leaned in to kiss Patty and squealed, "Oh my god Jack, did you see that?"

Hodgins teased, "You mean Booth kissing Patty, nope didn't see a thing Ang."

"Oh my God, oh my God, it worked, it worked, I'm a genius," Angela crowed

"Did you see that kiss, those two had sex last night or my name isn't Hodgins." She was ecstatic; Booth was finally getting over Bren and had taken her advice, _thank God_. After Hodgins parked the car, they walked arm in arm towards the lab with Angela's excited chatter puncturing the air every few feet. "Did you see, they were both carrying overnight bags, I bet they're planning to go away for the weekend."

Jack eyed his wife, "Why would they be bringing in overnight bags, when they commute together?"

Angela answered quickly, "oh I don't know. Maybe they're planning on changing before they leave. I have no clue, Jack, don't confuse me with inconsequential details, this is so exciting that I can't wait to tell Cam."

Angela fairly skipped the rest of the way into the Jeffersonian determined to find Cam. She couldn't wait to tell her.

As the lobby doors slid open, Angela noticed Patty and Booth in Cam's office. Angela beamed as she spotted Booth's hand resting low on Patty's back, rather than it's usually resting spot several inches higher. She thought, _definitely more than friends._

Angela kissed Jack quickly on the lips and smirked. "I can't wait to drill Patty and Booth on that kiss. Babe, I'll see you later. Love you," then quickly turned towards her office.

"Love you see you at lunch," Jack shook his head knowing better than try to dissuade Angela from her true calling, which seemed to be to find Booth a mate. It had been going on since they'd first met. To be honest, he was surprised that she hadn't cast her net in his direction, but then again Angela was as loyal as they came. So if she thought Bren and Booth had a chance, he knew she'd have stepped aside in the name of friendship.

He watched his wife walk toward her office, admiring the sway of her hips and thought, what_ a woman. _And with that though, he turned his thoughts immediately to the particulates that Dr. Addison had requested that he'd examine.

* * *

"Cam, could you, Hodgins, Angela, and Wendell come to our office at 9:30 this morning? A threat was delivered to the Hoover, and I want to fill you in?" Booth asked.

Cam looked up her initial smile faded she didn't like sound of that at all, "Sure, Booth. Who was threatened?"

"I was," Booth informed, his voice devoid of emotion.

Cam nodded slowly, "okay, I'll let the team know." She glanced at her watch and saw it was nearly 9.

Booth smiled and said, "Thanks, Cam."

She watched Booth walk away guiding Patty towards their office. She thought, _When will that poor man find peace._

Cam immediately left her desk, her resolve clear. She was to find Hodgins, Angela, and Wendell to let them know about the meeting.

* * *

Cam entered Angela's office surprised to hear her singing softly to Bonnie Raitt's, _something to talk about._ "Well, someone is in a good mood this morning."

Angela jumped when she heard Cam's voice, "You scared me to death. You'd think someone walking around with Prada on would make a racket.

Cam smiled she did love her shoes and smirked, "real Prada shoes are silent, the knockoff's are noisy, Angela."

Angela realized that Cam still didn't know, she pulled her further into her office and quickly shut the door, "Have you seen Patty and Booth this morning?"

Cam nodded, "As a matter of fact, Booth just stopped by and asked me to assemble the team in his office in ten minutes."

Angela, having been caught off guard by the request, remarked rhetorically, "Booth isn't one to request meetings. He tends to stomp around and collect his updates as he goes, what's up?"

"Booth just received a threat, it was hand delivered at the Hoover last night," Cam answered.

Angela thought back to what she'd seen the night before and then this morning, "Do you think it involves Patty?"

Cam frowned, "I hope not, I can't lose another Forensic Anthropologist especially one with a small child."

Angela nodded worried; her excitement for this morning's discovery lessened by the threat. "Last night, I saw Booth practically drag Patty out of the building and then this morning they arrived together." Angela couldn't resist adding, "Booth kissed her in the parking garage. I don't think that he realizes how public that place is. Jack and I were just pulling in when we spotted them, I nearly broke Jack's ear drums with my excitement."

Cam smiled, "Well, Angela it looks like your exceptional match-maker skills have been proven. Three days in the lab and Booth and Patty are already an item," she nodded and added, "good job, I should have put you up to this years ago."

Cam added with a smile, "he's been better, don't you think? He came in on Tuesday, a new man, don't you agree?"

"Definitely, it was like getting the old Booth back," Angela replied. "That poor man, he's been telling me bits and pieces from his and Bren's relationship lately, like he can't hold it back anymore."

Seeing Cam's blank look, she realized the confidence that she was breaking but knew Cam kept a secret better than a parish priest. She whispered quickly, "Booth and Bren had been a couple the last few months before her death. Bren was pregnant when she died."

Seeing the shock on Cam's face, she shared the rest, "I'm sure that they kept it quiet so the FBI wouldn't break up their partnership before they had to."

"Damn, damn, damn that stubborn woman. You're telling me that if they'd only announced it, she'd probably be alive today?" Cam said outraged at her oldest friend and her gifted anthropologist.

Angela nodded sadly, "Yeah, he just told me that she was pregnant the other day, but instead of being devastated, he looked more resigned." She added softly, "I think he's finally healing."

"Thank God," Cam sighed.

"Cam, when this case is over, do you plan to offer Patty a position at the Jeffersonian?" Angela asked.

Cam smirked, "Yeah, she's extremely talented. I have to say Dr. Stires really turns out exceptional Forensic Anthropologists, I was already thinking along those lines yesterday," she added with a laugh, "And if she's the answer to turning Booth back to his normal charming self, who am I to resist."

Angela laughed, "exactly."

After that exchange, they made their way to Patty and Booth's office.

* * *

Booth guided Patty to the office and immediately began to close the blinds, "Bones, why don't you take out those contacts out and pull your hair back, your jaw-line and eyes are dead giveaways."

Bones immediately went back to the office's private washroom and immediately started to do as Booth requested. She washed the heavy makeup from her face and removed the contacts. Once done, she applied a light coat of mascara on her lashes. Her eyes stared back at her, round with excitement. Her hair was another problem, cut as short as it was, it was difficult to pull back. She opened the vanity and looked for any hair products that might help. Noticing a bottle of styling gel, she immediately began to pull her hair back and smoothed stray locks. Once satisfied, she donned the lab coat that she had brought from her apartment. Embroidered in its left was her name, Dr. Brennan, in bright white cursive which contrasted the royal blue of her lab coat.

Satisfied, she returned to the office where Booth sat in the overstuffed chair with the sofa to his left waiting for the troops to arrive. He spotted her and immediately moved forward, he smiled as he circled her slowly.

"What? Do I have mascara on my nose, Booth? Why are you staring?"

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you looked in that thing," Booth replied.

"What, my lab coat? It's a shapeless, functional garment," Brennan stated truthfully.

Booth laughed and added, "Bones, I have news for you, that coat looks sexy on you. Do you have any idea how many fantasies I had of stripping that off of you and having sex on your desk?"

Bones laughed and fingered his lapels pulling him closer whispering softly, "Hmmm, how I wish I'd know. Do you have any idea how many times I'd be wearing just a bra and panties under it?" With those words, Booth pulled her in for a heated kiss but almost as quickly set her free. Tapping her nose slightly with his index finger, he pleaded, "Babe, do me a favor. Keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut until after the wedding. I'm not gonna make it at this rate."

Brennan laughed and pulled him closer kissing him softly, "Who says we have to wait, Booth?"

Pushing Bones away gently, he laughed, "Babe, I'm all yours tonight. Today, we have a lot to do and no time to waste."

Realizing that he was right, she moved away and asked him, "Booth, how do you want to do this?"

"Bones, why don't you go out back, we'll do it the same way as we did with your father. No sense in giving anyone a heart attack, especially when we have a wedding tonight," Booth answered with an encouraging smile.

Just then, they heard the knock at the door, Brennan nodded and immediately left the office.

* * *

**A/N: Oh I know that was mean… but if I kept the meeting in the same chapter, I'd be short changing it and I really didn't think you'd like me to do. And I guarantee Angela and Patty meet in tomorrow's chapter.**

**R&R is always appreciated!**


	37. Bones come on out here

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Those of you who review often, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. I appreciate the encouragement, your excitement (I'm excited too) and your continued anticipation for the next chapter. You fuel me and I salute you!**

**Join the Bones discussion check out DelphiForums "The Lab", not sure where follow me on twitter TravelingSue2**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the DelphiForums "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there..**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Bones come on out here**

* * *

Booth rose and immediately opened the door to let the squints in, and as he did, he nodded to Phil the security guard. He had already spoken to Jeffersonian security; they knew to put the Jeffersonian in lock down once he gave the signal.

Each took a seat on the sofa and waited expectantly for Booth to begin.

Not knowing really where to start, Booth started at the beginning.

"Thanks, everyone, I appreciate you dropping everything like this," Booth said.

Each nodded getting more anxious by the moment. "Booth, why don't you start with the threat?" Cam asked.

Booth shook his head and smiled, "No, Cam. I have to start at the beginning for this to make sense." Taking a deep breath, he started, "I think you all have the right to know that when Bones was killed, we'd been a couple for the few months and she expecting. Hodgins and Wendell were the only ones who appeared shocked. Raising a questioning brow towards Angela, she replied to his unanswered question.

"I told Cam this morning, Booth. I hope you don't mind," Angela said hesitantly. She knew how Booth valued his privacy.

He nodded slowly not sure how he felt about being part of the Jeffersonian gossip mill again.

"What I'm about to tell you will shock you, it shocked me that's for sure. Bones is alive and here in D.C.," Booth replied.

Angela shot out of her seat, "Booth, you're delusional. Bren's been gone for three years, you have to accept it!" Her voice rang out with the pain of hearing Booth's denial.

Just as she was saying that, Bren walked out from her hiding spot and spoke softly, "No Ang, he's not delusional."

Anyone watching the activity in Booth's office would have thought that everything was moving in slow motion. Ang looked up shocked upon hearing the familiar voice of her friend, Cam placed a hand of her mouth murmuring "Oh my god." Hodgins eyes widened making his large denim blue eyes stand out against his ashen face. Wendell sat stock still, unable to believe what his eyes were telling them.

Bones walked forward and took Angela's hands into her own, her cerulean blue eyes glassy with unshed tears of joy, "Ang, it's really me."

Shocked Angela pulled Bren hard into her embrace and bursted out in tears.

Bren held her tightly, her hand gently rubbed her back and said, "Ang, I'm so, so sorry. I'm here, I missed you so much. I had so much to tell you and couldn't share it with my best friend. I am so sorry Ang." Unable to hold her tears back, Bren held Angela even tighter as they the sisters of the heart cried, overjoyed with relief and love.

Sniffling slightly as she held her tightly and said, "Sweetie, is it really you?" Still unable to believe what her senses were telling her.

Booth stood back. He knew the shock would be great, but he knew in the end, they'd be overjoyed all he could do was watch.

Resting her head in the crook of Ang's neck she replied, "Yeah, Ang, it really is."

Angela pulled back here eyes never leaving Bren's, she raised a gentle finger to wipe away Bren's tears and said, "I missed you too."

Hugging her hard once more she stepped back and hastily wiped the tears from her face with impatient fingers and asked confused, "How, why, what happened?" She stumbled for the right words.

"I've been in Witness Protection since the explosion," she nodded towards Booth and added, "I came back to D.C., last Saturday night."

Hodgins leaped up after recovering from his shock and enveloped Dr. Brennan in a bear hug, "Dr. B., we've missed you, we all missed you." He held her close for a moment absorbing the truth that she really was here.

Cam and Wendell quickly followed each hugging and welcoming Dr. Brennan back to the lab.

Cam spoke first, "Booth, as much as I'm enjoying seeing Dr. Brennan alive, I assume you have a reason for revealing the truth?" She laughed as she noted the gringo boots encasing Dr. Brennan's feet. "I can't believe that we didn't see thru your disguise."

Wendell hadn't made the connection, but once he saw the boots blurted out, "You're Dr. Addison?" he said shocked and laughing, "Well, you certainly had me fooled, Dr. B."

Hodgins had already made the leap and asked, "Dr. B., where did you get that Texas drawl? That was a hoot! You had half the lab looking forward to you addressing them, great job by the way, I never had an inkling."

Bones blushed, "my goodness, you do go on, Dr. Hodgins."

Hodgins chuckled, Patty had been a hoot but this was so much better.

Each settled slowly back onto the sofa, Angela pulled Bren to sit by her, not wanting to let her go, afraid she was still imagining things.

"Bren, I can't believe it's you," then Angela looked at Booth and asked, "Why all the secrecy, why can't Bren come back into the open?"

Booth nodded seeing they were ready for more explanations and stated plainly, "Jack-Jack was after her and everyone associated with the lab. That's why Director Harris put her in the program."

Hodgins asked, "damn, I should have expected that. Booth what are they trying to cover up?"

"Domestic terrorist and a serial killer apparently Jack-Jack is a double threat," Booth proceeded to fill them in on the status of the case, leaving nothing out. He needed the combined genius of the Jeffersonian and the FBI to solve this case, and as far as he was concerned, he trusted each of them with his life.

After explanations were given and questions answered Cam asked, "Booth, that's all very interesting but, how does that affect you and Dr. Brennan and the rest of the lab?"

Booth sighed this was the most distasteful part of his update, "Cam, the Jeffersonian is going into lock down as of this moment. As we've been meeting in this office, security has been escorting all non-essential personnel out of the lab."

Cam shocked stood, "Booth, you had no right to do that, only the FBI director and the Jeffersonian board of trustees can authorize that."

Booth nodded, "yes, and we got their blessing last night."

Cam sat down slowly and stated softly, "So the threat's real, we're all in danger?"

He nodded, "yeah, Bones went into the Witness Protection program three years ago to defuse the situation. We're right back at square one, but at least this time," he picked up Bones' hand and held it tightly, "we're all together."

Hodgins, ever the conspiracy theorist, enquired, "Booth, your hunch that it's an insider, what can we do to help?"

Booth nodded appreciating Hodgins capacity to move beyond the emotional and see the opportunity to assist, "Right now the FBI is running back ground checks on all current and past employees. They're going back a year to see if any have any Seal backgrounds. He added, "Only Keller, Perotta, Harris, and Cullen will have detailed knowledge of the Jeffersonian lock down status, to the public it'll be announced that we've had a gas leak that has forced the Medico Legal lab to close until it is located. As for what you can do? I'd focus on those particulates the FBI delivered yesterday and the threat evidence that Perotta dropped off last night."

Hodgins rose to leave, but Booth's next update made him freeze, "this afternoon Director Harris will announced that I've been shot and brought to an undisclosed location. Since the threat was sent to me and it does look like someone with insider knowledge, we thought it best to defuse the situation by taking me out of the picture."

Ang gripped Bones' other hand tightly, "tell me that you're not going back into the program. I don't think I could stand it," pulling Bren close she told her, "We just got you back."

Bones peered at Booth beneath, lowered lashes, and smiled. It was time to tell them the rest, "I'm not going anywhere, not now nor ever without Booth," she said, a radiant smile curving her lips. "Booth and I are to be married this evening, so if the need should arise and I have to be relocated, Booth, Issie and I will be relocated together."

Angela's eyes widened in shock, how could she have forgotten the baby, she squealed, "Oh my god, she's real, you have a daughter?"

Bren's face was alight with maternal pride, "her name is Isabelle and she's two and half," she squeezed Booth's hand as she raised her eyes to meet his. "I was two months pregnant when I went into the program."

Angela looked pointedly at Booth and asked, "I hope you have a picture, because I can't wait to see what she looks like." If there was one thing that she knew, Booth was a hoarder and mementos like pictures would have great significance for him.

Booth whipped out his iPhone with pride and quickly located the picture he'd taken and handed it over to Angela, "You know me too well, Ang."

Angela took the iPhone, as everyone pressed around her, to see Bren and Booth's daughter noting her brown eyes, curly auburn hair and Booth's tell tale smile. She laughed, "No wonder you panicked when I asked to see a picture of her, she's got Booth's eyes and smile." Then she added quickly, "but, I do see the beginnings of a very strong jaw-line like her mama, and of course, she has your hair Bren. What a cutie!"

Cam, seeing the picture, looked up and watched as Dr. Brennan move to perch on the arm of Booth's overstuffed chair. She watched how Booth wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She raised her eyes to the heavens, and if she didn't believe in God before today, as far as she was concerned, she'd just received confirmation of His existence.

Then as though realizing what seeing Dr. Brennan meant asked, "Booth, not to rain on anyone's parade, but if we're in lock down, where are we staying?"

"The Jeffersonian's executive suites; apparently, there are apartments hidden in the museum, and we've been granted access to them," Booth informed.

Hodgins looked up surprised. This was news, "really? They managed to keep several executive suites hidden all this time?"

"Yeah, thought that might surprise you, Hodgins," Booth teased.

Angela stood and began to pace, "Bren, in all the excitement, I forgot we have a wedding to plan!"

Bones smirked; this was the Angela she expected to get when she first announced she'd be marrying Booth that very day. Booth laughed being on the same page as Bones, "Ang, I was wondering when that was going to hit you, but I suppose that us already having a daughter took precedence."

He handed her the WITSEC stylist phone number, "they're expecting your call. Do what you can but at 5 o'clock tonight, wedding plans or not, Bones and I are getting married."

Ang quickly moved to the door pulling Bren along, "Booth, anything goes as long as it can be managed within the Jeffersonian?"

Booth hesitated but finally nodded his head, not sure what he was getting into. Then he added, "Ang, today, focus on the wedding; tomorrow, I need your help in setting up secure access to the Hoover." He finished quietly, "I trust you'll be able to mask the IP signature."

Ang nodded, her excitement abated for a moment as the gravity of the situation struck her. She responded softly but with conviction, "You'll have my best work, Booth. Don't worry."

Booth watched a bemused Bones being physically pulled by Angela out of the office. He smiled. True, they were in danger, but together, he was positive that they could beat it.

Hodgins rose, "well, not much I can do till tonight. I'm going to work on that evidence," realizing what he'd forgotten, he extended a hand to Booth. "Booth, congratulations! I can't tell you how happy I am for you both," Booth rose and hugged Hodgins then he replied, "Thanks, Hodgins. I appreciate all the support these past few years, don't know what I'd have done without you squints." Each embarrassed by the display of emotions each chuckled and stepped back. "Jack, I'd like you to be my best man." Booth asked him with a laugh, "You up for it?"

Hodgins nodded glowing with pride, "I'd be honored Booth, thanks."

After that exchange, Hodgins and Wendell left intent on continuing their work on the case, knowing they'd have no interns to assist.

Only Cam and Booth were left in the office. Each smiled at the other. Cam rose and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him close and said, "well Booth, I never thought that I'd see the day when you finally got it all. Glad that I was here to witness it."

Booth said, "Yeah, I got lucky twice once when Bones decided to take a chance on us and the second time when she came back to me."

Sitting back down, Cam asked, "okay, fill me in on the security protocols. I need to make some phone calls about the shut down, so I want to make sure that I have what I need."

With that statement, Cam and Booth slipped into their comfortable roles as ADD and Medico-Legal lab Director.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that met your expectations, let me know what you thought? **

**Only two chapters will be posted next week. Wednesday as usual and only one next weekend, but 39 is by my standards huge… it's a double chapter… I just didn't have the heart to break it up… consider it my holiday gift to you. Warning 39 will be rated 'M', the warning will be issued at the beginning of the chapter and just before the "smut" starts (Wedding night – lol).**

**Chapter 38 – Issie charms Angela**

**Chapter 39 – Twice in a life time (The Wedding)**

**Now remember… don't go running off after the wedding… There is after all a Scary Serial Killer to catch.**

**Booth's note cards will make their first appearance in Chapter 41.**


	38. Issie charms Angela

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Those of you who review often, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. I appreciate the encouragement, your excitement (I'm excited too) and your continued anticipation for the next chapter. You fuel me and I salute you!**

**Join the Bones discussion check out DelphiForums "The Lab", not sure where follow me on twitter TravelingSue2**

**You need a Bones Fact, make sure to check out the DelphiForums "The Labs" Writer's block thread, some of the brightest folks out there..**

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Issie charms Angela**

* * *

Angela and Bren had been tied up for hours, Angela presenting options, and a bemused Bones choosing between them. They'd already been to the executive suites, Angela had already staked out the beautiful hunter green and mahogany great room to have the ceremony in, choosing the great marble fireplace as the perfect backdrop for the ceremony. She'd been on the phone with the Jeffersonian caterers and florist as well as the WITSEC stylist. Now, they finally had a few minutes to relax before the barrage of deliveries descended on them. Each curled into the corners of the sofa as Angela sipped her tea and Bren her coffee.

Now that the excitement of planning was behind her, Ang asked, "Where were you?"

Bones sighed, she knew she'd be asked this question over and over and knew it would never get easier to answer. She replied, "Millis Pond, Texas."

Ang smiled, "so you've had three years to perfect that Texas drawl," she laughed and added, "remind me never to underestimate your undercover abilities. That was a pretty amazing job of acting, I was suspicious of Patty and Booth developing a relationship and trying to hide it. I never knew that it was you." She said and a sigh of regret slipped from her lips rather than an expected chuckle.

Bren reached over and squeezed her hand, "Ang, I never wanted to keep this from you, but we felt that the less people who knew, the safer that Issie and I would be." She paused, her voice full of regret, "I'm sorry, Ang, so sorry."

Angela shook off the melancholy and decided to dig around for some dirt instead, "Hey Bren," Ang arched a beautiful brow and asked, "Booth's as good as advertised."

A pretty pink blush moved up Bren's neck and colored her cheeks, but her eyes sparkled as she nodded emphatically, "Better." She'd let Ang stew on that knowing she'd never get away with a one word answer.

Ang sat up slowly toying with the handle of her cup, "As good as page 187?" Ang sighed that was Hodgins move but Bren knew exactly what she'd have meant by that.

Bren smirked, "You know I can't give you any details. Booth is much too private for that but, if you go to chapter 12 in the H.P. McKeenan novel," she paused dramatically, "that should give you a decent idea."

Ang's eyes widened, Booth had lent her the book the prior year and she'd enjoyed it. She blurted out, "You wrote that? How? When?"

"I wrote it flat on my back, I was bedridden with Issie the last few months," her eyes clouded momentarily. "I wasn't taking the separation from Booth well."

Ang pulled her close and told her softly, "Oh Sweetie, you were all alone and expecting, and no one to help you?" hugging her hard.

Bren held tears of remembrance back, those extremely difficult times. Her eyes filled but didn't overflow; she replied softly, "John was there, I wasn't alone."

Ang pulled back and stared at her in surprise, "John?"

"John Keller, he was and still is my WITSEC coordinator. He was with me in Millis Pond for the last three years," Brennan added plainly as though the thought of having an assigned protector would only be normal.

Ang's mind whirled, did Booth know? Was he okay with Bren living with a man for the last three years? She asked casually, "did anything happen with you and John?"

Bones looked at Ang a puzzled frown crinkling her forehead, "I don't understand, Ang?"

Shaking her head, she laughed, "Bren, did you satisfy any biological urges with John?"

Bones' eyes widened, "Ang, I may be sexually open, but I was engaged to Booth. I would never ever be unfaithful. I love him, I couldn't do that."

Ang nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That's pretty unforgivable on your wedding day, I'd say."

Bren nodded, "No, Ang. It's fine, you know me better than most, it certainly was a valid question."

"So have John and Booth met?" she sipped her tea curiously awaiting the answer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he's working as Booth's second on the Jack-Jack case right now. You'll meet him at the wedding," Bones answered.

"Wow, I certainly didn't expect that. What was your cover in Texas?"

Seeing the hesitation, Ang blurted out, "Oh God, don't even tell me that you were a married couple!"

Bren tried to explain, "Ang, it was necessary, I had to protect Issie. I was a few months pregnant when I went into the program, WITSEC was right, it would raise far less questions if we appeared married."

Ang nodded then asked, "Booth okay with that?" Clearly her expression said she seriously doubted it.

Bren sighed, "it was difficult, but Booth understood that I had to protect our child," she stood and began to pace agitated. "I left to protect all of us, and now, I feel as though all my decisions were wrong and useless." She turned a tear streaked face towards Angela. Her voice raw with emotion, "I hurt every single person I love and here we are back at square one. Still all in danger and nothing but pain was caused by this separation."

Ang wrapped her best friend into a hug and soothed a calming hand over Bren's back, "Bren, you did what you thought was right because you loved us all." She pushed her back wanting Bren to see the trust and love in her own eyes as she met Bren's. "Hind sight is twenty-twenty, you need to move forward and trust us to help you instead of following your instinct to run," Ang replied.

Bren nodded, a sigh escaped her lips as she added, "yeah, that didn't exactly work the first time, did it?"

Ang laughed at the understatement, "let's agree that you don't run unless Booth's with you. At least this time, we'll know you're alive and that's infinitely better than the last time."

* * *

Max had just walked into the Jeffersonian with his granddaughter safely ensconced in his arms, having just gone through the Jeffersonian's elaborate security check. Munroe walked a step or two behind them, her violet eyes watchful.

Issie's arms curled around her grandfather's neck and she asked, "Grandpa is mama here?"

Issie's new found shyness was a surprise to Max. He'd never met a more outgoing child, a credit to her Booth lineage. Heaven's knew that Tempe had been almost socially backwards right from the start.

"Yeah, she's here baby girl, let's go find her," Max said and he noticed Booth walking towards him. "Hey Booth, I think Issie's missing her mama."

Booth smiled, he knew Bones would be good at anything she tried, but she had really outdone herself this time. Issie's love for her mama had been plain to see from the start.

"Issie, why don't you let me hold you and give your grandpa a break?" Booth coaxed.

Hearing her father's voice, Issie's head swung around quickly. She automatically reached out for him to hold her, "Daddy, Grandpa brought me to see mama," she toyed with his tie and raised her eyes searching his, "Can you help me find mama?"

Booth chuckled, "sure, honey, but I want you to meet a friend of mine first."

Cam had been watching the exchange. The grin that she shared with Booth nearly caused her cheeks to crack with its intensity. She thought, _my God, she's absolutely perfect._

Booth introduced Issie, "Cam, this is my daughter, Issie," he then turned to Issie and added, "Issie, this is one of my oldest and dearest friends, Cam. Could you say hello?"

Issie nodded quickly from the safety of her father's arms. Her shyness had melted away, and she beamed at Cam before asking, "do you know where my mama is?"

Obviously, Issie was fixated on finding Dr. Brennan, Cam smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do. I think she's with Angela finalizing the wedding plans."

Issie, confused, looked at her father, "Daddy, I don't know what that means?"

Booth laughed and kissed the top of her head and explained, "Aunt Angela is going to make sure mama looks beautiful for the wedding."

Issie smiled and turned back to Cam a dreamy sigh coloring her voice, "Mama's gonna be a princess today."

Cam nodded understanding that she needed to speak more plainly to a two and half year old, "Well, let's go find your mama then, Issie."

Cam led the way, anxious to see Angela's reaction. Issie was the best combination of Booth and Dr. Brennan, she smirked. _Booth certainly was going to have his work cut out for him when she was old enough to date, that child was definitely going to be a knockout._

* * *

Cam noticed Dr. Brennan exactly where she expected, seated on Angela's sofa drinking a cup of coffee. Her soft knock was drowned out by Issie's excited shout, "Mama, mama!"

Booth set his daughter down quickly, she'd become a ball of energy the moment she'd spotted Bones. He smiled as he watched his daughter race into her mother's waiting arms.

Bren pulled her child high into the air and hugged her close as she said, "what did mama say about running?"

Toying with the turquoise beads sown into the bodice of her mama's western wear top, Issie looked up shyly and said, "I'm not suppose to run inside because I could fall and hurt myself."

Bones nodded and held her close, "good girl, now I expect you to do that next time."

Max had been watching quietly as he watched his little girl transform into a loving mother and wished Christine was here to see this, she would have loved it.

Bones angled Issie so she sat on her hip and turned to Angela, "Issie, I want you to meet your Aunt Angela. Can you say hello?"

Issie saw the beautiful woman in front of her with the soft ringlets of brown curls cascading down her shoulder. She reached out with a tentative finger as she raised her own brown eyes to meet hers, "my name's Issie." Angela was completely enchanted with the girl; she was the best of Bren and Booth.

"Well, hello there," Angela replied noticing that Issie was still toying with her hair and asked, "Issie, do you like my hair?"

Issie nodded, "It's pretty, my friend Sophia has pretty hair like yours."

Angela reached out to touch her baby soft auburn curls and said, "I think that I like your hair better, it's so pretty and I bet you'll look beautiful with flowers in it for the wedding."

Issie's eyes widened and she turned quickly to Bones, "Mama, mama did you hear, I'm gonna look like a princess too."

Booth took Issie from her mama's arms and leaned in to press a kiss to Bren's lips, "Both my ladies are going to look like princesses tonight."

Just then Angela's phone rang; she answered it as the others continued to chat.

Angela hung up the phone, her bright smile nearly blinding them, "Okay Everyone, I need all of you upstairs, everything's arrived, and I need all the help that I can get."

With that they all followed Angela like a horse to water, except Angela expected them to drink.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated!**

**Only Chapter 39 will be posted over the Thanksgiving weekend, it's a double chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning 39 will be rated 'M', the warning will be issued at the beginning of the chapter and just before the "smut" starts (Wedding night – lol).**

**Chapter 39 – Twice in a life time (The Wedding)**

**Now remember… don't go running off after the wedding… There is after all a Scary Serial Killer to catch.**

**Booth's note cards will make their first appearance in Chapter 41.**

**Everyone celebrating the American Thanksgiving, I want to wish you all a wonderful holiday. Don't eat too much and enjoy the day. In my opinion it is our best holiday, its only purpose is to bring people together as we have over the centuries. A very time honored and noble event.**

**Enjoy and remember what you are truly thankful for.**


	39. Twice in a life time

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and Bonesology and on FF "Nyre The Black Rose" and "Terri1", truly talented in their efforts to make this be best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Those of you who review often, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. I appreciate the encouragement, your excitement (I'm excited too) and your continued anticipation for the next chapter. You fuel me and I salute you!**

**Follow me on twitter 'at'TravelingSue2**

**As I've said before… lots more to go… so now that I give you what I hope is a wonderful piece of heaven, I hope you stick around to solve the crime and there will be danger/suspense… lol it's what I do.**

**This chapter has a well Marked "Soft M" section, please pay attention and if not of age, please move on. Many, many thanks to "Angiebc" my beta extraordinaire and a dear friend. Anything good in the "M" section you have her to thank… oh all my thoughts were there but she has the pixie dust and she used it liberally. **

**FYI - Music available you-tube links on 'at'bonesology so if your interested in the songs I picked... so there :)**

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Twice in a life time **

* * *

Bren turned to Angela and asked anxiously, "do I look alright?"

Angela turned to face her. A slow smile curved her lips as she admired her best friend. Bren wore a Vera Wang Peach satin strapless tea length dress with a flared waist. It was embroidered with pearl accents at the bodice and hem, her peach satin shoes killer-high completed her ensemble. Encircling her neck was a pearl necklace with matching drop earrings, her makeup flawless. Bren's hair though shorter and darker was curled and swept away from her face, reminiscent of her Roxie look which she knew Booth would love. In her hair, sewn between the curls, were hints of baby's breath and peach tea roses. She'd never seen her best friend look better in her life. It was as though she was being lit from the inside out; her skin glowed. She was magnificent.

Seeing Bren's nervous look, she snapped out of it quickly and told her, "Booth is going to take one look at you and want to drag you to the nearest bedroom and have his way with you, you look that good."

Bren laughed with relief, "Ah, that would put a damper on the ceremony, don't you think?"

Max hearing the exchange moved forward and placed a loving kiss on her cheek saying softly, "Honey, you look beautiful, Booth is a lucky man."

Tempe turned to her father reaching out to straighten out the peach rose boutonniere and replied, "Dad, you look wonderful." Never raising her eyes to his as they were intent on her task, she murmured quietly, "I only wish mom were here."

Max covered her hand with his own, their eyes met and he whispered, "looking at you I feel like Christine is here. She'd be so proud of you."

Feeling a tug at the hem of her dress, she looked down at her daughter who said, "Mama, you look like a princess, Daddy's gonna think so too." She nodded her head emphatically, sure as any two and half year old could be.

Tempe looked at her daughter, she was beautiful. Angela and the WITSEC stylist had managed to find a matching dress, the bodice was definitely more traditional then the one she wore, but it didn't diminish the beauty of the child before her. Her dress made from the same material and trims as her own. Issie looked beautiful as did the wreath of baby's breath and tea roses sown into her baby soft curls. She crouched down to look into her daughter's eyes and said, "Daddy's gonna get two princess today, isn't he, sweetheart?"

Issie wrapped her arms around her mama's neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek saying excitedly, "Mama, Aunt Angela gave me this basket of rose petals. She said I was to drop them as I walked towards, Daddy." She added with a confused whisper, "I get to make a mess; Aunt Angela told me that I could? Is that alright, mama doesn't like messes?"

Laughing, Tempe kissed her cheek then rose gracefully and replied, "Messes are okay today, baby. You have fun, okay. It's a wonderful day for all of us."

Hearing the strains of the wedding march from the Bose system that Angela had brought up from her office, she nodded towards Bren and said softly, "It's time, you ready?"

Bren nodded and turned to her father, "It's seems as if I've been ready for a life time."

* * *

Booth stood before the wide marble fireplace and surveyed the room nervously. Angela had done a wonderful job. Since there were so few guests, she'd opted to place the dining room chairs in a horseshoe about 8 feet in front of him. Seated already were John and Nikki, Booth couldn't help but notice how beautiful Nikki looked. She had a beautiful violet colored cocktail dress which plunged provocatively down the front which set off the blond curls gracing her shoulders. He smirked as he noticed how John couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. Next to them, Cam was seated unfortunately alone, Paul was a casualty of the lock down, but she appeared to be taking it well. She certainly looked wonderful and he wondered where she'd found that gorgeous black cocktail dress with black and white heels; she looked the epitome of grace and style. Their eyes met, she smirked and mouthed, "About damn time, Seeley."

He grinned as he thought, _Yeah, couldn't agree more. About damn time _was exactly the right sentiment.

Standing next to him was Jack, literally bouncing on his toes. Anxious for the ceremony to start, he smiled that Jack wasn't Jared. He thought this was a brother by choice not an accident of birth.

He smirked when he spotted the video camera Angela had thoughtfully setup. His eyes clouded momentarily when he thought of Parker missing probably the biggest event of his father's life. He shook off the thought realizing that today was not for melancholic thoughts but of wishes being granted. He raised his eyes to the heavens and whispered, "thank you for bringing them back to me."

Caroline stood with her back against the fireplace ready to perform the ceremony that she'd only dreamt of performing for what seemed like the last decade. She smirked having heard Booth's prayer of thanks, _Damn right that boy should be thanking his maker. Twice in a life time loves were rare and what he and Dr. Brennan shared was stuff of fairy tales._

She nodded to Wendell; it was time to get this show on the road. Wendell picked up the remote and started the wedding march. True, it was traditional at its very core, but perfect for the very traditional Seeley Booth.

Everyone turned and watched as the double doors of the study opened.

Booth watched as Angela bent to whisper encouragement to Issie asking her to walk towards her father, he watched her nod her head with excitement. Issie at first nearly broke into a run but she heard Angela's whispered loudly, "Walk, honey." She slowed down and focused on dropping just the right amounts of rose petals as she walked toward him down the makeshift aisle. Booth focused on his beautiful daughter. All that he could think of was that a week earlier, he didn't know that she existed and now to see her walking towards him nearly made his heart burst with pride. She grinned at her father, her eyes full of love and laughter as she skipped directly to John to take a seat next to him. Booth had been jealous of John's time with Issie, time he'd missed, time he'd never get back. But, he was also grateful that she had a good man to protect her as well.

After watching her take her seat, he then raised his eyes and saw the vision Angela presented in an off the shoulder peach satin gown that clung to her as she glided towards him. He'd have described her as a vamp under other circumstances. She certainly was something to behold as he glanced at Hodgins who was staring at his wife as though he wanted to devour her. Stifling a laugh, Booth watched as Angela winked at him before gliding to the left of Caroline.

The wedding march played as the traditional organ music filled the air with anticipation. He watched as Tempe and her father moved to the doorway.

Booth thought immediately how breathtaking she was. Though his eyes registered how the gown clung to her curves exposing a tantalizing amount of flesh few had seen, his eyes never left her face. The gentle candlelight kissed her skin and made her, if possible, even more beautiful. Seeing the worry in her eyes, he smiled hoping that she'd relax and enjoy this once in a lifetime experience.

Tempe's eyes met Booth's, the love she saw shinning in them along with his smile of welcome allowed her to relax a fraction. She whispered, "Dad, I am doing the right thing." He heard the statement rather than a question and whispered back, "Baby girl, I've waited a life time for this moment." Their eyes met briefly, the love for his daughter plain for her to read. Tempe and Max had reached Booth, Max turned his daughter to him, his eyes shining as he said, "Be happy Tempe, I love you" and bent to kiss her cheek. She whispered with a laugh, "I intend to Dad, I love you too."

Angela sighed with relief. It was finally happening, thought the circumstances weren't normal by any stretch of the imagination. She glanced around briefly as a satisfied smile curved her lips, WITSEC and her Platinum card would make the night memorable or her name wasn't Angela Hodgins. She watched as Booth took Bren's hand and raised it to his lips making it all worthwhile.

As Dr. Brennan and Booth turned to Caroline, she smirked and couldn't stop the sarcastic comment slipping from her lips, "before I start this ceremony I have only one thing to say. Convincing a judge to issue a marriage license to a famous deceased woman," she quirked her eye brows and nodded sharply, "You owe me is all I've gotta to say, Cherie. Then she raised her eyes to the heavens and added, "Forgive me, father, but it's about damn time._" _

Smiling broadly, Caroline asked, "Does anyone object to the union of these two people?"

She glanced around and muttered, "Damn right."

She looked at the two individuals before her, the love that she'd seen for years in Booth's eyes nearly overwhelmed her frozen heart, but when she saw the same love reflected in Dr. Brennan's eyes, she sighed happily. _Even death couldn't destroy this, halleluiah._

She spoke aloud, "Booth and Dr. Brennan have written their own vows," she turned to Bones and gave her an encouraging nod.

Tempe raised her eyes and focused on the love she saw reflected in Booth's. She took a calming breath as she drew strength from him to speak. "Booth, you are my heart, I'm less without you, the soul you claim I have is yours for the taking, the life in this body is nothing without you by my side." She put the ring on his finger sliding it gently forward, "This ring is a symbol of the love that I have for you, that I've always had for you, despite what we've been through, I feel stronger for it and I know our love is as well. I love you, you've convinced me by loving me all the years that I've been gone that love is truly eternal and I'm grateful for everyday I get to spend with you."

Bren could hear Angela's quiet sobs as she spoke, but only the love in Booth's eyes truly registered.

Booth was nearly overwhelmed by the soft heartfelt words but somehow found his voice, "Bones, I once told you that everything happens eventually. When I told you that, I didn't realize at the time how much I would come to love you, how you filled my thoughts and only your love would make me whole. When you died, I died. I couldn't imagine my life without you, the only thing that kept me going was knowing that one day I'd see you again." Seeing her eyes widen in disbelief, he added quickly, "I know babe, you don't believe in my God, but I do and I have faith enough for both of us. He kept you safe, he blessed us with a beautiful daughter, and he brought you home to me. You've had my heart in your gifted hands for as long as I can remember, I loved you long before I even knew I loved you. The heart chooses who to love the mind does not," he picked up the channel set diamond wedding band and slipped it gently onto her finger. "Tempe, this ring is a symbol of the love that I have for you this day and every day for the rest of our lives. When you look at it, I want you to remember this day and the love we share. We are truly partners in every sense of the word, and I for once am grateful for this second chance to love you."

Tempe's eyes were glassy with tears as she met Booth's, her knight, her savior. She whispered, "I love you."

Caroline was mesmerized by the heartfelt words of her favorite couple, this was better than any romantic novel gibberish that she had an addiction to. These too represented the true meaning of love, loyalty, sacrifice and purpose any real love should have.

Realizing that they'd turned to face her again, she shook her head to refocus her attention and announced with a loud exuberant voice, "Booth, you may kiss your bride."

Booth absolutely beamed as he wrapped a hand around Tempe's waist, her hands automatically moving to circle his neck as he pulled her in for a heart-melting kiss. Everyone immediately rose and encircled them with the joy of the moment.

* * *

A while later, everyone gathered in the dining room, rather than have everyone seated at the long formal mahogany table, Angela had opted to push the table against the broad expanse of windows and treat it as a buffet; flowers peeked from every available surface making the room feel festive. A wide selection of appetizers was available to choose from, everything from sushi, pasta to pot stickers was available for the picking. Along with that, she had requested the room be sprinkled with tables so people could mingle and change conversation partners on a whim. The colors of course were peach and ivory the walls were dark hunters green which complemented the bridal colors perfectly.

Hodgins raised his glass with one hand as his arm wrapped an around his wife's waist. He faced the bride and groom as the room fell silent, "You've cheated death more than once, yet you are here. You've been in danger, yet you are here. You've spent years apart, yet you are here." He watched as Booth reached for Tempe's hand, he paused and looked about the room his eyes somber, "You are whole, because you are here. My love for the two of you is only surpassed by the love for my wife. You are my friends, my family and I for one am grateful for this day. Everyone, raise your glasses in salute to the most inspiring couple we will ever know," Hodgins raised his glass along with the rest of the guest.

Angela deciding that Hodgins had covered the sentimental angle of the day perfectly, decided a little levity was needed as well as a warning, raising her glass she began. "Now that Hodgins has finished glorifying this union, I'd just like to point out the top ten things that I've noticed recently and over the years.

Ten, Bren's a better actor than Booth ever gave her credit for, and Booth, you're the worst actor I've ever seen, platonic indeed.

Nine, honey, I don't know your WITSEC stylist but, really, no green? What were they thinking?

Eight, Wendell, damn good thing that you didn't ask Patty out, Booth would have shot you.

Seven, how did we all miss you falling in love over 3 years ago, was I out of the country or just too busy falling madly in love with my husband?

Six, so you finally listened to my advice and bought a ticket on that ride, good for you, Bren." Booth looked up a little shocked.

Bones leaned over and whispered, "I'll explain it to you later."

Angela continued with a smirk, "Five, are you still going to talk to each other using your last names, that's what I want to know.

Four, we're all in isolation having a wonderful time, isn't that an oxymoron?"

She looked about the room each person there she trusted implicitly, "three, all the people I love, my family of fate and not of blood are here, I'm grateful to have you all in my life.

Two, Bren if you ever fake your death again without me knowing, let's just say that the punch you that landed on Booth when you thought that he was dead will be child's play, don't doubt me." Angela said her eyes serious, the hurt still there, Brennan seeing it nodded her head. Never again would she put her family in that much pain, no matter what.

Angela, seeing her nod, flashed a radiant smile, "one, I don't know who to thank, the gods of earth, Booth's God, the fates or all three. All I know is that I am grateful to be here this day to have watched my very dear friend marry the man who never let her go. Who was faithful to her memory, to the point where it was too painful to watch, who made us a family like no other force could. I am grateful to be witnessing this moment."

"Everyone, raise your glass in salute to the new Mr. and Mrs. Booth," Angela added with a smirk at the end. She was dying to know what Bren's reaction would be.

Booth looked over uncertainly; Bones hadn't told him her decision. He hoped that it wasn't going to set off a firestorm of feministic remarks, he honestly didn't care what Bones chose.

Taking a sip from her champagne glass, Bones contemplated the question knowing that Booth was waiting for her response. She leaned into him and whisper in his ear, her lips grazing the sensitive flesh of his ear causing all his nerve endings to tingle in response. "Let's discuss that later in private, don't you think?" She finished her low and seductive whisper with a husky note.

In the interim, someone had switched the music back on and couples were floating out to the great room where there was plenty of room to dance. Booth saw the movement, extended his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Just as Booth took Tempe into his arms, Alison Krauss' _When you say nothing at all_ began to play. Tempe, hearing the song, leaned in close and whispered, "Angela put me on the spot this afternoon, I hope you like this one. It's how I feel every time you look into my eyes." Slowly, they swayed to the soft ballad, feeling the moment. Each held the other closely; the warmth of their bodies filling their hearts as they swayed with the music, the lyrics speaking volumes.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

As the song finished Bones leaned forward and kissed Booth softly on the lips, the kiss was interrupted from becoming something more by a very insistent tug at Booth's pant leg. Looking down, his heart turned over, the most adoring brown eyes were looking at him expectantly. Her arms raised Issie said, "Daddy, Issie wants to dance."

Laughing, Booth scooped up his little girl; her baby soft arms hugging him close. Booth called out to Wendell who was playing De-Jay, "Do you have _My Girl_ on that thing?"

Wendell laughed, "Sure thing, Booth, coming right up."

Booth sent an apologetic glance to Bones who laughed and reached out to her father, "Dad, how about a dance?"

"Now, you're My Girl, I'd love to dance," Max answered as he swung his daughter into his arms.

Just then, the song came streaming through Angela's Bose system, the Temptations never sounding better.

Being an old classic, everyone sang out the words serenading the girls, Issie loved all the attention her song was getting and laughed as Booth swung her about.

_**I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.**_

_**Well, I guess you'll say**_  
_**What can make me feel this way?**_  
_**My girl. (My girl, my girl)**_  
_**Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**_

As the song slowed to a stop, John stepped over to Booth and asked, "do you mind if I claim a dance with your daughter?" John knew it was an uneasy truce what he and Booth had come to, but felt compelled to claim a dance with the little girl that was once his if only in name.

Booth looked into John's eyes and saw the acceptance mingled with hints of pain, he nodded slowly then asked Issie, "Hey, honey, do you want to dance with Pa?"

Issie nodded enthusiastically reaching out to John. As they turned to walk away, Booth heard Issie say, "Daddy's fun Pa, can we dance like that?" The words were pure music to Booth's soul, though he knew he couldn't wrestle Issie's love away from John, he felt like he was finally making progress.

Turning, he tapped Max on the shoulder, "Do you mind if I claim my wife?"

Max nodded his smile bright as he said, "Just remember she was my girl first?"

Both laughed as Bones protested, "I'm not anyone's anything you too!"

"Hey, you can claim me as your husband anytime, I'd love it," Booth said as he swung her into her arms. As he did, he nodded to Wendell.

"I picked this song because, though I love my rock n' roll, there is nothing like bleeding heart country that spells out exactly how I feel right now." Booth said as strains of _I Cross my Heart_ by George Straight began to play. Tempe's eyes widened as she heard the lyrics, it was as though Booth's heart was speaking directly to her own. She'd long accepted her heart was both an organ and a metaphor for love, Booth had taught her that much. She closed her eyes and rested her chin against his shoulder as they swayed to the music of his heart, softly he sang the chorus to her.

_**I cross my heart**_

_**And promise to**_

_**Give all I've got to give**_

_**To make all your dreams come true**_

_**In all the world**_

_**You'll never find**_

_**A love as true as mine**_

* * *

Booth stopped Bones before they re-entered the great room. She turned to question, "Booth, what are you doing?" Instead of answering, he wrapped both his hands around her waist, pulled her forward and kissed her breathless. When breathing became a struggle, he moved to trail lips along her neck, nibbled on her ear and whispered, "Would it be suspicious if we left early?"

She laughed and replied, "Considering its only 9 o'clock, I'd say it would Booth." They'd only returned to the celebration moments before having tucked Issie into bed, her father claimed that he'd had a long day and had turned in as well. Caroline had excused herself shortly after the wedding feast had been served, so it was only John, Nikki, Wendell, Cam, Angela and Hodgins that remained.

Still nuzzling her neck, he murmured, "Babe, let's go I'm sure they won't mind."

Turning her head to expose more of her neck, she whispered, "Actually, I think Angela would expect it."

* * *

**Warning below is rated "M", please move onto the next chapter if you're not of age or uncomfortable with the material.**

**Again many, many thanks to "Angiebc" my beta extraordinaire and a dear friend. Anything good in the "M" section you have her to thank… oh all my thoughts were there but she has the pixie dust and she used it liberally. **

* * *

Booth pulled Bones along the hallway in search of the suite that had been set aside for them, laughing he spotted the 'Just Married' sign tapped to door. "I guess Angela figured we'd sneak off, huh," Booth smirked. Opening the door, Bones moved to enter but Booth instead scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style into the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Booth, put me down! You'll hurt your back!" Bones insisted, trying to hide her smile by painfully biting the inside of her cheek. Setting her down, Booth wrapped her in his arms. His hands moved gently as they caressed the bare skin of her back and slid softly until they rested at her waist.

Tempe's hands were not quite so gentle. She wrapped her hands firmly around Booth's neck as she eagerly pressed her body along his in an effort to get closer.

They devoured each other, an action which had become as addicting as breathing, non-essential. Their kiss grew in intensity, from soft to demanding. Booth's hands move towards Tempe's zipped, and with a long and swift motion, her dress pooled on the floor. Unlocking their lips for an instant, he increased the distance between them momentarily so he could look at her. His eyes raked his passion-struck, tussled- haired breathless bride, mesmerized by the heaving of her chest still encased in a strapless bra.

Booth's hands trailed the soft skin below her navel; he loved feeling her muscles clench in anticipation of his touch the closer he was to her panties. Knowing that this beautiful, wonderful woman wanted him as much as he wanted her filled him with pride. His eyes continued their journey over her body drifting downward to her upper thighs, where he noted the high silk stocking still covering her mile long legs, as well as the blue garter adorned with soft feather waiting for his skillful hand to undo it. Leaning forward intent to on devouring her neck, he spotted her heels still on her feet and muttered, "keep those on."

Tilting her neck to accommodate him, Brennan asked, her voice sultry with desire, "What on?" Lifting his head briefly from the tempting flesh of her neck he mumbled, "all of it, I want all of it."

A husky chuckle escaped her beautiful lips, "Booth, _you_ have entirely too many clothes on." As Booth continued to devour her throat and ear lobes, Tempe's hands moved to the lapels of his jacket and she slipped it confidently off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor. Nearly losing her concentration when Booth kissed his way from her neck to the tops of her breasts, she unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers jerking, and it quickly dropped as well.

Feeling her knees weaken, Booth scooped Tempe up and laid her gently on the bed. He shed the rest of his clothes swiftly as he watched a pair of cerulean eyes darken in desire.

Tempe raised herself on her elbows, her resolve, enjoying the show Booth was giving for her benefit. Brennan could clearly see her man's desire as the last of his clothes hit the floor. Having him bare in front of her, she laughed noticing his socks, "those too, Booth; no socks tonight."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he bent to remove them, "Bones, these are my lucky socks, come on!" He whined.

Sitting up behind him, a leg on either side of him as she moved closer, she leaned forward blowing into his ear, "I think that you'll get lucky tonight, so the socks come off." Without a second thought, he removed them and relished on the feel of her hot flesh pressed against his as he leaned back. Her hands moved swiftly over the knots on his back releasing the tension away. Sighing, he softly mumbled, "Ah, that feels really good, how you do that?"

"My knowledge of anatomy, of course," she shifted around and straddled his lap, legs firmly locking at either side of his waist. Bending her head forward, she nibbled on his lips, teasing and taunting, keeping her touch light. She enjoyed the unspoken control that she had over him. She trailed kisses along his jaw to his ear and blowing softly, she whispered, "do you know what else I learned in anatomy?"

Booth, lost in the sensation of Bones on his lap while nibbling at his ear, crooned in a desire drenched voice, "Hmmm, what's that, Bones?"

"All the male erogenous zones, of course. There are eight, you see. I plan on testing my anatomy training tonight to see how you respond," Bones purred. And with that whisper, the natural rhythm of love took over and her hips moved on their own volition, causing her soaked panties to grind against him, as her mouth pecked kisses along his clavicle.

Booth reached behind Brennan and unclasped her bra, releasing her breasts and letting them spill out and press against his chest. He quickly disposed of the bra letting it fall along the other clothes. "God, you're the only person that I know who can make squint-talk sound so sexy," he muttered still panting. He outlined her breasts with the tip of his fingers, enjoying the feel of them against his skin. Brennan rocked her hips against him faster, and he dipped his head intent on fighting the sensation produced by her pace. He let the scent of vanilla and lavender overwhelm him, heightening his desire, and flooding his sense before he was able to gather his self-control.

In a swift maneuver, Booth pushed Tempe back against the pillows kissing her lips gently and reached up to pluck a rose from her curls. Brennan tried to pull him close but Booth held her away with a laugh. "No, babe. We are taking our time tonight. We only get one wedding night and I want you in a sex-induced haze where you're unable to wipe that silly grin off your face, tomorrow."

Sitting up and resting on her elbows, Brennan's tongue darted out as she leaned forward. She stopped millimeters away from his lips before running her tongue gently over his full lips. Booth groaned as Brennan whispered against him mouth, "Hmm, I bet that you'll have a hard time convincing anyone that you've been shot if you don't wipe that 'the cat that ate the canary' from your face.

"Oh we'll have to see about that, won't we, Mrs. Booth?" he smirked.

"I told you I hadn't decided on that." Brennan objected futilely for Booth began to trail a path feathering the rose he held softly across her skin. He then followed the same with his lips and tongue lavishing each spot as if it'd been custom made for him.

"We'll talk about that later, babe. Right now, I'm a bit busy," Booth purred against her cleavage as his thumbs gently brushed her pebbled nipples, giving each undivided attention. As Booth's mouth settle on one of the hardened nubs, she moaned in ecstasy.

Her fingers threaded his hair pressing him harder to her flesh, ripples of desire flowed through her entire body, from her head to the tips of her toes. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly. Thrashing with need, she managed to mutter, "Booth, all this teasing, I swear, I feel like my center is going to explode out of need. Please, I need you. Don't make me wait another second!" She panted desperately.

Lapping at her breast with hot open-mouth kisses, one of his hands skimmed softly from her breast, along her abdomen and paused to rest on her upper thigh. Brennan squirmed trying to increase the contact while Booth brushed the feathers of her garter, "but I haven't opened my present yet." He added playfully.

"Touch me, Booth. Oh god, touch me!" She moaned desperately.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than touch, babe." Booth left her breasts focusing on his new target. He moved down and lifted her leg positioning himself between her thighs. He knelt before her, and he caressed one of her silk clad legs, his hand massaging and tracing slow circles on her foot, along her calf muscles and finally her thigh.

Frantic for him and almost shuddering, Tempe panted, "Seeley, oh God, please, don't make me beg… I need you."

Dropping a kiss on her inner thigh, he smiled as her hips thrust forward invitingly just as he repeated the action this time over her soaked panties. Gently, he slid them off and placing a chaste kiss just above the curls of what made her so uniquely a woman. He trailed kisses along the edges of her center enjoying her gasps and moans while he rejoiced in the knowledge that she was his, that she loved him. A moan exploded from them both when he delicately slid two fingers into her core. _God, she was tight, _Booth thought as he pumped softly and his tongue sought her clit. As hot and wet as Brennan could be, Booth knew he wouldn't last much longer, he slid his fingers further into her as his mouth suckled at her clit. Brennan writher with desire and her hips rocked quickly meeting ever thrust. Suddenly, she clamped around his fingers, and the hoarseness of her moans was nearly his undoing. Her climax hit her like an earthquake shaking her every cell. She threw her head back, her body arching as her inner muscles clenched around his fingers. Brennan collapsed limp, tremors still present, and he moved to rest beside her. She spooned her close and began a circular motion over her lower back and hip.

He chuckled softly, "Babe, did you enjoy that?"

"Definitely, give me a minute to recover, and I'll be sure to return the favor," Booth kissed her temple softly, "no rush babe, we've got all night."

* * *

_**R&R – Now come on…. A chapter like that deserves a review lol. Pretty please *begging face*. This chapter in particular I worked weeks on… I wanted it touching, sentimental (not so much that it hurt your teeth) and just the right amount of smut. Please let me know if I've made this hiatus (Thanksgiving break for Bones) more enjoyable.**_


	40. More threats

**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Betas from "Angiebc" on FF and Bonesology and known as Angie - "AVBCBONES" on The Lab and '**_**Terri1**_**' truly talented in their efforts to make this the best possible story. Thank you!. If you haven't read their work, please take the time to check them out I promise you'll thank me.**

**Those of you who review often, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. I appreciate the encouragement, your excitement and your continued anticipation for the next chapter. You fuel me and I salute you!**

* * *

**Chapter 40 – More threats **

* * *

The morning after the wedding, they were all summoned to the dining room. John entered with the intent of finding Booth and laughed at the sight before him. The room was chaotic and humors, coffee cups strewed everywhere, wedding cake in the middle table with several slices eaten for breakfast. Scents of bacon and eggs also wafted thru the air. It had the feel of a college ski trip with skiers deciding what they'd have for breakfast, either on the fly like wedding cake, or those with a more pronounced desire for a real breakfast, bacon and eggs.

Seeing Issie with a slice of wedding cake for breakfast smacked at his sensibilities, but then he saw who gave it to her, Hodgins. _Yeah he's got no kids. No common sense giving a toddler cake first thing. Max would be lucky to tie her down when they finally got underway this evening._

Having walked through the dining room, John moved to the gourmet kitchen just hiding behind the butler's pantry. He spied Booth at the stove cooking with a spatula in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. Nodding a greeting, John grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup as well. Once finished, he turned to face Booth, who had finished cooking his breakfast, and sat at the breakfast island with his eggs and bacon waiting for him to start.

Booth asked, "Keller, do you want breakfast?"

"Nope coffee will do." Smirking, he commented, "you and Dr. Brennan disappeared a little early last night, huh."

Booth nodded and a satisfied grin curled his lips, "Yeah, I guess that we did."

John laughed then handed Booth an envelope, his tone serious. "Booth, these were found outside the apartment this morning. The building has been under surveillance since Dr. Brennan came back to D.C."

Realizing that John was waiting for him to open the envelope, Booth did as requested. Inside, there were three black and white photos, all of him and Bones. The photographer had caught them the night before, nearly making love against the door of her apartment. Booth looked up sharply, "damn, he's been watching us, at least since I got the threat. What do you make of this John?"

"Considering the nature of the photographs, are you okay with Angela analyzing them?" John asked. He already knew Booth was a private man. Bren had talked a lot about Booth over the years, so this couldn't be easy.

Booth glanced at them again regretfully. He nodded, "well, she certainly will get an eyeful that's for sure," he tried to laugh his discomfort off.

John smiled; Booth was taking this better than he had originally thought.

Booth asked, "John is WITSEC canvassing the area for witnesses?"

John nodded, "yeah, these were discovered less than an hour ago. Agent Harper was on duty and during the shift change at seven, Jack-Jack managed to get into the building undetected."

"Have they checked with the neighbors and the night watchman? Maybe we'll get lucky and a witness will have seen someone unfamiliar in the building." Booth then looked up sharply, "John, that building has electronic surveillance. Make sure that they get the tapes and have them shipped to the Jeffersonian. If anyone can get us evidence to work with electronically, it'll be Angela."

Just then Bones walked into the kitchen, Issie was on her hip having been rescued her from her sugary breakfast. She muttered as she moved forward to set Issie on the counter next to the sink, "Hodgins has some explaining to do."

"Daddy, Daddy I had cake. The man with the curly hair gave it to me," Issie eyes sparkled with excitement. She'd never had cake for breakfast. "He's nice, I like him."

Laughing Booth taped her on the nose, "Yeah, but cake is a treat and not a proper breakfast. Mama's not happy with Hodgins right now."

"Hogins is nice, Daddy, don't be mad," Issie pouted as Brennan washed her up. "Issie, that's Dr. Hodgins to you. I can't believe he let her have cake, I'll have to think of a horrible activity for Hodgins to perform for me as punishment."

Issie looked up surprised, "Mama, Hogins is nice. Don't be mad, mama."

Now that Issie was clean, Bones saw the childish worry in her eyes. She picked up her daughter and held her close until their noses touched tip to tip. "Mama's not mad, not when I have the best baby in the whole world in my arms." Kissing her forehead lightly, she added, "Now, how about some oatmeal?"

Issie may have been young, but she knew not to push her luck nodded eagerly. "I like oatmeal, mama. Can I have raisins?"

Seeing no highchair, Bones moved to Booth and handed him his daughter. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, "Morning Booth."

"Morning Bones," the kiss lasted a bit longer than a morning greeting warranted, but then again they'd only been married a little more than 12 hours.

Sitting Issie towards John, he handed her a piece of bacon from his plate. "Pa, are you going to play with me today?" Issie asked innocently.

"Nope, I have some work to do," he winked then added, "but, I'm sure Aunt Nikki and Grandpa would love to play."

Issie's lips curled into a mischievous smile, "Grandpa's funny."

Tapping her nose John added, "Grandpas are special Issie, and you're lucky to have one who loves you as much as I do." John looked up startled at what he had just admitted.

Booth nodded, "Yep, our Issie is a lucky girl to have so many people who love her and only want the best for her." His eyes met John's letting him know that Issie would always have a place in her heart for him as far as Booth was concerned.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone pitched in to clean up; they then assembled around the dining room table.

Gathered at the table were John, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, Booth and Bones each nursing a fresh cup of coffee; it was time to put their latest plan in place.

Booth began with Angela, "Ang, I've got a lot of tasks for you today. " Angela nodded, she began to take notes as Booth spoke, "First, I need you to rig up for lack of a better word, a hospital set where I can appear to the FBI via webcam. They believe I've been shot, the local news has already started running the story."

Cam spoke up, "Booth, I can help with getting the room setup while Angela focuses on getting a secure connection with the Hoover."

Booth smiled, "Thanks, Cam; I appreciate it."

Booth paused and handed Angela an envelope, which she immediately opened. Her eyebrows shot up once she saw the images, "yeah, I know, not exactly something I would pass around the room. Those were left in front of the apartment this morning. WITSEC discovered them after the shift change."

Angela placed the photos back in the envelope, sensitive to Booth's discomfort, "glad you're both here. He's obviously gotten to close."

Hodgins curious looked to Ang who shook her head. It was obvious that she wasn't going to discuss the photos at least not now. He'd talk to her later.

"Ang, we need you to do what you can to determine where the photographer may have been when he took those," Booth asked.

"Sure Booth, no problem. Anything else?" Ang asked.

"Yeah, one more thing, WITSEC is going to be sending over the surveillance tapes from Bones' building. I want to see if you can get anything from those tapes." She nodded.

Booth turned to John, "Is everything all set for Nikki, Max, and Issie to leave tonight?"

John nodded, "yeah, all the arrangements have been made; Max and Issie won't be told until they're underway. I'll provide you the location as soon as they've arrived safely."

Bones asked, "John, the burn phones. Are they ready?"

"Yeah, when I give you the location, you'll also be given a new set of burn phones. I can tell you it'll be over 8 hours until they arrive, so please try not to worry. Nikki will keep them safe," John added knowing it was nearly impossible for parents to not worry about their child.

Bones reached over for Booth's hand the only visible sign of her anxiety. No one spoke to their worry but each person at the table felt a share in it.

Booth squeezed her hand and they exchanged a look that spoke volumes. Bones smiled then turned towards Hodgins and Wendell, "Dr. Hodgins, I'd like you to continue your analysis on the particulates you had delivered from the FBI." Seeing Hodgins nod, she added with a laugh, "Dr. Hodgins, I know Patty would appreciate the assistance."

"Hey no fair, Patty was a hoot I hope she visits us again," Hodgins added with a friendly wink.

"You can count on it, Dr. Hodgins, the lab has electronic surveillance and we don't know the extent of Jack-Jack's reach exactly. So Patty will remain in the lab, so please remember to address me as Dr. Addison," Bones added seriously.

Booth added, "Yeah, I'll be stuck up here until this thing is over or if Angela can cut the electronic surveillance in the lab."

Cam spoke up, "Booth, you better get used to being up here. I'm fairly certain those circuits are protected like Fort Knox. It's the same system that protects the museum."

"Damn, I didn't count on that. Okay, but the offices don't have electronic surveillance maybe we can figure something out, I'll give that some thought," Booth added determined to get back into the lab.

"Dr. Bray? I'd like to continue our examination of the knife strikes, let's focus on the victims. Specifically the last victim prior to my disappearance," Bones asked.

"Sure, Dr. Addison," Wendell added with a laugh.

"Thank you, Dr. Bray. I knew I could count on you," Bones replied. Just for fun she added, "I'm plum lucky to have friends as good as y'all."

Everyone laughed Angela asked, "Bren, you and I really have to talk. You're a married woman now, no flirting with the staff."

Bones stood with her hands on her hips, "Angela Hodgins. Who are you and what did you do with my best friend? The woman I knew would flirt with any man willin'!"

Moving to hug Bren, Angela added, "I'll tell you what happened she got married. Sweetie, I'm still mad at you, but not enough to let you out of my sight."

Bren nodded. She knew it would be a long road to forgiveness, true Angela had been caught up in the excitement of creating the perfect wedding. Now that that distraction was removed, she expected to get the wrath of her anger; the only question that remained was when.

Everyone stood ready to prepare for the day. John asked, "Booth, Dr. Brennan can I talk to you for a minute?"

Everyone had filed out leaving John, Booth and Bones still in the dining room.

"Issie will be leaving at 8 tonight. We want to make sure that Nikki doesn't get caught in D.C. traffic. WITSEC is bringing over everything she'll need from the apartment anything that we can't get, WITSEC will make sure she has at her new location," John briefed them.

"John is there any way to get a secure webcam with Issie?" Bones asked the reality of her baby leaving was closing in too fast.

John shook his head, "Bren, you know we can't."

Bones looked crestfallen, Booth pulled her into a hug and murmured into her hair as a hand rubbing her back, "Babe, Issie will be safer this way for her protection we have to let her go."

Booth felt Bones nodded against his chest and heard her whisper, "but, it's so hard."

"I know, I don't like it any better than you, but we need to keep her safe," Booth added.

Booth held Bones close and spoke to John, "Keller, they'll be expecting you at the Hoover, you'd better get going."

Grimly, John nodded knowing the pain that he was inflicting on them and the helpless feeling he had while doing it.

* * *

Hours later, Angela smirked as she watched Booth, dressed in a Johnnie, climb into the hospital bed that they'd manage to move into one of the spare bedrooms. Angela had placed green screens around the bed which allowed her to digitally replace it with all the expected paraphernalia of a hospital room.

Letting out a low wolf whistle, Angela watched as Booth's cheeks turned bright red as his hand moved quickly to the back of his gown.

"Laugh it up, Ang, laugh it up," Booth grumbled.

"Ah come on Booth, let a girl live a little," Angela teased. She'd spent the morning securing a T1 line. Once secured, she added a layer of encryption that would make the pentagon green with envy. No way was she letting Booth down having seen firsthand the shell of a man that he'd become. She was going to make damn sure that he and Bren had their happily ever after.

Once settled into bed, Angela quickly set up a makeup case next to him on the bedside table. Booth looked at it as though it had morphed into a rattle snake, "Ang, is that really necessary?"

Ang stood back, her hands on her hips and stared him down until he squirmed, "Do you really think that you'll fool anyone looking like you had sex all night with the woman you love. Hell, I'm gonna have to really load it on, you are looking way to happy right now."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Booth sat still as Angela darkened his eyes and made his skin paler. Then, she took mousse from her case and squirted a dab on her hands.

Booth raised his hands protectively over his hair, "Aw, come on Ang, really the hair?"

Pushing his hands away Angela chuckled, "Booth, women are supposed to be vain about their hair not men, but I always knew that was a fallacy. You, G-Man, are not alone when it comes to male vanity. Anyway, it's not like you don't use mousse, we both know you do." Booth looked to object but Ang just stared him down and began working the mousse through his hair. "Yeah, like you could deny it. Anyway, have you known anyone who'd just been shot to have freshly washed hair the same day as the shooting?" As Booth shook his head, she added, "yeah, I didn't think so."

After essentially making Booth looked like a shooting victim, she went back to the camera and stood behind it, "Tomorrow, you can look a little better. I'll let you have a little less makeup, and I won't touch your hair. Happy?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, okay, I trust you, Ang."

"Damn right you trust me, those pictures you handed me this morning. I could make a fortunate on those alone," seeing Booth's discomfort, she took pity on him. "Don't worry, Booth. I just like to tease; plus, what would I do with another fortune?"

Looking at her equipment, Angela verified the secure encrypted line on her laptop and checked the video feed. Once done, she asked, "you ready, Booth? John's expecting us in 2 minutes."

Booth nodded, pulling the blankets up to his waist hoping he'd do a better job acting this time than he had with Patty.

"Okay, Booth. Here we go," Angela said. As soon as she finished speaking, the monitor setup across from Booth came to life. He saw the interior of his office at the Hoover were John, Peyton, Ash, Charlie, Jack, Mitch, Matt and even Gina were facing the monitor.

Seeing their worried faces, Booth instantly felt guilty, but as he felt his resolve weakening, Issie's face flashed before him and he became even more determined. "Hey guys, anything new happen today?" Booth asked.

Gina instantly relaxed, this was Booth, and he was all right. "Yeah, we're fine, nothing like our boss getting shot."

"Gina, I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I was lucky the shooter obviously wasn't very good. He hit me in the leg," Booth added trying to take the worry out of the situation.

Booth looked directly at John, "Keller, Cullen's got me in seclusion until this case is broken, Jack-Jack obviously can't shoot, but he sure knows how to wield a knife."

John spoke up, "Yeah, lucky for you, he didn't hit anything vital." John glanced at the Booth's team and added firmly, "don't worry, Booth. We'll get to the bottom of this. I've been told the Jeffersonian has gone into lock down since the shooting. Cullen and Harris don't want to endanger them," he added.

"Yeah, Cullen told me when he stopped by, probably just as well," Booth added.

Booth knew the answer to the following question but asked it for the benefit of the team, "John, Cullen didn't tell me, who has access to the Jeffersonian?"

"Myself and Agent Perotta, that's it," John added.

"Okay that makes sense. Everyone, keep John abreast of any updates, no matter how insignificant," Booth added.

Charlie spoke up, "Booth, we've been running down a list of who has FBI access and has Seal training, we've got 40 people to start running background checks on."

Booth nodded, "Good, work Charlie, will you have that done for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're staying until we've finished the background checks. We're all in agreement that we'd like to hang onto the Director we've got," Charlie added with conviction.

Booth, touched, nodded, "Thanks everyone, I appreciate the concern, but I'll be out in a few weeks. They tell me I've got to rehab this leg and until I'm 100% healthy, Cullen isn't me letting me out of protective services. I was lucky that he let me have these video links."

Booth looked at John, "Where's Sweets?"

"He was just finishing his profile, should have it for me by the end of the day," John added.

"Okay, I want to go over that tomorrow," Booth added.

"No problem, we'll cut this meeting into two segments one with the team followed by a meeting with Sweets, I'll have Perotta and Gina attend as well to make sure we get the info back to the team," John added.

Booth asked, "Perotta, have you had contact with the Jeffersonian today?"

"Yeah, I talked to Wendell; they're looking at the victims chronologically, working from the latest back. They've discovered the knife that killed the latest victim, but it's only been made since 2008. Which means the prior victims were probably killed with another weapon," Perotta concluded.

"Okay, stay onto top of that, you may need to do another sweep of where the last few victims were found. You might get lucky and find the missing murder weapon," Booth added.

"Already have forensic search teams out checking those sites again," Perotta shrugged, "we might get lucky."

"Let's hope. Okay everyone, sorry to cut this short but my Doc's giving me the sign to cut this call," Booth added.

Everyone called out a good bye, and Angela cut the feed.

Booth and Angela exchanged a look, they needed a break on this case and soon. The emotional toll was already too high as far as they were concerned.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated**


	41. More Evidence

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patients and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be.**

**Those of you who review often, I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. I appreciate the encouragement, your excitement and your continued anticipation for the next chapter. You fuel me and I salute you!**

**Booth's notes make their debut… they will be provided on chapters where key evidence is disclosed.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 41 – More Evidence

* * *

Bones has dressed carefully once again mindful that Jack-Jack could be watching them. This time she picked a beautiful cream colored prairie skirt spun from the softest of cottons. She topped it with a soft peasant blouse of chocolate embroidered at the bodice with hints of turquoise, mustard yellow and green. She paired the outfit with chocolate brown heeled boots and a large chunky wooden beaded necklace to finish her ensemble. Green eyes stared back at her, contacts and glasses in place. Though she knew it suited her, she missed being herself. Someone she hadn't been allowed to be for years.

Sighing, she decided to head right down to the lab. She planned to leave early today. She wanted to spend a good portion of the afternoon and evening with Issie.

Patty left the suite and made her way down to the lab. The halls leading from the Jeffersonian executive suites were quiet, the low light made her slightly nervous. She shook it off she decided all this cloak and dagger stuff was finally getting to her. She glanced up and noticed the security camera and made a mental note to have Jack and Wendell disable these units as well as several in the lab. True, they knew Jack-Jack could be monitoring them, but they didn't have to give him unrestricted access, she reasoned.

Deciding she needed the exercise, she took the broad mahogany staircase to the lower level, this portion of the museum was nearly 100 years old. It was built during a time of great philanthropy by men such as Carnegie and Rockefeller. Their combined contributions funded the building of the original museum. Not only had they provided funds, but they had also donated artifacts from their own personal collections. The Jeffersonian owed its origins to these great captains of industry.

Running her long fingers along the glossy wood of the hand rail, she mused how this near fortress was protecting people as well as artifacts. She chuckled, now she was thinking like Booth.

Her lips automatically curved with a dreamy smile, just thinking his name was distracting. He'd been right, she was going to have a very hard time focusing today. They'd made love until the wee hours of the morning; it had felt like the first time again without all the nerves just the anticipation. Nearly moaning aloud as she relived a flash back. She firmly pushed Booth out of her conscious thoughts with a regretful sigh.

She focused instead on what everyone was doing. She knew Booth, Angela and Cam were working together to setup a hospital set where Booth's web-conference calls could be managed. Hodgins was working on the particulates and most likely Booth's threat evidence, which Perotta had brought over the day before. Wendell hopefully had those bodies out of limbo. She felt confident something would break today, it had to.

As she entered the lab, she spotted Wendell and Hodgins, greeting them as per her alter ego, "howdy boys, can we meet in my office, I'd like to discuss the case?"

Each glanced at the other as they exchanged a smile, Wendell answered, "sure, Dr. Addison, we'll be right in."

Patty thank them and proceeded directly to her office. Immediately after unlocking her door, she moved to lower the blinds; she reasoned that lowering them in a darkened office would attract less attention. Once the blinds had been lowered, she flipped on the lights, Hodgins and Wendell entered her office just moments later.

She closed the door behind them, "Jack, Wendell, we need to keep any conversations about the case behind closed doors. We don't need Jack-Jack to know exactly what we are doing. For now, run your tests and log the results electronically," she paused and added, "once we catch him, we'll need it for a conviction. But, nowhere are you to record your conclusions except on paper."

Hodgins interrupted, "so Dr. B we're kicking it old school?"

She glared at Jack, "that's Dr. Addison. Forget again and you'll be identifying dust mite species throughout the entire museum."

Hodgins laughed but acknowledged quickly, "Okay, okay, Dr Addison; sorry."

"Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Bray I need you to disable the cameras in certain locations. You might want to try something low tech, I'm sure he'd detect anything Angela tried to do."

Wendell nodded, "Sure Dr. Addison, just let us know the locations and we'll disable them."

Hodgins smirked, "Wendell how do you feel about us disguising ourselves as members of the illustrious Jeffersonian maintenance staff?"

Laughing Wendell said, "you do know, that was one the jobs that put me through college right?"

Jack laughed as he clapped him on the back and said, "then you my man will direct me since you have on the job experience."

Wendell perked up, "Okay, then," he turned to Patty and asked, "which cameras?"

"Any leading to and from the executive suites for now, I'll let you know if there are any others we need to disable," Patty replied.

"Wendell is the victim from three years ago in the bone room?" Patty asked.

"Yes Dr. Addison, I've placed victim number 50 Sara Johnson in the Bone Room. I've moved from limbo the four prior victims as you requested, they're currently on the platform in chronological order," Wendell replied.

"Okay then I'll get started on Sara Johnson, if you two could handle our surveillance problem first, I'd be grateful," Patty added as Wendell and Jack moved to leave her office.

"No problem. Patty, we're on it," Jack said as they left.

Patty watched them leave then turned to pick up Sara Johnson's file from her desk and made her way to the Bone room.

* * *

As Bren was examining the bones a few hours later, her pocket vibrated. Until tonight her original burn phone network was still active. Absently, she flipped the phone open, though her mind was focused on the fragment of bone she had under the microscope.

Distracted, she answered, "hello?"

"I want to make love to you," Booth husky voice charmed her mind as her libido immediately went into overdrive.

"Booth, I'm having a hard enough time focusing without you reminding me about last night," Tempe smirked not able to keep the smile out of her voice completely.

"Just close your eyes babe, if I can't have you in person, we can always have phone sex," Booth teased.

"So stranded upstairs isn't working for the man of action image you so actively cultivate? You're bored. And now you're trying to distract me?"

"Hey! You love your man of action!" Booth whined.

He added, "I've been busy. Had my meeting with the team first thing and since then, I've had tea several times with our daughter. It's curious her tea tastes suspiciously like fruit punch. Issie and I would like to invite mama for lunch, can you take a break?" Booth asked.

"Lunch I was hoping to finish early and have an early dinner just the three of us," Bones answered seriously.

"Okay, babe, that makes sense so when should I have dinner ready?" Booth asked.

"Booth, I'm not sure about this babe thing you're so attached to, but to answer your question," Tempe glanced at her watch, "How about 3?"

Okay, I'll give her a snack and then put her down to her nap," Booth answered then added with a sigh, "I'm bored!"

"Just three more hours be patient. Booth, I think I'm close to identifying the second weapon," Bones added.

"Really that's fast, why do you think you have it this time, you examined that victim three years ago?" Booth pressed.

"I was focusing on the wounds that would have killed our victim, but after further examination of the entire skeleton I found nicks on the left femur," Bones answered.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it. But just remember that I love you," Booth added softly.

Adding a bit of Patty's sass, she replied, "Why darlin' you just want a romp in the hay with your wife. Well, I can tell you for a fact, your wife would rather be doing that than examining these bones."

"Wow, if that isn't that proof you love me then nothing is," Booth added with a chuckle.

"You bet your sweet ass that it is," Patty added enjoying the foreplay, "Now I have to go. Go play with Issie, okay?"

"You got it. Love you," Booth added.

"Love you too. Bye," Patty replied then slowly closed her phone a sweet smile curved her lips. Closing her eyes briefly she pushed her wayward thoughts back into the background. Opening them she refocused the microscope on the femur she'd been examining.

* * *

Wendell and Jack had just emerged from the janitorial closet on the upper level having changed into Jeffersonian coveralls carrying a 12 foot ladder between them.

Wendell spoke softly, "Hodgins, follow my lead, if Jack-Jack has this place rigged with listening devices, I have just the conversation for him to pick up."

Hodgins nodded his agreement.

"Hey did you watch the Redskins the other night? Could you believe they benched McNabb?" Wendell started out casually as they made their way down the executive suites corridor.

"Couldn't believe Shanahan did that? Can you?" Hodgins answered.

"Nope. What a dope! I swear until Dan Snyder sells that team, nothing good can come from him owning it that's for sure," Wendell added.

"Jimmy, what are we doing up here anyway?" Hodgins asked giving Wendell the perfect opening.

"Ah security noticed that a couple of these cameras seemed to be badly lit. They want us to adjust the lights," Wendell responded.

"Okay then, there's one," Hodgins said as he pointed to the camera. Wendell pulled his cap low over his eyes as they together erected the ladder, climbing it slowly he adjusted one of the pose able spot lights directly at the camera's lens.

He called out and started to descend the ladder once done, "Well this one has plenty of light on it now."

They moved slowly down the corridor making sure to "disable" each camera as they went. They'd have to caution everyone to not speak in the hallways, but if Jack-Jack was monitoring the feed, he'd never know. It wasn't like he could call maintenance to correct the lighting.

* * *

Wendell returned to the bone room just as Patty was making some notations on Sara Johnson's file.

"Did you find anything interesting, Dr. Addison?" Wendell asked as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

Patty looked up from her notes and smiled, "I sure did, Wendell. Did you finish that task I gave you and Dr. Hodgins?"

"You bet, all set though you should know that we were able to visually care for the problem, but we had no way to determine if noise is a factor," Wendell raised his brows trying to get a signal to Patty.

Nodding slowly Patty's eyes cleared and she replied, "Ah, so the experiment was successful from a visual standpoint but not from an auditory perspective." She smiled, "Well, that's just fine Dr. Bray. I'm sure glad that you and Dr. Hodgins completed that experiment, I prefer controlled groups when possible."

Patty motioned Wendell to the monitor as she expose a length of the left femur under 500 magnification, "What do you see, Dr. Bray?"

"Kerf marks," looking startled he asked. "Dr. Brennan and I missed these three years ago, I remember the case well."

"Well, Tempe wasn't perfect though at times I swear that woman thought she had super powers when it came to bone weapon detection," Patty said with a smirk making a game of it she added. "But, honestly I would have made the same mistake had flesh been on the bone to begin with. Rather than deal with the thought of flesh, I decided to examine the entire skeleton for clues and fortunately I found one. "

"Obviously this wasn't the fatal blow. Were you able to determine timeframe?" Wendell asked as he drifted closer to the monitor.

"Yes, there is no remodeling, this wound was created at the time of the victims' death," Bones added firmly.

Wendell looked closely at the image, then turned to Patty and said, "Dr. Addison I think there's enough evidence here to perform a weapons detection."

Smiling, Patty nodded, "I agree Dr. Bray, would you mind performing that, I have an appointment at 3 that I don't want to be late for."

Wendell nodded, "You go do that, Dr. Addison. I'll have a report to by tomorrow morning with a little luck."

Snapping off her gloves, she turned towards the door, "Can you move set up the prior victim for tomorrow morning here in the bone room?"

"Sure, Dr. Addison."

"Thank you, Dr. Bray, have a nice evening."

"You too," Wendell replied automatically, already thinking which weapons he should try first.

* * *

Bones entered their temporary apartment and found it to be inordinately quiet. Walking down the wide hallway, she paused before each room noting the toys, blanket forts and bits of food strewed everywhere. Shaking her head, she muttered, "He's worse than a child."

Finally, spying her prey asleep on sofa in the study with a H.P. McKeenan book spread on his chest, she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

Booth's automatic response was to kiss back, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her, "Hmmm this feels like I'm cheating on my wife." Pulling her on top of him, he laughed softly as he began to nuzzle her neck, "After all, my wife is an auburn haired, blue eyed woman with super powers. You, my dear, are a green eyed vixen." His hands had descended up pull her hips firmly against his growing erection.

Tempe laughed as she involuntarily turned her neck to provide Booth better access, "Ah Booth, where's Issie?"

Booth continued to nibble on her sensitive ear lobe then murmured, "She and Grandpa are taking a nap."

Turning her lips to his, she murmured, "That's all I need to know, Agent Booth."

* * *

**Booth's Note Cards**

**(At the end of chapter where evidence or conjecture on the case is provided to Booth, the note cards will be posted). Hope you enjoy it.**

**_Facts: Victim #50 Sara Johnson – Killed April same year as Bones disappeared. Found banks of Rock Creek near Civil War Bridge. Decomposed Jack of spades found under the body – Navy Bicycle deck._**

**_Leads: Possible wound site may allow for weapon detection – See Wendell_**

**_Remaining question: Is it the same killer as our most recent victim Mimi Danza_**

**_Facts: Victim #51 Mimi Danza – Killed April this year. Found in Shenandoah National Park, Trail marker 12. Found by hikers Dan and Mary Diaz. Killed using Gerber Mark II fighting knife circa 2008._**

**_Leads: Team interviewing acquaintances of Mimi. Sweets building profile to include 3 year break_**

**_Remaining questions: Jack-Jack either has a copy cat or lost original weapon. Murder hiatus unexplained, hoping sweets can shed light on it._**

**_Facts: Jack-Jack, 50+ known deaths recorded. All were stabbing victims. Latest murder performed with a circa 2008 Gerber Mark II fighting knife preferred weapon of seals. Victim selection appears random. Time lapse determination sets the killer in the range of 50-60 years old. Espionage is suspected, major computing abilities to monitor, steal and disrupt electronic communications which points to a younger killer. Homeland security chatter from 3 years earlier picked up original threat to Jeffersonian. Kills confirmed always had one or two Jacks any suit or make of playing card, cards appear random. Current log of evidence low prior to Dr. Brennan's return._**

**_Leads: Seal trained killer, FBI connections_**

**_Remaining questions: 3 year break, Navy Seal Affiliations, Mole within FBI, Weapon prior to 2008, Copy-Cat or weapon change._**

**_Facts: H.P. McKeenan, author alias for Temperance Brennan, public location New York City, alias location Mills Pond, Texas. Publisher same as Dr. Brennan's. Jack-Jack located Dr. Brennan in Mills Pond, Texas. Dr. Brennan escaped with her daughter and WITSEC assigned protector John Keller returned to D.C._**

**_Leads: Publisher information exposure, possible considering Jack-Jack prowess for hacking systems._**

**_Remaining questions: Assign John/Caroline task of obtaining a warrant to search publisher's data storage facilities for possible hack attempts within the last month._**

**_Facts: Jack of Hearts delivered to Managing Director of Jack-Jack cases (Seeley Booth), addressed internally – information confidential to public, hand delivered, Hoyle._**

**_Leads: Envelope, Ink, Paper & Hoyle Jack of Hearts_**

**_Remaining questions: What triggered the event, Bones' return, my being named Managing Director or was it the news leak to the Washington Post_**

**_Facts: Compromising photographs of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, Taken without knowledge, delivered day after Jack of Hearts delivery to the Hoover. Photo's delivered at the apartment of Temperance Brennan_**

**_Leads: Paper, angle, envelope, and possible electronic surveillance captured_**

**_Remaining questions: Determine location of photographer, Locate and interview possible witnesses, review security footage_**

**_Possible resources: Jeffersonian, WITSEC & FBI_**

**_Risks: Dr. Temperance Brennan, Lab Staff of Jeffersonian, ADD Seeley Booth, Parker Booth, Isabelle McKeenan (Booth), Maxwell Keenan, all agents assigned as investigative or protective with regards to Jack-Jack Serial killer._**

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: Read and review… let me know if you like Booth's note cards or if they should be discarded… your call._


	42. I've Missed You

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patients and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be.**

**Those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I'm behind on responding to them. Just know I appreciate them.**

**Booth's notes will remain the vast majority either thought they were great or didn't harm the story in any way. You were very vocal with your input so thank you **

* * *

**Chapter 42 – I've Missed You...**

* * *

Booth awoke to find Tempe pressed against him. Her head was tucked against his shoulder as his arm had pulled her even closer. Even in sleep, he never wanted her anywhere but at his side. They'd spent the afternoon making love and being loved. Mesmerized, his eyes lovingly traced the length of her body, curled into him, he still couldn't believe they'd made it this far. She was his and he was hers, equals in every way imaginable.

As though aware of Booth's thoughts Tempe's eyes opened slowly, true they were still green but he could see his Bones there, always. Pulling her closer he kissed her forehead and teased, "Babe, did I wear you out?"

Slowly stretching like a cat, she let her hand wander further down and completely aware of what she was doing, she laughed, "Well, considering you kept me up most of the night, I'd have to say yes. I find the feeling is quite addictive," turning her head she pressed soft open mouth kisses along his throat enjoying the salty taste of him. "The question should be Agent Booth, have I, worn you out?" blowing suggestively into his ear she added, "I find myself wanting a repeat performance."

Booth had absolutely no control of his body at that point, she was making him crazy. She'd have him out of his mind in 30 seconds if he didn't reverse their roles a little. Quickly he rolled her under him and set his lips to her neck, nearly taking a bite of her in the process he groaned. "Oh babe, you are so playing with fire."

Desire running rampant now, Tempe groaned, "Booth, I find playing with fire is something I've come to enjoy."

* * *

Issie called out, "Grandpa, Grandpa! Where are you Grandpa?"

Having a room directly across from Issie's, he immediately heard her voice and called out, "Here baby, Grandpa's here."

Issie flew across the hall and immediately ran to Max, her hands up in the universal sign of a an excited child. Not quite awake yet, a smiling Max rolled over, picked her up and pulled her onto the bed. He watched her snuggle into his side as a thumb automatically went to her mouth. Max had picked up on her crutch fairly quickly. She only seemed to do it if she was uncertain or just after waking. He thought she looked so like her mother, he ran a hand over the softness of her hair and rubbed a gentle hand along her back. Booth and Tempe had already talked to her about their upcoming separation. He'd stayed in the background as they spoke but stuck around while they told Issie about her trip with Grandpa and Aunt Nikki. He was fairly certain time as a construct wasn't in her realm of knowledge regardless of how smart she was. Time seemed to be one of the last constructs that came to a child. He asked, "You tired baby?"

Shaking her head no she said, "Grandpa, where's Mama?"

"Probably workin' honey, your Mama's a really smart woman," Max said quite proud of his daughter.

"Daddy?" Issie asked.

"Not sure baby, how about the two of us make everyone dinner? What do you say we make your Mama's favorite dish when she was a little girl, macaroni and cheese?" Max asked

Issie sat up her eyes round with excitement. She placed a hand on Max's cheek and leaned forward nearly touching her forehead against his, as he reclined against his pillows, "Grandpa, that's my favorite too!"

Laughing Max sat up, ready to make his granddaughter her favorite dinner.

* * *

Peyton had just gotten off the phone with the FBI's Forensics' search team. They'd already searched three of the five sites she'd assigned them. Shaking her head she hung up the phone. Charlie, seeing her movement asked, "Hey Peyton, did Forensics find anything?"

"No, the last of the search teams are going to the sites furthest away in the morning, they'll have better light then." Shaking her head she muttered, "We've got nothing on Jack-Jack, no DNA, no trace evidence. Finding the weapon is what we need right now."

"Yeah, we're due for a break. You think Booth 's alright?" Charlie asked putting aside his work for the moment.

Perrota had been filled in on Booth's location and the forced seclusion he was made to endure; she smiled as she answered honestly, "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine."

"Looked a little off, don't you think?" Charlie probed for more.

"Well, considering he'd been shot, I thought he looked pretty good," Peyton answered.

Then asked, "Charlie, how's that list coming?"

"I've got it narrowed down to 20 right now, amazing how many SEALs I was able to eliminate. With all the cut backs from a few years back, we only have 20 who are currently employed or have been employed in the last year in the D.C. offices," Charlie answered encouraged by the thought.

"Why just D.C.? Philly's pretty close." Peyton asked.

"Well, I looked at the areas where the bodies have been found and some of them are pretty far south, I decided to focus locally because of that," Charlie answered.

"Yeah, that makes sense, if they don't pan out, I'd include Norfolk, Richmond and Philly if you have to expand the search," she added.

Charlie looked up, his expression pensive, "Man, I hate this but the more I think about it, the more I think Booth's right, this is an insider. I'm hoping Sweets' profile will narrow my search down even further," he added.

"Speaking of Sweets, where is he?" Peyton asked.

"I just saw him in with John**,** he's probably giving him a briefing now," Charlie answered.

Both looked toward John's door hoping Sweets could give them a good lead to work with.

* * *

Angela had made her way down to her office hours earlier, intent on determining the angle and location of the photographer. Using the Angelator she'd spent the last few hours entering various photographic lens capabilities, housing dimensions and angles. The Angelator was now grinding thru the various inputs and she felt confident she'd have an answer by morning.

In the interim, she began reviewing the surveillance tapes from Bren's apartment complex. Hours of blank, no activity tape was nearly putting her to sleep.

The FBI had sent tapes over since Saturday, when Bren had come back to D.C.

The tape was currently tracking Bren's return to her apartment. Angela was drawn by the fear she saw reflected in her eyes as she made her way down the hall. The emergency lighting had kicked on and obviously the surveillance cameras were also on the emergency backup system. She couldn't help but see the despair and determination in her eyes. Seeing it, she thought how had she had managed all those years alone, without her family, without Booth. A bit of the anger Ang had pushed down seemed to melt away, intellectually she understood it hadn't been easy for Bren. But seeing the desperation reflected in the low light made it more real somehow.

Hodgins had walked in just as Ang had paused the tape on Bren's face. The despair was obvious to Hodgins, as his eyes moved away from the screen, he looked at the distraught face of his wife and said, "Ang, you okay?"

Startled she looked up, "Jack! Don't do that, you scared me!"

"Ang, what's this?" Jack gestured towards the screen.

"Hmm, it's the tape of Bren's building, the FBI thought I should have everything since Bren came back," seeing his startled expression she explained.

"Don't worry they have no idea she's on it, John gave the order to simply pick up all the tapes for the last week hoping we'd spot something unusual."

Hodgins nodded, "Find anything yet?"

Ang shook her head, "No, not yet, but timeline-wise this is the Saturday after the Barbeque. Can you believe how fate interceded on their behalf? How can Bren ever look me in the eye and tell me it didn't have a hand? Booth hadn't stayed at the apartment in months, he'd just broken up with Jenny and he was there when she came home."

"Brennan doesn't believe in fate, Ang. Doesn't matter how you explain it, if there's no hard science, she'd just chalk it up to coincidence or accident of nature," Hodgins smiled. Ang always thought cosmic forces were behind every pivotal event, its part of what made her special.

They both looked at Bren's close up, grainy at best, but the despair was clear in her eyes. "Her life changed for the better that night, the man she loved, the man she gave up everything for, was waiting."

She turned to Jack her eyes glassy, "Do you think somehow Booth knew?"

Jack looked into the soft brown eyes of his loving Ang and said, "I don't know babe, but I always understood how Booth felt. If anything happened to you, I'd have turned back to the Grinch who stole Christmas." He laughed then, trying to break the tension, "You remember when you first met me? All those anger issues, me and my rubber bands." He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly, his eyes never leaving her face, "Ang you gave me a reason to live, to be happy, I just existed before you came into my life."

Ang moved to wrap her arms around Jack as he mirrored her actions, pulling him close she murmured, "I might not have been as grumpy as you, bug man, but my life was pretty meaningless 'til you came into it, too."

Jack looking back to the screen, the iconic image of Brennan's desperate eyes stared back, Hodgins corrected, "No. Dr. B gave us a purpose and we found love because of it."

* * *

Somewhere in D.C., a man paused in front of a long row of storage containers and looked both right and left, seeing no one around, he paused and entered a security code into the key pad located next to unit 315. A beep indicated the alarm was disabled. He glanced around again to make sure he was alone and pulled open the corrugated metal door. He could see the glow of servers processing as he closed the door behind him. Once in, he flipped on the overhead light. A single bare bulb illuminated the space.

Locking the door behind him, he moved forward to the bank of computers at the far end of the storage container. He'd spent months setting up his secure network, each computer had a purpose. One allowed him access to the Pentagon defense systems, another the Jeffersonian and finally one was a direct link to the Hoover. Confident, he knew he was untraceable, a veritable ghost floating between facilities.

Today, he decided to add remote access to his network, he knew it would be the last time he'd be here. He sensed the FBI was closing in and he wouldn't be able to return to the Hoover on Monday. He'd just disappear, fall off the grid and he had just the place in mind. But first, he needed to complete the task at hand.

He reasoned his sale of arms and virus software gave him all the cash he'd ever need. He'd enjoyed his last kill and was anxious for another adrenaline rush, he'd gone so long without one, but his latest victim had reawakened the need. Closing his eyes he still relished the screams of his last victim, she'd been so afraid. He remembered fondly how she had begged for her life. He relived the final breaths she'd drawn before falling into oblivion. He was anxious for his next kill, but he had a more pressing problem than caring for his obsession.

He had to eliminate the latest threat.

Looking down he focused on the monitor covering the Jeffersonian's lab, hitting a few keys he focused in on the two occupants of Angela Hodgins' office. Zooming in the camera, he focused on the image behind them, smiling, he thought, _Dr. Brennan I've missed you_.

* * *

_**Booth's Note Cards (No change)**_

_**(At the end of chapter where evidence or conjecture on the case is provided to Booth, the note cards will be posted). Hope you enjoy it. – For a recap of the evidence see chapter 41 (Booth's Notes).**_

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated**


	43. Dad keep her safe

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patients and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be.**

**Those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I'm behind on responding to them. Just know I appreciate them.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 43 – Dad keep her safe**

Gathered around the table were Issie, Max, Nikki, John, Booth and Bones. There was a lot of laughter tinged with sadness and anxiety. All had pushed aside their doubts and fears just to make sure their last moments together were filled with love and laughter instead of fear and regret.

"Max, this is great. And here I thought only Bones could make unbelievable mac n' cheese," Booth complimented.

Winking at his daughter, he replied, "Who do you think taught her?"

Booth asked curious, "So Max, did Bones eat red meat when she was little?"

"Oh yeah, she loved steak until she went on a class field trip to a dairy farm. Once she saw those soft cow eyes, she never touched another piece of red meat." Laughing, he added, "I had to forbid field trips to any farms after that, as it was she'd only eat anything that didn't come from a cow after the age of 6."

Bones looked over surprised, "I didn't realize that you'd done that. I remember feeling left out when everyone went to the chicken farm the following year."

Reaching across, Max held her hand lightly and said, "Yeah but do you remember what we did instead?"

Bones smiled, her eyes shining with remembrance, "You took me to the Field Museum in Chicago that was wonderful." She turned to Booth and said, "My first exposure to anthropology, they have a wonderful Aztec exhibit there."

Booth laughed then asked, "So you knew at 7 what you wanted to do with your life?"

Bones shook her head, "No, at that time, I wanted to be an astronaut; I was much more into the planets and star formations. But, it was my first exposure to exploring more on the planet earth. Prior to that, I'd only been exposed to standard geographic text and I remember something about a play re-enacting the first Thanksgiving."

Max laughed at the memory, "Oh I remember that you objected that the Indians weren't being represented accurately. Boy, did I have to do a lot of maneuvering to make sure that you didn't get kicked out from that production."

Issie had watched as her parents and grandpa talked and laughed. Not wanting to be left out she asked, "Mama, what's anthocolgy?"

Bones smiled, "That's Anthropology, and it's when you study origins and social relationships of human beings."

"What's that?" Issie asked confused.

Bones laughed realizing that her answer was more at an 8thgrade level, not the level of a two and half year old. "It's like looking at your family and seeing what makes them act like they do, what makes them want to be better people or make them different from others. Better?"

Issie nodded though still confused, "Like when grandpa didn't let you visit the chicken farm?"

Bones nodded. Max looked on proudly and added, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

He looked over at Booth and Tempe, "You do know she's gifted, right? To take an explanation then turns it into a practical concept. She's way ahead on her development at this age."

Booth's lips curled into a proud smile as he answered, "Well, I knew that she was special but I just thought that was me being a proud Dad."

Bones turned to Booth and said, "Oh I've known for quite a while that Issie is gifted. I've kept a scrapbook of all her important achievements. Issie, when measured against the norms, is as they say, "Off the charts."

Booth replied with a broad smile, "well, with our combined genetics, Bones, I'd say that Issie had the deck stacked in her favor."

Bones laughed, "Another gambling metaphor, Booth?"

"When it applies, I call them as I see them," Booth said as he watched Bones shake her head.

John and Nikki had been watching the exchange with amused interest, fate had dealt this family a terrible hand yet they were incredibly resilient. Their eyes met and held a bond of sadness, envy and anxiety was forged. But in that moment each found the strength to protect the family they'd been charged with. Sharing the briefest of smiles each nodded as they turned their focus back to the family before them.

"Grandpa and I are going on a trip. Just Grandpa, Aunt Nikki and me," Issie looked up, sadness coloring her eyes as she asked, "Mama, can't you come?"

Bones felt the pull at her heart; she moved to grasp Booth's hand tightly as their eyes reflected the regret. She forced a smile into her voice and replied, "Issie, Grandpa wants him all to himself, it would make Grandpa sad if you're sad."

Issie turned to her grandfather a bright smile on her face, "Issie loves Grandpa, I don't want you to be sad."

Max smiled though it didn't reach his eyes as he pulled Issie onto his lap and said, "We're going to have so much fun and Aunt Nikki promised us a surprise."

Issie turned excited eyes towards Nikki, "A surprise? Will I like it?"

Nikki smiled warmly, Issie had already stolen her heart; she was such a wonderful bundle of energy, intelligence and heart. "Yes and if you're a good girl and finish your dinner, we'll get there by morning and you can have your surprise.

Issie quickly climbed off her grandfather's lap and dug into her meal with renewed gusto.

The adults smiled, thankful that Issie was accepting rather than fighting this arrangement, though regret and fear weighed heavily on everyone.

* * *

Throwing her arms around Booth's neck, Tempe cried softly. They'd just said goodbye to Issie, Max, Nikki and John. A custom van had been brought to the Jeffersonian and was waiting in the garage.

Booth's own eyes were glassy as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He said softly, "Bones, it's better this way, she'll be safe."

Tears caught in her voice as she whispered, "Are you sure? If anything happens to her, I won't be able to stand it, I know that I won't."

Rubbing Tempe's back softly, he let her tears fall and said, "She'll be fine, Bones, kids look at the life as an adventure. You've done a great job with her, she's unafraid and excited. Nikki and Max will keep her safe, don't worry she'll be fine."

Tears choked her voice as she replied, "But she's my baby, she holds my heart in her hands." Her eyes filled with love and sadness added, "Booth, she's the best of us. She kept me sane and whole while we were separated. I don't even remember how to think without thinking of her first."

Booth pulled her close into his embrace and kissed her forehead softly, "Babe, she is the best of us and because of that, we have to protect her."

Trying to lighten her mood, he pulled her back into the study and said, "Come on, Bones. Let's watch one of those boring documentaries that you're always trying to get me to watch. We've got a long night ahead of us while we wait for them to get to the safe house."

Pulling away, Brennan brushed the tears from her face as she valiantly tried to smile at his attempts to distract her. She said, "You may regret that, there's an excellent documentary on Easter Island tonight on the Discovery channel."

Groaning, he let Bones pull him to the sofa. As they settled on the loveseat, he covered them with a quilt that had been thrown over the back. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead lightly and said, "Okay, Bones, but if I snore you have only yourself to blame."

* * *

Tempe awoke with a start and sat up quickly quite disoriented. She and Booth had fallen asleep on the sofa without either realizing it. As she rubbed her eyes, she glanced at her watch 5 AM. John had warned them, they wouldn't be contacted till after 7. Standing up slowly, she turned to tuck the quilt around her husband. A slow soft smile curved her lips, she never had wanted a husband yet here she was married exact 36 hours and couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Bones, what are you smiling at?" Booth had woken to find Bones tucking the quilt around him. Her soft smile begged the question.

"Hmmm, you. I was just thinking how much I really like being married to you," she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. A hand snaked out and quickly pulled her back on top of him, returning her soft kiss he murmured, "Not as much as I love having you as my wife."

Laughing softly, Tempe rolled off, "Booth, I'm going to make coffee, do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower. My back's killing me," he muttered as he moved slowly to a sitting position.

Bones smiled indulgently, "Booth, a nice hot shower, will help loosen your Serratus posterior and your Longissimus thoracis. If it doesn't feel better after that, I'll see if you need a small adjustment."

Swallowing hard, Booth squeaked, "Bones an adjustment, the last time you did that you nearly paralyzed me!"

Bones smiled and raised a questioning brow, "Booth, you do trust me?"

Booth smiled and saw the trap and decided to indulge in a little teasing. "Bones, with my life, absolutely, with my back…. Let's just say that I'm a little anxious." He moved to wrap her in his arms as she objected, "Booth, I'm a skeletal expert and a Doctor I think you should trust me."

Leaning in, he bit at the sensitive flesh of her ear as he suggested, "How about you take that hot shower with me, bet a good massage will fix me right up."

A husky chuckled erupted from her as she pulled him down the hall, "I'm thinking of a few other activities that may help as well." Booth laughed as he happily followed, "Lead on, babe, after-all I should be following doctor's orders."

* * *

At 7:15, John opened the door of Bren and Booth's Jeffersonian apartment and walked back to the kitchen. So different from the day before where the atmosphere had almost been more like a ski house. Today, it was just too quiet; he missed the noise that inevitably followed Issie wherever she was. Agreeing that she was safer away didn't make it any easier. He thought back to the night before and remembered her soft little arms hugging him close as she whispered, "Bye Pa, love you." He remembered standing a long time in the parking garage just staring at the empty space that had once held the van before forcing himself to go home.

Shaking off the melancholy, he patted his pocket as he verified the 3 burn phones were on him. Forcing a smile onto his face, he swung the kitchen door open. He found Bren and Booth each reading a section of the paper. Booth had the sports section and Bren the front page. Matching coffee cups and discarded dishes showing remnants of breakfast, he smiled, they'd fallen into the married life without missing a beat.

Both looked up when they heard the door open, Booth asked immediately, "Have you heard from them?"

John smiled, "Yes, they got there at about 6 this morning; they're in the mountains of Vermont right now. They're located in the small resort town of South Londonderry, we got them a cottage on Lake Lowell. Nikki checked in at 6 this morning; they arrived without incident.

Bones had held her breath until John's final words, releasing her anxious breath she asked, "Can we talk to them?"

"Sure," John pulled out two burn phones place one in front of each of them then explained, "Same protocol as before, only calls preset on these phones will connect. Max has been assigned 5 and Nikki 6, just press the number and the call will go thru immediately. Also like before 0 is reserved for emergencies, it'll activate the emergency response team and they'll track you via the GPS chip located in the phone."

Bones picked up the phone and excused herself, "I'm going to call my father."

"Bones, hold up, does that have a speaker phone on it?" he asked quickly.

She nodded slowly, realizing that she'd inadvertently cut Booth out, he'd want to hear Issie's voice as much as she did.

"I didn't mean anything by that," Bones tried to explain.

Booth smiled, "I know, something you just did without thinking, that's natural, you've had her all to yourself for a long time. Don't worry about it, let's make that call."

Bones picked up the phone and pressed the preset number, moments later they could hear Max.

"Well, Tempe, we made it safe and sound," Max said with a bit too much enthusiasm for 7 am.

Bones raised an eyebrow and asked, "Dad, have you had too much caffeine? You're sounding a little too energetic considering that you've been cooped up in a van with my daughter."

"Well, maybe just a little," Max pouted.

"You know the doctor says that you need to cut back on that," Bones admonished.

"I know, I know but they don't have a granddaughter like mine to care for," Max whined.

Booth asked, "Max, where's Issie?"

Max looked over fondly, there she was standing on the tiny dock attached to the house. Wearing her new life vest and dipping the tip of her fishing rod in the water, not quite understanding the mechanics of fishing yet. But it hadn't damped her excitement when she'd managed to catch her first fish.

"Right here, Booth, I'll put her on," Max said.

"Issie, Mama and Daddy are on the phone and they want to talk to you," Max said.

"Mama and Daddy!"

Bones and Booth exchanged a smile; they could picture their little girl's excitement.

Issie, non- too-gently put her fishing rod on the dock and ran headlong towards Max, he admonished. "Slow down, they're right here, you can talk to them only if you slow down. What did mama tell you?"

Booth and Bones smiled, it was almost a replay from the talk Bones had had with Issie in Angela's office a few days earlier.

"Mama said not to run because I might get hurt," Issie said. Max watched her curls bounce as she literally danced with impatience.

"Okay, okay, baby girl, here you go," Max handed Issie the phone.

"Mama, Daddy?"

"Here we are, honey. Are you being a good girl for your grandpa and Aunt Nikki?" Bones asked.

"Yes, mama, I'm being a really good girl," Issie answered her curls bouncing with each word.

Booth asked, "So what was the surprise that Aunt Nikki had for you?"

"Aunt Nikki gave me a fishing pole and a life vest. Grandpa and me we're fishing," Issie answered.

Bones corrected automatically, "Grandpa and I are fishing. Have you caught anything?"

Issie nodded her head and answered, "Mama, I caught…" she looked up at her grandpa and asked, "Grandpa, what kind of fish did I catch, a sunflower?"

"No, sweetie, it's called a sunfish," Max answered automatically.

"Mama, I caught a sunfish, it was real little and grandpa said that I should put it back in the water so he could grow up to be a big sunfish," Issie answered seriously.

Booth laughed, "That's my girl!"

Issie voice dropped and she asked softly, "Daddy, when can I come home?"

Booth and Bones exchanged a glance, up until that point the conversation had been fun and carefree. Issie's simple and innocent question brought it all back home for them.

Booth answered, "Soon, baby. Right now, I want you to make sure that Aunt Nikki and Grandpa are taking good care of you, okay. "

"okay." Issie replied softly.

"Honey, part of taking care of them is to make sure that you are always making them happy, can you do that for Mama and me?"

Issie nodded, "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl and I want you to keep fishing and show Grandpa how it's done," Booth added trying to get Issie to focus on the fun of the trip.

"Okay, Daddy. Daddy, can I talk to you before I go to sleep tonight?" Issie asked.

"You bet baby, Mama and Daddy will talk to you later okay," Booth said.

"Love you, Daddy. Mama, I love you," Issie added.

Bones smiled and thank god (*gasps* are you serious, Sue? She's actually praying… awww )that Issie was safe and out of harm's way, "Love you too, baby. Mama will read you a story later. Okay?"

Issie nodded her and face lit up from the glow of her smile, "Mama, can you read Tweedle bugs?"

"Absolutely. Love you, Issie. We'll talk to you soon," Bones added.

"Bye Mama, Bye Daddy," Issie replied and handed the phone to Max.

"Booth, Tempe, you there?"

"Yeah, we're here, Dad take care of her," Bones replied.

"I will, love you, Tempe, we'll talk later," Max said just prior to ending the call.

Once the call ended, Booth tried to lighten the mood and smirked, ""Wow, she's a chip off the old block, caught a fish on her first try."

Bones teased taking Booth's lead, "How do you know that I couldn't do that?"

Booth stood and wrapped his arms around his wife then pressed a soft kiss against her temple and teased, "Because Morticia, you'd have rather dissected them after they'd been caught rather than enjoy catching them to begin with."

John choked back a laugh as Bren asked confused, "Who is this Morticia that you keep referring to?"

* * *

Bones had left to complete her disguise, she still needed to put in her green contacts and find her glasses before she could re-enter the lab.

John had take a moment to get a cup of coffee and then sat opposite from Booth.

Booth looked at John and said quietly, "this had better work, John. We took a big risk in relocating Issie."

"Booth, it's for the best, she's safe and Nikki will keep her that way. You have my word on that," John added, his eyes held a confidence that assured him more than his words.

Nodding, he asked, "We set for 10 today?"

"Yeah, I've called staff for 10, we'll be in your office per the usual," John added.

"How are you going to explain your extended absence from yesterday?" Booth asked.

"Easy, I'll use you as a crutch. I'll just tell the team that Cullen and Harris needed me to deal with the fallout from your shooting," John said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Makes sense," Booth replied then asked. "Have you heard from Sweets?"

"Yeah, we went over his report last night before I came by, I think he's on the money with his profile," John added.

"Really, what makes you think that?" Booth asked.

"Hey, I don't want to steal the kid's thunder. He'll be at the meeting at 10:30 and it would be better if you didn't look like you'd been briefed already," John replied.

"So you don't think much of my acting skills, hun?" Booth teased.

John looked at him seriously and mocked, "You definitely won't win any Oscar's with your acting."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is always appreciated!**


	44. Sweets Delivers

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patients and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be.**

**Those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I'm behind on responding to them (blame it on the time of the year). Just know I appreciate them.**

**Chapter 44 - Sweets Delivers**

Just like the day before, Booth climbed onto the hospital bed, his hand clamped firmly on the back of his gown mindful of Angela's eagle eyes. Angela, well aware of his reluctance to give her a sneak peek, teased, "Booth, you do realize I have those photos down stairs, no need to be shy."

Booth's cheeks turned crimson as he stuttered, "Angela, can we not talk about those?"

He settled into bed and covered himself modestly, suddenly feeling exposed. Angela set her makeup case back on the bedside table as she had the day before.

Pulling out what she needed, she started to apply the makeup that would make Booth appear paler.

"Booth, I think when we're done here, the Angelator should have completed the calculations to give us the location of where the photographer was."

"I hate being stuck up here. At least at the lab I can do something. Up here other than a couple hours with my team, I'm useless," Booth complained bitterly.

"Booth, Wendell and Hodgins gave me an idea yesterday. How about we get you a janitorial cart and Jeffersonian uniform, you could get back into the lab disguised?" Angela suggested.

"Actually that's a great idea, hell, I'll even empty the trash bins if it means that I'll get back into the lab," Booth said eagerly.

"Ah Booth, I wouldn't go near Hodgins' trash, it's pretty toxic," Angela suggested with a raised brow.

Booth laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, I think your set," peering at his face closely she smiled and said, "see, I let you keep your clean hair." She then leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly, surprising him.

He asked surprised, "What's that for?"

"I don't know, maybe because even though we're all locked in this building together. I feel safe, I feel like you make everything safer because you're here."

Nodding firmly, Booth said, "Thanks, Ang, I appreciate that."

She grabbed her case and stepped back to admire her work, she nodded satisfied and turned to her laptop and said, "Booth, your office will be on the monitor in a minute."

Booth assented with his head and waited as Angela completed her preparations.

She turned and nodded, just then, his monitor came to life. He was back in his office with his team assembled.

After exchanging greetings, Booth asked, "Peyton, do you have any updates for me?"

"Not as much as I'd like, but we did complete the sweep of murder sites 46, 47 and 48," She updated them. The murder sites were referenced by the order of when the site had been discovered. Jack-Jack's victims have become too numerous to use file numbers when cross referencing them. Several years earlier, they'd come up with a quick numbering system that kept evidence in an easy to remember chronological order.

Booth asked, "What about sites 49 and 50?"

"Forensics is on their way now, they were the furthest out. Close to the North Carolina board," Peyton explained.

"Okay, let me know what they find. Hopefully we'll get lucky, we've pretty much established a weapon change prior to 2008, hopefully, he dropped it nearby," Booth added.

"Charlie, did you narrow down the list?" Booth asked having redirected his attention to his long time analyst.

"Yeah, down to 20 now. But it's a bigger pool than I'd like," Charlie replied.

"Sweets is coming in a few minutes, you should probably stay," Booth added.

"Booth, could I stay? I've worked with profilers in the past and I think I can be an asset," Ashley asked confident of her abilities.

Booth nearly smiled at the agent's eagerness to be included, "sure."

Scanning the room, he realized a few members from the team were missing, "Gina, where are Matt and Jack?"

"So you decided to notice that I'm in the room, huh?" Gina teased.

"You're the first person I notice Gina, stop fishing for compliments," Booth joked.

"Well, you can't stop a woman from trying," she laughed before adding, "Jack and Matt are both on Swat exercises today, they should be back tomorrow."

"Good, something tells me we'll be needing that expertise," Booth said.

"Is that your gut talking?" Charlie asked.

Booth trusted his gut as much as he trusted his ability with a gun, both were tools he had at his disposal and he used them well.

Nodding, "Yeah, you could say that."

John smirked, "So we're now taking orders from your gut, Booth?"

Booth nodded, "Keller, you're still too new, but my gut has contributed to catching more killers than every resource here at the FBI. It's kept this team, my family and friends safe more times than I can count. I trust my gut as much as I trust my ability to shoot straight." He added in a serious tone.

John wiped the smile off his face and said, "Sorry, Booth, it's just not in the usual set of tools handed out to agents."

Booth laughed, "Yeah, your right, I guess I got lucky."

John looked up, thinking that Booth had gotten lucky more than once and added, "Yeah, but something tells me you earned it."

Booth turned to his assistant, "Gina, can you get Sweets in here?"

* * *

A few moments later, Sweets entered Booth's office; his eyes were immediately drawn to the wall monitor.

He quickly seated himself and asked, "Director, how are feeling today?"

"Better, a bit stiff but, I'm fine," Booth answered truthfully his back was stiff after all.

"Okay, Sweets, enough of the pleasantries. We're all anxious for your profile, let's get started," Booth stated.

"Okay, the basics then," Sweets said.

"Jack-Jack is actually two killers," Sweet waited for the fallout from that statement. He glanced at Ash, Charlie and Perotta; they were surprised but sat quietly as they waited for more. Booth looked unsurprised. "Two, what makes you think that?" John was the first to ask.

"The Jeffersonian has enough evidence to positively identify one of the murder weapon was made after 2007 at this point," he replied.

"Coupled with the fact that the murders have been going on for three decades, the killer has to be at least 50-60 years of age," he paused briefly. He looked at Booth and for once saw patience, he continued.

"Then add the all important 3 year hiatus, I believe somewhere in that timeframe the actual killer switched," Sweets added.

Booth nodded for him to continue, "I believe a key event occurred, something stopped the rampage of our three decade killer and began another killer's career."

John asked, "How can you tell, it's not the same killer? I'm only hearing evidence that the killer switched weapons and maybe he decided to lay low after Dr. Brennan was killed."

Sweets looked up sharply at the mention of Dr. Brennan's name; he didn't see the expected flinch from Booth and filed that away for later.

"You could be right, but the most important change was in the calling cards," Sweets said.

"How's that?" Booth asked.

"It's the cards Booth. Prior to 2007, any cards found intact were by the same manufacturer, usually Bicycle or Aviator." Sweets informed.

Booth was surprised at what had tipped the profile in the direction of two killers.

"The last two murders where we've been fortunate to find the cards intact, they were from different manufactures and often the same suit. In all the evidence prior to 2007, the cards were always consistent. Never mixed manufacturers and never the same suit, the last two have had both," Sweets continued.

Booth nodded slowly, "Okay, I'll bite. I agree I think it is two different killers. What do you think the connection is?"

"Well, the profile is still incomplete. But I can identify a few specific traits, they both happened to be male and white. Both have had Navy Seal training. I believe the older killer is between 50 and 60 years of age, he may have even been a Vietnam vet mostly like he was a Prisoner of War at some point. The second killer, I'd focus more on a Gulf war vet or possibly stationed in Afghanistan in the last decade. Based on his profile and ability to stay steps in front of the FBI and Jeffersonian, I'd say he has major electronic monitoring capabilities at his disposal and may even being using those capabilities to fund his obsession," Sweets looked directly at Booth. This had been the agreement; he'd sprinkle the information into the profile that Booth had provided as fact. After building the profile, he found nothing to disagree with additions but nothing confirmed it should be added either.

Charlie asked confused, "Obsession?"

"This many kills, he'd enjoy it. These killers tend to fantasize about the next kill building it to the point of obsession. It ends up driving them crazy, they eventually lose their ability to control it," Sweets explained.

"Any connection between the two killers that I might be able to focus my profile searches on?" Charlie queried.

"You might want to check Navy Seal training records, this could be a student-instructor or platoon leader-soldier relationship," Sweets advised.

Booth asked, "Sweets, considering the electronics chops our second killer has, do you think black ops are out of the question?"

Sweets shook his head, "No, that's definitely an option."

"Anything else, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Most likely the newer Jack-Jack, is single and a loner," Sweets said. "As for the older suspect, given his age and the background, I'm proposing that he may have suffered PTSD which went undiagnosed. Most likely, he had either a failed marriage or relationship." He paused and looked at Booth sharply, "I'd say that the newer Jack-Jack keeps his life very, very separate from….?. As in a separate location, even if we were lucky to locate the suspect's home, I doubt that he'll leave any trace of where he likes to operate from. That's it for now, I'll refine my profile as information from the team comes in," Sweets closed his file and waited.

"Thanks, Sweets, I appreciate the hard work on this, we now have something to focus on," Booth thanked him.

Sweets nodded then smiled, "It's too bad that the Jeffersonian went on lock down, I wanted to get another look at the evidence timeline that Dr. Addison came up with. The cards were obvious after I had a look at it the other day."

John could see Booth's hesitation and intervened, "Sweets, I'll talk to Cullen and see if we can get you clearance." He answered, effectively cutting off Booth before he could give Sweets the clearance. He didn't know Dr. Sweets that well and Booth and Bren were both in protective custody at this point.

Sweets looked surprised not that he wasn't granted immediate access but that John had cut Booth off before he replied.

"Ah, okay let me know. If it can't be arranged, can Angela forward the timeline that would work too?" Sweets asked.

Booth sighed, _Dammed, if he didn't, Dammed, if he did. "_That's the problem Sweets. Your own profile identifies this guy as having major chops electronically. Email's out of the question."

Booth's eyes wandered off screen for a moment and then refocused, "Keller, can you talk to Angela, she might be able to rig up something. Sweets _needs_ that timeline."

Booth jumped realizing a possible asset. His movement caused Angela to jump back which caused her to knock the makeup case off the table and spill onto the floor, fortunately off camera.

"Booth, what was that?" Gina asked ever protective even if she wasn't in the same room as Booth.

"Ah, I scared the nurse, she dropped the meds that she was carrying in," Booth covered quickly. Then knew that he better cut the call in a minute but wanted to add one more thing.

"Sweets, whatever Angela rigs up, I want you to have Zack take a look at it. If you found a pattern with an obvious clue left for us, he may spot something not so obvious," Booth added.

"Okay folks, it's physical therapy time, I'll talk to you all later," Booth called out.

Angela cut the feed just as the team finished saying goodbye.

Raising her brows, she remarked, "Real subtle, Booth. What made you jump like that? You scared the hell out of me."

"Zack, it just popped into my head. Sorry about that, thank god you didn't say anything," Booth said as he climbed out of bed.

He bent to pick up a few of the spilled cosmetics just as Bones walked in. "Why Darlin' no tempting Angela with those sweet cheeks of yours," Patty said as she playfully slapped his butt.

Whirling around, Booth grabbed the gown and quickly closed it. "Hey, stop that," he swatted her hand away playfully and asked, "what are you doing up here, I figured you'd be in the lab all day?"

"I thought that I'd join you for lunch, Dr. Bray is running some weapons analysis test and Hodgins is working with the particulates I requested," Bones said.

"Did I hear you say something about Zack?" Bones asked as she bent to retrieve a tube of mascara that had rolled near the door.

"Yeah, which reminds me," Booth looked at Angela, "can you get that timeline to Sweets, it has to be secure and portable."

"Yeah, I'll lend him a Jeffersonian laptop and add a layer of encryption, he won't be able to download the materials or email them, but he'll be able to view them with Zack," Angela said.

Booth nodded his thanks, "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my pants."

Having watched Booth beat a hasty retreat, Angela asked with a grin, "So tell me Bren, on a scale of one to ten what you rate Booth's ass?"

"Solid 9," Bren answered with a wink.

"What, not 10? I figured it was shoed in," Angela remarked surprised.

"Only one 10 out there," Bren said.

"Yeah, David was definitely a 10," Angela sighed.

"Shhh, Booth might hear you?"

"What that you ogle men and that you've been to a strip club, I think he's old enough to know Bren," Angela smirked.

"Well, Booth never knew about that and he is a bit prudish, I don't want to make him uncomfortable," she added.

"Ah, are you forgetting I have certain photos in my office. That man is definitely not prudish and definitely hot for you," Angela added as she fanned her face for affect.

Blushing lightly, Bren murmured, "Well, he certainly knows how to push my buttons."

* * *

Booth's Note Cards

(At the end of chapter where evidence or conjecture on the case is provided to Booth, the note cards will be posted). Hope you enjoy it.

Facts: Sara Johnson Victim 50 – Killed April same year as Bones disappeared. Found banks of Rock Creek Park near the civil war bridge. 2 Jack of spades were found under the body – Navy & Red Bicycle deck – slightly decomposed.

Profile – Newest Killer's is believed to have murdered this victim JJ2

Leads: Possible wound site may allow for weapon detection – See Wendell

Remaining question: Is it the same killer as our most recent victim Mimi Danza, Perotta is having site 50 searched for a weapon.

Facts: Mimi Danza Victim 51 – Killed April this year. Found in Shenandoah National Park, Trail marker 12. Found by hikers Dan and Mary Diaz. Killed using Gerber Mark II fighting knife circa 2008. Dr. Addison's evidence timeline included 2 Jacks were found different suits, one from a red Bicycle deck the other a Hoyle.

Leads: Team interviewing acquaintances of Mimi. Sweets building profile to include 3 year break.

Profile – Sweets thinks that this is the work of the Newest Killer JJ2.

Remaining questions: Jack-Jack either has a copy cat (Based on profile it's a different killer), possible lost weapon. Murder hiatus unexplained, hoping Sweets can shed light on it. (Sweets thinks the hiatus was due to a traumatic event, though profile doesn't indicate what.)

Facts: Jack-Jack, 50+ known deaths recorded. All were stabbing victims. Latest murder performed with a circa 2008 Gerber Mark II fighting knife preferred weapon of seals. Victim selection appears random. Time lapse determination sets the killer in the range of 50-60 years old. (JJ1 – notation from Sweets profile)

Espionage is suspected, major computing abilities to monitor, steal and disrupt electronic communications. Homeland security chatter from 3 years earlier picked up original threat to Jeffersonian. Kills confirmed always had one or two Jack's any suit or make of playing card, cards appear random (Pattern emerging on manufacturer and card selection – Sweets profile). Current log of evidence low prior to Dr. Brennan's return.

Leads: Seal trained killer, FBI connections JJ2. Seal trained killer, possibly a former Vietnam Vet held captive (POW tie in) JJ1.

Remaining questions: 3 year break, Navy Seal Affiliations, Mole within FBI, Weapon prior to 2008, Copy-Cat or weapon change. (Profile indicates 2 killers, one is between the ages of 50-60, possibly a former POW. JJ1's given age indicates a broken marriage or relationship. JJ2 appears to be a loner and has major espionage chops as well as Seal training.)

Facts: H.P. McKeenan, author alias for Temperance Brennan, public location New York City, alias location Mills Pond, Texas. Publisher same as Dr. Brennan's. Jack-Jack located Dr. Brennan in Mills Pond Texas, Dr. Brennan escaped with her daughter and WITSEC assigned protector John Keller returned to D.C.

Leads: Publisher information exposure, possible considering Jack-Jack prowess for hacking systems

Remaining questions: Assign John/Caroline task of obtaining a warrant to search publisher's data storage facilities for possible hack attempts, within the last month. (No change)

Facts: Jack of Hearts delivered to Managing Director of Jack-Jack cases (Seeley Booth), addressed internally – information confidential to public, hand delivered, Hoyle.

**Leads: Envelope, Ink, Paper & Hoyle Jack of Hearts**

Remaining questions: What triggered the event, Bones's return, my being named Managing Director or was it the news leak to the Washington Post (No change)

Facts: Compromising photographs of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, Taken without knowledge, delivered day after Jack of Hearts delivery to the Hoover. Photo's delivered at the apartment of Temperance Brennan

Leads: Paper, angle, envelope, and possible electronic surveillance captured

Remaining questions: Determine location of photographer, Locate and interview possible witnesses, review security footage (No change)

Possible resources: Jeffersonian, WITSEC & FBI

Risks: Dr. Temperance Brennan, Lab Staff of Jeffersonian, ADD Seeley Booth, Parker Booth, Isabelle McKeenan (Booth), Maxwell Keenan, all agents assigned as investigative or protective with regards to Jack-Jack Serial killer.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated :) **


	45. Film doesn't lie

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patients and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be.**

**Those of you who reviewed especially during this very busy time of the year, each of your reviews are important to me and give me great joy… even the ones with just a few words. So keep them coming.**

**Booth's notes are very messy today on purpose, I needed you to see the revisions. But Bones will insist he rewrite them lol.**

**Visit the Coffee Cart Section of Bonesology, I'm a newly adopted moderator and would love a visit from you. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45 – Film doesn't lie**

**

* * *

**

Patty walked towards Angela's office, her head down as she looked over the weapons detection report Wendell had prepared. Bumping into the janitor who was bent over collecting the trash, she said in her Texas drawl, "oh, pardon me! I sure do have my head in the clouds."

The janitor's head snapped up and brown eyes met her green ones smiling, "nice, don't even recognize your husband." he teased.

Bones' eyes opened in surprise as she glanced around quickly, "Booth, should you be here?" She whispered.

Ducking his head, he said softly, "let's take this into Angela's office."

Bones walked into Angela's office, she noticed the curtains were open and moved to close them. Angela looked up surprised, "Bren, why are you closing my curtains?"

Bones replied, "Angela, don't you think Jack- Jack has enough visual information without us adding to it?"

"Oh sorry, Bren, you're right I should have realized it," Angela flushed. Then she noticed Booth had followed Bren in. She teased, "hey Studly, lookin' good there."

"Cool it, Angela, my wife might get jealous with you hitting on me like that," Booth teased as he wrapped an arm around Bones' waist.

"Angela knows a good looking man when she sees one, let just say it comes as natural as breathing to her," Bones teased.

"Nice to know that Bren remembers my better character traits," Angela replied.

Angela picked up her remote and said, "Booth, Bren good timing. The Angelator just finished its calculations."

The 12x8 screen came alive as it plotted the trajectory visually as Angela narrated, "Okay, as you can see from the angle of the photographs, they were taken from the building directly facing the street. The Angelator eliminated the other angles early on and only focused on the front of your building."

Booth asked, "Ang, can you tell which building?"

"Patience, Booth, we're almost there. Based on that angle, it calculated the lens used and narrowed it down to a specific building." Angela manipulated the display to focus on the roof top of the building, one story shorter than Bones' apartment; she narrowed the display to a 12 by 12 foot area just slightly off angle from the apartment windows. "As you can see, the roof top with its Moorish architecture provides plenty of irregular angles for a photographer to hide, which would have made it harder for the agents guarding the building to spot him."

"Good spot for a sniper too," Booth said his voice devoid of emotion.

Angela and Bren exchanged looks as Booth pulled out his burn phone, "Keller, Booth. You need to tell the FBI forensics team to perform a sweep," he looked pointedly at Angela. She quickly grabbed the remote and with a key stroke displayed the address. "At 34 M Street, search the roof top of the building diagonally across from Bones' apartment. Oh, and Keller send Perotta over to pick that laptop, I need Sweets and Zack on the profile."

"Okay, thanks, John," Booth closed the call.

"Booth, I found something on the surveillance tape sent over," Angela said.

"Okay, let's see it," Booth asked.

"Coming right up," Angela manipulated her remote once more and the screen was now filled with an image from the hallway outside of Bren's apartment.

Playing on Angela's oversized projection screen was the tape from the morning of the drop; the timestamp read 7:35 am. A hooded man moving quickly down the hall with an envelope loosely held in his bare hand. He dropped it outside the apartment door and quickly retraced his steps.

"Booth, I'd say from his gait that he's in his thirties, he's approximately 182 centimeters and 83 kilograms." Noticing Booth's impatience, Bones translated immediately, "that's 6 feet tall and approximately 185 pounds, well-muscled and Caucasian," Bones added.

"You sure, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Positive, trust me, I know my skeletal structure," Bones said emphatically.

Booth laughed, "sorry Bones, it's been a while you know."

Realizing his point, she grinned, "yes, it certainly has. Are you going to call John?" Didn't Booth just call John? I'm confused as to why they would call John again.

"No, not yet, I'll call John to see if he can pull the team together at the Hoover. Right now, I'm going to clean Dr. Hodgins area," Booth said this as he replaced his cap and moved to the door.

"Booth, did you forget something?" Angela asked with a laugh.

Booth patted his pockets and looked up blankly, "no, I don't think so."

"Hello, Booth! Your cover," Angela kidded.

"Oh yeah," Booth grinned and grabbed her trash bin.

Having emptied it in his cart, he returned the bin and then turned to Bones and kissed her lightly, "see you at dinner, Babe."

Bones smiled and watched him leave murmuring under her breath, "I'm not sure about this 'Babe' thing?"

"Take it from me, Bren; Babe is a synonym for 'I want to have sex with you all the time'." Angela laughed.

"Oh! In that case, maybe I should call Booth that," Bones smiled.

* * *

Just as John had hung up with Booth, Charlie stuck his head in his office, "John, I've got the list down to 5 but I'm at a dead end. Should I bring them in for questioning?"

"No, not yet, I want Booth's input on that," John replied.

"Can we teleconference Booth in again?" Charlie asked.

"Either that or I'll call him, where's Perotta?" John asked.

"Right here, John," Perotta walked into the office.

"Find anything with the sweeps?" he asked.

Proudly holding up an evidence bag, she called, "found this at site 49, it was about a hundred meters away from where the body was dumped."

"Fantastic, about time we had some hard evidence! Are you taking it to the Jeffersonian?" John asked.

"Just heading over there, did you want me to pick up that laptop for Dr. Sweets?" Perotta asked.

"Booth just called about that, yeah that would be great," John answered.

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was shortly after 2. "Perotta, be back here by 4, I'll try to arrange the meeting for then."

"Sure, no problem. I should be back by 3:30 the latest, even with Washington traffic," Perotta answered before hurrying away with her prize.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jeffersonian, Angela, now finished with the photographs, placed them in an evidence bag and updated the log, "Bren, I'm going to run these down to Hodgins, are you going to the bone room?"

"Yes, I thought that I'd see if I could assist Dr. Bray," Bones replied.

Angela turned and smiled, "sounds funny when you say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Wendell was your intern and now he holds your position here at the Jeffersonian. Don't you find that weird?" Angela asked.

"Wendell always proved himself very capable, I'm glad that he and the others were able to obtain their doctorates in my absence," Bones answer sincerely.

"Yeah, it was touch and go there, Cam pulled off a miracle and managed to get Stires in here to finish the rotation," Angela said.

"Dr. Bray mentioned that, so Michael cooperated?"

"Well I think Cam put a guilt trip on him, but hell it worked," Angela shrugged.

"Regardless of what I think of him personally, professionally he is an excellent mentor," Bren added.

"Well, we kinda had to make sure he and Booth didn't meet," Angela added with a laugh. "Talk about a logistical nightmare for Cam, but she pulled it off."

"Cam managed quite a bit while I was gone," Bren added quietly.

Angela heard her tone change and immediately asked, "are you seriously put out by Cam keeping things together here?"

Notcing the uncertain expression on Bren's face she added, "Cam would have rather have been dead herself than deal with the fall out of your death and Booth's near obsession with finding Jack-Jack. Oh, and don't forget your doctoral candidates. Honestly, Bren, you should thank her, she saved the lab. A lesser person couldn't have done that

Bren drew a deep breath and said, "you're absolutely right, I rarely wallow in self pity, I'm sorry."

Pausing to shoot Angela a reassuring smile she added, "I will thank her, I'm glad that she managed and I do have an idea of how difficult it would have been. Considering my relationship with Booth wasn't general knowledge…."

Angela interrupted with a laugh. "Hello… general knowledge, are you kidding! My radar must have been on the blink, I didn't pick up the slightest hint."

Bren grinned, "I believe that was the point, Angela."

"Well, I figured that once Booth got his hands on you, he wouldn't have let go," Angela smirked.

"Let's just say that I didn't sleep a lot those first few months," Bren added with a grin.

"Oh come on, Bren, details. I need details," Angela begged.

Picking up her file, Bren turned to leave and then winked at Angela and said, "I noticed Booth had a copy of the H.P. McKeenan novel on his book shelf in his office. I was serious about chapter 12, pregnancy hormones tend to increase the libido, so I needed an outlet."

"Ah honey, I've read your smut it's not as good as our combined smut," Angela smirked. "Give it a read, I'm quite proud of that chapter," Bren added as she left.

* * *

Booth continued to push his cart going from office to office emptying bins as he went careful to keep his hat low over his eyes as he went.

Finally, coming to Jack's office, he pushed the cart in and called out, "hey Hodgins, you got a minute?"

Hodgins turned from the mass-spectrometer hearing Booth's voice and seeing his appearance, he burst out laughing.

"Laugh it up, Hodgins," Booth smirked.

"Oh come on, Booth, you are definitely working way below your pay grade," Hodgins teased.

"Yeah, yeah, but hell it got me into the lab, I'm good," Booth laughed.

"True, true so what's up?" Hodgins asked.

"That's just what I was going to ask you," Booth answered seriously.

Hodgins walked over to the monitor and brought up a few test results, "Booth, Dr. B., gave me a truckload of evidence to examine between what the FBI archived, the threat evidence and now the photographs. It was hard to prioritize. But I decided that the threat evidence was eminent and went with that."

Booth nodded his approval he couldn't fault Hodgins' logic, "okay, so what did you find on the card?"

"A couple of interesting things to start with the manufacturer's water mark was still intact on the cards which hadn't been the case with the other cards." He paused dramatically watching Booth's face and said, "These were issued to Navy personnel while stationed in Vietnam."

Booth blinked surprised, "Really? You're kidding."

"Nope, the military would issue decks of cards to members of the military usually through the USO and things like that," Hodgins began.

"Where's the watermark?"

"It's right on the front, you can see it clearly with an UV light," Hodgins said as he picked up the card and placed it under the UV source illuminating it.

Booth clearly saw the letters NSV and nodded, "Naval Services Vietnam."

Puzzled, he looked up, "Hodgins, why haven't we found watermarks before?"

"These types of watermarks deteriorate easily, pretty much any exposure to moisture destroys them," Hodgins explained.

"Well, that pretty much confirms Sweets profile. Great job," Booth thanked.

"Hey, I'm not done, I told you that I was just getting started," Hodgins said. Seeing that he had Booth's attention, he continued. "Well, the envelope and the card were pretty much clean after that, but there were some particulates in the envelope that I found interesting."

Booth quirked a brow and Hodgins threw up his hands, "okay, I get it! Only interesting to me," Hodgins imitated his gesture and said, "that is until I find you a lead."

Booth laughed, "okay, you got me with that, shoot."

"I found traces of Panthermic 777," Hodgins said dramatically.

Exasperated, Booth said, "English, Hodgins."

"Yeah, yeah, it's used to develop black and white film, it's pretty pricey but it's the best stuff on the market. If it's mixed which I'm thinking it is, it can only be stored between 60 and 90 degrees Fahrenheit," Hodgins replied.

Booth nodded slowly, "so it's pretty unlikely that he's using an outbuilding to do his film developing, not with those temperature restrictions."

"Yeah, definitely needs climate control settings, but as long as it's enclosed, fairly air tight and has a power source could be anywhere," Hodgins confirmed.

"Perotta should be here any minute…."

"Right behind you, Booth," Perotta snickered, she'd just entered Hodgins lab when Booth mentioned her name.

"Lookin' good for a man just shot the day before," Perotta joked, she and John, Cullen and Harris were the only people outside the Jeffersonian that knew the shooting had been faked.

"Hey, that's me, I bounce right back," Booth laughed.

Perotta held up a bag containing a ka-bar knife, a huge grin on her face.

"Ha, you found it! Where was it?" Booth asked.

"Site 49 the last one we searched, found it about 150 meters from where the body was discovered," Perotta said.

"How did forensics missed it the first time?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I wondered the same thing, but when I checked the parameters of the search on Nancy Griffin, the search was only within the first 100 meters; we expanded it to 200 meters," Perotta explained.

"Was it near an access road?" Booth asked.

"It was found about 25 meters from the access road, probably where his vehicle had been parked," Perotta responded.

Hodgins reached forward for the evidence bag and signed off on the evidence log attached.

Booth looked at Hodgins, "Anything?"

Hodgins held up the bag with a laugh. "Hello Booth you do realize I just logged the evidence."

Booth held up his hands and laughed, "sorry, I guess that was a little pushy."

"Ya think?" Hodgins smirked.

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair I've got to get back upstairs," Booth paused then looked at Perotta, "Peyton why don't you head to Angela's office and pick up that laptop on your way out." He added.

Both watched as Booth took his cart and pushed it back into the main lab as he made his way to the elevators.

"You'd think shooting him would slow him down a little," Peyton joked.

* * *

Booth's Note Cards

(At the end of chapter where evidence or conjecture on the case is provided to Booth, the note cards will be posted). Hope you enjoy it. LOL – I will end up making Booth rewrite his notes from time to time, but I wanted you to see his "changes" before I revised them.

Facts: Nancy Griffin Victim 49 – Killed October year prior to Victim 50. Found Croatan National Forest near bird estuary. 1 Jack of Hearts, 1 Jack of Spaces – Navy Aviator deck – slightly decomposed.

Profile – Provide info to sweet for profiling.

Leads: Ka-Bar Knife found at site, 150 meters from where the body was found.

Remaining question: Is it the same killer as our most recent victim Mimi Danza & Sara Johnson.

Facts: Sara Johnson Victim 50 – Killed April same year as Bones disappeared. Found banks of Rock Creek Park near the civil war bridge. 2 Jack of spades were found under the body – Navy & Red Bicycle decks – slightly decomposed.

Profile – Newest Killer's work JJ2

Leads: Possible wound site may allow for weapon detection – See Wendell

Remaining question: Is it the same killer as our most recent victim Mimi Danza, Perotta is having site 50 searched for a weapon. No weapon found at site 50.

Facts: Mimi Danza Victim 51 – Killed April this year. Found in Shenandoah National Park, Trail marker 12. Found by hikers Dan and Mary Diaz. Killed using Gerber Mark II fighting knife circa 2008. Dr. Addison's evidence timeline included 2 Jacks were found different suits, one from a red Bicycle deck the other a Hoyle.

Leads: Team interviewing acquaintances of Mimi. Sweets building profile to include 3 year break.

Profile – Sweets thinks this is the work of the Newest Killer JJ2.

Remaining questions: Jack-Jack either has a copy cat (Based on profile it's a different killer) or lost original weapon (Still a possibility). Murder hiatus unexplained, hoping Sweets can shed light on it. Sweets thinks the hiatus was due to a traumatic event, though profile doesn't indicate what.

Facts: Jack-Jack, 50+ known deaths recorded. All were stabbing victims. Latest murder performed with a circa 2008 Gerber Mark II fighting knife preferred weapon of seals. Found at site 49 a Ka-Bar fighting knife primary seal knife. Victim selection appears random. Time lapse determination sets the killer in the range of 50-60 years old. (JJ1 – notation from Sweets profile)

Espionage is suspected, major computing abilities to monitor, steal and disrupt electronic communications. Homeland security chatter from 3 years earlier picked up original threat to Jeffersonian. Kills confirmed always had one or two Jack's any suit or make of playing card, cards appear random (Pattern emerging on manufacturer and card selection – Sweets profile). Current log of evidence low prior to Dr. Brennan's return.

Leads: Seal trained killer, FBI connections JJ2. Seal trained killer, possibly a former Vietnam Vet held captive (POW tie in) JJ1. JJ2 we believe is approx. 30-35 years of age, 185 pounds, 6 feet tall white male (surveillance tape of Dr. Brennan's apartment provided lead).

Remaining questions: 3 year break, Navy Seal Affiliations, Mole within FBI, Weapon prior to 2008, Copy-Cat or weapon change. (Profile indicates 2 killers, one is between the ages of 50-60, possibly a former POW. JJ1's given age indicates a broken marriage or relationship. JJ2 appears to be a loner and has major espionage chops as well as Seal training.) - JJ1 & JJ2 will be broken out as two separate killers for next update; these notes will be maintained as part evidence collection.

Facts: H.P. McKeenan, author alias for Temperance Brennan, public location New York City, alias location Mills Pond, Texas. Publisher same as Dr. Brennan's. Jack-Jack located Dr. Brennan in Mills Pond Texas, Dr. Brennan escaped with her daughter and WITSEC assigned protector John Keller returned to D.C.

Leads: Publisher information exposure, possible considering Jack-Jack prowess for hacking systems

Remaining questions: Assign John/Caroline task of obtaining a warrant to search publisher's data storage facilities for possible hack attempts, within the last month. (No change)

Facts: Jack of Hearts delivered to Managing Director of Jack-Jack cases (Seeley Booth), addressed internally – information confidential to public, hand delivered, Hoyle.

Leads: Envelope, Ink, Paper & Hoyle Jack of Hearts, Panthermic 777 found in envelope used to develop black and white photo's possible tie to photo's delivered at Dr. Brennan's apartment. Card was manufactured during Vietnam War and given to Naval Service Men (Watermark highly sensitive to exposure, only delivered card has provided this evidence).

Remaining questions: What triggered the event, Bones's return, my being named Managing Director or was it the news leak to the Washington Post (No change)

Facts: Compromising photographs of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, Taken without knowledge, delivered day after Jack of Hearts delivery to the Hoover. Photo's delivered at the apartment of Temperance Brennan

Leads: Paper, angle, envelope, and possible electronic surveillance captured. 34 M Street rooftop being searched based on Angelator calculations, photo's black and white currently with Hodgins for analysis.

Remaining questions: Determine location of photographer - Complete, review security footage –Complete, Locate and interview possible witnesses – In progress

Possible resources: Jeffersonian, WITSEC & FBI

Risks: Dr. Temperance Brennan, Lab Staff of Jeffersonian, ADD Seeley Booth, Parker Booth, Isabelle McKeenan (Booth), Maxwell Keenan, all agents assigned as investigative or protective with regards to Jack-Jack Serial killer.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of evidence in this chapter and more to come R&R is deeply appreciated.**


	46. Let's get NCIS in on this

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patience and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be.**

**Those of you who reviewed especially during this very busy time of the year, each of your reviews are important to me and give me great joy… even the ones with just a few words. So keep them coming.**

**Booth's notes have been cleaned up, he was even struggling with them, so many facts to sift through.**

**Visit the Coffee Cart Section of Bonesology, I'm a newly adopted moderator and would love a visit from you. **

* * *

**Chapter 46 – Let's get NCIS in on this**

* * *

Bones entered the Bone room and immediately asked, "is this Sara Johnson victim 50, Dr. Bray?"

Wendell nodded, "I've made progress on the weapon and have confirmed that it's the Gerber Mark II."

"So it's the same as Mimi Danza, victim 51? Well, at least we will know what we're looking for once we locate Jack-Jack," Bones sighed. "I just feel so powerless since the bones aren't giving us the answers that they normally do."

"Sure, they are, the location has always been Hodgins area of expertise; we provide the method and cause of death, nothing's changed," Wendell said confused by Dr. Brennan's question.

"I guess that I'm used to working actively with Booth on cases," Bones signed.

"Actually, what we're doing now is pretty much how the lab's been run since your disappearance," Wendell said softly.

Bones nodded, "I gathered that, Cam certainly was upset with my wanting to go out in the field."

"It was hard on everyone when we lost you; she didn't want to repeat the same mistake," Wendell said.

"Mistake, it was my job!"

"You are correct, but you demanded to go out into the field; prior to that, the Jeffersonian staff had always stayed at the lab. You broke the mold, Dr. Addison," Wendell answered.

"Yes, I believe you are correct; I, as you say, broke the mold," She replied.

Changing the subject, Bones asked, "Dr. Bray, is this victim fully processed?"

"Other than the particulates that Hodgins has, I believe so," Wendell nodded.

"I wonder how Hodgins is doing on those particulates, perhaps I should go check on his results," Bones added as she turned and nearly ran into Cam.

"Dr. Addison, I believe that's my job," Cam said having heard Dr. Brennan's final comment to Wendell.

"Oh, you're right Cam, I think I'm out of practice," Bones said.

"That's what I'm here for, Dr. Addison to get rid of the confusion. As it is, I already know that Booth's been down here going room to room to get whatever information he could," Cam smirked.

Bones laughed, "yes, I think Booth would be more difficult to control. At least I respect protocols."

Cam asked, "so are you ready to have," she paused and glanced at her clip board, "Nancy Griffins, victim 49, moved into the Bone room?"

Bones glanced at Wendell, "yes, I believe that we'd like this victim moved back onto the platform and have victim 49 moved in here."

Cam noted the change on her clipboard and asked, "we don't have any interns are you to okay with making the transfer?"

Wendell laughed, "no problem, just like old times, huh, Dr. B."

Patty hit him with an icy stare.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Addison," Wendell mumbled.

"Thank you, Dr. Bray, can you get the cart?" Bones asked.

Wendell beat a hasty retreat out the door, Cam turned to leave as well, but Dr. Addison asked, "Dr. Sayoran, do you have a minute?"

Cam paused, "absolutely, what can I do for you, Dr. Addison?"

"Cam, I wanted to thank you for keeping the Jeffersonian staff together. I couldn't thank you properly as Patty, but I can as Temperance," Bones said.

"Dr. Brennan, the Jeffersonian is our family when it feels bad, we all feel bad, when something awful happens to one of our own we feel responsible," Cam said.

"Cam, it wasn't your fault. I was out in the field before you were ever hired," Bones answered.

"Dr. Brennan that doesn't help, I picked up the pieces after you were gone," Cam lowered her eyes and quietly added, "it was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Brennan walked over to Cam, she reached out and took one of her hands and squeezed, "Cam, no one could have done better. You kept Booth sane, you kept the lab running smoothly, the graduate students all received their doctorates, all because of you. If you ask me they should have renamed the lab after you, I may have been its heart but you are its soul," Bones added with a smile.

Cam laughed, "now, you sound like Booth, a soul, really, Dr. Brennan?"

"Blame it on Bible study. Living in Millis Pond definitely had its draw backs. Can you imagine my not fighting every word that was being taught as gospel," Bones said with a teasing smile.

"Actually, I can't," Cam laughed, "you are by far a better actor than Booth. I'll never underestimate you again."

"And he's always telling me how much undercover experience he has," Bones smiled at Cam, "I'd say that I've got him beat at this point."

Cam laughed, "Oh definitely," she paused and added sincerely, "it's really good to have you back, Dr. Brennan."

Their eyes met, a shared camaraderie in that moment, "thank you Dr. Sayoran, it's good to be back."

* * *

Peyton entered Angela's office and asked, "Angela, do you have that laptop for Dr. Sweets?"

Angela quickly handed Peyton the laptop and said, "have Sweets call me and I'll give him the protocols so he can view the documents."

"Okay, thanks Angela," Peyton glanced at her watch it was just after 3, "gotta run I've got staff at 4."

"Oh, you do? Oh then, I won't keep you," Angela answered.

"See you tomorrow," Peyton said as she left the office.

As Angela watched Peyton leave she quickly grabbed her things and made her way to the executive suites. _Wonder if Booth thinks that he can get his video conference going without me there, _Angela thought with a grin.

* * *

_(Slight cross over with NCIS)_

Angela had just finished Booth's makeup and they both agreed that after today, it wouldn't be necessary, which made Booth feel infinitely better.

Booth climbed into bed as Angela finished her video conference prep. "Hey Angela, can we get MTAC patched in here too?" he asked.

Curious Angela asked, "Booth what does MTAC stand for?"

Booth answered, "Multiple Threat Assessment Center, its NCIS's secure channel to any matters that involve national security and any interagency sensitive dealings."

Angela nodded her understanding and said, "I'll need to have a contact at NCIS to do that."

"Okay, I'll have Cullen arrange it," Booth answered.

Angela nodded, "Booth, you're up."

Just then his monitor came alive and his office was once again in view.

"Afternoon," Booth greeted.

Gina asked, "Booth, how did therapy go?"

"Fine, hopefully I'll be out of here in a couple of weeks," Booth answered.

He then turned his attention to John, "Keller, what have you got for me?"

"Booth, Charlie would like to start bringing in the 5 suspects we've narrowed the field to. What do you think, too soon?"

Booth looked directly at Charlie and asked, "I'm assuming all the suspects have Navy Seal training?" Seeing Charlie's nod, he added, "I think we want a little more leverage, let's get NCIS take on this."

Acknowledging that he had the team's attention, he continued, "Gibbs should be able to get their military records and have enough access to provide us with a vital clue. I'm going to call Cullen so he can arrange some cross agency cooperation with Director Vance," Booth concluded.

Keller shook his head slightly trying to signal Booth and said, "how about I arrange that, Cullen's not going to take it well when he expects you to be recovering from a gunshot wound."

Booth complied understanding Keller's signal, "sure, Cullen would have my head if he knew that I was trying to arrange calls with MTAC."

* * *

Angela signaled; MTAC would be coming up on the monitor momentarily. It had taken a lot of inter-agency cooperation and technology to authorize and manage a secure link between the Jeffersonian, the Hoover and MTAC. None were pleased with the possible exposure but considered it necessary. Angela and McGee had teamed up for the last 2 hours to insure the security of the connection.

MTAC command center popped up on the split screen as did his office at the Hoover. He spotted Gibbs and Vance immediately and greeted, "Director Vance, Gibbs."

Vance smirked seeing Booth in a hospital bed, "Good to know the news reports got it right for once."

If Booth wasn't being watched by 12 different sets of eyes he'd have laughed out loud at Vance's comment, "Yeah, they got it right this time."

"Well, if we're all done with this chit-chat, what can we do for you, Booth?" Gibbs growled, impatient to get started.

"Well, hello to you too Gibbs," Booth smirked.

"Okay, we've narrowed a list of potential Jack-Jack suspects with Navy Seal training, but before we bring them in, we want details on assignments, training and any disciplinary actions," Booth requested.

Gibbs glanced at Vance who nodded, "yeah, we can do that, but we won't be able to confirm anything on black Op assignments."

Gibbs paused and exchanged a look with Vance, "Booth, if it gets that far, the Secretary of the Navy has to be contacted."

"Okay, gotcha, I have one more request. I need to know their commanders, training instructors and anything personal you have on these suspects," Booth requested.

Gibbs stared hard at Booth for a moment, "You're thinking that there's a connection?"

"Yeah, we believe Jack-Jack is actually two killers both tied to the navy. We believe that the original Jack-Jack was stationed in Vietnam," Booth added.

"The suspect list we'll be receiving, are any 50 year old males?" Gibbs pressed.

"No Agent, Gibbs, all are in their mid-30's," Charlie responded quickly.

Gibbs barely glanced at Charlie but nodded, "you think the second killer is connected to the first?"

"Based on our profile, yes," Keller responded.

Vance spoke, "anything else that we need to know."

"Yeah, our killer has major electronics chops and we know that he's got taps into the Hoover, whatever information is gathered, we'll need to handle it with care," Booth said.

Gibbs and Vance looked at each other and said simultaneously, "McGee." Vance continued, "okay, we've got that covered."

Booth and Gibbs nodded, Gibbs signal the feed to be cut in his usual slash across the throat, immediately one half of the screen went dark.

Booth focused in on Charlie, "can you get everything together and have it hand delivered it to Gibbs?"

"Sure, Booth; he'll have it within an hour," Charlie confirmed.

"Excellent, well, everyone, we'll talk in the morning," Booth said as he cut his own feed.

* * *

"_The window box outside Jane's bedroom was a wonderful place for flowers. It was almost always sunny, with enough rain to make the flowers grow," Bones began._

"_Mr. and Mrs. McTwiddle thought it was also a wonderful place for young Twiddle bugs_…." Bones continued.

Issie interrupted, "mama, do you think the Twiddle bugs are happy in their window box?"

Bones smiled into the phone as she answered the question for the umpteenth time, "I do, I think any family as long as their together can be happy."

"Mama, do you think Peanut, Magic and Abby miss me?" Issie asked in a small voice.

Bones' heart broke a little for her daughter; her pets had been her playmates for the most part. The wistful tone of her voice told her that she missed them terribly, "Issie, Daddy and I will see what we can do to bring them to Washington." she answered.

Booth listening on the other phone mouthed, "Issie's pets?"

Bones nodded.

Issie then asked her voice dropped considerably, not quite a whisper more of a wish, "mama, I miss you, Daddy and Pa?"

Bones snuck a glance at Booth, seeing his acceptance of "Pa", she focused on Issie and reassuring her.

Bones answered a catch in her voice, "mama misses you too, baby. But I want you to have a good time with Grandpa though. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay," Issie sighed.

Booth asked, "Issie, I want you to ask your Grandpa to teach you the tryin' song tomorrow, he'll know what you mean." He winked at Bones trying to lighten their mood, "mama and I will sing it with you tomorrow, how about that?"

Bones added with a laugh, "Grandpa would sing me the tryin' song all the time. I loved it when I was a little girl."

Issie laughed, "mama, I'm gonna have grandpa teach me tomorrow so we can sing it together." Bones could picture her daughter's head nodding firmly knowing if she put her mind to it, they would indeed be singing the tryin' song.

Bones returned to reading Twiddle bugs book, after a while she finished with_, "'Now,' said Mr. McTwiddle, 'isn't it nice to be snug as a bug in a rug, in our own cozy cookie carton?' And this time, they all agreed it was!" _

Booth heard their daughter's deep breathing and stifled a chuckle; he then heard the distinct noise of the phone being picked up and a door shutting.

Max spoke, "She's asleep. Thank you, she needed to hear your voices."

Booth teased, "Well, you won't thank me tomorrow. Issie will be asking you to teach her the Tryin' song. We're going to sing it together tomorrow night."

Max laughed, "Booth, excellent idea! She'll be focused on practicing that song and the time will pass quickly for her."

Shortly, Bones and Booth wrapped up the call with Booth asking to speak to Agent Munroe after Max had filled them in on Issie's activities for the day.

* * *

"Have you gotten anything from the monitors at the Jeffersonian?" A deep but quiet voice spoke clearly curious.

"Nothing on Brennan, dam it!" The younger man slammed his fist violently on his desk. Then he turned to face the man who entered the room and added, "but I gained access to their evidence logs, the FBI just logged a Ka-Bar Seal knife this afternoon, they found it at the site of your last kill."

The older man shrugged, "I always wear gloves; there's nothing special about the knife."

"Yeah, there is. They now know that we both have Seal training connections. Don't underestimate them," the younger man said firmly as he turned back to his monitor.

Hitting a number of keys, the information displayed made his lips curve in a grim smile. He turned back to his companion and asked, "hey, how about a little fishing trip? I know just the spot."

* * *

**Booth's Note Cards**

**(At the end of chapter where evidence or conjecture on the case is provided to Booth, the note cards will be posted). Hope you enjoy it. LOL – I will end up making Booth rewrite his notes from time to time.**

**Evidence notes are logged under case 4567321, these are summaries of the information provided by those notes.**

**Facts: Nancy Griffin Victim 49 – Killed October year prior to Victim 50. Found Croatan National Forest near bird estuary. 1 Jack of Hearts, 1 Jack of Spaces – Navy Aviator deck – slightly decomposed.**

**Profile – With sweets.**

**Leads: Ka-Bar Knife found at site, 150 meters from where the body was found.**

**Remaining question: Is it the same killer as our most recent victim Mimi Danza & Sara Johnson.**

**Facts: Sara Johnson Victim 50 – Killed April same year as Bones disappeared. Found banks of Rock Creek Park near the civil war bridge. 2 Jack of spades were found under the body – Navy & Red Bicycle decks – slightly decomposed. No weapon located.**

**Profile – JJ2 identified as killer (circumstantial only)**

**Leads: Wendell confirmed victims 50 & 51 were killed with the same weapon**

**Remaining question: Weapon not located**

**Facts: Mimi Danza Victim 51 – Killed April this year. Found in Shenandoah National Park, Trail marker 12. Found by hikers Dan and Mary Diaz. Was murdered by JJ2* using Gerber Mark II fighting knife circa 2008. Evidence included 2 Jacks, different suits and decks, one from a red Bicycle deck the other a Hoyle.**

**Leads: No lead other than profile and identification of the murder weapon. **

**Profile – JJ2 identified as killer (circumstantial only)***

**Remaining questions: No weapon has been located but it has been identified. ****Sweets thinks the hiatus was due to a traumatic event, though profile doesn't indicate what.**

**Facts: (JJ1) - Jack-Jack, 50+ known deaths recorded. All were stabbing victims. Last suspected murder victim 49. Found at site 49 a Ka-Bar fighting knife primary Seal****knife. Victim selection appears random. Time lapse determination sets the killer in the range of 50-60 years old. (JJ1 – notation from Sweets profile)**

**Kills confirmed by JJ one or two Jack's any suit or brand of playing card, appeared to be random with one exception. Evidence indicates the killer ****would not mix**** brand of playcards, key identifier for JJ2.**

**Leads: Seal trained killer, ties to JJ2. Likely a former Vietnam Vet. Possibly held captive (POW tie in) JJ1. Profile indicates a broken marriage or relationship.**

**Remaining questions: 3 year break, Navy Seal Affiliations, connections to a mole within FBI. **

**Facts: (JJ2) - Jack-Jack, we believe only 2 known deaths recorded. All were stabbing victims. Latest murder performed with a circa 2008 Gerber Mark II fighting knife preferred weapon of seals. Victim selection appears random. Time lapse determination sets the killer in the range of 30-35 years old. (JJ2 – notation from Sweets profile)**

**Espionage is suspected, major computing abilities to monitor, steal and disrupt electronic communications. Homeland security chatter from 3 years earlier picked up original threat to Jeffersonian. **

**Kills confirmed by JJ one or two Jack's any suit or brand of playing card, appeared to be random with one exception. Evidence indicates the killer ****would mix**** brand of playcards, key identifier for JJ1.**

**Leads: Seal trained killer, FBI connections JJ2. Seal trained killer, JJ2 we believe is approx. 30-35 years of age, 185 pounds, 6 feet tall white male (survelience tape of Dr. Brennan's apartment provided lead).**

**Remaining questions: 3 year break, Navy Seal affiliations, mole within FBI, JJ2 appears to be a loner and has major espionage chops as well as Seal training**

**Facts: H.P. McKeenan, author alias for Temperance Brennan, public location New York City, alias location Mills Pond, Texas. Publisher same as Dr. Brennan's. Jack-Jack located Dr. Brennan in Mills Pond Texas, Dr. Brennan escaped with her daughter and WITSEC assigned protector John Keller returned to D.C.**

**Leads: Publisher information exposure, possible considering Jack-Jack prowess for hacking systems**

**Remaining questions: Assign John/Caroline task of obtaining a warrant to search publisher's data storage facilities for possible hack attempts, within the last month. (No change)**

**Facts: Jack of Hearts delivered to Managing Director of Jack-Jack cases (Seeley Booth), addressed internally – information confidential to public, hand delivered, Hoyle.**

**Leads: Envelope, Ink, Paper & Hoyle Jack of Hearts, Panthermic 777 found in envelope used to develop black and white photo's possible tie to photo's delivered at Dr. Brennan's apartment. Card was manufactured during Vietnam War and given to Naval Service Men (Watermark highly sensitive to exposure, only delivered card has provided this evidence).**

**Remaining questions: What triggered the event, Bones's return, my being named Managing Director or was it the news leak to the Washington Post (No change)**

**Facts: Compromising photographs of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, Taken without knowledge, delivered day after Jack of Hearts delivery to the Hoover. Photo's delivered at the apartment of Temperance Brennan**

**Leads: Paper, angle, envelope, and possible electronic surveillance captured. 34 M Street rooftop being searched based on Angelator calculations, photo's black and white currently with Hodgins for analysis.**

**Remaining questions: Determine location of photographer - Complete, review security footage –Complete, Locate and interview possible witnesses – In progress**

**Possible resources: Jeffersonian, WITSEC & FBI**

**Risks: Dr. Temperance Brennan, Lab Staff of Jeffersonian, ADD Seeley Booth, Parker Booth, Isabelle McKeenan (Booth), Maxwell Keenan, all agents assigned as investigative or protective with regards to Jack-Jack Serial killer.**

* * *

**A/N: Lots of evidence in this chapter and more to come R&R is deeply appreciated**


	47. Zack are you sure?

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patience and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be. **

**If you feel this reads well, thank Angie, she's the BEST!**

***Soft M warning - section has been clearly marked**

**Visit the Coffee Cart Section of Bonesology, I'm a newly adopted moderator and would love a visit from you. **

* * *

**Chapter 47 – Zack are you sure?**

* * *

Bones woke up slowly the next morning. Booth had her wrapped tightly in his embrace surrounding her with a lovely feeling of warmth and security. As lovely as that felt, she was itching to start her day. Hodgins would be releasing the knife to Wendell today, and she was anxious to determine if the weapon was a match for victim 49, Nancy Griffin.

Booth murmured against her hair, "Bones, stop."

She turned to face him, his arms still holding her close, "stop what Booth?" she murmured against his neck.

"Thinking," he replied, his eyes still closed but a smile curving on his lips.

Bones snuggled closer and pressed a kiss against his throat, her tongue darting out to taste its delicious saltiness, "so what are you going to do about that, Agent Booth?" she whispered against his neck.

Booth's smile grew stronger, and he lowered his hands to cup her ass, pressing her against his growing erection, "shall I show you, or would you rather I let you leave?"

Straddling him, she leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly saying, "I'd rather you show me, you know how I love to gather evidence."

**Warning Soft M - Begin**

His lips touched hers as light as a feather, his tongue rubbing her lower lip, enjoying the taste of her. His hands held her still against his hips and she moaned. He could feel her anticipation brushing at him as she leaned to nip lip and said, "is this going somewhere Booth? Or should I just go to the lab and leave you wanting?"

"Wow, now that was seductive, Bones, " Booth said with a smirk. He spoke flipping her under him and biting her neck gently to then sooth it with his tongue before licking a trail towards her ear.

Anxious to remove any barriers, Brennan intended to remove her panties, but he pulled her arm away and held it loosely with one hand over her head. She protested and he smirked, he liked her like this, all hot and wanting. "Booth, I was just trying to assist you."

Booth moved from the softness of her neck, towards breast, taking her nipple he teased it with the edges of his teeth before murmuring, "oh and here I was thinking you were being impatient." He released her arm reaching the waist band of her panties and removing them slowly. He rained kisses along the softness of her abdomen murmuring against her heated flesh as his tongue trailed the edge of her panties one last time, "how did those panties managed to get back on you, I distinctly remember removing them last night."

Brennan clutched his shoulders as she raised her hips to his lips, "no idea, I certainly enjoy your removal of them." Brennan cupped his face, "Booth, none of this romantic taunting that you love to distract me with, I want you hard and fast, now." She demanded in a sexy pout.

"You sure about that, Bones?" He asked trailed his lips back to her breasts.

Her eyes closed, her breathing shallow, "Oh god yes, hard and fast, Booth, I'm ready to explode." She panted .

Booth flipped her to her back and penetrated her in one warm and slick stroke. His desire completely surrounded by her heat. Brennan wrapped her legs around his hips, the position allowing him to drive deeper into her. Brennan's breathing hitched, her sweet moans increasing in intensity. Booth continued to piston into her intensely as he worshiped every inch of her skin with him mouth. Brennan felt herself drunk on all that was Booth, "harder, Booth."

Booth continued thrusting into Brennan hard and fast increasing his speed when he felt her writhe and pant uncontrollably. Brennan pulled him down and towards her, craving skin to skin contact as she began to clench. A wave of relief bathed Booth as her release quickly prompted his, his named escaping from his wife in delightful moan. Brennan hadn't experiences such an orgasm before, and her body continued to tingle for several minutes.

**Warning Soft M - End**

Bones sighed, "Booth, that was…"

Booth chuckled, slightly out of breath, "wait, is the great Dr. Brennan is speechless?"

Booth rolled off and she rolled to face him and kissing his lips lightly. Her hand stroked his abdomen absently as she said, "amazing, I do believe we've broken the laws of physics."

Booth pulled her into his embrace and murmured sleepily against her hair, "Bones, you aren't to sleep with panties anymore."

Bones murmured as her eyes drifted shut, "Booth, we haven't been using any protection?"

Before falling asleep he smiled, "I know."

* * *

Brennan finished putting on her green contacts and called out to Booth who was still in the bathroom, "Booth, I'm going to head down to the lab now."

"Bones, hold on a minute," Booth exited the bathroom, a towel slung low around his waist. He moved forward and reached into a drawer grabbing a pair of boxers and dropped his towel to put them on. Once he'd put on his boxers, his eyes met hers and he laughed as she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding until that moment.

Booth wrapped his arms around her and murmured against her lips, "if I didn't know better, I'd say that you are looking at me like I am a fresh piece of meat."

Brennan Placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer kissing him warmly. She then stepped back with a satisfied smile curving her lips, "you distracted me, I need to get to the lab." She said.

"Ah Bones, I'm not the one who looked like she wanted to devour me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom," Booth teased holding her loosely.

Brennan smirked, and her hand quickly reached out to slap his butt , "well, save the striptease for later." She told him.

Booth stepped back, grabbed his janitorial uniform and started to put on his trousers, "Will you call me the minute you find anything?" He asked.

"Of course, Booth, but I'm hoping Zack can determine something from the evidence that we provided him with; he's very good at pattern recognition."

"Yeah, that's what I figured, Sweets wasn't too bad at it either, but I have a feeling Zack is going to be the game breaker," Booth said shrugging on his shirt and buttoning it up.

"Game breaker, so you mean like Marion Barber of the Cowboys?" She asked in bewilderment.

Booth looked up in shock, "Bones, do you even know what that means?"

"Yes, Booth, in Texas there are several things that everyone must believe in, God, Country and the Cowboys," Bones added with a drawl.

He smiled as she turned to leave and said, "then you must be sadly disappointed, this year the Cowboys are out of the playoff picture."

"Darlin', that is temporary, I assure you. Those Eagles of yours won't be flying long, the Falcons are going to clip your wings," she added as she left the room with a laugh.

Booth shook his head, He liked the influence that living in Texas had had on Bones. _Oh he definitely would have preferred her here with him_. He could see a warmer side of Bones that seemed to be constantly close to the surface now, rather than a privileged event as it had been prior to her disappearance. It seemed Bones had been influenced by her alter ego Patty.

He examined his reflection and smirked as he pulled his cap on his head. He nodded at his reflection and thought; it looked like Parker and he were going to have company on Football Sunday's this fall.

* * *

Cam walked into Hodgins' office; her heels beating out a familiar rhythm. Hodgins knew exactly who had entered his domain, but he ignored her, focusing instead on the hilt of the knife under the microscope.

Cam was well aware of Hodgins' avoidance tactics and folded her arms over she chest, , "Hodgins anything?" She asked.

Still no answer "Wendell needs you to release the knife; Dr. Addison is quite impatient to begin the weapons analysis," Cam stated impatiently.

Hodgins raised his eyes, they sparkled with excitement, then said, "Cam, look at what I found."

Turning on the microscopes magnification monitor, he brought the hilt of knife up on the screen and zoomed in on two tiny filaments attached to a crevice in the hilt. Cam asked excited as she squinted at the monitor, "Hodgins what is that?"

"I just discovered them, but it might be a piece of human hair," Hodgins said nearly ecstatic.

"You do realize if that hair is the killers, it won't prove this knife killed Nancy Griffins?" Cam said calmly though she couldn't help but feel her spirits rise over the possibility of hard evidence.

Hodgins looked deflated for a moment before he realized, "but if Wendell determines this is the knife that killed Nancy Griffins then it could."

Cam smiled, "let's just hope that's a human hair and it belongs to our killer."

Before turning to leave she said, "Hodgins, release the knife to Wendell when you're done with it, and if it's human hair, send me a sample I'll run some DNA tests on it. If it's the killer's hair we might get lucky and get a DNA match for it."

Hodgins watched her walk away for a moment then turned back to the microscope as he reached for the tweezers, "King of the Lab, Baby. That's me King of the Lab." He whispered in excitement.

* * *

"Dr. Bray, what are your findings," Bones asked calmly though she felt nothing remotely close to being calm. This evidence would make or break their case.

Wendell immediately moved to the microscope and brought up a section of the sternum were a nick on the bone was discernable. Focusing the microscope at 500 magnifications, he used a computer graphic to assist with his explanation as it played across the screen Wendell spoke.

"As you can see, the serrations are unique, a smooth blade with a defect approximately 2 mm long," Wendell added pointing to the animated knife, it detailed small defect in the blade running across it causing a depression in the overall surface of the cutting edge. "As you can see by the knife strike, there is a clear indication of this irregular pattern on the bone."

Bones nodded for Wendell to continue, "the knife processed as evidence has the exact defect in the blade as was found on the bone."

Bones blew out a relieved breath and asked, "your conclusion, Dr. Bray?"

"The knife, currently logged as evidence, killed Nancy Griffins three years ago," Wendell said, as he smiled of accomplishment matched hers.

"Wendell, did Dr. Hodgins find any particulates on the knife?" Bones asked.

He smiled and answered, "he found a human hair. Cam is processing it now."

Bones left her office with the clear intent of finding Cam, she thanked Wendell as she left.

* * *

Sweets entered the psychiatric hospital flashing his ID to the guard pressed the release button of the first set of doors. The guard was well familiar with Dr. Sweets star patient and didn't think twice allowing him access. Sweets asked, "can you have Zack Addy brought to the private session room?"

The guard nodded and said, "I'll call ahead."

Sweets nodded as he heard the buzzer allowing him access beyond the secure doors of the institution.

As he walked along the corridor, his thoughts redirected back to all the weekly sessions with Zack. Each time that he came here, his guilt over not revealing Zack's role in the murder seemed to get heavier with each visit. He knew that Zack hadn't killed the lobbyist or taken part in any of the cabalistic rituals. He felt it was an injustice to keep Zack's mind, his capabilities locked up, useless behind these walls.

He sighed over the injustice and shifted the weight of his briefcase from one had to the other, he smiled doing so. Maybe Zack could solve the location of the murderer. Sweets knew that if Zack could determine the location from the information contained within his briefcase, he'd have an easier time of getting Zack reinstated in the lab.

He finally reached his destination and used his card key to unlock the door of the session room. Opening the door, he found Zack already seated at the table across from him.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Sweets," Zack greeted, he was use to Dr. Sweets weekly session though his eyes drifted to the briefcase he was carrying.

"Good Afternoon, Zack, how are you today?" Sweets asked, wanting to keep the session as normal as possible to begin with.

"I'm well, though I find my mind is become stale in this environment," Zack said then added, "though I want to thank you for getting permission for me to critique those thesis papers. I find that has been the only intellectual exercise that I'm currently allowed."

Sweets smiled at the perfect opportunity to broach the topic that he was anxious to discuss, "Zack, I think what I have in this briefcase could perk your interest then."

"How so, Dr. Sweets?" Zack asked curious with little emotion.

"It's information on a long running serial killer case which the FBI is currently stymied on. There may be a pattern that you could discern from the information I have contained within this laptop," Sweets began to unload the laptop from his briefcase.

Zack sat back startled and asked his voice devoid of emotions yet his eyes alert as he watched Sweets reaction to his question, "is that wise for me to assist on a serial killer case, considering the reason for my incarceration?"

Sweets paused and looked at Zack directly, "you and I both know you didn't kill anyone, but I understand your hesitation, but this is important Zack, it could help Agent Booth." He added quietly, "This is Dr. Brennan's killer we're trying to identify."

Zack eyes flicked with an emotion difficult to discern but he nodded and said firmly, "I'll do my best then to assist."

Sweets and Zack then began to review the evidence complied over decades in earnest.

* * *

Hours later, Zack commented, "these frequency patterns appear to be dissecting the city." Sweets heard the question and heard a slight inflection in his voice. Hodgins and Brennan would have picked up this nuance as excitement. But Sweets' dealings with Zack had been logical and often mechanical, nevertheless, something about Zack's less robotic speech pattern caught his attention and he asked, "Do you see something?"

Zack looked over at Sweets and said in a voice devoid of emotion, "Dr. Sweets there are many mathematical calculations I need to perform, I may be able to triangulate Jack-Jack's electronic monitoring setup." Raising his gloved hands he added quietly, "But I can't, my phalanges no longer provide me with the dexterity I require."

Sweets looked startled and asked, "Zack, what are you seeing that I'm not?"

"Dr. Sweets, when you add in the homeland security call monitoring to the equation and its frequency channels, I can see they were made by several disposable cell phones. If I had access to a computer and a talented set of mathematical hands, I know I could trace this," Zack added his confidence clear. "Okay, Zack, let me see what I can do," then Sweets asked, "Zack, what do you make of the number 315? I'm seeing it referenced quite a bit, either as time of call, frequency channel, witness call in times, or dates. It seems to be repeating, not with every incident but between several sources I'm seeing that but there's nothing in the profile that even hints at what this number could mean." Sweets paused then finally added, "It could be random but when I get you that access, will you look into that as well?"

Zack nodded his eyes focused on the repetitious 315's, as Sweets had brought up all the documents referencing the number. No pattern other than the number was emerging but he nodded, "Yes, I'll be happy to Dr. Sweets."

Staring intently at the screen, Zack asked, "Do you think you can get me back into the lab, Dr. Sweets?"

"Well, it won't be from a lack of trying on my part. If I have to go straight to Harris, I will," Sweets said as he began to pack up the laptop.

Zack put his gloved hand on the laptop and asked, "Dr. Sweets do you have to take it?"

"I'm afraid so Zack, we have a major leak at the Hoover on this case and anyone who has any information worth having is basically locked down. You may not be aware of this but the Jeffersonian has gone into lockdown as well," seeing Zack's nod he added, "and the Hoover is back in the dark-ages. Hand delivering everything afraid of tipping our hand."

He snapped the laptop shut and looked at Zack, "If you can close in on Jack-Jack's information source, we'd be a lot closer to finding him."

"Then I hope to hear from you tomorrow?" Zack said.

"Maybe sooner Zack, this case has everyone working nearly 24/7, if you're allowed, you'll be pushed just as hard," Sweets added, checking his reaction.

Zack smiled for the first time in the interview and said," Nothing I'd prefer more, Dr. Sweets."

* * *

Sweets was currently speaking to Agent Keller, and his voice rose as his determination grew, "Agent Keller, I know you're in charge, but you just don't get it! Zack is brilliant and he's found something tangible but he needs resources to ferret it out."

Keller exasperated, rubbed his face with a tired hand and asked, "Who the hell is this nut case you claim is going to pinpoint the killer's information source?"

Sweets voice lowered to a calm level as he recognized Keller's quandary of limiting participants on the case but also the need to find evidence, "Agent Keller, Booth expected this. He knew that if there was a pattern Zack would be the one to find it. Zack's IQ is 189, he's almost robotic in his logic, and he can detect things that few human beings are capable of noticing. You need to get him access to the Jeffersonian and Angela."

"Okay, let me make some phone calls. Wait in your office while I make the arrangements, you'll need to escort Dr. Addy to the Jeffersonian I'll also need to assign a few more agents specifically to shadow him. And Sweets, pack a bag." Keller said as he looked pointedly towards the door.

Confused Sweets nodded and as he turned to leave, he glanced once more at Keller who had taken out, not his FBI issued cell phone which were all iPhones, but a different phone. His hackles rose, was Keller a suspect? He shook his head and laughed at his imagination as he went to catch the elevator . Keller was nothing but a good field agent in a precarious situation. He'd already ascertained from Keller's order to pack a bag, that he'd be going to the Jeffersonian but he wasn't going to be allowed to leave once there.

* * *

Once he watched Sweets leave, Keller pulled out the burn phone and called Booth immediately, "Booth, Sweets will be admitted to the Jeffersonian, as will Dr. Addy."

"Did Zack find something?" Booth asked his voice filled with excitement.

"From what Dr. Sweets tells me, yes, but he needs the Jeffersonian resources as well as Angela. Dr. Addy believes he's found an algorithm of some sort that can pin point the location of Jack-Jack's information center."

"What'd I tell you? I knew Zack would be the key!" Booth crowed excitedly. Having heard Zack's name, Brennan moved closer to Booth's side. They had just settled down to dinner when John had called.

Keller added with a smirk, "Dr. Sweets and Dr. Addy will be going into lockdown with you; I know how you feel about Sweets."

"Yeah," Booth looked over at Brennan as a huge grin curled his lips, "Oh, I can't wait for Sweets to get here. You might want to have the EMT's on standby for this."

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review, is deeply appreciated! I'm now, back on track folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	48. Dr Brennan you've changed

**A/N: Many thanks to "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patience and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be. **

**If you feel this reads well, thank Angie, she's the BEST!**

**Visit the Coffee Cart Section of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Dr. Brennan you've changed**

* * *

Sweets entered the lab with Zack in tow. He slung over his back a knapsack with a few changes of clothes and his briefcase remained firmly in his grip. Once the glass doors had opened silently before them, he turned to Zack smiling widely and said, "Welcome home, Zack!"

The words had barely left his lips when an ear piercing shriek caught his attention. Angela was standing on the platform with Hodgins and Cam and was the first to spot Zack. She ran down the stairs and wrapped him in a huge hug, her mouth going a mile a minute, "Zack, you're back, you're back! When Booth phoned to say that you'd be coming back, I couldn't believe it. How are you? Are you all right? Can you stay after the case?"

Hodgins gently removed Zack from Angela's grip. He was still too stunned by Angela's greeting to respond. Hodgins hugged him and said, "Man, it's really good to have you back. The lab hasn't been the same without you."

Cam stepped forward and hugged Zack, "how about we let you talk, Zack. What do you need?" she asked.

Zack, overwhelmed, reverted to his highly logical, nearly robotic safe zone and responded, "I need Angela. She has the closest mathematical mind available, though her IQ is clearly well below a genius level. However, I believe that with her help, we can determine the location of Jack-Jack's information source."

Angela immediately looped her arm through Zack's as she led him to her office, "You know, it's a good thing that I love you." She told him.

Zack patted her hand asking quizzically, "why would that matter, Angela?"

"Because you just insulted my intelligence, but I love you and I let you get away with it," Angela said as she hugged his arm close, smiling into his confused face.

"Angela, facts aren't insulting. It's only how they are presented that could be considered insulting. I clearly need your help," Zack said confused by Angela's response.

"I know, honey, I know. Let's just see what we can get done. It's great to have the whole gang here. Isn't it weird that I'm in lock down and loving it?" Angela asked.

"Dr. Brennan is no longer here so your observation is incorrect," Zack added, his voice dropping a bit, his pain was still evident. Angela, knowing how much Dr. Brennan meant to Zack, wanted to tell him. But, she held her tongue, she didn't want to spoil Bren's surprise and simply said, "I know, but it feels great to have you back."

Entering her office, she closed the door and immediately began analyzing the best way for the Angelator to accept the data. Zack thought was pertinent to the calculations.

* * *

Hours later, well after midnight, Zack and Sweets were escorted to Booth and Brennan's suite and given the rooms once occupied by Max and Isabelle. Zack immediately closed the door after saying goodnight.

Sweets had been given Issie's room, which still had remnants of her belongings on the shelves and desk. "It would appear a small child has stayed here. I wonder who?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Angela kissed his cheek lightly surprising him,, "tomorrow, Sweets; tonight sleep."

Closing the door, Angela's grin became full blown She tip-toed to the study where Bren and Booth were going over case notes, she said quietly, "I put Sweets in Issie's room and Zack in Max's room. Boy are they going to be surprised tomorrow; I just wish I could be here to see their faces."

Booth stood and extended a hand to Bones helping her off the sofa , "Okay, Bones, time for bed. It's going to be a big day tomorrow. We better get a decent night of sleep." Booth told his wife.

Brennan kissed Angela's cheek lightly , "thank you, Angela. I know how difficult it must have been not to 'spill the beans' as they say." Her fingers made air quotes emphasizing her point.

Angela laughed at Bren's gesture, "Oh, you so owe me for that. It nearly killed me not to tell Zack." She added.

Before Angela turned to leave, Booth asked, "have you made any progress?"

Angela switched to squint mode in a flash and said, "Yes, the Angelator has all the input parameters that Zack wanted, and its crunching data now, we should have something in the morning."

Booth hugged her close and said, "Thanks, Ange, what would we do without you?"

"Well, here's hoping that you never find out." She left them to find her husband and her bed in that order. She'd been exhausted lately and bed seemed to be a very good idea.

Booth turned to Bones once he finished watching Angela leave, "Ready, Bones?"

After stacking their notes back in order, she nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be, Booth."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Booth walked in the opposite direction of the rooms currently occupied by Sweets and Zack.

* * *

Pouring his first cup of coffee, no contacts, dressed in Avatar lounge pants and a ratty Sponge Bob T-shirt from his college days. He wandered into what seemed to be the kitchen, complete with a coffee maker. Finding all the makings, he put the pot on to brew and as he waited, he starred at the Washington monument in the distance. Often, when he tried to puzzle out a problem, he'd focus on an object; this allowed his mind to wander.

He knew that he was nearly incoherent before his first cup of coffee, but it didn't stop him from puzzling over the small well loved teddy bear, left behind in the room that he'd been given. Since his conversation with Keller the night before, he'd felt almost immediately that something important was about to happen. And yet, he couldn't make the connection between a Teddy Bear and the case. He poured himself his first cup and continued to stare out the window.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Booth enter the kitchen. Booth silently poured himself a cup as well and moved to stand beside him.

Sweets jumped startled when he noticed the man standing beside him, "Booth you scared the hell out of me!" Suddenly realizing who he'd just spoken to, he asked, "Hey, wait a minute, aren't you suppose to be recovering from a gunshot wound?" Seeing that Booth was wearing a Jeffersonian maintenance uniform, he asked stunned, "What the hell is going on? And why are you dressed like a Jeffersonian janitor?"

Booth chuckled. It was good to have Sweets back in the know. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and led him to the breakfast island saying, "Sweets, sit down. I'll make you some breakfast and start explaining, okay?"

Booth pulled out the ingredients for French toast and began his explanation, "When the Jeffersonian went into lockdown, I did as well. You'll know the reason better in a few minutes, but let's get the basics out of the way."

"Cullen and Harris felt the threat on my life was real enough so they decided to put me in a safe house, the Jeffersonian was my compromise to that," Booth clarified. Sweets would have his own questions, but for now he just laid out the facts.

"So that's why the charade, the news reports, the electronic feeds to and from you, it was to throw Jack-Jack off?" Sweets asked. "Is Jack-Jack that embedded in our electronic surveillance that you can't even trust your team?" Sweets asked quietly knowing how difficult a question that would be.

"Actually, I trust my team implicitly, but I don't trust what I can't control. I cannot control the electronic exchange of information. And Jack-Jack, he obviously can," Booth answered sincerely.

"Okay, I get Cullen's strategy here, but why the uniform, Booth?" Sweets asked.

"To get into the lab, we're not sure but we think the video feeds from the lab are being monitored as well," Booth said calmly.

He then stepped back to let Sweets she his full uniform complete with a set of keys. He gestured to his uniform and asked with a smirk, "Hey, don't you think I'd make a great janitor?"

Sweets laughed blissfully until he noticed a glint of gold on Booth's ring finger. His laughter dying completely. "Booth, did you forget to tell me something important? He asked unable to take his eyes from Booth's hand.

Booth bit the side of his cheek to hide his grin and answered, "Well, I actually haven't told you all that much yet, just the beginning."

Sweets sensed Booth was toying with him but there wasn't much he could do. As he ate the breakfast that Booth had just slid in front of him, Dr. Addison walked into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and refilled Booth's, each fighting off a serious urge to laugh. They'd already talked about their approach; they'd decided to give Sweets a bit of a hard time. After all, he'd kept them in therapy for years longer than necessary.

Patty walked straight to Booth, handed him his coffee. S wrapping her free hand around his waist, and leaned in to kiss him softly, "Morn' Darlin', did you sleep well." She whispered.

Sweets stood up in shock looking at the two of them, "you're married?"

Both partners raised their hands displaying the new gold bands encircling them. Sweets was taken aback, Booth had moved on. All indicators only weeks before was that Booth was still mourning Dr. Brennan. Sweets realized that he'd been standing there with his mouth open. He snapped it shut and he sat down heavily, "Congratulation." He said confused.

He watched as Booth handed Patty a plate of French toast as he gathered his wits. Patty sat down across from him and he directed his questions towards her, "How long have you been married?" Sweets waited for her response.

"We were married, the same day the Jeffersonian went into lock down?" She answered and Booth smirked.

Finally the teddy bear made sense., "Dr. Addison, you have a daughter I believe? Is she here?" Sweets asked snapping his fingers.

Brennan's eyes lost their joyful glow at the thought of her precocious daughter, "I had to send her off. She couldn't stay here, cooped up all day, or so her grandfather has her."

Sweets reached across and placed a comforting hand on Patty's, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean upset you. It's just that I found a teddy bear in my room, and it didn't make sense."

"Oh, that's one of Issie's favorites. She left it for me, so that I wouldn't be lonely," Patty replied softly.

Booth, in the interim, had sat down with his own breakfast. Drawing Patty's hand to his lips, he kissed her fingers and nodded slightly. It was time for Sweets to know.

At that instant, Zack entered the kitchen. Brennan's eyes lit up as she spotted him and she stood up to greet him. She wrapped her arms around him and said with no trace of her Texas drawl, "Zack, I've missed you."

Zack patted her back awkwardly, "Dr. Brennan, it's so nice to see you. I believe the information released on your death has been greatly exaggerated." He told his mentor.

Sweets' jaw dropped as Booth laughed loudly watching his reaction.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, why have you altered your appearance?" Zack pulled back puzzled.

Booth sat back and grinned.

Sweets hung on every word, but as a psychologist, he had to monitor his patient's acceptance of the new information and determine if the shock might be too much for him to handle.

"It's a very long story, Zack. I've been in Witness Protection for the last 3 years and only returned to DC less than 2 weeks ago," Dr. Brennan said. She led him to the breakfast nook and immediately sat him down in her spot, then turned towards the stove to make him breakfast. Booth smirked, Bones was already mothering Zack. He smirked biting down on his cheek to stop himself from teasing her about it.

"So, you're here to stay?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I am Zack. Agent Booth and I were married a few days ago. You need to know, if something goes wrong with this case, we'll both be entering WITSEC, I can't have you believing that I've died twice." She looked directly at Sweets making sure he knew as well. He'd become equally important to them over the years, perhaps more so because of his attachment to Booth.

Zack and Sweets nodded in relief. Booth continued to bring Sweets and Zack up to date. When Brennan stood to refill her coffee cup, Zack automatically cataloged, "Female, 34, given birth."

Sweets stood up startled, nearly knocking his stool over, "Dr. Brennan, you have a child!" he shrieked. As though he'd lost his ability to sensor his words, he asked quickly, "Who is the father?"

She returned to the table and trailed a hand over Booth's broad shoulders as she smiled, "Who do you think, Sweets?"

"You mean to tell me you and Agent Booth, were a couple before you even entered WITSEC?" Sweets asked, his voice rising with excitement.

Bones turned to Booth saying,, "I thought that he'd have caught onto that fact a bit quicker. You?"

Booth stood and wrapped his arms around Bones before answering with a laugh, "Hey, give the kid a break. We just shelled him with over 3 years of your life."

"I suppose processing that much data has its draw backs," Bones answered.

Zack directed his comments to Sweets, his voice devoid of emotion, "As hard science advocates Dr. Brennan and I are able to shift through facts at a higher rate of speed than those enamored with the soft sciences such as yours."

Sweets had gotten quite use to Zack's delivery and ignored him. Instead, he focused on the couple in front of him. Now that he knew that Dr. Addison was Dr. Brennan, he was surprised at how easily she'd fooled him. He laughed at his own expense and said, "I can't believe I didn't see through your disguise, I congratulate you, Dr. Brennan. Well done."

Bones replied, "Unfortunately, it was easy on my part, you don't look for your long dead friend to suddenly show up. So, I just needed to erase the obvious."

Sweets smiled, "I agree, the best hiding places are in plain sight."

* * *

At that moment, Angela walked into the kitchen and said to Zack, "The Angelator finished its initial calculations."

Everyone immediately picked up their dishes, stacked them by the sink, and made their way down to the lab. Catching up would take a back seat to locating the killer.

* * *

Angela immediately brought up the Angelator's calculated projections upon entering her office. Zack and she had put in all the cell calls, times and final cell tower triangulation points. Using there parameters, they calculated back, one additional cell tower, which provided the maximum number of options. The Angelator could calculate where the points intersected repeatedly; they used a factor of 3, both felt it would provide enough repetition to be reliable. Now this approach could have been completely off, but Angela and Zack felt it could at least pinpoint few possible sites, for the FBI to focus on. So far, the Angelator had calculated 3 possibilities and was 80% complete with its calculations.

Angela brought up the first proposed site, highlighting the address as she narrated, "Okay, the first site is Ann and Betty's Bakery on F Street, it's been owned and operated by Ann Matthews and Betty Madison since 1961."

Realizing this site was quite unlikely, she said, "Okay, I agree, highly doubtful. The next site," she brought up the second projection, it appeared to cross section over a storage facility further down on F Street. "This storage facility has been in business since 96," Angela looked up excited and said, "Booth, storage units have electricity provided as part of the fee, and you could practically outfit a meth lab as long as you had power and the equipment."

Booth smiled, Angela was excellent at conjecture and asked, "Anyway to identify the unit? It'll make getting a search warrant easier."

Angela shook her head sadly. Zack then asked as he glanced at Sweets, "Angela, how many units are contained within the facility?"

Angela hit a few more buttons and replied, "350, why?"

Zack informed, "Dr. Sweets saw a repeating pattern of numbers in the data yesterday. He had no indication that it was important to the profile, but perhaps it's the storage unit number?"

Sweets looked excited and added, "Of course that would make sense." He quickly turned to Booth and said, "I'd get a warrant to search storage unit 315, I'm sure Caroline could manage that."

"Okay, let's just check on that last projection because I might need to obtain a second one. Angela immediately hit a few more keys, and the location displayed was in the center of the tidal pool that was part of the Jeffersonian Memorial. She smirked, "Booth, unless Jack-Jack is underwater, I'd say you should get that warrant for the second projection."

Booth took out his burn phone and hesitated looking from Angela to Zack, "If the unit is full of electronics, I'd rather you and Zack be on hand for the initial run through."

Angela nodded as did Zack, "sure, Booth, do you want us to go out with the FBI techs."

"Yeah, I think I do. Are you okay with that? We'll need to disguise you both, but I'll have the tech van pick you up at the service entrance here at the Jeffersonian," Booth said.

Sweets piped up, "Booth, by court order, Zack has to be supervised. You'd better make it three from the Jeffersonian."

Booth nodded agreeing with Sweets and called to John to make the arrangements.

* * *

Angela called Booth several hours later several hours later, excitement colored her voice, "Booth we found his information center and Zack has identified a number of potential weapons. We'll be taking those back to the lab."

Booth smiled, he and Bones had been huddled in her office going over the latest evidence trying to keep busy, while part of the team was in the field and possibly in danger.

Bones, seeing his smile, sagged with relief and asked, "Booth, ask Angela, if she's able to determine what he'd been monitoring from the equipment?"

Angela having heard said, "Booth I'm on it," Booth, then placed the phone between them and put it on speaker. They could hear her clicking away on the keyboard as she began to do inventory of the systems Jack-Jack had access to.

She listed softly, "He had access to the Pentagon, the Hoover, the Jeffersonian….. oh my God! Booth, he has access to the WITSEC logs."

Booth tried to remain calm but gripped Bones' hand tightly, his eyes widened with fear, but his voice remained calm, "How is he accessing the information now, Angela?"

A few more clicks could be heard as Angela continued, "Remote access, I have his IP address. We should be able to trace the laptop as long as he's online."

Dreading the next question, he asked, "Angela, what was he searching for in WITSEC?"

A few more clicks later, Angela gasped, "He's … looking for Issie?"

* * *

_**Booth's Note Cards**_

(At the end of chapter where evidence or conjecture on the case is provided to Booth, the note cards will be posted). Hope you enjoy it. LOL – I will end up making Booth rewrite his notes from time to time.

Evidence notes are logged under case 4567321, these are summaries of the information provided by those notes.

**Facts: **Nancy Griffin Victim 49 – Killed October year prior to Victim 50. Found Croatan National Forest near bird estuary. 1 Jack of Hearts, 1 Jack of Spaces – Navy Aviator deck – slightly decomposed. Confirmed Ka-Bar knife logged as evidence is a match for Nancy Giffin's wounds, knife was found 150 meters from where the body was found.

Profile – With sweets.

Leads: Ka-Bar Knife was found to have human hair wedged into the handle of the weapon, Cam currently running DNA tests on it.

Remaining question: Is it the same killer as our most recent victim Mimi Danza & Sara Johnson.

**Facts: **Sara Johnson Victim 50 – Killed April same year as Bones disappeared. Found banks of Rock Creek Park near the civil war bridge. 2 Jack of spades were found under the body – Navy & Red Bicycle decks – slightly decomposed. No weapon located.

Profile – JJ2 identified as killer (circumstantial only)

Leads: Wendell confirmed victims 50 & 51 were killed with the same weapon

Remaining question: Weapon not located

**Facts:** Mimi Danza Victim 51 – Killed April this year. Found in Shenandoah National Park, Trail marker 12. Found by hikers Dan and Mary Diaz. Was murdered by JJ2* using Gerber Mark II fighting knife circa 2008. Evidence included 2 Jacks, different suits and decks, one from a red Bicycle deck the other a Hoyle.

Leads: No lead other than profile and identification of the murder weapon.

Profile – JJ2 identified as killer (circumstantial only)*

Remaining questions: No weapon has been located but it has been identified. Sweets thinks the hiatus was due to a traumatic event, though profile doesn't indicate what.

**Facts:** (JJ1) - Jack-Jack, 50+ known deaths recorded. All were stabbing victims. Last suspected murder victim 49. Found at site 49 a Ka-Bar fighting knife primary Seal knife. Victim selection appears random. Time lapse determination sets the killer in the range of 50-60 years old. (JJ1 – notation from Sweets profile)

Kills confirmed by JJ one or two Jack's any suit or brand of playing card, appeared to be random with one exception. Evidence indicates the killer would not mix brand of playcards, key identifier for JJ2.

Leads: Seal trained killer, ties to JJ2. Likely a former Vietnam Vet. Possibly held captive (POW tie in) JJ1. Profile indicates a broken marriage or relationship.

Remaining questions: 3 year break, Navy Seal Affiliations, connections to a mole within FBI.

**Facts: **(JJ2) - Jack-Jack, we believe only 2 known deaths recorded. All were stabbing victims. Latest murder performed with a circa 2008 Gerber Mark II fighting knife preferred weapon of seals. Victim selection appears random. Time lapse determination sets the killer in the range of 30-35 years old. (JJ2 – notation from Sweets profile)

Espionage is suspected, major computing abilities to monitor, steal and disrupt electronic communications. Homeland security chatter from 3 years earlier picked up original threat to Jeffersonian.

Information Source identified by Dr. Zack Addy and Angela Hodgins, have confirmed Jeffersonian, Pentagon, Hoover and Witsec access. Have determined Isabelle Booth targeted.

Kills confirmed by JJ one or two Jack's any suit or brand of playing card, appeared to be random with one exception. Evidence indicates the killer would mix brand of playcards, key identifier for JJ1.

Leads: Seal trained killer, FBI connections JJ2. Seal trained killer, JJ2 we believe is approx. 30-35 years of age, 185 pounds, 6 feet tall white male (survelience tape of Dr. Brennan's apartment provided lead). Remaining questions: 3 year break, Navy Seal affiliations, mole within FBI, JJ2 appears to be a loner and has major espionage chops as well as Seal training

**Facts:** H.P. McKeenan, author alias for Temperance Brennan, public location New York City, alias location Mills Pond, Texas. Publisher same as Dr. Brennan's. Jack-Jack located Dr. Brennan in Mills Pond Texas, Dr. Brennan escaped with her daughter and WITSEC assigned protector John Keller returned to D.C.

Leads: Publisher information exposure, possible considering Jack-Jack prowess for hacking systems

Remaining questions: Assign John/Caroline task of obtaining a warrant to search publisher's data storage facilities for possible hack attempts, within the last month. (No change)

**Facts:** Jack of Hearts delivered to Managing Director of Jack-Jack cases (Seeley Booth), addressed internally – information confidential to public, hand delivered, Hoyle.

Leads: Envelope, Ink, Paper & Hoyle Jack of Hearts, Panthermic 777 found in envelope used to develop black and white photo's possible tie to photo's delivered at Dr. Brennan's apartment. Card was manufactured during Vietnam War and given to Naval Service Men (Watermark highly sensitive to exposure, only delivered card has provided this evidence).

Remaining questions: What triggered the event, Bones's return, my being named Managing Director or was it the news leak to the Washington Post (No change)

**Facts:** Compromising photographs of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth, Taken without knowledge, delivered day after Jack of Hearts delivery to the Hoover. Photo's delivered at the apartment of Temperance Brennan

Leads: Paper, angle, envelope, and possible electronic surveillance captured. 34 M Street rooftop being searched based on Angelator calculations, photo's black and white currently with Hodgins for analysis.

Remaining questions: Determine location of photographer - Complete, review security footage –Complete, Locate and interview possible witnesses – In progress

Possible resources: Jeffersonian, WITSEC & FBI

Risks: Dr. Temperance Brennan, Lab Staff of Jeffersonian, ADD Seeley Booth, Parker Booth, Isabelle McKeenan (Booth), Maxwell Keenan, all agents assigned as investigative or protective with regards to Jack-Jack Serial killer. Dr. Zack Addy

* * *

**A/N: R&R is deeply appreciated**

**Okay those of you who have an idea of who the killer is… start sending me PM's and I'll confirm if you're right but only if you don't share… lol. If you can only guess one that's fine, just like Booth he needs to determine one killer to lead to the next. He is in this story as is the second killer. **

**The name will be coming out in the few chapters, not sure exactly when because it's not written yet… lol.**


	49. OMG Nikki!

**A/N: Many thanks to "JenLovesBones", "Angiebc" and "Terri1", without their patience and desire to help a fellow writer I'm confident this story would be half of what it could be. **

**If you feel this reads well, you all need to thank JenLovesBones, she really challenged me to write my best, action is new to me, so needless to say it was a challenge. She's fantastic as are all my current, past and former betas. I love them all.**

**Visit the Coffee Cart Section of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

* * *

**Chapter 49 – OMG Nikki!**

* * *

"Okay John, I'll be extra vigilant. I've got it covered here," Nikki said then asked, "Are we being relocated?"

"Not sure. Angela and Zack are analyzing the data as we speak, I should have a better idea of how much they actually know in a few hours," John said, as he tried to reassure her.

"Okay, call me tonight and we'll put whatever plan you come up with in action," Nikki replied, her voice betrayed none of her anxiety. As she spoke, she glanced over at Max, realizing he'd already determined there was a possibility of their cover having been blown. Nodding, he waited for Nikki to wrap up her call.

"Nikki, be careful, okay," John said quietly, his concern evident.

"You know me John, I'll be ready," Nikki said, her voice reflected a calm that John could only attribute to her training.

After saying goodbye, Nikki pocketed her burn phone and glanced at Max. They'd been driving to the village market to pick up a few things when John had called. Glancing in the rearview and confirming Issie was dozing in her car seat, she said, "John says we might be relocated again; he thinks Jack-Jack is tracking Issie."

Max, glanced back at Issie, her sweet face soft with sleep, he replied, "Well, it's our job to make sure he doesn't find her, isn't it?"

With the slight tightening of her jaw, Nikki replied, "I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to that little girl on my watch."

Max recognized the trained agent, but he was also very aware of his own capabilities. He was confident Nikki would protect Issie at all cost, even if it meant giving up her life, but he certainly wasn't going to standby, if push came to shove. Relaxing slightly, he turned his attention back to the road as they approached the small village of South Londonderry.

* * *

Nikki, Max and Issie entered the village market. Nikki took note that, other than the clerk at the register, they appeared to be the only customers. Nikki smiled; the store reminded her of summers on her grandfather's farm. It was type of place where colorful displays of bandanas caught your attention but made you wonder about the proprietors' fashion sense. Jars of old fashion penny candy proudly displayed near the register beckoned the young and old alike, as did the fresh baked pies. Stepping further into the store you got a sense of its history, the worn pine planking covered the floors, the counters covered with aged Formica and the cash register from the 1940s. Shelves filled every available space containing all the essentials for any summer resident. Coolers of beer, milk and juice were in easy reach, as was a freezer filled with ice cream treats.

Upon entering the store, Max took Issie's hand and led her to the penny candy jars allowing her to select a lollypop. Nikki could hear the silly knock-knock jokes Max told which had Issie literally in stitches. Nikki snickered at the playfulness of Max's jokes, but she had to give the man credit, he was amazing with his granddaughter.

Over the last few days, they'd grown comfortable with each other's company. Max had begun to appreciated Nikki's intelligence and heart. As for Nikki, she'd come to appreciate Max's special brand of humor and his patience with Issie was a marvel to watch.

She walked through the aisles which were barely wide enough for the small shopping carriage she pushed, picked up a box of cereal, then moved to the small display of bread. Checking the freshness, she selected a loaf and then reached for a jar of peanut butter conveniently stocked next to it. She placed her purchases in the carriage and smiled; only in a country store would they put everything in logical order.

She continued down the narrow aisle, focusing on her grocery list as she selected items, Max had taken Issie into the small toys section at the back of the store looking for something that would amuse her. Issie was a peach, no other word for it. Sweet-tempered, intelligent, and a lovely giving heart, her own smiled faded when thoughts of another sweet child entered her mind. Shaking off the melancholy, she moved to the coolers and picked out a gallon of milk and eyed a six-pack of beer. Sighing she decided no, after the case, she'd have a beer but not now with so much on the line. She needed to stay sharp; she turned the corner and stumbled across Issie and Max.

She crouched down to Issie's level and asked, "Sweetie, did you find something you like?"

Nodding, her pigtails bounced with excitement as she replied, "See!" She showed Nikki a butterfly net and cage. "Grandpa's going to help me catch butterflies and we're going to keep them in this pretty pink cage so I can watch them." She raised her eyes seeking Max's approval.

Max nodded and added, "Yes and every day we'll watch our butterflies, then every night we'll let them go back to their families."

Issie nodded solemnly, as the old-fashioned bell on the store's front door rang, pulling Nikki's attention to the entrance of the store. She watched noting how out of place the older man and his companion appeared. Both were dressed in jeans, military issued green t-shirts but more importantly wearing heavy black leather jackets on a day that was unseasonably warm. The hair on the back of her neck rose, she glanced at Max, who had noticed how Nikki had stiffened. Glancing to the front, he noticed the new customers and decided they looked out of place as well.

Issie had turned back to the display of butterfly nets intent on choosing the right one. Seeing this, Nikki whispered to Max, "Get her out of here," she pressed her keys in his hand and added, "take the truck and call 9-1-1 the minute you've pulled out of the parking lot, then contact John."

She said this while she kept a constant vigil on the men at the front of the store, who appeared to be asking for directions. Max, realizing the danger they were in, asked, "Nikki, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Get her out of here and as far away as you can Don't stop, don't think, just go," Nikki demanded, looking at Max, her eyes reflecting a calm that was nearly unnerving in it's intensity. Protecting her charges at any cost was what she was trained to do.

"Max, after you make those calls make sure to ditch the phone. I have to keep mine, if they decide to keep me as a hostage," she added her voice devoid of emotion, "the GPS chip might help." Nodding Max swallowed hard, "Okay, how do you propose I get out of here?"

Nikki glanced further down the stacks of inventory that seemed to clutter the store, the area was roped off but she spied a door at the end. She pointed, "Over there Max, go through that door."

Before Max turned away, he said, "Thank you Nikki. Be careful."

Max picked up Issie and said, "How about we go get some ice cream while we let Nikki finish shopping, okay?"

Issie smiled, "Can I have strawberry?"

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "Just like your mama. She loves strawberry too."

Nikki watched Max walk down the dusty stacks for a moment. Then removed her revolver from her ankle holster and turned back to the front of the store. Her suspects were nowhere in sight, her heart caught in her throat. _Oh god maybe they'd left the store and she'd just sent Max and Issie out there unprotected. _She glanced quickly from the right to the left, frantically thinking what her next move would be. Then she spotted the older man not more than 30 feet from her stepping out from behind the beer cooler, with a six-pack in hand. He spotted her, immediately recognized the aggressive stance and the .45 in her hand.

Ducking behind the cooler, he pulled out his own .45 and yelled, "Jay, get back here! There's a bitch back here and she's got a gun."

Nikki ducked behind a display of toilet paper, briefly her lips quirked at the irony of the moment; she certainly was in the shitter. Smiling grimly she yelled, "That's right boys and this bitch is packin'."

The older man shifted from behind the cooler and shot, winging her left shoulder. Nikki jerked; she'd been thrown back against a display of diapers. Scrambling back towards the freezer, she gripped her shoulder briefly, flexing it carefully. A large stain of red was spreading rapidly across her shirt; she looked at the stain annoyed. Putting the pain out of her mind, she focused her anger, "You bastard, I love this shirt. Why don't you stick your head back out here so I can have some target practice, I'll be sure to kill you quick," Nikki threatened, taking careful aim in her assailants' direction.

"Bitch, I eat little girls like you for lunch, all that pretty blond hair will look good on my bedpost," he growled. "Jay, where the f#ck are you! You no good son of bitch!" he screamed.

When his partner hadn't answered, Nikki got nervous. She glanced around frantic for a diversion then spied a fire alarm mounted just above the beer cooler, taking careful aim she prayed it would work. She shot the alarm, it screeched in earnest causing her opponent to look up. Taking advantage, she watched as he raised his head in surprise. Firing a round, she watched as he was thrown back against the milk cooler and slowly sunk to the floor unconscious. Running forward, she crouched and grabbed his wrist checking for a pulse, _good the freaks alive. _Nikki_,_ reached into her back-pocket to obtain her handcuffs, when Issie's screams could be heard, coming from out front of the store where the SUV was parked. She lept up, her assailant forgotten, rushing forward she knocked over a display of balls. Her mind registered subconsciously the disparate images of blood splotches dotting the floor blurred by the colorful balls bouncing wildly. As she ran forward, her mind focused on the other assailant who was still loose. Even after the shots had been fired, he hadn't come to his partner's rescue which could only mean he was outside with Max and Issie. Issie's screams rang in her ears as she frantically ran towards the front of the store. Just as she was passing the register, she spotted the clerk crouched down behind it, a loaded shot gun aimed directly at her, she yelled, "U.S. Marshall! Stay down, call 911."

* * *

_**Moments before…..**_

Max ran from the back of the building to the SUV parked out front. He quickly unlocked it and helped his granddaughter settle into her car seat, murmured softly, "There you go Issie." He buckled her in, just as he finished a hand came down hard on his shoulder spinning him to face the man he surmised to be Tempe's stalker. Lifeless eyes stared back at him, his mind raced, _I need a distraction. _Max demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just taking what I came here for," the attacker replied, twisting Max's arm behind his shoulder.

"You really think I'm gonna let you take her, you scumbag?" Max demanded.

"Not really seeing a choice here old man," he raised his gun and placing it at the base of Max's neck, while his other hand grabbed at Issie's seat belt. Issie screamed, "Grandpa, Grandpa! Let go of my Grandpa!" she cried, swinging her little fists at the man. Issie kicked and screamed as loud as she could at the man threatening her grandpa, straining at the safety belt still strapping her in.

"Shut, up brat," he yelled, just as she was nearly unbuckled, a shot rang out from the store, distracting him from his current objective as he glances at the storefront. Seeing his opportunity, Max twisted out of the hold and kneed his attacker in the groin causing him to fall to his knees. Max took his boxer stance and delivered a couple of hard jabs before grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him in the groin. As the man cried out in pain, Max landed one more solid punch and his assailant spun and hit the ground.

Jumping into the SUV, Max yelled, "Hold on Issie, Grandpa's going to get us out of here."

Throwing the SUV in reverse, Max peeled out of the parking lot showering his attacker with grit from the rocky pavement. Max glanced out the rearview, watching the man struggle to stand, and then stumble a truck parked nearby.

* * *

Nikki ran through the door, spotting her SUV speeding away. Looking around, she realized the other assailant had jumped into a Ford F150 and backed out of his parking spot. With deadly aim, she shot thru the back window nearly 25 feet from her, the glass shattering as a spray of blood splattered the front windshield. He jerked back, his face blood spattered, his eyes wild and raised his own firearm. She shot again, knocking the pistol from his hand and causing the windshield to explode. Taking another shot, she hit his shoulder and screamed, "U.S. Marshall! Put your weapon down!" Then, another shot rang out. Her pistol flew from her hand as she crumpled to the ground. Her last conscious thought was of the sirens in the background.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jay screamed blood pouring from his shoulder and hand wounds, spying his partner he screamed, "Get in, cops are coming!"

The older man limped as quickly as he could; he kept his gun trained on the unconscious blonde. He hit her good, from behind and at close range, but didn't take the time to make sure she was dead. Climbing into the truck he smiled grimly at his partner and said, "I took care of the bitch! Now, let's get the hell out of here!"

The tires squealed as they peeled out of the parking lot in hot pursuit of the SUV with a decent head start.

* * *

Having launched the SUV out of the parking lot, Max hit the gas, hard. He glanced out the rearview window and spotted Nikki sprint out the door and shoot at their would-be purser. Soon, he was too far away to see anything, and refocused his attention solely on driving and getting his granddaughter to safety.

"You okay honey?" Max asked, glancing back at her in his rearview.

"Grandpa! That was a bad man, right?" Issie said.

"Don't you worry about that honey, you're safe now. Grandpa is going to make sure of that," he reached into his pocket and took out a bag of animal crackers and handed them to Issie.

"Grandpa's going to be on the phone, can you be quiet for a few minutes, so Grandpa can talk to Pa?"

Nodding, she replied said, "I'll be quiet, Grandpa, promise."

Max opened the burn phone; he hit John's speed dial number knowing he'd needed a cool head not Booth's interrogation. John picked up on the first ring, "Max, you okay?"

Speaking in a hushed tone, he said, "John, I think Nikki's been shot. Two men came in the village store, I'm sure it was Jack-Jack and his accomplice. Nikki spotted them right away. She tried to give us a head start, but one of them spotted me putting Issie in the car seat."

"Are you or Issie hurt?"John demanded.

"Issie and I are fine, it's Nikki you have to worry about right now," Max restrained himself; he was worried about Nikki. He was still seething over the attack and trying to control his temper for his granddaughter's sake. Taking a calming breath, he glanced back to Issie in the rearview; making sure she was occupied. She was holding her teddy bear in a vice grip, feeding him some of her animal crackers. He checked his rearview mirror for any signs of a truck, and then said, "She made me take the SUV. I'm heading away from everything John, and I mean everything. I don't know if the phone is compromised yet, so I'll be brief. Issie and I are fine. Nikki told me to toss the phone because she didn't want Jack-Jack to use the chip to find us, but I'm going to find a way to throw them off our trail, just in case. Just know when you track it, it won't be me."

John gripped the phone tightly, trying desperately not to focus on his own panic and asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Tell Tempe, remember the _whales of summer_. She'll know where I'm headed. And John, get Nikki help now. I'll call when I can, tell Tempe and Booth I'll keep her safe."

John nodded and said, "Good luck Max, call as soon as you can."

"You got it," Max hung up the phone.

Five miles later he pulled into a truck stop and parked behind an 18 wheeler with a large advertisement for Swanson products. He glanced around and saw he was alone. Reaching up he opened the small control panel of the refrigerated trailer and placed the phone inside, he murmured, "Try and find us now." Max turned back to the SUV and opened his door to get back on the road, Issie asked, "Grandpa, what did you do?

"Just checking on something baby. Grandpa's just making sure that we have a nice quiet ride," he turned to her, smiling with in the most cheerful disposition he could muster. "Do you want to see the ocean?"

* * *

John ended the call and slumped in his chair, his thoughts filled with Issie and how scared she might be.

John shook his head berating himself for dwelling on something he couldn't control his thought skittered to Nikki, he muttered "Come on Nik, please be alright." He immediately called the emergency response line, in that instantly he became the agent he needed to be and the man, frantic with worry was pushed into the background.

* * *

**A/N: No Booth notes…. No change in them – he's in the dark at the moment.**

_**R&R is very much appreciated!**_


	50. Authors note

**Chapter 50 – Authors note**

Hi Everyone,

I want to apologies but I won't be posting any further chapters until I've completed the story. My goal is to make the ending be as good if not better than the beginning.

Have no worries, I will complete it but my sanity requires I let you know and reset your expectations on chapter deliveries.

Thank you for being such loyal readers, if you're interested in the story, I'd recommend if you haven't already put this on story alert. My pet peeve is abandoned stories so please have no fear, this story will be completed.

Thank you

TravelingSue2

_**Update February 20th, 2011: The story is nearly complete just the epilogue to write, going to Beta tomorrow, just polishing (now they need time too - lol). So as I promised, this story has an ending. For updates, eye rolls, or just to nudge me come follow me at Travelingsue2 on Twitter. **_

_**Special thanks to all my readers who have been incredibly patient.**_


	51. Issie! Is she safe?

**A/N: Many thanks to "Terri1" my first beta, "Terri1" returned to Tears from Heaven. It seems fitting she was with me for the beginning and now for the finale. My grateful thanks for her efforts, always a pleasure Terri. Without her this story would have never been started and it would have been difficult to conclude as well. If you think it reads well, you all need to thank Terri and her wonderful edits.**

**Special thanks to "JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" who spent hours with me assisting in constructing the finale. I gained an important insight which I think is valuable to share. When writing scenes as I have where tension is high, keep POV's consistent. Villian, Victims & Heros, you'll see in each chapter how I tried to keep to this mindset. Their combined guidance helped me hone in on what was important, something they gently reminded me of.**

**Hugs to "Angiebc", she nursed me through the middle part of the story, I'm particularly proud of the "Wedding" and "Patty" Angie has a special touch and pointed out where I was definitely leaving gaps. Pa has her to thank.**

**All my Beta's have made me a better writer and I hope you enjoy our combined efforts.**

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for letting me finish this story on my own timetable, other than the epilogue it's now complete so no "writer" stoppage. So please read and expect updates.**_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Issie! Is she safe?**

**Minutes after getting the emergency response team in play…**

John called Booth as he stepped off the elevator to the parking garage. "Booth, it's me John." He didn't give Booth a chance to speak. "I'm coming over now, Nikki's been shot. Max and Issie are on the run!" John ran toward his SUV intent on getting to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible. He heard the anger in Booth's voice but none of the words. He ended the call with a tightly controlled, "I'll talk to you when I get there."

He threw the phone on the dash, barely controlling himself from smashing it on the ground. Booth didn't have to chew him out; he was already doing a fine job on his own. Slamming the truck in drive he tore out of the parking garage. If anything, his anger was mounting with each turn. How the hell could he have let this happen? Nikki shot maybe dead, Issie terrified, what the hell happened? Swallowing the knot that had suddenly clogged his throat, he focused on his anger. Issie needed him and he wasn't going to let his little girl down.

**20 minutes later…**

John brought the SUV to a squealing stop nearly at the steps at the lab. Throwing the vehicle in park he barely remembered to click the key fob's lock button as he ran through the doors of the Jeffersonian, waving his badge as he went. Luckily, considering his mood, no one stopped to question him, which only made him _more_ furious. If God Himself ran up these goddamn steps and waved the Ten Commandments he expected the damn guards to stop him and search him! Deciding that was an argument for another day, he ignored Cam and Hodgins and ran directly to Booth's office hoping to find them both there.

Hodgins glanced at Cam. "I'm no expert but when a U.S. Marshall charged with your daughter's safety comes in at a dead run. Then looks like if he could spit nails ….."

She finished his thought. "Yeah, something happened. Based on John's look I'd say Issie was involved. We better be ready to stop Booth from shooting John." They watched as John ran into Booth's office.

**The force of the door being slammed behind him made the windows vibrate…**

Bren flew from the sofa, having just sat down at Booth's urging, and launched herself at John. "Issie! Is she all right?"

Pulling her into his arms John looked into Bren's eyes and said firmly, "She's fine. She and Max are on the run but she's unharmed. I have little in the way of details and before you ask. I have no idea where Max is headed."

Pushing her gently to the side, he raked his hands through his hair and added with anger tightening his voice, "What the hell is he thinking? Max can't protect her from a serial killer. He's an old man for god's sake."

Bren grabbed his arm and demanded, her voice high with anxiety, "You promised John! You promised she'd be fine!" She stared holes into him. "You promised me. My daughter is in danger, what are you going to do about it?"

Booth stood back watching Bren launch herself into John's arms. Pushing his unease aside he moved forward. His voice was barely controlled as he addressed John. "That's what I'd like to know. You kept her safe for 3 years. You couldn't manage to keep her safe a few more days?"

John's eyes bore holes into Booth. If looks could kill Booth would have been dead. He lashed back, "You think I don't know that, what the..." He turned and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. "You think I don't know that, for god's sake?" he demanded. "She was my daughter for the last two and half years! And what happens the _minute_ we take her back to D.C.? She's was nearly abducted!" He turned back and stared at Booth with venom in his eyes, all his hurt and fear and rage at losing the child he thought of as his own finally exploding. "This is _all your_ _fault_! You're so damn busy trying to find Jack-Jack you must have exposed her somehow!"

Booth took two steps and his hand jerked to his service revolver. Managing to find a modicum of control, instead he got in John's face. His voice dropped dangerously. "You're lucky I don't kill you for putting my daughter in danger."

Sensing Booth's barely controlled rage, Brennan grabbed his arm and scolded, "Stop it! Stop it both of you! There's enough testosterone in this room to power a small country and none of this….." She stared at them hard, and repeated, "_None_ of this going to find my daughter! The two of you disgust me… all this posturing for what! My daughter is out of contact, frightened, and in danger and the two of you are looking to blame the other. Enough! You hear me?" Brennan shouted.

She turned away disgusted. Her shoulders drooped and her voice cracked as she spoke. "My baby is missing and all you two can do is blame the other. Neither of you are the men I expected you to be."

Booth rubbed a hand across his face and replied, "I'm sorry, Bones. You're right. None of this is going to find Issie." He looked at John. "I shouldn't have blamed you. We all decided this together. You didn't act on your own."

John looked at Booth and acknowledged, "Well, I wouldn't blame you if you took me off the case. I blame myself."

Booth nodded. "Guilt isn't going to get us anywhere." He turned back to Brennan and pulled her into his arms murmuring, "We'll find her Bones, I promise."

Grabbing his lapels she whispered, "What if we can't?"

"Then Max is going to gain my undying gratitude for keeping our daughter safe," Booth replied.

Cam and Hodgins entered Booth's office. Cutting through the tension Cam asked, "Everything okay in here?"

Booth looked up then answered, "Issie was nearly abducted."

"Oh my god, what can we do?" Hodgins asked immediately.

Booth filled them in as they took seats on the sofa. Once done, Brennan raised her eyes. Logic was reasserting itself as she looked at John and asked, "My father? Was he hurt?"

"No. He's fine. He got away in the SUV with Issie, he called me," John answered.

Brennan sighed then said, "John, I'm sorry. I lashed out because I'm afraid." But just as quickly her blue eyes turned to ice as she added, "We don't find my daughter? I'll be doing more than blaming you."

Booth pulled her back, sensing she was ready to snap again. "Bones, come on sit down." He guided her to the sofa. "I need you to focus. I need that genius brain of yours to focus on finding her."

She sighed. "Yes, of course." She looked at John with solemn eyes. "What can you tell us?"

John started with the obvious. "Their cover was compromised."

"How?" Hodgins asked surprised.

John shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that he cornered the three of them at the country store in South Londonderry. Max barely got away. Nikki took two bullets but managed to get them out."

Booth nodded. "How is she?"

"She's on her way to surgery, I expect an update in a few hours," John replied tightly.

"Fine. What about Max?" Booth asked, moving on quickly. Nikki did her job. She fulfilled her role as any good agent would.

"He and Issie are fine," John replied. His thoughts were still on Issie. She wasn't his by blood, but it had been his responsibility to love and protect her as a father her entire life regardless of biology. He couldn't just turn it off. Not after three years of deep cover. He stared at Booth uneasily; he'd said too much during the heat of anger earlier.

"I'll call Dad. I've got to talk to her, make sure for myself." Brennan immediately pulled out her burn phone and pressed her father's number before John could stop her. He placed a gentle hand on her arm. She raised her eyes to his, confused. "It won't do any good," he said gently. "He ditched the phone. He didn't know if Nikki was compromised."

Disappointed, Bren put the useless phone back in her pocket. Her eyes sought out Booth's. Though years had separated them, it hadn't diminished their ability to speak volumes with just a glance. In that moment Booth knew Bones was placing her trust in him. He nodded his understanding; he wasn't going to let her down.

Booth stood and began to pace. He always thought better on his feet. Stopping briefly his eyes focused on a vintage Bobby Orr print and he asked, "Did Max give you any hint where he'd be headed?"

John shook his head. "From what Max told me, Nikki forced Max to take the SUV and get Issie to safety." Disgruntled, he muttered, "Max doesn't exactly trust anybody, does he? Wouldn't tell me where he was headed."

Booth, thought how ironic, a man who had abandoned his own daughter and hidden from the authorities for years was now on the run from a serial killer with his granddaughter.

Brennan interrupted his thoughts. Her voice was anxious but he could tell she was trying her best to compartmentalize. "How are we going to find them?" Her worried eyes stared down Booth and John, wanting an answer, a plan, to bring back her little girl.

"Bren, Max asked me to give you a message, sounded odd but he said, r_emember the whales of summer." _He paused and looked at her, his Hope. She'd always be Hope to him. "Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

Bren shook her head and replied, "No, but let me think. When I was a child my father would often pose riddles to keep me occupied on long car trips. The way he phrased it…,"she said, trailing off, already deep in thought.

She rose and began to pace, processing her thoughts as she spoke aloud. "My interests as a child were typical; I loved the ocean, the stars, and anything to do with nature. Max encouraged it, often taking us on vacations where we could experience it for ourselves. Dad took us to Cape Canaveral, Carlsbad Caverns, Yosemite, and several other places. He loved to drive so thought nothing of dragging us across the country, just so we could experience it ourselves." The briefest of smiles curled her lips. Regardless of how she felt about her abandonment, Max had been a wonderful father growing up.

She paused in front of Booth and spoke. "As you know, I've loved dolphins my entire life but fell in love for a while with the great gentle Humpback whale as well." Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she said, "I know where he's gone, he's headed to Plymouth, Massachusetts."

Booth grinned. Bones never failed to amaze him. "You're sure?"

"Yes absolutely! My family went to Plymouth the summer I turned eight and we went on several whale watching tours along with visiting Plymouth Plantation," she replied with a ghost of smile. "I enjoyed it."

John nodded. "Okay. We have no way of confirming that until Max tries to contact us again, but I can alert the U.S. Marshall's office in Boston." He paused and muttered, "We may need them." He swallowed the knot forming in his throat and added, "Nikki's the only eye witness we have right now. I'll send some agents over to the hospital and make sure she's guarded. Once she's out of surgery, I'll have a sketch artist sent over so she can describe her attackers to us."

Cam suggested instead, "John, have an agent sent over with a laptop and webcam setup. Angela can do the sketch." John nodded.

"What about sending agents to Plymouth?" Booth asked.

John nodded again. "Definitely. I'll send some in that direction now, but they don't have a specific destination. Any ideas?"

"No, not really. I think he took us camping at Myles Standish State Park, that's all I remember. That and the rope swing," Brennan answered.

John asked, "Bren, do you have a recent photo of Issie? I want to issue an Amber alert. Jack-Jack already knows about her, no sense keeping this to ourselves anymore."

Bones shook her head sadly. "John, we left everything in Texas. You know that."

Booth asked, "Do you really think Issuing an Amber alert is a good idea? Jack-Jack has proven he's more than capable of hacking any system. He'd not only get Max's whereabouts but have every update from law enforcement at his disposal. No, I think it's wiser we keep her off the grid, give Max a chance to get her to Plymouth."

They each looked at the other, realizing the truth of Booth's words. Issie's best protection was to remain under the radar for as long as possible.

Nodding Bones asked, "How will my father contact us?"

Booth shook his head grimly. "Bones, your guess is as good as mine, but I'd be ready for anything."

Booth then added, "John, tell us what you know."

John nodded as he sat down and updated them on all the information he'd been provided.

When John left, Hodgins immediately asked, "Booth, what can we do?"

Brennan interrupted. "We can't leave her helpless with us safe here. I couldn't live with myself if we didn't do everything possible to save her."

Booth nodded. "Once we've spoken to Max, Bones and I are hitting the road. I'm not going to sit here safe and sound," Booth picked up Brennan's hand and squeezed it lightly and finished, "while our daughter is in danger."

Cam nodded. "What do you need from me?"

"Your keys. I don't want to take my SUV and I don't want the FBI to trace us. FBI SUVs are setup with GPS systems and it'll be too easy for John to stop us," Booth replied.

"No problem. What else?" Cam asked.

"Do either of you have any cash? I don't want to use any credit cards if I can help it," Booth asked.

Hodgins immediately opened his wallet and handed him over a thousand dollars in cash. "Here take it."

Booth pocketed the cash and said quietly, "Thank,s Hodgins. One less thing to worry about."

Bones then asked, "Booth, are we going to tell John?"

"Nope, we'll tell him once we're on our way and not before. It's his duty to protect us and since we're breaking cover, that will definitely piss him off," Booth answered.

Cam and Hodgins rose to leave the office. Hodgins's eyes were serious. "You need anything, you let me know."

Once they left Booth opened his arms. Bones allowed herself to be enveloped in the warmth and security of his touch. After a moment she said with a catch in her voice, "I'm worried. Dad isn't a young man anymore, what if he can't protect her?"

He lifted her chin, saw the anxiety in her beautiful blue eyes, and said, "Bones, your father is the same man we both know killed Kirby. That was only a few years ago." He added for her benefit as much as his own, "I promise she'll be fine."

He pulled her back into his arms and rubbed slow soothing circles over her back, intent on providing the little comfort he could. Kissing the top of her head, he murmured, "To be honest, I love the Jeffersonian but I can't wait to get out of this place."

Bones pulled back. "Booth, what about the case? We're chasing a ghost right now." She gestured toward the entrance of the lab. "We have evidence to convict. But only if we can tie Jack-Jack to the crimes themselves."

Booth replied, "Once we have a sketch of Nikki's attacker, I'll bet my pension it's Jack-Jack."

He saw the imperceptible straightening of her shoulders and the fire in her eyes signaling she was done with being a victim. She murmured, "You don't gamble." Glad to see his partner back, he retorted, "Of course not. It's just an expression. Well leave as soon as I can manage it. I've got to talk to Gibbs before I go though. " Reaching forward for a pad of paper, Booth began to rapidly jot a few notes. She leaned forward to see what Booth wrote. "Good idea, add a laptop with satellite connectivity to the list as well. I'll talk to Angela," Brennan requested.

Tearing off the sheet of paper he handed it to Bones and said, "While I talk to Gibbs, can you take care of this for me?"

"Yes of course," Brennan replied then added as an afterthought, "I wish my father wasn't so obsessed with riddles."

Booth chuckled. "Bones, whether you believe it or not, those riddles are part of your childhood and probably helped develop that inquisitive mind of yours, so don't knock it."

He added, "I wouldn't want you any other way."

**Moments later…..**

Cam rushed into Booth's office and said slightly breathlessly, "Booth, Max is on line one."

Booth immediately put the speaker phone on and Bones answered, "Dad! Are you and Issie okay? Where are you?"

"Tempe, we're fine. Issie and I are having an adventure, she and I are going someplace safe," Max replied calmly.

She smiled as her eyes met Booth's, their baby was safe. "Dad, are you sure you're okay?"

"We're fine," Max reiterated. Then his voice became anxious as he asked, "Nikki? Is she alright?"

"We don't know, she's in surgery. She was shot twice," Booth answered.

"I hated leaving her like that," Max said quietly.

"You did the right thing, the only thing," Booth answered firmly. "Max, where are you headed?"

Instead of answering Max asked, "Did you get my riddle?"

"Yeah, Bones figured it out. Something about an adventure she had as a child," Booth added vaguely, not wanting to tip his hand in case the call was being monitored.

Max laughed. "I could never fool you Tempe, always too bright for your own good."

Confused Bones asked, "How can being bright be bad for you?"

Booth smirked and could almost picture Max doing the same thing. Changing the subject he asked, "Have you switched cars yet?"

"Nope, but I will be in the next big city I run into. Booth, do you remember when I lived in Oregon?" Max asked.

"Sure, why?" Booth asked.

"Let's just say, I'll be someone familiar. Luckily I had a couple hundred bucks on me, but it won't last," Max added.

"You'll be fine," Booth paused as his eyes met Bones's. "Max, we're leaving the Jeffersonian. Bones and I have had enough of this shit. We'll meet you and take you both back to D.C."

Max asked quietly, "When?"

Booth nodded at Bones and added, "We're leaving within the hour."

Max glanced over at Issie. She was happily playing with other children of her age. He called out, "Issie, come have some lunch. We have to go soon."

Bones and Booth shared a smile and she asked, "Dad, can I talk to her?"

"Of course! Oh by the way, this phone is disposable. I'll be dumping it when we get to our destination and will be purchasing a new one, so you'll need to wait for my call to get the new number," Max said.

Booth frowned. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. There'll be times we won't be able to contact you."

Max replied, "Booth, the phones are too easy to trace. Nope, I don't trust them. It's going. Trust me." He was an expert at living entirely off the grid and that's exactly where he and Issie needed to be right now.

Booth capitulated reluctantly. "Okay, but get a message to us somehow where you are exactly."

Max thought for a moment and said, "I can do that, I'll call once I pick up the new phone and we're settled."

Bones replied confused, "Dad that's…"

Max interrupted, "Don't say it Tempe, Jack-Jack already knows too much."

Bones nodded. Her father was right, no sense tipping their hand. "Okay Dad. I love you. Keep her safe for us."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe," he said. A bit of steel could be heard in his tone. Booth smirked faintly. It was easy to look at Max and underestimate him but this was a man who'd eluded authorities for two decades.

"Okay, here she is," they could hear Max speaking to Issie as he gave her the phone.

"Mama, Daddy, I miss you!" Issie's voice soothed them more than any reassurances Max could make. "I was scared, a bad man tried to take me away from Grandpa," Issie said as she spoke a mile a minute.

Bones could picture her daughter, both anxious and excited at the same time, each emotion warring with the other for dominance. Her eyes focused on Booth's as she spoke, "You were very brave, Issie. I'm proud of you. Daddy and I both are."

"We sure are, but you need to be brave a little longer," Booth added.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Can you come get me?" Issie asked. Her frightened voice tore at them.

He reached for Bones's hand as he reassured their daughter, "Baby, Grandpa won't let anything happen to you, but you need to listen to him and do what he tells you. Can you do that for us?"

Silence greeted them instead of acceptance, "Issie?"

"I'll try Daddy," Issie said in a small voice, "When can I come home?" she asked.

"Soon baby," Booth replied.

Bones bit her lip.

"We're going to get her back," Booth replied quietly covering the receiver, "but right now she needs to trust Max to keep her safe. She has to know that _we_ trust him to keep her safe. She's a thousand miles away; we need to let him do his job."

Taking his hand off the receiver, he whispered, "Mama and Daddy love you."

_**Do you know what the hell you're doing…**_

"Stop whining, I was patching up sailors long before you were a twinkle in your mama's eyes," Peterson responded as he cleaned his son's wound. They'd pulled off onto a dirt road to allow them some privacy to perform some emergency first aid.

The bullet Agent Munroe fired at him had passed through his own shoulder damaging it little. Scott had just finished patching him up and now he was working on the younger man.

"Shut up and get it done, we're losing time," Scott replied.

"I thought you were the smart one. Obviously got that from your mama. Don't tell me you can't track an FBI-issued SUV?" Peterson asked.

"Of course I can track it. Until he switches cars. I've read up on Max Keenan. Dr. Brennan's father is as crooked as they come. Hid for years under several different aliases. We lose him he'll be difficult to find," Scott added with a snarl.

Peterson finished Scott's dressing in short order and said, "Okay then, let's track that SUV."

* * *

**_R&R is very much appreciated! More reviews may push me to post chapters sooner... otherwise Wednesday will be the next update._**


	52. Finally!

**A/N: Many thanks to "Terri1" my first beta, "Terri1" returned to Tears from Heaven. It seems fitting she was with me for the beginning and now for the finale. My grateful thanks for her efforts, always a pleasure Terri. Without her this story would have never been started and it would have been difficult to conclude as well. If you think it reads well, you all need to thank Terri and her wonderful edits.**

**Special thanks to "JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" who spent hours with me assisting in constructing the finale. I gained an important insight which I think is valuable to share. When writing scenes as I have where tension is high, keep POV's consistent. Villian, Victims & Heros, you'll see in each chapter how I tried to keep to this mindset. Their combined guidance helped me hone in on what was important, something they gently reminded me of.**

**Hugs to "Angiebc", she nursed me through the middle part of the story, I'm particularly proud of the "Wedding" and "Patty" Angie has a special touch and pointed out where I was definitely leaving gaps. Pa has her to thank.**

**All my Beta's have made me a better writer and I hope you enjoy our combined efforts.**

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for letting me finish this story on my own timetable, I've noticed I lost a few but I hope my consistent updates will make you feel more lenient towards my efforts. Those who have stuck with me, my grateful thanks**_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

* * *

**Chapter 51 – Finally!**

_**20 minutes later...back on the "Hospital set"**_

"Director Vance, Gibbs," Booth greeted. "Do you have an update for me?"

Gibbs pulled his reading glasses out, still a little self conscious wearing them. He glanced suspiciously at Booth, waiting for a snicker or comment on a sniper losing his eye sight. Seeing none, he nodded. "Okay, looks like four of your five suspects check out. But I think you hit the lottery. McGee, put Scott Ferguson on the screen."

The screen split for Booth where he had a view of MTAC and a Maryland Drivers license picture of Scott Ferguson. Booth saw nothing that would indicate a serial killer, but it seemed only killers like Charles Manson actually looked crazy before they killed. Nothing remarkable about him. 6'2", 185 pounds, sandy brown hair, brown eyes. Certainly nothing that would make him stand out, though he did look vaguely familiar.

"Okay, Gibbs, talk to me?" Booth demanded.

Gibbs nodded appreciating straight talk when he got it "When we pulled his service records, his personnel file indicated he was discharged three and half years ago."

"Reason?" Booth asked.

"Family hardship. His father was diagnosed with a brain tumor. From what his records say, he was to be going through surgery then chemo. The discharge was granted."

Booth nodded. "Timeframe fits, but you haven't convinced me yet."

Gibbs smiled grimly. "I'm just warming up." He nodded to McGee to display Ferguson's service record. "What was interesting is that Scott was an espionage expert. He used that expertise to attack and disable communications, networks, and applications. From his service record we ascertained he'd been the most requested soldier with his specific expertise in the field."

"Well that fits the profile. Certainly worth bringing him in," Booth agreed then asked, "Anything on that training instructor/platoon leader angle?"

McGee replied, "Nothing Sir. They all checked out."

"Gibbs, what about Ferguson's father? Anything unusual?" Booth asked.

Gibbs asked, "Trying to control my investigation Booth?"

"You mean my investigation. You're dying to tell me what you found, so just spit it out!" Booth demanded, losing patience.

"What ever happened to your cool? Pretty legendary as a sniper," Gibbs remarked.

"Move on, Gibbs," Vance jumped in. These two were hot tempered and he wanted to collaborate with the FBI, not jerk them around as Gibbs was fond of doing.

"McGee, bring up Ferguson's personal action form when he enlisted," Gibbs demanded.

McGee brought it up and highlighted next of kin. "Scott Ferguson identified his father as unknown, yet when we brought up a personal action change form he submitted five years ago, he declared John Robert Peterson as his father."

Booth leaned forward, "What did his request letter say?"

McGee brought up the neatly typed form. "Says here that upon his mother's death she left a letter indicating John Peterson was his father."

"Okay Gibbs, I'll bite. What's the big deal?" Booth asked.

"Peterson was stationed in Vietnam," Gibbs answered in a voice devoid of emotion.

Finally a break! Booth asked, "What do we know about Peterson?"

McGee interrupted, "Director, those records haven't been transferred to electronic media yet. We're having the files pulled from the archives now."

Booth demanded, "When will you have them?"

"Tomorrow, the latest," McGee said quickly and thought, _God, former snipers are terrifying._

"Gibbs, I'm out tomorrow. I'll still contact you via MTAC, but I'm being released," Booth said with a straight face.

"Good to have you back in the field Booth," Vance said. "The profile Dr. Sweets drew up, that's a pretty sick bastard you're tracking. If we can be of any further assistance let us know."

Booth nodded. "I appreciate it and I'll be waiting for that Intel on Peterson." With a nod Booth cut the call with a final comment, "Gibbs, I'll be in touch."

After the call wrapped, Booth pulled off the Johnnie that had been covering his clothes and requested, "Angela, I want you to sketch Nikki's attacker and compare the sketch to Scott Ferguson's DMV photo. My gut tells me they are one and the same. While you're at it dig up what you can on John Robert Peterson too. I'll have Charlie do the same."

Angela nodded and walked out of the makeshift hospital room for the last time with Booth. Brennan was waiting for them by the service elevator with several small bags each containing a key piece of equipment needed to avoid detection. Angela had prepared them an encrypted laptop with satellite hookup, Hodgins had provided a pair of encrypted satellite phones as well as night vision goggles he'd swiped from the Gulf War display on the third floor. Along with that Brennan had an extensive first aid kit as well an overnight bag with a change of clothes. Cam had managed to get her car moved to the executive parking which was secured and only electronically monitored. Angela had cut the lights to just emergency lighting to give them us much cover as possible as they exited the Jeffersonian.

Booth walked over to Bones and smiled, taking a few of the cases from her. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

**Booth guided Cam's Honda Pilot onto I-95N**…

They'd been on the road less than an hour. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip then asked, "You okay?"

Instead of answering Bones asked, "When you asked my father about switching cars, it's because it's equipped with an integrated GPS system isn't it?"

"Yes. That's why I wanted to make sure Max planned to switch vehicles," Booth said as he focused on the midday traffic. At this rate they'd reach Baltimore in 20 minutes and New York City about 3 hours later.

"Where do you think he'll make the switch?" Bones asked. Her eyes were shaded from the late spring sun, making it harder for Booth to read her thoughts. "Manchester or Boston," he replied. "I'm hoping Manchester, and to be exact I hope he picks up a new rental at the Manchester Airport."

"You don't think he'd steal it do you?" her voice anxious as she asked.

Booth shrugged as he glanced her way. "In some ways I wish he would. Then more people would be looking for him. If he got locked up for grand theft auto, I'd know where he was." He was mostly kidding, though his tone was dark.

"Booth, you don't mean that. Issie would be placed in foster care!" Her voice shook. How could he wish that for their daughter?

"Temperance, you know I wouldn't want that. I'm sure if Max was apprehended his first call would be the Jeffersonian looking for us. They'd keep her at the station until John reached them," Booth replied calmly. He hadn't realized that her mind would go there immediately. Foster care he knew was an extremely touchy subject for Bones, one they never really delved into. Today though wasn't the day for that conversation.

Bones sighed. "I'm sorry. I keep jumping to conclusions. I've been doing that too much lately. It's so unlike me."

Booth remarked, "Don't worry about it, Bones. Nothing about this is normal." He paused then added, "Angela should be meeting with Nikki. I'd say in a few hours. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you once I get through New York."

"I can't. Issie's voice keeps running in my head. She sounded so scared." Her voice shook slightly from how difficult it was to keep her emotions in check. She sighed, at times she felt so ill equipped to handle the barrage of feelings she'd been experiencing for the past three years.

Booth reached out for her hand and held it loosely. "I know but we have to do what's best for her right now and you catching a few winks is probably a good idea. We could be up for days, we just don't know."

Squeezing his hand light, she sighed. "Okay, I'll try."

**Later that afternoon…**

Angela asked, "Are you sure you're up to this?" Nikki had taken a bullet to her shoulder and one had pierced her lung, collapsing it and embedding itself in her rib. She'd only been placed in her private room under armed guard an hour earlier.

Agent Burke from the U.S. Marshall's service had set up his laptop on Nikki's table. Currently Nikki and Angela faced each other. As discussed earlier, Angela would be managing the sketches of the attackers via webcam.

"Shoot, I'm fine. We need to do it while every detail is still fresh in my mind," Nikki added.

Angela teased, "Sure Nik, I'm sure the anesthetic helped."

Nikki smirked and said, "Shut up, Angela. Okay, how do we do this?"

**An hour later…..**

Sketches done Angela closed her sketch pad and said, "Okay Nikki, thanks. This first sketch is a dead ringer for Scott Ferguson." She'd seen Scott's DMV photo already. "The second, I bet, is his father John Peterson."

Just then John entered Angela's office. Seeing Nikki propped up in bed on Angela's jumbo screen, he pointed at the two sketches and asked, "What's that?"

"Booth spoke to Gibbs and he supplied two names, Scott Ferguson and John Peterson. This sketch," Angela pointed to the younger man she'd sketched, "appears to be Scott Ferguson."

"Damn, he's the security guard at the Hoover! Talk about getting clearance," John growled. He ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of frustration, and then looked up sheepishly at Nikki asking belatedly, "How are you?"

"Better, but I wish I had an extra minute to tie the bastard up." Her eyes dropped and she added, "I could hear Issie's screams and all I could think of was the other attacker was after them."

John nodded. "You did the right thing, Nikki," he assured her gently. "Next time, though, knock the bastard out before you run into danger like that."

Nikki cracked a smile. "You got it boss."

After all their goodbyes, Angela loaded the sketches into her facial recognition program.

John thought to ask, "Angela, where are Brennan and Booth?"

"Ah, not sure. Maybe you should ask Cam?" Angela answered flustered.

John nodded and left Angela's office. Angela quickly picked up her phone and dialed Cam. "John's on his way. I don't know what story you've concocted but it better be good."

She then dialed Booth's satellite phone and proceeded to fill him in on the sketch she'd just completed.

**Booth then called Charlie…**

Booth greeted, "Hey Charlie, it's me Booth."

"Hey how are you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Great, I've been released but I won't be back in the office for while. I'm working out of the Jeffersonian, Cullen's orders." He said this as he glanced over at Bones, she'd just fallen asleep a short while earlier. They were nearly to New York and he'd rather she slept while he made a few calls.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I need you to issue a BOLO on Scott Ferguson. NCIS fingered him. He shot a U.S. Marshall yesterday in South Londonderry," Booth said calmly.

"How'd you get this Booth?" Charlie asked as he quickly wrote Booth's request.

"Agent Munroe met with Angela and they sketched the picture of her attacker and it matches the DMV photo of Scott Ferguson," Booth answered.

"Who's Agent Munroe? Can't say I've heard of him," Charlie commented.

"Boston office. Just issue that BOLO asap," Booth said, then added, "Charlie, great job by the way, narrowing that list."

"I'll just be glad when that freak is behind bars." Charlie shook his head. "Who'd have thought, a friggin' Bureau security guard. I nearly didn't add him to my suspect list. But I knew you'd chew me out if I'd eliminated any suspects without evidence," Charlie said.

"Damn right I would have," Booth replied. "But that's only one of them, we have two. I'm hoping with this lead it'll point us in the right direction for the second one."

**Booth hung up with Charlie and called Caroline….**

"Caroline, how are you?" Booth asked, using all the charm he could.

"Honey, you're a married man. Save that sugar for your lady doctor, it don't work with me no more," Caroline said curtly.

"Ah, Caroline, you don't mean that," Booth teased.

"No, I don't, and don't you know it. What is it this time, another search warrant?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I need one to search Scott Ferguson's home," Booth replied.

"And why would I do that?" Caroline asked with her voice dripping disdain.

"Because he's been identified as the man who shot a U.S. Marshall," Booth retorted with a hard edge. "Caroline we're pretty sure he's Jack-Jack and he's after my daughter. Is that enough for you?"

Caroline contrite immediately said, "Okay, no need to get all huffy. You'll have the warrant within the hour."

"**They did WHAT!"**

John stared at Cam in disbelief, his incredulity keeping his voice at top volume. "You've got to be kidding! Things aren't bad enough, I now have the two of them running around the country thinking they can do better than the combined resources of the FBI and the U.S. Marshalls service?"

Cam stood and crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at John. "I think you don't understand here. This isn't their first rodeo. Booth is literally the best the FBI's got and Dr. Brennan is the best of the Jeffersonian, and with us backing them up…" she paused then added, "Let's put it this way, I like our chance a lot better."

John sighed, dragging his hand through his hair in pure frustration. "I guess there's nothing I can do but help them at this point."

Cam placed a hand on John's arm, her tone rueful. "Yes, that's exactly the point. Don't get in their way. When they get like this, it's a waste of everyone's time. Help them. Be the friend and ally they'd expect."

John nodded and pulled out his burn phone as he left.

**Grandpa…Are we going to see Mama?**

Max had just pulled into the parking garage at Logan where long-term drop-offs were stored, he parked the FBI-issued SUV next to a minivan with a very convenient car seat already strapped in the back seat.

He handed Issie a snack bag of animal crackers and said, "Grandpa's going to be back in five minutes. Just like Grandpa told you, we're going to leave this car here so Daddy can find it and we're going to take this van instead like he told me too." Max shrugged, it was a white lie but one he knew he could live with.

"Okay Grandpa. Hurry, I'm scared when I'm alone!" Issie's wide brown eyes pleaded.

Max nodded and added, "It'll just be a minute Issie."

Max closed the SUV door and walked over to the van nonchalantly. He placed an electronic device near the lock. Pressing a button the door unlocked quickly, he leaned in and searched the visor. The keys were exactly where he expected them to be. He smiled. Obviously the soccer mom had been caught without a spare set of keys more than once. He quickly unlocked the door and moved Issie along with their meager belongings from the SUV, wiping it clean and locking the door with the keys inside. He grabbed his own parking ticket he'd just received and drove them back through the parking garage gates. Step one of his plan was now complete….

"**Turn on the police scanner!"**

Scott barked at his father.

"What for, you planning on listening in on B&E's or something?" Peterson asked sarcastically.

Scott raised a brow and retorted, "Yeah, that's it exactly. No, I want to see if they've gotten an APB issued on us or have issued an Amber Alert for Dr. Brennan's daughter."

Peterson did as instructed then pulled out his hunting knife and began to methodically sharpen the blade. "Be a shame to hurt that kid, but I'll get over it."

"She's bait, we need her alive. She's just what we need to lure Dr. Brennan out of hiding. I want that bitch and that kid's gonna get her for us. I have big plans for that kid, but right now we've got to find her so I can set the trap," Scott said sharply. His father had that bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Only one way to get rid of it. He sighed. _Damn_. They'd have to make a stop in a seedy part of Boston so the old man could get his jollies. He couldn't risk him going off half cocked.

Peterson asked, "Where are we headed?"

"Boston," Scott answered sharply.

"Why?"

"That's where I last tracked Max Keenan. He's either hiding out there or dropped the SUV, don't know yet," Scott replied, frustrated.

Peterson methodically continued to sharpen his blade occasionally holding it to the sunlight. Admiring the sun glinting off its razor sharp edge, he spoke in a voice devoid of emotion. "Then I guess you'd better figure that out, huh…."

* * *

_**R&R is very much appreciated! **_

_**I do have a bit of a riddle for you, we've met the older Jack-Jack, he has been spotted in this fic. Care to show your powers of deductive reason? Take a guess see if you get it right. Answer will be provided on Saturday **_


	53. No time, no time

**A/N: Many thanks to "Terri1" my first beta, "Terri1" returned to Tears from Heaven. It seems fitting she was with me for the beginning and now for the finale. My grateful thanks for her efforts, always a pleasure Terri. Without her this story would have never been started and it would have been difficult to conclude as well. If you think it reads well, you all need to thank Terri and her wonderful edits.**

**Special thanks to "JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" who spent hours with me assisting in constructing the finale. **

**Hugs to "Angiebc", she nursed me through the middle part of the story, I'm particularly proud of the "Wedding" and "Patty" Angie has a special touch and pointed out where I was definitely leaving gaps. Pa has her to thank.**

**All my Beta's have made me a better writer and I hope you enjoy our combined efforts.**

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for letting me finish this story on my own timetable, I've noticed I lost a few but I hope my consistent updates will make you feel more lenient towards my efforts. Those who have stuck with me, my grateful thanks**_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

_**Riddle of the week – Where have we met our other killer – Re-read end of chapter 27, he was only seen and hadn't been named until recently.**_

* * *

**Chapter 52 – No time, no time**

* * *

**Damn traffic **

Booth turned the radio to a news station hoping to hear what the holdup was. Traffic was moving at a snail's pace across New York's George Washington Bridge. The sound of a voice not familiar to Brennan woke her up. Startled she looked around quickly and saw they were indeed stuck in traffic. She groaned, "How long have we been here?"

"Half an hour. Thought I'd chance turning on the radio hoping to hear what the holdup is," Booth said, beyond frustrated with something as mundane as traffic holding them up.

Glancing at her watch she realized she'd been sleeping for a little over two hours and asked, "Have you heard anything?"

Booth proceeded to fill her in and finished with an exaggerated honk of his horn. He knew it was useless but it reflected his frustration with the situation.

Laying a calming hand on his forearm Brennan said with certainty, "Booth, we'll find her."

Booth looked over and saw the calm of her statement reflected in her eyes. He wondered when they'd actually switched roles. Obviously her nap had readjusted her equilibrium. He ran a hand over his face and reached for her hand. "Thanks, Bones. I guess I just needed to hear that."

She held his hand. "Have you heard from John?"

"Not yet, but I don't expect that to last," Booth said as he inched past the traffic accident that had tied up traffic. Once clear he smiled at her and said, "Okay, finally we're by that. Hopefully we'll be in Plymouth in another 3 to 4 hours."

**Where the hell are they…**

He knew an APB would have been issued for his shot-up F150, so immediately following their impromptu to emergency first aid session, he'd stolen a Navigator parked at a Brattleboro Shop Mart. He'd chosen it more for the room than the electronics but he certainly appreciated them. Currently they were parked in a seedy section of Boston, places were gangs hung out and the police stayed away. Perfect. He'd manage to find a prostitute looking for her next John. His father had a preference for blonds with long curly hair. He laughed silently. The U.S. Marshall back in South Londonderry was certainly his type.

While his father was currently occupied, he traced Max Keenan's last known position to Logan Airport. He doubted he boarded a plane. Keenan would have felt he'd relinquished all control had he boarded a plane. But he double-checked all the manifests for all of Keenan's aliases on flights to D.C.

He moved quickly from Logan's manifest database to the parking garage's closed-circuit monitoring system. The GPS on Max's vehicle told him the SUV was parked in long term parking section C level 4. Looking through the recordings, he spotted the SUV pulling up in a space next to a Caravan. Scott paused the video honing in on the license plate, then focused on the dashboard when Keenan had opened the driver's door giving him a clear view… he smiled. Onboard navigation system. Nice….

Using the license plate he traced the VIN number and then proceeded to hack the OnStar System to obtain Keenan's next destination….he smirked and thought, _so you thought you could lose me old man. _Just as he located it the passenger door opened, startling him momentarily. His father climbed back into the vehicle a satisfied smile on his face. He turned to his father and said, "Did you leave any evidence?"

"Do I ever?" Peterson responded with an evil grin.

**The burn phone rang…**

Booth answered quickly. "John?" He pressed the speaker phone function and put the phone back its charging stand.

"Don't you think I would have liked to have gone with you?" John demanded, frustrated. Brennan could picture John rubbing the back of his neck. He always did when he was perturbed.

Brennan asked in surprise, "You wouldn't have stopped us?"

John's sigh filled the SUV. "I would have tried, but once I realized there was no stopping you I would have joined you. " His voice dropped as he added, "She means a lot to me too."

"John, I know it's hard but we needed you back in D.C. I need you to keep pushing the lab and every resource we have available. I'm counting on you," Booth replied sincerely.

John paced his office back at the Hoover, an office occupied for years by Booth himself. He was silent as he stopped before the wide windows that faced the Washington Monument and beyond that the Lincoln Memorial. Somehow seeing these symbols of democracy made him focus on the task at hand. Sighing again he responded, "Okay, you've got it. By the way keeping an eye on the Jeffersonian is the least of your worries. Those squints are driven. I'm taking the team out to search Scott Ferguson's home within the hour. We're securing the location first before I have them come out. No sense tempting fate."

Booth nodded and replied, "Good idea, who are you taking?"

"Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets," John replied quickly.

"Sounds good, but bring Zack with you. He may surprise you," Booth replied.

Just as Booth finished Charlie rushed in handed John a Mass Pike traffic cam still. John interrupted, "Booth, Max has been spotted at the Natick rest area on the Mass Pike."

Booth asked quickly, "How long ago?"

Disappointed John answered, "Two hours."

Booth replied, "Damn it, nothing since?"

"This is the first sighting that's been reported." John paused. "It's a good thing the Mass Pike has a lot of electronic monitoring. We should be able to identify which exit Max took."

Brennan asked, "John, considering my father was instructed to switch cars, do you think he would have done it at the Airport?"

John answered, "Yeah that definitely sounds right. I'll have all the parking garage & terminal video pulled and transmitted to the Jeffersonian. Maybe Angela can spot something."

He then instructed, "Bren disassemble one of the burn phones, locate the GPS chip, and put it somewhere on your body so that if you're abducted we have something to find you with."

Booth and Bones exchanged glances and Bones answered, "John, are the chips sensitive to moisture or heat?"

"No, they're pretty impervious," John replied.

"Then I'll be wearing it. Call Booth's burn phone when you want to contact us," Bones replied as she began to remove the back of the phone.

"Will do." John stopped and then added, "Hey you two, you're not alone. Don't forget that."

Booth looked at Bones and nodded. "Thanks John, I have a feeling this is going to take every resource we have."

Hanging up he glanced at Bones again and asked, "Where exactly are you planning on putting that chip?"

**Oh no…**

Angela had gotten the surveillance video from Logan Int'l a short while ago, deciding to focus on the parking garage video first feeling that Max would have taken Booth's advice literally. It didn't take her long to find the video of Max transferring Issie to the Caravan. On a hunch she also hacked into Logan's electronic monitoring system, she spotted the other hack instantly and called John.

"John, Jack-Jack knows what vehicle Max stole. His IP hacked the system an hour ago," Angela said nearly breathless with anxiety.

"Okay, give me what you know. Is there any way for Jack-Jack to know where he's headed?" John asked.

Angela glanced at the paused video, which she'd stopped on the open driver's side door when Max had opened it. She spied the navigation system and nodded grimly. "Yeah, the Caravan has an OnStar system. For Jack-Jack hacking the navigation system would have been child's play."

"Okay, Ange, see if you can locate Max. I'm assuming that won't be a problem?" John asked.

"I'll have his location in 15 minutes," Angela answered.

"Okay, call me right back when you do. I'll be sending the FBI and U.S. Marshalls to the location you determine," John instructed.

"You got it," Angela responded quickly and disconnected the call.

**Grandpa – I've never seen the ocean**

Max and Issie had just left the public restrooms located on Plymouth's historic Mayflower pier. They walked hand and hand toward the end of the dock, and for the moment he relaxed. He waved his arm wide, gesturing toward the harbor. "So what do you think baby girl?"

Issie looked up with sparkling brown eyes. "Grandpa, it's so big!"

"It sure is Issie. That's the Atlantic ocean out there!" Max pointed out. Holding her hand he led her toward the walking path that skirted the water's edge stopping at the memorial marking Plymouth Rock. Picking up Issie, he leaned forward to show her the historic rock and laughed. "Sure looks a lot smaller than I remember the last time."

"See Mr. Bear, One, Six, Two and Zero!" Issie smiled at her teddy bear and read off the numbers.

"My goodness you are a smart girl. Your mama teach you that?" Max asked Issie was proving to be even brighter than her mother at the same age.

Issie nodded happily. "Mama taught me. I can spell my name too! Isabelle Seeley McKeenan." She paused and murmured uncertainly, "Grandpa?"

Max asked, "Yes, Issie?"

The feel of the barrel of a gun pushing into his ribs stopped him cold. His heart dropped. A harsh voice whispered, "Keenan, do as I say and I won't hurt that granddaughter of yours…."

**On their way…**

The burn phone on the dash chirped. Booth picked it up quickly. "John?"

"We've located Max, or should I say Angela's located his vehicle. He's driving a Caravan and it's parked at Plymouth's historic wharf near the Mayflower. It's been there about 15 minutes," John reported.

"Okay, we're about 40 minutes away just heading down the expressway and should be on Route 3 in about 10 minutes. Call me if you get any movement," Booth replied.

"Will do. By the way, Angela's still working on tracking Jack-Jack, but he's shut down his laptop. About an hour ago he figured out what Max was driving and that he had an onboard navigation system," John said grimly.

"John…," Booth began.

"FBI and U.S. Marshalls are on the way, should get there 20 minutes before you do," John interrupted.

"Hopefully they're in time," Booth replied and added, "Call me the minute you hear anything."

"You know I will," John said and closed the call.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated. Lets me know you're interested in the story and its outcome.**

**Question – Who is your favorite original character in this story**


	54. OMG, we have to find her?

**A/N: Many thanks to "Terri1" my first beta, "Terri1" returned to Tears from Heaven. It seems fitting she was with me for the beginning and now for the finale. My grateful thanks for her efforts, always a pleasure Terri. Without her this story would have never been started and it would have been difficult to conclude as well. If you think it reads well, you all need to thank Terri and her wonderful edits.**

**Special thanks to "JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" who spent hours with me assisting in constructing the finale. **

**Hugs to "Angiebc", she nursed me through the middle part of the story, I'm particularly proud of the "Wedding" and "Patty" Angie has a special touch and pointed out where I was definitely leaving gaps. Pa has her to thank.**

**All my Beta's have made me a better writer and I hope you enjoy our combined efforts.**

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for sticking with me. Those that have reviewed in the past or have reviewed continually, you have my special thanks. This story would not have been finished without your constant support. Some of you know I'd never written anything but technical & training materials in my life. So creating a fictional plot that people enjoyed has been quite the experience for me. So never, ever think your reviews are not valued. Don't forget you all collectively saved John. He'd be dead in South Londonderry if it wasn't for your input.**_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

_**Question from last chapter - Most votes for favorite Original Character is…? This was a really close vote but Issie seems to have taken the lead from My original characters, as for the show... Everyone has a consensus... definitely Max. Just goes to show.**_

* * *

**Chapter 53 – OMG, we have to find her?**

* * *

**John…**

Booth answered.

"Booth, we've located the van but Max is nowhere in sight," John ground out in frustration. "Dammit, if he's hiding her I'm going to have his hide."

"We're almost there. We're just pulling off the highway. Who's on site?" Booth asked as he tried to remain calm.

"You'll spot them immediately. State Police, FBI, and U.S. Marshall's Service, just park near the Mayflower. I doubt you'd miss them," John said.

"Okay, I'll call you once I've talked to them," Booth muttered grimly. His jaw tightened over the thought of Issie so close and yet so far.

"Booth, I'm at the Jeffersonian, just going in to pick up the squints. We'll be on our way to Scott Ferguson's house in a few minutes," John said, then added, "You know the drill. Call the burn phone as soon as you know anything."

"Will do, good luck," Booth replied.

"You too," John said as he walked into the Jeffersonian. No problem with gathering the squints, they were all there ready to go.

**10 minutes later…**

Booth parked beside the FBI SUV, recognizing the antenna rig right away. He jumped out and headed for the nearest suit and Bones followed him immediately.

The agent on the scene reached forward to briefly shake Booth's hand. "You're ADD Booth right? We've been expecting you, sir."

Booth shook his hand then gestured towards Brennan, momentarily fumbling. They hadn't discussed revealing her true identify and he made a quick decision. He wasn't in the mood for the paparazzi to get a hold of the story, so he went with his gut and introduced Brennan with her cover ID. "This is my partner Dr. Patty Addison."

The officer reached over and shook her hand, and then he led them quickly to the knot of FBI agents, U.S. Marshals, and state police. They'd just reached the cluster of agents when Booth flashed his badge. He noted some surprised looks-it wasn't often an ADD from D.C. was involved on a local kidnapping case. It was generally handled by the local field office. Of course, there usually weren't U.S. Marshals involved either. Booth got straight to the point. "Isabelle McKeenan, we believe, has been abducted by a pair of serial killers." He paused and looked each agent in the eye. "I think you've heard of Jack-Jack?"

Seeing each man nodded and straighten at the mention of such a nefarious killer, he asked, "Any sign of Keenan or Isabelle?"

Just then an agent rushed forward with a clear plastic evidence bag containing, of all things, a plush, well worn teddy bear. Brennan gasped recognizing it immediately and flashed a panicked look at Booth. Reaching out unobtrusively, he squeezed her hand hoping she'd hold it together. He really needed that genius brain of hers working. She took a deep breath and asked, "Officer, may I see that evidence? I believe it may belong to Isabelle."

Her hand trembled slightly as she took the bag. Forcing herself to relax she took a deep breath and began to mentally recite the bones of the hand. Whenever stressed she'd always resorted to naming the bones of the human skeletal system in her mind, it never failed to relax her. She began to examine the bear, noting the worn patches along paws, the slight trail of crumbs across its chest as well as the nearly detached left ear. She nodded. "This is definitely Isabelle's, where was it located?"

"Over by the Plymouth Rock memorial," the agent replied pointing toward the site.

Booth asked quickly, "Okay, I need every bit of video surveillance you have of this area sent to the Jeffersonian now. Who here is going to handle that for me?"

The State Police officer stepped forward. "I can handle that, I already have all the necessary contacts."

Booth nodded then turned to the rest of the officers and asked, "Let's collect the evidence we can and get an Amber Alert issued on Isabelle McKeenan."

He watched as each officer nodded. "I don't have to tell you the danger she's in. Canvas the area for witnesses and get statements. Maybe we'll get lucky and someone spotted Jack-Jack's vehicle and about what time they were taken."

He paused. "We do know Max Keenan parked an hour ago, so keep that timeframe in mind when canvassing witnesses." He nodded to them in dismissal. "Report back here in 20."

Once the officers left Booth crossed the street guiding Brennan, as he had so many times in the past, toward the two women he spotted earlier. They were obviously retired and seated together in the small public garden facing the memorial. Stopping before them, Booth flashed his badge then showed them Issie's picture from his iPhone. "Have either of you seen this little girl within the last hour?"

"Gale, isn't that the little girl we saw about half an hour ago?" The speaker turned to face her companion and prodded, "Remember, you thought her grandfather was yummy?"

The other woman teased right back. "As if you didn't?" She replied to Booth, "Can I see that picture officer? Can I call you officer?"

"You can call me anything you want. Have you seen this little girl?" Booth prodded gently using his best charm smile.

The woman looked up and remarked, "She's obviously your daughter she has your smile and your eyes."

Booth nodded hoping no one else had heard. "Do you remember seeing her?"

"Yes, about 30 minutes ago. Annie had gone off to get us some pastry at the lovely Italian bakery at the time." She winked. "We take turns so all those calories don't sit on these hips of ours." She laughed quickly and seeing the impatience growing in her new suitor, said, "I digress, yes. I saw him I'd say thirty minutes ago, he and that adorable little girl left in a navy blue Lincoln Navigator. I believe a 2009."

Booth jotted down the information. "2009. You must know your cars?"

"No, it's just that my ex has a silver Navigator, so it wasn't that hard to determine. He was a bit of a car fanatic," Gale replied.

Brennan moved forward and asked, "Excuse me, I'm Dr. Patty Addison, Agent Booth's partner. Can you tell me if they looked alright?"

Gale glanced between them and bit her lip. These two obviously shared something more than a partnership. "Dr. Addison, your daughter appeared fine as did that handsome man with her."

Brennan stepped back, surprised. She wasn't used to people identifying lineage as quickly as she did and asked quickly, "Do you have a background in anthropology, forensic anthropology?"

Gale smiled. "So you caught me, yes. I use to teach Forensic Anthropology at Harvard. My name is Dr. Gale Wetzel." She looked more closely at the woman before her and added quietly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan moved forward and said quietly, "Dr. Wetzel the pleasure is mine. But may I ask for your discretion? The public in general still regards me as deceased and I prefer to keep it that way for a short time longer."

Dr. Wetzel reached out and patted her hand lightly. "Don't you worry about Annie and me. We'll keep your secret safe." She smiled up at Booth and added, "All your secrets."

She pointed up the hill. "The memorial hall up there often has surveillance video shot of the harbor; they may have captured that vehicle on tape."

Booth and Brennan thanked her and moved quickly to mount the granite steps leading up to the top of memorial hill. At the summit they found Trooper Hendricks already speaking to the curator. Booth joined them and said, "I have a couple of eye witnesses who saw Isabelle and Max 30 minutes ago. They left in a navy 2009 Lincoln Navigator. Join us in 10 with as much information as the curator can give us off the cameras, Officer. I want to have that Amber Alert issued ASAP."

Seeing the trooper's nod Booth escorted Bones back down the steps. She was gripping the railing tightly, her knuckles white with the strain. "Bones, you okay? Are you feeling dizzy or something?"

Brennan glanced up surprised. "No why would you ask?"

"Because you're gripping that handrail like you'd fall down these stairs at a moment's notice if you weren't holding it, that's why," Booth said having reached the bottom step.

"Sorry, my mind was distracted, I just can't keep the image of how frightened Issie must be," Brennan said biting her lip nervously.

"I don't think Jack-Jack will hurt her. At least not yet. I think he might be on to us," Booth replied his eyes conveying what his words had not.

"So he's after me, isn't he?" Bones asked though she felt it was rhetorical.

Booth nodded, his tone grim. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"If that's the case, he'll contact us," Brennan stated quickly.

"Yeah, he'll be in touch. But probably not for a few hours. He'll want a decent head start." Booth squinted at the light shining off the Atlantic. The breeze was causing the boats to bob peacefully on its surface. All he could think was the paradox of a peaceful ocean and his own emotions in complete turmoil. Not only was his daughter in grave danger, he was pretty sure his wife would be joining that list shortly. There'd be no talking her out of taking any chance to rescue their daughter, and honestly he understood though it didn't make it any easier.

Booth guided her across the street to where the agents were gathered waiting for him. He squeezed her hand one last time and said quietly before joining them, "We'll talk in the car."

She nodded discreetly. They entered the circle of agents and like Booth she waited for their updates.

**20 minutes later…**

Booth and Bren returned to Cam's Honda Pilot and quickly called John. "We've got an update. Mass State police are issuing an Amber Alert as we speak; Jack-Jack's got them. He's driving we think a stolen navy 2009 Lincoln Navigator."

John replied, "Oh god." He was struggling with his own terror on the far end of the line. "I really had hoped your delay in calling me had more to do with finding her. Do you think he'll ….?"

Booth replied firmly, "No. I think he's planning on using Issie to lure Bones out. I expect a call on my FBI number anytime; have Charlie setup a trace on my phone."

"Okay, you've got it. We've just arrived at Scott Ferguson's house, hopefully we can figure out where he might have taken them. Where are you headed now?"

"We're going to pick up some coffee and head back to D.C. I'm pretty sure that's where he's headed. It's his home base," Booth replied.

Brennan piped up, "John call us with anything you find. I might be able to assist; Angela provided me a laptop with a direct link to the Jeffersonian."

"Will do, good luck," John offered.

"You too," Brennan said sincerely.

**After 4 PM…**

"Angela, find anything?" John asked. They had been in Scott Ferguson's home for the past hour. He'd brought along Sweets, Cam, Hodgins, Zack, and Angela thinking the less exposure to FBI resources the better.

The house appeared to be abandoned recently and in a hurry.

"There's nothing here," Hodgins said disappointed. "Just some expired milk in the fridge that's about it."

"Did it expire recently?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, just yesterday," Hodgins answered and looked at John and added, "Which means they only left a few days ago."

"Wait, wait, I think I found something," Angela rushed in with a laptop in her hands.

Confused Zack asked, "He left his laptop? That would be incredibly foolish of him to do so."

"It appears to be several years old, still on Windows 2000. He probably forgot he had it," Angela replied.

"Can you get in?" John asked.

"Yeah, Windows 2000 had some security flaws that I took advantage of, plus having access to his information center didn't hurt. I have an idea of how he thinks," Angela replied. Raising a brow she added, "Yeah, definitely creepy."

"What did you find?" he asked.

"A diary of sorts, several years old. It appears to contain some pretty horrific descriptions of his kills, but what's interesting is that it appears to be a kill diary from two different killers," Angela replied.

"How unusual. That's not normally something shared between killers," Sweets said having heard the update.

Angela shrugged. "Maybe he wanted to keep it all in the family. Let's face it, we're already convinced the older Jack-Jack is his father."

"It's odd. Any kills were described in detail, both human and animal alike." Raising her eyes to meet John's she added, "Apparently he was quite the hunter and certainly seemed to enjoy what he was good at."

"Anything on where he liked to hunt, maybe a cabin, a specific area?" John asked quickly thinking a remote cabin would be a great hideout.

"I'm going to check the house for hunting gear. There could be particulates that might lead us to a specific area," Hodgins said quickly as he left the room in search of something like hiking boots. They were usually a treasure trove of specimens.

Angela scanned through a number of entries and replied, "Nothing, John. He only describes the actual act of killing."

Cam interrupted, "Sweets, any ideas of how to find where he liked to hunt?"

"Photographs. If he was that proud of his kills, I bet there are photographs of his favorite hunting spots," Sweets immediately answered.

John jumped on it. "Okay everyone spread out, look for photographs, personal notes, tax notices, anything that might give us an idea of where this psycho is headed."

_**After 6 PM….**_

Booth and Bones had been on the road for the past hour. Traffic was reasonable considering it was the height of rush hour; they'd gotten lucky so far. They'd manage to avoid the normal Boston gridlock.

Booth's FBI phone rang and he murmured, "Not a word, Bones. Not a word."

She nodded and he answered. "Booth."

"Well, Agent Booth… or should I say Director? I think you know who I am," Scott said mildly.

Tipping his hand only slightly Booth said, "I believe I'm speaking to a serial killer. Would I be correct?"

"I'd say you know a bit more than that, but I'll play along. Yes, you're speaking to Jack-Jack, though I do hate that nomenclature. You'd think the FBI could have come up with something a bit more creative than that," Scott sighed.

"Sorry, we'll take that under advisement," Booth said. He mouthed to Bones, _record the call._

She nodded and pressed the record button on her Blackberry as he pulled off to into the breakdown lane so he could listen more intently.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this call," Booth asked smoothly, trying desperately to extend the call long enough for the FBI to trace it.

"Well I'll be quick, I know how this works Booth. All those years in military intelligence tells me you've already arranged for your phone to be traced, so I'll get right to it," Scott replied.

"I have Dr. Brennan's daughter and her father, the only way either of them is going to survive is you do exactly as I tell you," Scott said quietly.

Booth stiffened then demanded, "I'll be doing nothing of the sort without proof of life, so you better arrange for that."

"I anticipated that Director. You'll be receiving a video shortly. You'll have to excuse their appearance, I was required to subdue them," Scott replied his voice devoid of emotion.

Gripping Bones's hand tightly he threatened, "If you hurt either of them, I'll hunt you down. And once I find you, your own mother won't recognize you."

Scott laughed grimly. "Good to know some things don't change, Booth. Always with the threats. Expect another call within the hour."

Booth stared at the phone, unable to believe the ass had hung up on him. Moments later he received a video link. His hand trembled slightly as he hit the play button. It was of Issie struggling against her bonds, her eyes wild with fright. Her whimpers could be heard through the gag they'd placed over her mouth. The image shifted to Max. If looks could kill Scott would have died in that instant. Scott's voice could be heard. "Remember, Dr. Brennan. Those most precious to you are depending on you." The video feed was cut leaving Booth and Brennan gasping for breath.

Booth pulled a weeping Bones into his arms. Anger raged through him… he was well beyond fright. Grimly he thought to the Old Testament and thought, _Yes_ a_n eye for an eye sounds exactly right._

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated. Lets me know you're interested in the story and its outcome.**

**Question – So you've had Roxie, Wanda and now Patty as Brennan's undercover personalities who was the most convincing and your favorite, answer can be mutually exclusive – lol… sound off. No worries.. I won't be offended, just love to hear your take on that.**


	55. Where are they?

**A/N: Posting early out of town for several days...will try to post Wednesday again, but might be Thursday depending - Enjoy**

**Many thanks to "Terri1" my first beta, "Terri1" returned to Tears from Heaven. It seems fitting she was with me for the beginning and now for the finale. My grateful thanks for her efforts, always a pleasure Terri. Without her this story would have never been started and it would have been difficult to conclude as well. If you think it reads well, you all need to thank Terri and her wonderful edits.**

**Special thanks to "JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" who spent hours with me assisting in constructing the finale. **

**Hugs to "Angiebc", she nursed me through the middle part of the story, I'm particularly proud of the "Wedding" and "Patty" Angie has a special touch and pointed out where I was definitely leaving gaps. Pa has her to thank.**

**All my Beta's have made me a better writer and I hope you enjoy our combined efforts.**

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for letting me finish this story on my own timetable, I've noticed I lost a few but I hope my consistent updates will make you feel more lenient towards my efforts. Those who have stuck with me, my grateful thanks**_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

_**Question from last chapter - Favorite Brennan undercover personality is…? This is a real toss us Roxie definitely but I found Patty was actually very well recieved, but to declare a winner... of course it was Roxie :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 54 – Where are they?**

* * *

Brennan pulled back after a few moments and looked into Booth's eyes. She couldn't miss the rage simmering within them. She laid hand on Booth's cheek and said, "I'm all right. She's alive and that's what we have to focus on. We'll find her." Her voice caught as she added, "Won't we?"

Booth could literally see Bones was detaching herself as much as possible and took a calming breath knowing he had to do the same. Pulling her close he murmured into her hair, "Bones, are you doubting us?"

She pulled back and stared into his reassuring eyes. "No, never. We always find our man and I don't expect this to be any different."

Booth smiled grimly and said, "Okay, let's see how far that trace took us. Get John on the line while I get us back on the road."

Bones dialed the phone while Booth pulled back onto the highway.

**John where are you?**

"Just got back to the Jeffersonian with the squints. We've retrieved quite a bit of evidence from Scott Ferguson's house. Why?" John asked.

"Jack-Jack just contacted us a few minutes ago. Did you arrange for that trace?" Booth asked.

"Absolutely," John replied then turned to Angela. "Can you get a position on the last caller Booth received?"

"Sure give me a minute," Angela responded.

John turned on the speaker phone option and placed it on the desk next to Angela. She asked, "Booth, what happened?"

Booth looked at Bones and voiced their worst fears. "Jack-Jack abducted Issie and Max. We're heading back to DC unless you can give me a better destination."

Angela gasped. "Oh my god, you must be going out of your mind."

Booth sighed. "That's putting it mildly, but we won't find her if we're out of control and I'm counting on that evidence you found at Scott's house to help us determine where he might head next. Is Sweets around?"

Sweets stepped up to the phone and answered, "What do you need Booth? We're all here."

"Based on Jack-Jack's profile, what do you think his next move will be?" Booth asked.

"He'll be looking for a safe place to hide out. He's on the run. He has to be weak from the loss of blood… yeah he's definitely going into hiding. What did he say when he contacted you?"

Booth took a moment to fill them in and then added, "Angela, I doubt you can find anything useful but I have a proof of life video he sent me. Maybe you can figure something out from that."

"Send it over Booth. Oh by the way the Massachusetts State police just sent me a data packet, what's on it?" Angela asked.

"Video of where we think Max and Issie were abducted. I'm hoping the abduction was caught on the cameras," Booth answered.

"Okay, I'll load that into my mainframe along with all the photographs and documents we found at Scott Ferguson's house." She paused then added, "Bren, once I get everything loaded, I want to video conference you and Booth in. Maybe between all of us we can figure out Scott's next move."

"Good idea. Have you completed the trace?" Bones asked.

"Yeah it's just coming up. Now the cell towers he used are triangulating on the NY area. What time do you think the abduction took place and I can get a better idea of where he might be?" Angela asked as the squints all focused on a map that included the southern New England states and New York/New Jersey areas.

"About 2 hours ago?" Booth answered quickly.

"Okay, based on that, I'd say he's probably located in western Massachusetts or Connecticut." Surprised she asked, "Do you really think he'd actually try to cut through New York City?"

"No I don't. If I were him I'd be staying to the outskirts and circling the city even if meant it'd take me longer to get to where I'm going," Booth replied.

Sweets added, "I agree. Jack-Jack would be fully aware that more law enforcement would be focused on finding his vehicle on the interstates. I'd say he's going to be using back roads for the most part hoping to pass undetected."

Booth agreed. "I just received an Amber Alert update. The Massachusetts State Police identified the vehicle in the video they sent you along with the license plate. I'm sure Jack-Jack is monitoring those signals as well."

Then he asked, "Sweets any idea where he might be headed? Where he might feel safe?"

"I'd say we need to locate that cabin. Based on the existing profile I believe that's where he'd be headed," Sweets replied.

Booth pondered. "John, did Perotta interrogate Scott's co-workers yet?"

John nodded and replied, "Yeah, she has. Martin said Scott would often take off to his cabin to go fishing and hunting."

"Did he have any idea where it was located?" Bones interrupted.

"Not exactly but he thought it wasn't more than three or four hours away," John replied.

"Angela, can when you get those photographs uploaded? Let's keep the search within a three- to four-hour radius of D.C.," Booth asked.

"That makes sense," Angela replied.

Cam interrupted, her cop instincts coming to the forefront. "Booth, I'd stick to the interstate. If what we're saying is true, you'll make better time and if we have a little luck we might be able to give you a destination within a few hours."

Booth nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Call us when you're ready for the Web conference?"

"You got it Booth. Expect my call within the hour," Angela responded and then hung up the phone.

She turned to the others and said, "Okay, I need every one of you to start scanning the photographs and documents into my mainframe."

Hodgins who like the others had been standing by Angela's desk as they'd spoken to Booth and Brennan interrupted. "Ange, I'm going to examine the hiking boots we found. Maybe I can help pinpoint the area?"

Angela smiled at her husband and said, "Sounds good."

**Bren, where are you?**

"We're approaching the George Washington Bridge in New York," Bones quickly replied staring into the faces of her "family."

John replied, "You're making good time. Hopefully between all of us we can give you a real destination."

Booth interrupted, "Everyone, Jack-Jack said he'd be calling within the hour. So when I signal, all chatter ceases okay?"

Bones watched as her team nodded their heads and John replied for all of them. "You got it Booth."

Angela asked, "Sweets, would you mind directing? I can think faster if I can focus the technology."

"Sure Angela." Sweets began to explain.

"To provide this in the proper context I'm going to have Angela step through the evidence we found, so it may appear I'm not staying on point but there is a purpose."

Seeing Brennan and Booth's nods he began, "Right now, what you're seeing is a diary page from Corporal Peterson, Scott's father. It's dated August 1972. You'll notice on the diary page he writes of his time as a POW and that he'd been stationed at _Khe Sanh. _Marines and Naval aviators had been stationed there, which explains how he might have gotten the playing cards," Sweets detailed.

Angela changed the image to a cabin in the woods, with a mountain peak in the distance; she then split the screen and brought up a unique rock formation with the same peak in the distance. "These are pictures we found in Scott's photo album. Along with these he had pictures of his animal kills. We think this might be his hideaway."

"Can you tell where the cabin is?" Booth asked.

"Not yet and unfortunately we didn't find any documentation on property ownership. But I think we can determine the general area from the peak in the distance, which should at least narrow it down to an area of a couple hundred miles," Angela replied.

Brennan said, "Angela take into account the sun's angle on that peak. That should give us a better idea of direction were this photograph was taken." She added hopefully, "We might be able to cut that number in half if not more."

"Great idea. I'll combine this data and check it against the U.S. Geographical Mapping software. I'm pretty confident we should have a name to the peak in no time," Angela replied.

**The ringing of Booth's phone interrupted all further discussions**

Before they answered, Bones pressed mute on her laptop. Once done she nodded for Booth to pick up the call.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth, how are you?" Scott's genial voice somehow sounded more ominous than before.

"You know damn well how I'm feeling," Booth replied, careful not to call him Scott hence tipping his hand.

"I'm assuming you've been in touch with Dr. Brennan?" Booth raised a surprised brow and signaled quickly for her not to speak.

"And how would I do that?" Booth asked playing dumb trying to determine just how much Scott knew.

"Come, come Agent Booth. Don't tell me you hadn't heard that your lady love had been hiding in Texas all these years. And having seen her daughter, I don't have to be an anthropologist to know she's your daughter too." Booth pursed his lips then demanded, "Okay, if what you say is true, why would I know that Bones is alive and where she is? Don't you think I'd be trying to find her?"

"I've heard you've taken a shine to the new addition to the lab. I believe her name is Dr. Addison." Booth would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

"What's Patty got to do with this?" Booth demanded.

"Now I was only able to determine so much from the limited access to the WITSEC database, but I have determined that Dr. Addison arrived accompanied by your daughter. What puzzles me is that you don't seem all that upset about Dr. Brennan." Jack-Jack laughed. "I believe your former flame would be offended at being cast off for a Brennan wannabe," he added.

Booth played into it not wanting to reveal Brennan was indeed alive and sitting right next to him. "We haven't been able to locate her. She was separated from her WITSEC protection. That's why Dr. Addison accompanied Issie and the WITSEC agent to DC."

"Well, then, Agent Booth, her daughter and father are in grave danger. I'd say you better redouble your efforts to find her?" Jack-Jack sneered.

"Okay, I'll play along. Where are you planning this exchange if it were to happen?" Booth answered gripping Brennan's hand tightly.

"Agent Booth, you surprise me. You actually think I'm going to tell you now, when I know you're trailing me as we speak?" Scott replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Believe me if I knew where you were I'd have already stopped you," Booth barked.

"I have no doubt, Agent Booth. Are you ready for your proof of life video update?" Jack-Jack asked.

"How do I know it's just not a video feed from earlier?" Booth demanded.

"Ah, you have learned a few things from your squints I see. Fine, Agent Booth. My associate will provide you a live feed. You'll have to forgive me, I won't be providing sound from this point forward. I will call again in a few hours to provide further instruction," Scott said his voice devoid of emotion once more.

Brennan and Booth then saw the phone transition from voice to video. As Scott indicated no sound was provided, which didn't make it any less heart breaking. Scott's accomplice had obviously rolled back the protective covering of the Navigator's cargo area. Issie's eyes blinked against the sudden introduction of light, her eyes initially sleepy and then wide with fear. Just as they confirmed their daughter was indeed alive the video feed was cut.

Dumbfounded they stared at the image of Issie's eyes wide with fear, frozen for it seemed an eternity.

"Booth, what do you need?" Cam asked breaking the stunned silence.

Glancing over at Bones their eyes met briefly, he said, "Our daughter."

Booth then looked back at the webcam and said, "I need a destination."

**Okay where am I heading?**

Two hours later Angela and the team had managed to scan all the documents and match them against the U.S. Geological survey maps. Booth and Brennan had just passed the outskirts of Philadelphia when Angela had called, less than two hours from D.C. The photographs had been indispensible. Angela and Zack had been able to pinpoint Jack-Jack's cabin from the location. It was just outside of Schwenksville, PA.

"Great job everyone," Booth said as he took an off-ramp to I-76 West. Then he asked, "Angela, can you get an exact address?"

"Booth, I'm sorry. I don't think I can unless he decides to call from there and we can triangulate," Angela said regretfully.

"That's okay Ange. Just be ready if he does," Booth said. "John, send pictures of the cabin to the local police in Schwenksville, see if they can't be of any help. Bones and I should be there within a few hours."

John stood. Brennan and Booth watched as he paced back and forth in Angela's office, his anxiety and determination seeming to build with each step. He said, "I'm coming. Don't do a thing without me."

"We can't wait John," Bones said. She looked at Booth. "We can't risk it."

"Bren, I'm coming. I don't think you two can subdue Jack-Jack and his accomplice without some help. This is definitely more than a two-man job," John said emphatically.

Booth said, "What do you suggest?"

"WITSEC has had a jet on standby since this all happened. I'll leave for the airport immediately," John replied, determination coloring his voice

"How long do you think it'll take you to get there?" Booth asked.

"About three hours in total," John replied.

Booth then looked thoughtfully at Bones and said, "John, if you're coming bring Riley and Costa with you. Make sure they have their sniper rifles with them." Then he asked, "Do you have any close quarters combat training?"

John nodded, "Yes of course. Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Bones about it first," Booth said. It would be risky but he already knew Bones would do anything to save Issie. The question was, would he risk Bones? "John, bring both the camo and black-out gear. I'm hoping to hit them prior to dawn. They've lost a lot of blood and have traveled a long way"

"You got it. Leaving now, I'll call Riley and Costa and have them meet me at the airport. I'll call you when we've reached Philly Int'l," John replied, already moving.

"Okay John, talk to you in a couple of hours." Booth then focused on Angela and asked, "Angela can you work with Charlie to get that request into the Schwenksville police department?"

"No problem, Booth. Is there anything else we can do?" Angela asked. Her eyes met his.

"Pray," Booth said and cut the video feed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated. And thank you for spending sometime with my story, it's definitely my baby just as Issie is Brennan's... lol**

Question: Wow what date/timeframe do you think is on that slip of paper B&B burnt in BitB? This year, next year?


	56. Bones I'm thinking…

**A/N: Many thanks to "Terri1", ****"JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" - ****All my Beta's have made me a better writer and I hope you enjoy our combined efforts.**

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for letting me finish this story on my own timetable, I've noticed I lost a few but I hope my consistent updates will make you feel more lenient towards my efforts. Those who have stuck with me, my grateful thanks.**_

_**Last chapters question - what date was written on those slips of paper from BitB? For the most part hopeful wishes are for the end of this season, several thought next. **_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

* * *

**Chapter 55 – Bones I'm thinking…**

* * *

"About how to infiltrate Jack-Jack's hide out," she interrupted. She could only see Booth's face in shadows, the dashboard lights reflecting off the hard planes of his face. Searching, she only found focus and determination.

"Yeah, I think we'll stall for time. I'll tell him we've located you but you're in Denver," Booth started.

"Good idea. That should buy us five or six hours, but what then?"

"I'm thinking of luring him out. It'll be easier if we can split Junior and Senior," Booth replied. He glanced at Bones. She was holding up much better than he'd have thought possible. This wasn't just anxiety over a possible next victim. This was their daughter and her father, but all he saw was a tightening of her jaw and heard the firm determination in her voice.

"So if I create some sort of distraction, then with John's help we can subdue both of them but separately? Is that what you're thinking?" Brennan asked.

"Yes exactly. Plus with Riley and Costa as backup we'll have two sharpshooters covering us," Booth added.

"Good idea. So we need a distraction. I'm quite good at bird calls," Bones added with a touch of excitement. Probably the first time her eyes had lit up since the ordeal began.

Booth shook his head and chuckled. "Would you mind going in disguised?"

"As Patty?" Bones asked dubiously.

"No. Jack-Jack knows Patty, that's obvious. I was thinking someone more his type," Booth said.

"You mean blonde, voluptuous, and what you'd consider questionable morals?" Bones asked rationally.

"Yeah, that's the profile. I doubt he'd be able to resist you," Booth replied.

"I'm sure I can be convincing," Bones answered. She added with her best Clara Bow impersonation as she pursed her lips and blew him a kiss.

Booth chucked. "Okay, I didn't say I wanted you to seduce him. More like you've lost a hundred points off your IQ. But your body speaks for itself. Do you think you can do that?"

"Oh, I know! My father used to watch this silly show on Saturday afternoons called Hee-Haw. They'd have these two scantily clad cowgirl telling jokes." Brennan winked. "Do you mean something like that?"

"Yes, except no jokes and you need to disguise your voice," Booth said.

"Who should I sound like this time? My repertoire is getting exhausted," Her Katherine Hepburn and Patty voices were out.

"Hmmm, I think Roxie should make an appearance. Just play up the innocent part up a bit more. Roxie knew her affect on men. Your Daisy Duke will be a bit more innocent," Booth supplied.

"Who?" Bones asked. She could play Roxie easily enough but she was confused by the other name.

Booth smiled. "It seems we've named all of your voices. I couldn't resist using a name from the past."

Bones raised a brow and asked, "Should I be jealous?"

Booth laughed for the first time in what seemed like days. Today had been particularly torturous. He picked up her hand and kissed it lightly then murmured, "You have absolutely nothing to be jealous about. Daisy Duke is fictional and even if she weren't she's got nothing on you."

Booth then returned his focus on formulating a plan. They'd been on the road twelve hours and they needed to stop and rest for an hour. They'd need their wits about them if they expected to pull this off. Glancing at his watch he saw it was just after 10:00. Glancing at the road signs he decided they'd stop at the nearest mall and pick up what they needed and meet John in Schwenksville.

**Scott hustled Max and Issie into the cabin…**

"Get in there old man," Scott said roughly, pushing Max into the cabin. Max looked around quickly but he saw nothing in the darkness that gave him an idea of where they were. If he were to guess based on the amount of time that had passed, they were either in Virginia or Pennsylvania. He was lead into the cabin with gag still in his mouth and his wrist wire-tied in the back. He looked over and saw Issie struggling with a man just few years younger than himself. The guy still looked quite fit. But he could smell the decay that surrounded him. The man was dying and hadn't acknowledged it yet.

Watching Issie's struggle broke his heart. Her silent screams were muffled by the gag and her wildly kicking legs tore at his soul. If only he could talk to her he knew he'd be able to comfort her. Issie's struggles finally took a toll on the old man, one of her little feet finally caught him in the groin. Max seethed as he watched the old man slap her face hard. In the quiet of the cabin it sounded like a gun shot. Max watched as her eyes grew round with fear. The shock from the impact froze her limbs in place. He saw fat tears silently course down her cheeks.

Peterson then threw her roughly onto a bed pushed into the corner of the room. Max purposely walked toward her and sat as close as possible to give her the tiny bit of protection he could. Max's eyes sought out Issie's. She raised her eyes to his. They were still wide with fright but he saw a glimmer of hope contained within them. Max noticed fairly quickly her breathing was becoming more labored as her nose clogged from all the tears. Max's grunted loudly until he captured Ferguson's attention, using his head he eyed Issie wildly, doing his best to indicate she'd be choking soon if they didn't take the gag off.

"So I take it your worried about your granddaughter old man, that's good," Scott said calmly. "I like that. You're less likely to do something stupid." He paused knowing what he had to do next, but thought he'd have a little fun. His father wasn't the only one that liked sharp knives.

"**What's taking him so long to call…."**

They'd just left the mall. With Booth's help they'd picked out just the right outfit. They'd decided Bones was going to be a lost hiker. Along with the wardrobe Booth also picked up a boot knife knowing her outfit wouldn't allow for a pistol.

Just then his phone rang. Looking at the blocked caller ID he sighed and looked at Bones. She nodded as he answered the call.

"Booth."

"I take it, you've been waiting for my call," Scott sneered, then asked quickly, "Have you located Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, she's flying in from Denver.." Booth added quickly, "into D.C. Where should I direct her?"

"Not so fast Booth. You'll know when I decide to tell you," Scott said quietly. "So you're still in the car. I'd recommend getting some rest. It's going to be a trying day tomorrow."

The phone switched to video. Booth and Bones saw Issie's face blotchy with tears, a large bright red hand print clearly visible over half her face. Bones covered her mouth in attempt to stifle the gasp that escaped. Scott, having heard it, mistakenly thought Booth had made the noise and said, "Yes Agent Booth. I've got your daughter and she's been bad. She's been punished. But I may have to enforce that in my own special way." The knife flashed before the video lens before it suddenly faded to black.

**Their horror was interrupted by another call….**

Shaking his head to dislodge the fear, Booth noted the caller ID and answered. "John? Where are you?"

"We just landed at Philly Int'l. We're on our way, probably an hour behind you at this point," John replied.

Booth saw a Motel 8 with a vacancy sign on and decided it was as good a place as any. He told the agent, "Bones and I are pulling into a Motel 8 on Shelley Road just outside of Schwenksville. Meet us there."

John asked anxiously, "Have you heard from Jack-Jack?" Booth could hear the faint sounds of road noise. He didn't want to elaborate much with John driving. But this was the man who had protected Issie when Booth couldn't. He deserved a straight answer. "Yeah, let's just say we both have cause to kill Jack-Jack," he finally said.

John gripped the wheel and asked, "Did they hurt her?"

Booth sighed as he rubbed a tired hand across his face. "She's scared out of her mind." He paused and said quietly, "He's not going to harm her. She's too important to his plans. Bones and I will be waiting, call when you're close. We're going to try to close our eyes for an hour."

Bones looked shocked. How could he say that? How could he possibly _sleep_ right now? But he gave her a firm look. They needed rest. Adrenaline would kick in but wouldn't last nearly long enough without some real rest, even if it was only an hour.

"Okay Booth, we should get there about 1:30," John answered glancing at the clock. It was just after midnight.

"**Booth, I couldn't possibly sleep…"**

They'd requested the last room on the second floor hall and had parked Cam's Pilot directly in front of it. Opening the door Booth flipped on the light, withdrew his firearm, and did a quick survey of the room. Once done he nodded for Bones to enter. Only then did he comment to her statement. "I don't expect you to sleep, but an hour with your eyes closed I promise will do wonders. It calms the nerves and recharges the brain, believe me."

She saw the conviction in his eyes. With a sigh she slipped off her shoes and said, "Fine, I see you have experience in this area." Climbing fully dressed into the bed she flipped the covers open for Booth to join her. After locking the door and checking the windows he sat on the bed and removed his shoes. Carefully he placed his Glock on the bedside table. Instead of laying under the covers Booth chose to lay on top of them. The seconds it could take to kick off the covers could make the difference between life and death. He shut off the light and pulled Bones close, kissing the top of her head. "We'll get her back, Bones, I promise."

She murmured, her voice as soft as the night, "I know. You've never failed me; I don't expect you to start now."

"**Booth?"**

Bones spied Booth's silhouette against the wall. His Glock in clear sight caused her to suck in a breath and move to stand. Booth motioned for her to get down. At a complete disadvantage, no weapon, barely awake she crouched beside the bed reasoning if Booth needed help she'd have the element of surprise.

A rapid knock at the door caused Booth to pause beside the window where he spied John, Riley, and Costa. He sighed and flipped on the light causing both himself and Bones to blink like owls. Bones stood just as the three agents entered, each carrying gun cases and duffels. John smirked when he saw the Glock. "Did I scare you Booth?"

"Hell you can't be too cautious when two serial killers are in the neighborhood," Booth said as he tucked his Glock back in his waistband. Watching Riley and Costa place everything on the spare bed, Booth focused his attention on the seemly minor item that John was carrying, a box of Joe. He laughed. "John I knew I liked you. Thanks for the coffee." Once they'd each gotten cups of coffee, Booth filled them in on his plan. While Booth spoke Charlie texted John the address of the cabin. 101 Spring Hill Road.

Booth looked at Jack Riley, his trusted lead in hostage situations, and asked, "Jack, have I missed anything?"

Riley smirked. Booth liked his opinion but not necessarily if it disagreed with his own. "Let me recap, Costa and I will go in an hour before the diversion and set up. We'll each take an entrance and make sure we can take clean shots if we have to. John, Dr. Brennan-or should I say Daisy Duke-and yourself will follow and plan to approach the cabin just as dawn is breaking." He glanced at his watch and said, "That would make it 0622."

Riley continued, "While Daisy Duke is doing her best to distract, John will approach the back door and if possible cut any communications or power the cabin has. Booth you'll be covering Dr. Brennan at close quarters, in case the situation escalates. I like your plan, but I'd make two small changes to ensure the outcome." Booth tilted his head. "Okay shoot."

Riley proceeded to fill them in on his proposed changes. John and Booth considered and then agreed to the changes. Collectively they felt the plan would work. Brennan left to use the bathroom to prepare for her role as Daisy Duke. The men began to strip down to their skivvies and change into low-light camo gear.

"**Grandpa I'm scared…"**

Issie whispered into her grandfather's ear. Her arms hurt, and her face was swollen from the force of the blow she'd received earlier. Her eyes were gritty from tears. She missed her mama.

Earlier, Max had managed to have their hands untied for if only an hour. He pointed out sarcastically that if they didn't let an old man and a child use the facilities it would get decidedly stinky in the cabin. While helping her deal with the bathroom Max had whispered that everyone was looking for them and that they had to be brave because Mama, Pa, and Daddy would be here as soon as they could. Hugging her close he whispered, "Be good baby girl and I promise, your mama will be hugging you again very soon."

Max, who was sleeping as lightly as a cat with his tail under a rocker, quickly opened his eyes and saw it was still dark. Only Issie's anxious breathing could be heard. It bothered him that her breathing was so distressed and thought he'd mention it to Tempe when this was all over. He then decided it could simply be nerves. He whispered, "Baby girl, mama needs you to sleep. She needs you strong when she comes to get us. Okay?"

"Grandpa, mama won't come alone will she? I don't want these bad men to hurt her too," Issie's voice caught on the thought.

"Don't you worry, mama's a smart girl. She'll figure out something with your Daddy and Pa," Max said. Issie spoke of Mama the most, followed by Pa when recollecting something but when she talked about something in the future it was always Daddy. She was just sorting through the facts as she knew them.

"I'm scared," Issie whispered. Hearing a stirring from across the room he thought of a little game that might relax her and whispered urgently, "Issie, Grandpa is going to blow little breaths into your hair, and I want you to count them. When you're done, start again and I promise you'll be asleep in no time."

"Okay. I love you Grandpa," Issie whispered she settled as best she could into her grandpa's chest.

He smiled and whispered, "I love you too. Ready?"

He puffed a breath of air into her hair, he could see from the moonlight shining in through the window that this game had distracted her enough to relax. Now if only the same could be said for himself. He tried to suppress the image of how Ferguson's knife had cut a little too close for Max's comfort when he sliced through the wire ties. He knew the bastard enjoyed it. But something told him the old man was ten times worse, just slowed by age. No. Killing was new to the younger Jack-Jack though he was acquiring quite a taste for it.

Hearing Issie's even breathing he allowed himself to relax enough to take his position again as the cat with a room full of rockers.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	57. Ready?

**A/N: Many thanks to "Terri1" ,****"JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" who spent hours & hours assisting me. **

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for letting me finish this story on my own timetable, I've noticed I lost a few but I hope my consistent updates will make you feel more lenient towards my efforts. Those who have stuck with me, my grateful thanks**_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

* * *

**Chapter 56 – Ready?**

* * *

Brennan walked out of the bathroom. Literally every jaw dropped in admiration. Riley even added a low wolf whistle for flavor. Brennan, hearing the whistle and noting the change in their expressions, batted her lashes and said using her Roxie voice, "Ah do I look alright. The girls at Victoria Secret insisted this would be the perfect gear for hiking."

Riley couldn't resist, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Yeah if you were in search of a man pack, those girls were right."

John finally picked up his jaw and slowly took in the view of Brennan from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Satisfied, he winked at her and smirked at Booth. "I can assure you, she never looked like this on the ranch."

Booth laughed but added a bit of menace to his voice, "Stop ogling my wife you deadbeats." He winked at Bones and mouthed, _Perfect._

Booth picked up his Glock and tucked it into his waistband. His camo T hugged his well muscled chest like a second skin, his bullet proof vest still on the bed. Bones knew he'd have a second gun strapped to his ankle, extra rounds in several of his pockets and his ranger throwing knives along with a Ka-Bar he'd picked up years ago when he trained with a fellow Israeli sharp sharpshooter. He then picked up a boot knife and handed it to Brennan. "It's not much Bones, but I feel better that at least you have something to defend yourself with."

"I'll be fine. So will I be a distraction?" Bones asked.

Booth chuckled lightly and gestured to the men in the room. "I think you passed that test with flying colors. Ferguson won't stand a chance."

Costa and Riley picked up their gun cases, which protected their sniper rifles. Costa grabbed a small duffle that contained climbing ropes should they need them and night vision goggles, though it was unlikely they'd need those as the attack was planned for dawn. Riley glanced at his watch. 4 AM. He spoke to Booth, "Good hunting."

"You too, Riley." Grabbing his hand in a firm handshake Booth said, "Rangers, lead the way."

Nodding Riley stepped out into the predawn cold. Costa looked at Booth. "We won't disappoint you sir."

Booth shook his hand, clapped a hand on his shoulder, and said firmly, "I have no doubt Costa. Good luck."

"You as well." Costa followed Riley to the SUV as Booth stood at the door and watched them go.

**Booth turned back to the room….**

"Bones, you're a little too clean. You won't get away with saying you're a lost hiker without a little dirt and few scratches." He snapped his fingers and said, "I know just what we need." He grabbed the ice bucket and ran out the door.

Bewildered Bones raised a questioning brow to John. He'd just pulled his camo-covered bullet proof vest on and shrugged. "Don't ask me, he's your husband."

Before she could reply Booth rushed back in with brambles and a bucket of dirt. He grinned. "Now we can finish your disguise Bones."

Realizing what Booth meant she laughed and took the bucket from him. "I'll do that. Why don't you make sure everything's all set."

Once Bones closed the door, Booth glanced at John and said quietly, "I won't survive if I lose her again."

John nodded. "Then, let's make sure you don't."

**Sir…**

Prior to leaving the hotel room Booth called Cullen personally and updated him. He requested that Perotta be put in charge of any tactical assistance. She was the most seasoned agent he had on his team left at the Hoover. The last thing he needed was another Ruby Ridge, but he wasn't fool enough to not inform his superiors of his plan. It didn't mean he had to tell them in enough time that they could stop it.

Cullen had chewed him out, more for show then with any real heat behind it. In the end he acquiesced. "Booth… Good Hunting."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll call in a few hours," Booth replied then hung up the phone.

Booth checked his watch. It was just after 5 AM. He signaled the others it was time to go.

**101 Spring Hill Road…**

Booth quietly drove past the road marked Spring Hill. Angela had told him that there was a logging road just a few meters further down. He'd decided to park Cam's Pilot there. After shutting off the ignition he turned to the Bones and John and said, "Keys will be in the ignition. If anything goes wrong, grab the car and get help."

Each nodded. John stepped out of the Pilot and waited. He wanted to give Booth and Brennan a minute. They'd been real troopers during this whole ordeal and God willing they'd all come out of this alive. He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of his short-lived family that someone had snapped at a church social. Brennan with her cowgirl look, decidedly more decent than what she was currently wearing. Issie sat on her lap smiling into the camera without a care in the world and he with his hand resting lightly on Hope's shoulder. He'd long ago scrapped any ideas of him and Hope making a go of it. She'd been in love with Booth all along… irrevocably in love. He'd fallen a little in love with her himself, with her capacity to love, her wonder at the unexpected, and definitely the day she'd given birth to Issie. It was probably one of the best days of his life even if he was only a substitute for Booth. Issie though was another matter altogether. She'd stolen his heart that first day. The first moment she'd looked into his eyes and grasped his clumsy fingers with her own he was lost. It was a bittersweet day; he'd always known she was his on borrowed time. But, he promised her in those first moments as he held her for the first time, she'd be his everything until he couldn't have her anymore. Checking his Glock he thought, _Well today Pa is coming to rescue_.

"**Bones be careful…"**

Booth admonished lightly knowing she'd do fine. But she had an invincible streak that still scared the hell out of him at times. He lightly touched her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Letting her go he pressed his forehead against hers. "God Bones, I can't lose you or Issie. I won't survive it this time." He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Closing her eyes, she thought back to the months and years without him. The thought of losing him nearly paralyzed her. But then she thought to the frightening images of their daughter and found the strength to push back and look into his eyes. She whispered, "I love you both, more than my own life. But it's time, Issie's waiting for us."

They shared a long look that held all the hope, fear, and love they had. Simultaneously they nodded and opened the car doors.

"**Okay, Bones you set?"**

She whispered back, well aware how voices could carry, "I'm Daisy Duncan. I lost my way while hiking Spring Mountain. I was hiking by myself because my boyfriend dumped me and I wanted to be alone." As she spoke she inserted her ear piece. The rest of the team had the more traditional ear and microphone pieces. Brennan had replaced her earrings with simple studs that contained a miniature microphone.

Booth softly asked, "Riley, Costa are you in position?"

"Yeah, we're set Booth." Riley paused then added, "Based on where you are, you'll be in position by 0600."

Booth turned to Bones and said, "Give John and me a 15 minute head start. When you're ready to break into the clearing around the cabin, check in with the team." He added for everyone's benefit, "Good Luck."

"**Booth I'm approaching the clearing…"**

"We're in position, be ready for anything okay? And be careful," Booth said. Glancing at his watch he noted it was 0620, dawn was just breaking. The cabin was ten meters away. The clearing was twenty meters directly to his right with sunlight coming over the horizon lighting the clearing and the front porch. He thought, _Just let us get out of this in one piece._

"Everyone we're under radio silence now," Booth gave the order.

Just as he watched Bones approach the cabin's clearing the door sprang open. Peterson walked out and demanded, "Hey stop right there, what are you doing here?"

Booth watched as Bones gathered herself quickly. Their well-crafted plan had just flown out the window, it was time to improvise. He raised his pistol aiming directly at Peterson's heart. One false move and the man would drop like a stone.

Riley, who was perched on a tree branch, heard Dr. Brennan's sharp intake of breath and knew she was surprised by Peterson's immediate appearance. Using his scope he scanned the two windows facing his position which was the front of the cabin and spotted a transition of light. Silently he focused his scope on where he'd seen a flicker of changing light and spotted Ferguson with a rifle in hand, aimed directly at Dr. Brennan. Riley muttered not expecting a response, "Booth, I've got Ferguson with a rifle, window right."

"Mister, I'm so sorry. I was hiking yesterday afternoon and lost the trail and thank goodness somehow stumbled onto your cabin," Bones said, she moved casually forward making a show of limping.

Peterson took in the tight short cropped top tied just beneath breasts that appeared to be barely constrained against the fabric, the tear at the shoulder which exposed a lacy red bra strap. Brambles in her hair, smudges of dirt on her face, arms, and hands. Her mile-long legs were bare; she was wearing the smallest pair of denim shorts he'd seen in a dog's age. Those pretty legs of hers were nicked up with briar scratches, dirt, and even blood in places. Seeing the blood, his thoughts turned carnal. Blood and sex to him were synonymous. A quick image flashed as he thought other hot blood running over his hands. He licked his lips imagining the taste of her on them. _Pretty little thing… definitely a step up from that bitch back in Boston. _

Momentarily lust flicked in his eyes. Brennan caught the flash and knew she had him. She just needed to lure him out further from the cabin.

Finding he was enjoying his fantasy a bit too much considering the bitch had showed up conveniently after they'd arrived the night before, he asked cautiously, "So what's your name miss?"

"Daisy Duncan. I'm from Ludlow, the next township over. I work at the diner on Route 3," Daisy said as she brushed her blonde bangs from her eyes allowing him to see the innocence within them.

Leaning against the porch railing he asked, "You up here all by your lonesome, honey?"

"Yeah, my pa would have my hide if he knew." Daisy blew out a breath exasperated.

"Protective huh? So you a nature lover?" Peterson asked descending the stairs slowly eyeing the tasty treat in front of him.

Booth watched the scene play out knowing Bones knew what she was doing, but it took his entire arsenal of training not to remove the threat immediately. Peterson even looking at Bones as though she was his next score was enough to cause his trigger finger to itch.

Brennan realized Daisy would be a little weary took a seemly involuntary step backward glancing quickly behind her. "Ah, Mister do you have a cell phone I could use? My pa will be mighty upset with me if I don't call him soon."

Peterson took another step closer and Daisy retreated further. He spoke softly, realizing a young gal like that would out run an old coot like him in a heartbeat. He tried to put her at ease. "Oh shucks honey, my wife is sleeping right now. Why don't you come on in and I'll have her make us some grub and you can call your Pa."

Daisy tensed. "Ah Mister, my Pa would beat me black and blue if I ever entered a stranger's house. Especially that of a man. He thinks I can't take care of myself."

Peterson took two more steps closer as Brennan backed up further out of the clearing.

Booth whispered, "Bones just a few more feet and Ferguson won't have a clear shot."

**Max woke up the minute…**

Peterson's feet hit the floor. He knew how to easily mask his state of awareness by keeping his breathing slow and even. He was facing the door and opened his eyes just a crack to see Peterson check his knife and slip a loaded Glock into his waistband. Max noticed that he stopped mid-motion when he glanced out the window. He saw a frown and Peterson picked up a flannel shirt, threw it on to cover his weapons, and opened the door. He walked outside.

Quickly Max assessed Issie. She was still sleeping soundly, though she'd been having nightmares most of the night and had been awakened by her struggles against her bonds. They still had their hands tied behind their backs with duct tape across their mouths. For some reason the killers hadn't bound their legs. A good leg kick was actually stronger than a fist to the face, and Max hoped he wouldn't have to use that knowledge.

Max wondered what had caught Peterson's attention and then realized the old man was talking to a woman outside. From the few snatches of conversation he thought the woman was a lost hiker and thought, _God help her._

He saw a slight movement coming from Ferguson's bunk and knew to stay as still as possible. He held his breath.

**John heard the chatter…**

He'd gotten in position behind the cabin, originally twenty meters back. He instinctively moved closer once he heard Peterson in the front of the cabin with Ferguson facing the front with a rifle.

He whispered, "Costa, I'm moving up. Cover me."

He received an answering grunt and knew Costa had him and any threats in his sights.

He knew the dawn light would only be weak for moments longer so he needed to get into position fast. He'd already adjusted his plan, he'd do a little reconnaissance to see what adjustments he would make. The original plan of cutting the power would draw too much attention and the last thing he wanted was a shoot-out from both directions with Issie and Max caught in the crossfire. As he inched closer he crept to a small dirty window on the side of the cabin. He paused then decided to risk taking a look.

Moving quickly but quietly he ran the remaining three meters to the cabin's outer wall. Away from either door, he pressed his back against the wall. He adjusted his pistol, the safety already off, and peered into the cabin. It didn't take him long to spot Max, who was facing the front door in his sleep. He also saw that Issie was still asleep. Both were restrained with duct tape and wire ties. Fortunately Max had his legs free. John glanced at the back door as best he could tell there was no padlock or deadbolt. This could work.

John whispered, "Bren can you somehow lure Ferguson to come out too? I'm sure I can get Issie and Max out without them knowing."

Obviously Bren couldn't respond directly though she quietly took another step backward. The original plan was for her to move closer. Hearing the possibility of getting Issie out of harm's way sooner, she chose the obvious path. Lure them out of the cabin.

Booth watched her carefully then whispered, "She got the message." He spoke to Bones directly. "Bones just a few more feet and Ferguson won't have a clear shot."

Riley, who was perched in a tree thirty meters back, continued to monitor Ferguson closely and saw a small movement. "Booth, Ferguson's making a move."

Booth tensed as he continued to watch Bones carefully. His assignment was clear. Protect and enable her. He trusted Riley to cover their backs with Ferguson. He just prayed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated. Lets me know you're interested in the story and its outcome.**


	58. Go!

**A/N: Many thanks to "Terri1", ****"JenLovesBones" & "Angiebc" who spent hours and hours helping to complete this story.**

**All my Beta's have made me a better writer and I hope you enjoy our combined efforts.**

_**Special thanks to all my patient readers for sticking with me... your comments have made a difference and impacted the plot, don't forget that when you decide to comment or not with regards to a story.**_

**Visit the Wong Foo's & the Coffee Cart Sections of Bonesology or follow me on Twitter TravelingSue2**

* * *

**Chapter 57 – Go!**

* * *

"Mister, my daddy's the sheriff. He'd be mighty upset if I went in your cabin alone," Bones said adding a slight tremble to her voice, having already processed John's request.

To Peterson, Daisy appeared to glancing back nervously as she took another step back and away from him. He knew he couldn't let her go. His hand slid to his knife.

Bones spotted just two feet back and to the left exactly what she needed. She knew from Sweets' profile that Jack-Jack enjoyed fear as much as the kill. When his hand slid beneath the flannel of his shirt, she didn't need to be a genius to know what exactly was happening. Making a split-second decision she turned to run in the direction of what she needed.

Ferguson was watching the exchange from the window of the cabin and realized that the situation was escalating the minute he saw his father's hand slide beneath his flannel. Stepping out quickly, he watched the young woman bolt to the left and he raised his rifle. He trained it on the retreating woman and just as he was about to squeeze off a shot, she fell from sight.

**When Riley signaled…**

That Ferguson had moved, John immediately pressed his back against the outside of the cabin and waited. Barely breathing, he hoped Bren was the distraction and not himself.

Riley muttered, "He's coming out."

John released the breath he'd been holding, quietly so as to not disturb the wet leaves littering the ground at his feet. He moved rapidly to the door facing the back. Turning the handle the door gave way. He saw Max immediately tense at the sound. He watched as the older man threw his head back and immediately recognized John.

John quickly cut Issie's and Max's bonds. Max moved to rip the duct tape away. John shook his head and glanced at Issie who was starting to rouse from the movement. He scooped up Issie in his arms to get her out, but Max shook his head and quickly took Issie from him. John was their only protection until they got out of the cabin. John nodded his understanding and signaled for Max to walk toward the door while he secured their exit. Glancing at Max, handing him his extra pistol, which Max tucked into his waistband, he signaled for Max to exit and wait.

Max did as instructed. Stepping out he quickly pushed his back against the outside wall of the cabin while he waited. Issie's head lolled against his shoulder. Her soft arms, now freed, had crept around his neck. He knew once they were moving quickly through the woods she'd awaken, but for now, he was grateful she was still dozing.

John watched Max leave then turned toward the door intent on making it more difficult for Ferguson to return. Spotting a chair not far from the door he picked it up and silently slid it under the handle, essentially locking the door. He turned and quickly retraced his steps to the back door. His eyes widened when he saw the handle slowly turning then suddenly stop.

He stepped out and quickly, silently, closed the door behind him. He glanced toward Costa's approximate position. Without asking, Costa confirmed. "John gotcha covered." John led them away, muttering, "I've got them, we're clear!"

**Booth relaxed slightly… **

Though he was relieved nothing detracted from his razor sharp attention which was still focused on Peterson. He was now standing over the sprawled body of Daisy Duncan, who appeared to be knocked out when she'd fallen over a tree stump protruding from the ground.

Bones was less than twenty feet from him, but she managed to whisper, "I'm okay."

Now that Booth knew Issie and Max were safe, his focus became absolute. Since both were in plain sight of two expert marksmen and one brilliant scientist the odds of subduing them rose. He knew Ferguson could easily find refuge within the cabin, and he wanted him off the porch. His pistol hadn't waivered since the standoff had happened, still trained on Peterson—the closest threat to Bones. But the sun was shining more brightly now and unfortunately the angle shadowed Peterson's movements. Now angry at himself for not taking this into account, some sniper.

Squinting against the rising sunlight he muttered, "Riley, can you cover Peterson?"

"No, it's obstructed," Riley said quickly.

Booth shook his head slightly and thought, _Damn it!_

Just as Booth was about to move, Peterson had withdrawn his pistol and though he didn't have sight of the details, Booth knew…

Rolling to his right he knew the noise and movement would distract Peterson away from Bones, if only for a split second. Hopefully it was enough.

Ferguson saw the movement at the same time and yelled, "It's a trap!" Ferguson raised his rifle and squeezed off a shot, hitting Booth. The force of a high-powered rifle hitting a man twenty feet away was enough to throw Booth ten feet flat on his back…

**Brennan's head was turned in Booth's direction…**

Involuntarily her eyes jerked open when the shot ripped through the air, unable to move, breathe, or believe. She watched the bullet propel Booth back and heard him hit the ground. The unmistakable sound of a bullet hitting flesh made her heart sink as she watched the man she'd come back from the dead for fall.

A rage she didn't know she was capable of threatened to boiled over. Jack-Jack had stolen her life, her child, her father, and now had shot her husband. Gritting her teeth she waited for Peterson to draw closer, feeling his booted feet on either side of her legs. Her entire focused turned to Peterson, she knew the moment he loaded the chamber, hearing the telltale scrape of metal as the bullet moved to the barrel.

Kicking out she felt her boot strike against his leg and heard his grunt in response to the immediate pain. Continuing her attack she wrapped her legs around the off-balance killer. She jerked him into the underbrush, rolling them further away from the clearing and away from Peterson's protection. Grabbing at his gun hand, they struggled for dominance as they rolled on the ground; Brennan kicked with all her might but couldn't get the leverage she needed.

"Scott, what are you waiting for? Kill the bitch," Peterson shouted to his son as he tried to get a better hold on the girl. _She sure was tougher than she looked._

Once Ferguson shot Booth, Riley opened fire pinning Ferguson behind the Navigator. Ferguson shouted back between shots, "Busy here! Looks like we're not alone."

Peterson hadn't even heard the subsequent shots, his concentration was that absolute. Raising his fist, he punched the pretty little bitch and enjoyed watching her head snap back.

Dazed, Bren shook off the blow and played her ace. "I'm surprised you wouldn't recognize the object of your obsession Jack-Jack."

Peterson went still. He recognized the voice and relaxed his hand in surprise…

Grabbing for the gun that was wedged between them, Bren felt the violent jerk as it fired at the same time another shot found its mark.

**John on the far side of the cabin**…

He heard three distinct shots. Turning quickly away from Max and Issie who were huddled 200 yards away from the cabin, he asked urgently, "Status."

Riley watched Ferguson crumple to the ground. "Ferguson's down."

Booth who'd rejoined the fight moments after hitting the ground, knew the kill shot was his own and felt no regret. He knew Ferguson was dead, half his face was gone. He rushed forward limping fast. Ferguson's shot hadn't been true, only hitting him in the leg, and he shouted, "Bones, Bones talk to me!"

John's heart sank. Booth and Riley had checked in, but no Bren yet. He sagged against the tree and prayed.

**Booth pulled the now dead Peterson off of Bones…**

He saw the blood all over her chest and abdomen and moaned, "Oh god Bones don't die." His hands searched urgently for the source of the bleeding.

Startled Bren opened her eyes and sucked in a quick breath. Not seeing immediately it was Booth she struggled against the probing hands. "Don't touch me!"

Booth pulled back in surprise. "Oh my God! Bones, you're alive!"

She laughed. "Of course," then looked at her chest and said, "Apparently fate has decided to lend us a hand."

Booth laughed with relief, they'd certainly come full circle.

**Hearing Brennan's response, John laughed…**

He nodded and smiled at Max and then turned to Issie and said, "Mama's here and I bet she wants to see you."

Launching herself into his arms, Issie shouted, "Mama's here!" Her eyes sparked and she asked, "Is Daddy, too?"

"You bet sweetie, and I know they both want to see you." John hugged her close, savoring the feel of her warm arms securely wrapped around his neck. He breathed in her baby scent and thanked God they hadn't lost her.

He spoke more loudly and started to move back towards the cabin. "Booth we're coming out. Is everything secure?"

**Booth chuckled…**

Pushing Bones back, his eyes swept her appearance. He took in the wig that had slipped to the side during her struggles with Peterson, the quickly darkening bruise on her cheek, and then Peterson's blood that covered her chest and abdomen. When the gun went off, Peterson was killed. The thought of how close he'd come to losing Bones nearly buckled his knees. He focused instead on her appearance and pulled his camo jacket off and handed it to her.

She grabbed it gratefully and quickly pulled it on. She glanced at Peterson. It didn't take a genius to know he was dead. She then purposely walked over to Ferguson. Booth with his gun drawn followed closely. She pressed her fingers against his carotid artery and nodded to Booth, then confirmed, "Peterson and Ferguson are both dead."

She then turned to Booth. "Let's go get our girl. I don't want Issie seeing this."

**Pulling Bones into his arms…**

Booth leaned forward. Forgetting the microphones that picked up the slightest whisper, he said softly, "I love you." Pulling his head closer to her own she replied just before their lips met. "Not as much as I love you."

"**Mama, Mama…"**

Issie ran directly into her mother's arms. They'd reached the back side of the cabin, and Riley was securing the scene. Costa moved to assist him.

John and Max stood back and watched the child they all loved run toward her mother. Secure in her mother's arms with all the people she loved around her, Issie said, "I missed you mama. I was so scared!"

Brennan held her tightly. "I missed you more."

Booth stepped up and wrapped his arms securely around the two of them. "Nothing to be scared of anymore, baby."

John took out his camera phone and nudged Max to join his family. A picture was worth a thousand words.

**Back at the Jeffersonian and a select few at the Hoover …**

Each received a one word text along with a picture. "Safe." In the picture, Booth had his arms wrapped around his wife and child, whose foreheads were pressed together, and Max had a hand on Tempe's shoulder.

Director Harris smiled at the image and said, "Excellent." Snapping his phone shut he looked at his friend Sam who'd received the same message. "I think, we better arrange for a press conference."

* * *

**A/N: R&R is very much appreciated. **

**Only the epilogue remains and the1st in a series of One Shots will be published under the title "Feathers from Heaven", watch for it... :) Both will be released together... **


	59. Home

**A/N: I want to thank all my betas and readers, you all know who you are, for this chapter I'd like to thank Angie in particular. You have collectively made it possible for me to write and continue writing this story. It's been a wonderful journey where I discovered that I could write a story that would collect interest.**

**My original characters have become quite dear to me and I will be continuing this story in the future. If you haven't put me on Author Alert you may want to.**

**For now, I'll be going back to what started it for me. I'll be concluding my serial for Castle/Bones. And I also will be posting a series of One-Shots, Feathers from Heaven, which will be a collection of random stories set mostly during Brennan's time in the witness protection program. It won't be "Booth-less", I promise... One-shots will include many private moments for John, Bones and Issie, as well as a few flashbacks for Bones/Booth. I will continue with these one-shots until I begin posting my sequel. I hope you enjoyed Tears from Heaven and that you plan to continue it with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 58 – Home**

Out of habit, Booth awoke when the first rays of dawn began to streak morning light across the horizon, heralding the start of another day. Then relaxed immediately as he realized where he was; the length of his body was pressed to hers and his arm slung across her waist. It was irrational but he slept better when he felt her close, as though he still feared losing her in his sleep. Her familiar scent of vanilla and lavender surrounded him and he smiled. Only a few short weeks before that scent would have brought him heartache, while now it only brought joy. He silently wondered whether he would ever feel completely confident that fate wouldn't separate them again. Sighing softly, he said a silent prayer, hoping that he'd never lose them again.

He reflected over the prior week, hectic was the least of it. It had been incredibly exhilarating, heartbreaking and even rewarding at times. They had left Pennsylvania immediately after the incident, once they had all received the necessary medical treatment and clearance.

The drive home had been uneventful. Max, Issie and Bones had fallen asleep within the first few miles...John, Riley and Costa had stayed behind to insure the FBI techs recorded all the evidence properly. He and Bones had provided their after-action reports verbally, and John had handled the paperwork. They arrived in D.C. in the late afternoon with little incident; just the way he preferred it.

They had been gone a little over 30 hours as Booth recalled and he was amazed that so much had happened in such a short period of time. He pulled into the parking garage at Bones' apartment and rested his head against the steering wheel, letting out his first sigh of relief prior to waking them. He thanked God for bringing them home safe and sound. Jack-Jack could no longer hurt his family or anyone else's for that matter.

Booth had spoken briefly to Sweets on the drive back to D.C. Yes, he could be a pain in the ass, but the psychologist definitely knew his stuff. To ease the inevitable anxiety Issie would be experiencing, Sweets had suggested that they kept visitors to a minimum. Re-establishing a pattern would be the key to restore Issie's equilibrium. Booth remembered the conversation and appreciated the advice and candor... He and Bones recognized that Issie needed them and to him that was paramount.

Booth had officially been on Medical Leave for the past week due to his gunshot wound. Patty no longer existed, and it was time to bring back Temperance Brennan. Caroline had already made tremendous progress on the anthropologist's behalf. Other than a few mandatory meetings, they'd been able to establish their family life in a relatively short period. And though Booth was anxious to move them all to his home in Georgetown, he recognized that it could take a few weeks before they could attempt to move Issie again. Smiling quietly, he thought about the large empty house in a family-friendly neighborhood. He had recently realized that he'd only bought that particular house because it had been a dream of his since the minute that Bones had told him she was expecting. He hadn't rationalized the choice, simply had bought it on gut. Now he recognized that he'd bought it as a reminder of that wonderful day in the park more than three years earlier.

As his mind continued to catch up on all the events of the week, his hand drifted from where it had been nestled against her abdomen to the delicate skin of her hip. His thoughts flew back to those first few nights when Issie's nightmares had torn at them. He shuddered slightly remembering her screams. His knee jerk reaction had been to grab his weapon each time, though instead he had leapt from bed with Bones to comfort her; neither wanted to turn the task to the other. They comforted their child together.

Remembering the nightmares, he flinched again, his hand involuntarily tightening. A sleepy murmur of protested reminded him that it was finally over. He relaxed and continued to caress the taunt skin of her hip.

Booth's mind returned to those first restless nights, how Issie's tear-stained face had broken their hearts as her sobs tore at their souls when she talked about her nightmares. Sweets had recommended that they simply let her talk whenever she wanted to, letting her know no subject was taboo. He'd also recommended more aggressive therapy should the need arise. Nightmares were followed by cuddles and reassurances. Issie often choking back tears as she recalled it seemed every moment of her abduction. Their hearts broke each time she choked back a cry or a whimper, finally settling back to sleep with the softest of whispers, "Mama, Daddy don't leave me," breaking their hearts once again.

They continued to encourage her to express her fears, though Booth's protective tendencies simply wanted her to forget. But, he trusted Sweets and he could already see signs of improvement. The past few nights, Issie had slept peacefully; the nightmares seemed to have subsided. Issie was nearly back to her charming and impish ways.

Bones, Issie and Parker were now Booth's life, his everything. Issie had been back in his life less than a month and yet she'd wormed her way into his heart.

He sighed regretfully, all those years of grieving for something he thought he'd lost. His remembered those forgotten dreams, the few he had prior to their return. The farmhouse and the wild escape into the night, he hadn't talked to Bones about it but, he did wonder. Had it been a vision? Had it been a message to inspire him to hold on just a little longer? He smiled and knew that Bones would probably scoff at the idea of fate, visions or even faith. Though they'd never spoken of it, he wondered if her views on faith had changed or if she'd come to an understanding of his own.

His hand trailed along the soft skin of her waist and rested once again against her abdomen, he knew Bones had faith in him. But, faith in a higher being he knew better than to think she'd changed that much. He brushed the thought aside, maybe he'd discuss it with Sweets at some point but for now, he'd let it rest.

He decided to act on the signals that his hands had been sending for awhile. He pressed his lips along the soft column of her neck and breathed in her unique scent. He caressed her skin as though memorizing every beautiful inch of her, as though he couldn't get enough. Gently, he nudged her onto her back and smiled when her beautiful cerulean blue eyes drifted open, clouded with sleep and desire.

Laughing lightly, she pulled him closer and murmured against his lips, "Booth, I could get use to this."

He nibbled her full bottom lip and murmured, "You won't get any arguments from me."

* * *

Since her return, their lovemaking had taken on many facets; sometimes playful, others desperate, touching poignantly as though they couldn't count on tomorrow. This morning had definitely been playful. Pulling her into his arms, he teased, "Bones next time you decide to restrain me, and you might want to rethink that hold. Straddling me isn't exactly the best way to accomplish that." He laughed thinking back at how quickly he'd reversed the roles.

Her laughter blended with his. When she managed to control her amusement, she said, "Who said I didn't want you to do just that? All premeditated I assure you," She stated as Booth nipped strategically along the line of her neck.

He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss on her temple then asked, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Bones knew that he wasn't talking about their lovemaking, he was asking about her announcement at the FBI-Jeffersonian Press Conference the day before, which was staged in the Jeffersonian's magnificent gardens.

_They'd given Booth and Brennan nearly a week to recover, allowing for Brennan's bruises to fade and Booth to be able to walk with a cane. The gunshot wound had come within millimeters of his femoral artery but had managed to avoid that as well as bone speeding up his recovery. Also they both knew, until Issie was more settled they wouldn't be leaving her side. John had been nearly a constant presence in the past week. Brennan understood, John couldn't simply walk away from Issie, thankful that Booth was accepting John's role in Issie's life that it wasn't a conscious choice on John's part but a need. Just the thought of his understanding reinforced how right her decision had been so many years ago to let her guard down and allow herself to feel love. As it was the day of the press conference, Issie watched her parents safely ensconced in John's arms, her arms waving wildly each time they came into view. _

_Harris had awarded each of them the FBI Medal for Meritorious Achievement and thanked them. "Without their combined efforts, personal sacrifices of Dr. Brennan and Assistant Director Booth, the serial killers known as Jack-Jack would still be in the streets. Neither called attention to their individual acts of heroism, but those brave and courageous acts deserves our attention and our gratitude. Today we stand here and formally recognize them with the FBI's highest honors."_

_During the first part of the press conference, Director Harris had announced that Jack-Jack, the serial killer, had been identified as two men, and that both had been killed in a shoot-out in Pennsylvania. He refrained from providing more details. They would not be disclosing Scott's ties to Home Land Security or the exact cause of Dr. Brennan's placement in the WITSEC program. At the mention of her name, the press had become quite animated, not the typical dry and boring press conference that the reporters had been expecting. He had then brought Dr. Brennan on stage, shook her hand warmly and said, "Dr. Brennan, you made a large personal sacrifice, one that was necessary to protect your loved ones and friends. Your return to the case, admittedly against all advice, was pivotal in solving it." He had winked and added, "You are quite the formidable woman, and as your husband would attest to, a force to be dealt with." Murmurs again erupted from the crowd, this was news!_

_He then had provided Dr. Brennan with the microphone, though didn't quite agree that she should be singled out, how things had turned out was a direct result of all the people she loved.. As she waited for the applause to die down, she realized as a culture, people needed their heroes. Though it was a bit uncomfortable, she smiled at the crowd relieved that after 3 years, she'd be allowed to claim back her name. Glancing over at Booth, she smiled. Her eyes searched for Issie's in the crowd and saw her cuddling John. Lucky girl, her Issie, she had both a Daddy and a Pa; in her opinion, both exceptional men. _

After the applause had quieted, she began, _"Good Afternoon, I will only be taking a few questions. This press conference is not about me, but about the justice that has finally been brought to over 50 innocent victims. To continue as Director Harris outlined I was in the Witness Protection Program for nearly three years. During that time, I live simply on a ranch in Texas as Hope Patience McKeenan and gave birth to my daughter Isabelle."_Her eyes sought out Booth's and taking a deep breath, she continued, _"It was terrible time for me, separated from the man I loved and the work that had brought me great personal achievement and satisfaction. I regret the pain my death caused, but I was convinced that it was the only manner by which I could insure their safety. I sacrificed my family's happiness, and not a day passes in which I don't question that decision_."

_Her eyes then had sought out John's and added, "I was fortunate in the life that was built for me which included the help of a new friend... Without his help, I doubt that I would ever have been able to survive this separation._

Brennan had paused and he press remained unusually quiet, allowing her to set the pace of her remarks._ "Three weeks ago, I returned to D. C. and to the Jeffersonian with the intentions of finding Jack-Jack. We were fortunate, as Director Harris outlined. Jack-Jack was actually a moniker shared by two killers, father and son. The son was not quite as meticulous as the father and it was this discrepancy which allowed us to locate them. That's all the information I can provide on the case..."_

_Her eyes had landed on her extended family, gathered together were Hodgins, Cam, Angela, Zack, Sweets and Wendell, her family of choice not blood. She smiled and continued, "I have several announcements, the first being my return to the Jeffersonian."Then she looked at Booth, who had retrieved Issie from John, and her eyes softened. She looked at them for a moment, all the love she had for them plain for anyone to see. Bones gestured for Booth to join her on the stage, which he did proudly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She turned to the reporters for the last time, "I'd like to introduce you to my husband Assistant Deputy Director Booth and our daughter Isabelle Booth." She added, "As of this moment, I will be known professionally and personally as Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth."_

_After a resounding round of applause, Brennan had said, "Now, I'll answer a few questions."_

_At the sea of upraised hands she had picked out a woman in a bright red suit, "Yes, your question?"_

"_Dr. Brennan-Booth, I realize you wrote a book as your alias H.P. McKeenan which has been on the best sellers list for the last 6 months. Will you continue that series? Will you be writing a book on your experiences?" The reporter had dared to ask two questions not just the one Brennan allowed. _

"_To answer your first question, yes I will be publishing several books under the penname of H.P. McKeenan, I have several written and had only been recently been allowed to publish that one book. Rural Texas is lovely and I enjoyed my time there, but writing allowed me to feel part of the life I had been forced to abandon. As for writing on my experiences," Booth's hand tensed, but then relaxed with Brennan's answer, "No, I will not be writing a book on that period of my life, it's personal and not meant for public knowledge." _

_She had then turned away from the reporter to a handsome man with graying temples and piercing eyes, "Do you have a question?"_

_He had scanned the lab staff of the Jeffersonian who had proudly come to support her, her family standing nearby as well as several influential members of the FBI,"Dr. Brennan-Booth, will the medico legal lab continue to bear your name?" He asked. _

_Brennan had been stunned and had no response. She'd never considered what her being alive meant to all the things that had been done as a memorial to her. Wordlessly, she had turned to Cam, the thought had not occurred to her. _

_Cam had nodded and had come to stand next to her on podium. "I've already spoken to the Trustees and they have no intention of changing the name of the lab," She replied with a smile to the public and Brennan. She concluded, "The name has become synonymous with quality and excellence, which we plan to continue with the help of Dr. Brennan-Booth."_

_On that note, the press conference had ended and the noise level had risen exponentially. Reporters had raced to file their stories, tweet headlines, Face book updates as quickly as humanly possible. But on the stage, everyone gathered around Booth, Brennan and Issie. Each congratulated them on closing the book on possibly the darkest period of their lives._

* * *

Realizing that Booth was still waiting for her reply, Brennan let the memories fade and answered him, "Yes, Booth. I'm sure we're all Booths now, even if my name is hyphenated. But, I truly dislike being addressed as Mrs." she looked into his eyes and answered honestly, "I think I still have a few issues with marriage… but not to you." Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the lips. The running of feet had them rolling apart and Booth quickly pulling up the sheet and covering them modestly before Issie ran full force into the room.

She brought the sunshine with her, "Daddy, Daddy! Are you still taking Mama, Parker and me to the zoo?"She'd run and jumped onto the bed. Booth snatched her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before depositing her neatly between himself and Bones. "We sure are. Are you excited to see the Giant Panda?" He asked.

Issie nodded quickly then turned to her Brennan, "Mama, will there be monkeys?"She asked, eyes wide with excitement.

Bones laughed along with Issie hugging her close and pressing a kiss to her head, "Yes, do you remember the bright orange monkeys in the picture that I showed you back at the Ranch?"

At Issie's excited nod, Brennan continued, "Well those are called the Golden Lion Tamarin, definitely my favorite monkey. They were nearly extinct." Realizing Issie's confusion, she rephrased, "They were nearly gone when I was a little girl. Now there are over 1200 in the world and you get to see some today."

Issie and Parker had met during the past week. It had been emotional for all of them. Parker loved Bones and though he hadn't mourned her like his father, he had still missed her terribly. When it was explained that they were now married and he had a little sister, he'd been overjoyed. Booth definitely worried he'd be hurt having missed the wedding. But, Parker never gave it a second thought, which Booth was grateful for. Parker focused instead on Bones now being his new step mother and on his new half-sister. Booth had felt as well of pride when he had watched them together. Issie adored Parker instantly and Parker was equally enamored with his little sister and already was showing signs of Booth's protective instincts around her.

Issie turned her curious eyes to Booth and asked, "Does Parker like the monkeys, Daddy?"

"He sure does and I bet if you ask him, he'll act like a monkey around them. He's quite good at it too," Booth added with a soft smile.

Bones nodded and smiled softly. "I remember," She added.

Brennan looked at Issie, slightly concerned and asked, "Are you alright, Issie. You haven't asked me for breakfast yet?"

Issie's showed child like impatience with the question, "Mama, I 'cited about the zoo." Then she turned to Booth and smiled shyly, "Daddy, will you make Mama and me chocolate chip pancakes?"

Booth laughed, "You bet, now scoot. We'll be out in a minute and I'll make you pancakes," He told her.

Issie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a baby kiss on his cheek, then she rested it his and whispered, "Daddy, I love you."

Booth closed his eyes and hugged her close, "I love you more," he answered softly. "But, hurry now… or I won't make those pancakes."

Sitting back on her heels, Issie scolded, "Daddy, I have to kiss mama too. She'd be sad."

Reaching over, she wrapped her small arms around Brennan's neck and said, "Mama, I love you." Kissing her cheek quickly, she added, "I have the bestest family in the whole wide world."

"Issie, you know that isn't quantifiable," Brennan answered. Then, seeing Isabelle's puzzled look and Booth's raised brows, she added, "But, I accept from your experience that is absolutely correct." Pressing a kiss to her brow she added, "Love you too, Issie… now go pick out an outfit and I'll be there in a minute."

Issie scooted quickly off the bed, ran as fast as her little feet would take her slamming the door as she left.

Booth leaned into Bones and kissed her lips softly, "Bones, how did we get so lucky?"

She smiled and replied, "Booth, luck has nothing to do with it, and we earned this." Pushing her back down into the sheets, he kissed her lips softly as his hands began to wander. Bones laughed pushing his wandering hands away, "Booth, Issie won't wait for long."

Pressing a regretful kiss to her lips, he told her, "Yeah, let's get this show on the road Bones." Pressing another light kiss to her lips he admitted, "Sounds corny, but even making breakfast is a gift, I love you both so much."

Bones reached for Booth, her eyes soft with pain and joy blending together, the pain from the past would be slow to heal, but it would heal. Pressing her lips to his she whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**The End**

**(See author's notes on upcoming plans for this story)**

**A/N: If you've read this story and haven't commented previously. Please take the time to drop me a note, believe me even if it's years after its conclusion you will definitely bring a smile to my face. Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement.**


End file.
